Our Secret
by Gleekin'1882
Summary: Sinn! Sam and Finn 'helped' each other out once, but they never predicted the drama, confusion, hurt, secrets, and lies that would follow it. Rated M for very graphic smut and language! Please read and review! I OBVIOUSLY HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A WHILE BUT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT 100%. I AM THINKING ABOUT GIVING UP ON IT THOUGH, MAYBE I'LL JUST WRAP IT UP IN A CHAPTER OR TWO.
1. Our Dirty Little HOT Secret

Our Secret

_Rated M for graphic sex and strong language! This is graphic, if you don't like smut (gay smut especially) don't read! This starts off with an actual scene from the episode Duets and continues from that. This is a Sam and Finn story but it will follow the show's main plot points for a while (with obvious differences to make it a story about Sam and Finn and I can't copy the show or it wouldn't be good because you know what happens in the show already) and then I change it up but still have certain plot points from the show. There will also be Brittana, Samcedes, Samchel, Fabrevans, Fuinn, Finchel, and Quartie. So it starts out with our secret meaning Sam and Finn but begins to be Brittana, Samcedes, Fuinn, Quartie, and Samchel but with Sinn (Sam and Finn) always as the major focal point. I own nothing of Glee or its characters or lyrics. This story pretty much starts out with sex and the first chapter is pretty much all sex but the whole story won't be all sex. Sam and Finn are together sexually in this.__I consider each episode a different week (which I'm pretty sure is how it goes anyway) just so you know. Also if a review is going to be constructive criticism can you please give me examples! Thank you, I want to get better at writing so if you are going to tell me I suck at spelling, grammar, etc give me some examples; I'm not asking everyone to correct my story, I'm just saying the people that notice it and actually write a review about it, please give examples. And the people that don't notice it, enjoy _

_WRITE A REVIEW PLEASE!_

_**Sam's point of view**_

"Being in glee club is like… it's like walking down the double yellow lines of a highway. If you get just a little off course, you're gonna get crushed." Finn said while sitting in front of me on the bench as I stood there in a towel.

"I gotta be honest, you're kind of confusing my head right now. I mean, do you remember what you said when you talked me into joining glee club?" I said and I assumed Finn thought back to when he told me we would be gods when we won Nationals in New York and brought the trophy home so I took the towel off to get dressed while he wasn't paying attention. It's kind of weird that Finn just stayed here while I changed but whatever. As I started to pull up my boxers he out of nowhere grabbed my junk and started stroking my dick. I shuttered as I backed up. "What the hell dude?" I asked but my dick got kind of hard when his hand touched me.

Finn stood up and walked close to me and whispered, "It can just be our little secret. Trust me I don't know what happened. I saw you bare naked and I got excited, I'm not gay though, but there's nothing wrong with it. I just think you are the sexiest man I have ever seen so that bought it out in me." I couldn't stop Finn from talking and my cock was so hard the head was touching the bulge in his jeans. I looked around and everyone had left so I leaned in the inch that was in between our lips and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him as I felt his hand wrap around my shaft and his other hand lightly spank my ass; I moaned through our kiss. Then he took his shirt and jeans off and I could see his erection through his underwear. He knelt down and put my dick into his mouth and started sucking me slowly. I put my hands on the back of his head as he put both of his hands on each of my butt cheeks. This felt too damn good to stop; it was just fooling around, I know I'm not gay. And how the hell did he get so good at this.

"Damn Finn, how are you good at this?" I moaned.

He stopped sucking and jerked me off as he answered. "I'm just doing what I would want a girl to do to me." He said and he put me back into his mouth as I let out a grunt of delight.

"Well it feels so fucking good!" I moaned.

Finn stood up and kissed me as I put my hands into his underwear and touched his butt. I actually wanted to try sucking Finn even thought all of this is something I never thought I would want to do with a dude. "I want you to fuck me Sam." Finn panted as he rested his forehead on mine.

"What?" Is he asking for me to be inside him? He rubbed my arms and smiled at me.

"I want to try to sit on you. Do you want me to try?" Finn asked gently.

I thought about it for a few seconds and how good it felt to be sucked by him and how much better it would feel to be inside him so I smiled and nodded my head. "Do you have a condom and some lube?"

"Not with me."

"I think I have a few in my wallet." I said as I bent down and picked my jeans up. I grabbed my wallet and grabbed one condom out. I had a couple more in case I decided to let him fuck me. I looked at his cock and it looked really long and big so I don't know if I'm ready for him to be inside me. Let me just make sure his dick is that big. I kissed it through his underwear as I was crouching on the ground. Then I grabbed his underwear and pulled it down and put the head of his cock into my mouth. Then I let it go in deeper and deeper until it was as deep as it could go without me chocking on it. I very slowly sucked him. This was kind of a weird feeling, I mean obviously because I've never been or thought about another dude like this before, but I didn't mind doing this; it made us both feel great. I stood up and smiled at him. "I have Vaseline for my lips but I left it with my other stuff in the shower, we can just use that."

"I'll go get it." Finn said and ran to the showers. My dick was so hard; I wanted him bad, I was so excited! I jumped up in joy and moved my arm back as to pull a slot machine's lever. Finn came back and I checked him out; his dick flapping around as he walked. As he came closer he kissed me again. "Now I can either sit on it like I said or I can lay down and put my legs over your shoulders for you to put it in."

I thought about it for a second. "Lay down on your back." Finn laid down and put his legs up. I sat on the bench with each of my legs on each side of the bench and bent over and licked his hole. This is all coming so naturally, it's like we both know how gay sex goes. Then I sat up and got the condom out but Finn sat up to help.

"Let me get that on that fine looking penis of yours." He said and kissed me. This was a side I had never seen of Finn; I mean who says that! Finn put the condom on and kissed down my chest. "You are so freaking ripped man! You are so hot, you're most definitely the only dude I am ever going to have sex with. Now put that cock inside me and fuck my brains out." Finn said and I could tell I wasn't the only one so turned on right now.

"My pleasure!" I said as I laid him back and made out with him for a few seconds while on top of him. Then I kissed down his chest and sucked him for a few seconds. Then I licked his balls and put his legs up and licked his hole for a few seconds. "Are you sure you don't want me to put my fingers in to get you use to it?"

"No, I want you now Sam." Finn moaned and pulled my shoulders up so my johnson was right at his hole. I quickly put Vaseline on the condom on me and some in his ass. I used my hand to maneuver my cock into his ass then pushed it all the way in using my hips; he moaned with every inch it went in. He stretched his arms and grabbed my ass and pulled me all the way in and we both moaned. I was surprised he was so flexible! Then he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down to his lips. Like I said he was flexible; his legs were bent pretty far back because I was kissing him as his legs were now under my arms. "Hump me as hard and fast as you can." Finn moaned as he held my head and looked into my eyes. I leaned back a little and started humping him as fast as I could go. He moaned "fu-uuu-uu-ccc-kk" as I went in and then out halfway.

"Does it feel good?" I asked as we both started sweating.

"I can't explain how good it feels!" He panted.

"So I'm not hurting you?" Not that I cared that much, I mean I did but I didn't want to act like this was more than sex; although it felt absolutely amazing.

"When you first went in but I wasn't use to a dick up my ass." Finn chuckled. "Now I want you to go as deep as you can go." After Finn said that I put my whole dick in and he moaned loudly.

"How was that?"

"So good!"

"Good, try not to be too loud though; I don't want someone to catch us." I grunted as I put my finger in his mouth and licked my other hand to start jerking him off, although I think I am going to try to sit on his cock so I didn't want him to cum yet. "Finn, I'm gonna try to ride you after this." I panted.

He tilts his head back in pleasure and moaned again. "You'll like it. Now let's stop talking and just enjoy each other." He said and I agreed. He smiled and groped my six pack and abs with his hands; also groping my arms and hands which were now holding his legs just so I wouldn't jerk him off yet. The bench was creaking and moving under us. Minutes later I felt a rush of an amazing indescribable feeling go through me. I had my orgasm and jerked, moaned, and twitched in pleasure while humping Finn's ass. Finn moaned too, "give it all to me!"

"Ooooohhhhh Goooooodddddd!" I moaned as I felt myself cumming. I pulled out and took the condom off as I panted and smiled while sweating. "Wow!" I said as Finn stood up and kissed me. I was not as horny as before but I needed to please Finn like he just pleased me. So I decided it wasn't fair for me to cum and not him so I wanted to sit on him and let him cum. But damn that was amazing!

"I know; I'm surprised about how good that felt! If you don't want me inside you just let me know and it's fine." Finn said. I'm glad he's so understanding but I wanted to try.

"Sit down!" I smiled and kissed him as I felt his finger caress my hole. He stuck two fingers in and I moaned. "Damn, you are like five times bigger than that!" I said not so sure I could take him.

"If you don't want to try it then don't."

I thought about it for a second. "No, sit down, I'm going to try this." I said more sure of myself as he sat down and laid back. I knelt down on the ground and sucked his hard and long member. Then I put a condom and then some Vaseline on him and stood up.

"Wait." Finn said and sat up and turned me around and put his tongue into me as I got hard again. He grabbed my dick and jerked it for a few seconds. Then he grabbed my arms, turned me around to face him, and nodded. I put one leg over him and to the other side of the bench and started to lower myself onto him. I felt the head of his member slide around my rim. He used a hand and so did I to maneuver him into me. As the first inch went in I moaned in pain at first; not too much pain, it's just like he said, I'm not use to someone inside me. I lowered myself more and more as he went deeper and deeper. I looked up closing my eyes tight trying to get use to this feeling. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head yes and just gave him a grunt. It took a while to get use to but I started getting faster and being able to take him deeper. He rubbed my arms and my abs again as I moaned quietly. The bench started to creak like before as I was able to go faster. It's kind of still a pain but it also felt very pleasurable. His member is bigger than mine so I probably didn't hurt him as much but I am getting use to it. Finn moaned as he rubbed up and down my legs. This whole experience is amazing, I never thought about Finn this way but I rather liked fooling around with him. Then he had a similar orgasm and moaned loudly as he was preparing to shoot. I bent over and kissed him passionately while still riding him. He tilt his head back and I sucked his neck but put my finger in his mouth so he wouldn't moan loudly and suck on that instead. I climbed off of him and he took the condom off and we each discarded our condoms.

"That was so fucking amazing!" Finn panted as he wiped off sweat from his head as I did. He spanked my bare butt and left his hand there and I put my hand on his bare butt as well. We smiled at each other and gave each other rather awkward nods as we stepped into separate shower cells. As we shampooed ourselves we looked at each other and smiled awkwardly. That was amazing but now it just felt awkward. But I was slowly getting less turned on even as I watched the shampoo suds drip down Finn's body. But I knew that was great as a one time thing, although I wondered if it would happen again; I wouldn't mind it I don't think but I am NOT into dudes like that, that was just a nice _thing_. A few minutes later after we were done with our silent showers Finn walked over to me as I was collecting my things to go. "Dude, that's just our little secret right?" He asked as I faced him and he held out his fist for a fist bump.

"Of course, I'm never telling anyone." I smiled and fist bumped him.

"Cool, see you in Glee later." He smiled and slightly looked down at my junk and walked away. I smiled as I looked at him leaving to get dressed; I even felt myself get a little hard. Our little secret I thought and smirked; our dirty little HOT secret.

_What do you think so far? PLEASE w__rite a review__.____**Answer my poll please; what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing? **__I thought I would try something new so I made a Twitter for this pen name (__** WinchesterD82**__). You can either follow me with your Twitter if you have one or make one for your pen name like I did. I'll follow you back! This seemed like a good way to tell people when I'm working on my stories and when the next chapter or story will be up. Sexionals is a Brittana fanfic that I'm writing and is on this site! Also if you like the show Supernatural too, Freak Out or Gleek Out is my Supernatural/Glee crossover that's finished! Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and/or enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	2. One More Time Please

So I spent the next day awkwardly nodding at Finn if he walked by. We would still talk like friends do but we would never mention the elephant in the room; us having sex in the locker room. And I thought trying to get with Quinn to keep my mind off how awkward Finn and I are now was a good idea, and it is, it's just every time I think of Finn I think of us doing it in the locker room yesterday. I'm in the shower right now and I'm thinking of him being behind me and telling me to keep our little secret and fist bumping me. Then someone cleared their throat and at first I thought it was Finn but I looked up and it was Kurt.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go all "Shawshank" on you." Kurt said.

"This is kind of weird. Guys usually don't talk to each other in here." I said even though Finn and I talked in here yesterday; it's where we vowed not to tell anyone our dirty little secret.

"Well, this can't wait. I'm setting you free. You can do your duet with someone else in Glee. Someone that the world deems more appropriate."

"Did I do something to offend you?" I asked. Finn wouldn't tell his step brother about yesterday would he? No he promised to keep it a secret between us. What if Finn was confused and confided in his gay step brother for help? No he couldn't.

"No, no, I… It's not you, it's me. You've been honorable, actually, and I wish you the best, but I've realized that I need to sing with someone that matches my passion and talent level." He said and I could see no proof in his face that he knows about Finn and me.

"Who's that?" I said just to keep conversation although I wanted him to leave because this was extremely awkward.

But he changed the subject. "You know, they make special shampoo for color-treated hair." He accused me of dying my hair again; I put lemon juice in it but I'm not telling anyone yet, and he already thought I was gay.

"I don't dye my hair." I said as he walked away.

"Uh-huh!" Kurt said in disbelief as he left.

I got out and got changed and walked out of the locker room and bumped into Finn. "Sorry." I said as I looked into his eyes as I smirked. He nodded in forgiveness. I looked at Rachel who was with him and she smiled.

"It's fine dude. Did you just get out of the shower?" Finn asked and I could see Rachel giving him a weird look.

"If you two need to talk before we go Finn that's fine. I'll wait outside." Rachel said and walked away.

"Really you needed to ask that?" I asked as I chuckled.

"I know! It was weird, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But I think I forgot my shampoo inside the locker room." I said as I motioned towards the door and walked back in as Finn followed.

"Yesterday…" I started hoping he would jump in.

"Yeah, that shouldn't have happened; but it did and I don't regret it, I just think we should go back to being friends like we use to be." He said and there was a part of me that was happy and a part that wouldn't have minded doing it one more time.

"I don't regret it either." I said and held up my hand. "Friends?"

Finn smiled and clapped our hands together into a hand shake and we pulled each other in for a hug. We stayed in the hug for a few seconds and let out. "Friends." He smiled. "So see you tomorrow. Kick ass on your duet." He patted me on the shoulder.

"You too. See ya." I said as he left and I followed. I was glad Finn and I were friends, he was a great friend. And what we tried yesterday surprisingly felt amazing but I guess it was a onetime thing; which I think I will grow to be ok with; like I said it felt good to experiment and know what I could be into.

The next day Finn and I were back to normal for the most part; we talked more and I know we both remembered the locker room thing but it was less awkward for some reason. No, I lied, it's still pretty awkward but we are still talking normally. I felt bad because I felt I did something to Kurt because of what he said yesterday. He just dropped me as his duet partner; I think Finn has something to do with it because before we screwed around the other day he was telling me singing with him wouldn't be good. And I wasn't thrilled about singing with another dude but Kurt was very good; and he proved that with that song he just sung about the man and woman sides. I looked at Quinn, who I liked because she is hot and she helped me get that slushie washed off two days ago after I left the locker room. And I think trying to get with Quinn will take my mind off doing it with a dude. So I motioned towards the exit and we went into a class room so we can practice. We talked about the planets and then she asked why she should be singing with you.

"Okay. Well, I want to start off with the choreography." I said as I strapped my guitar onto me. "Singing will be easy," I said as I spun around playfully. "So I'll start playing… All right, now get behind me." She didn't move though so I repeated, "get behind me." She moved this time. "Good. Now grab my hips." I said and she giggled. "And start swaying. And now, here's the cool part. Give me your hand." I took her hand. "Do you know how to play?" I asked.

"No." She said quietly.

"All right, it's easy." I took her hand and put it on the neck of my guitar. "Just put that finger there. Just like that. Now do it fast, back and forth." As I said that last thing an image of Finn sitting on me flashed in my head but I didn't change my facial expression in case Quinn noticed. But I was confused about that image, but whatever, I can't think about that now. "There you go." Then there was that opportunity for a kiss as we looked into each other's eyes. So I slowly leaned in to kiss her but she turned away. It all went downhill from there. She left after giving me a spiel of it being a year about her; which I get and I knew I never should have tried to kiss her, but it would have given me a chance to kiss a girl because the last person I kissed was Finn. I really don't regret it but I need to get back to only being with chicks and I do feel something for Quinn. I walked out of the classroom kind of down in the dumps and I ran into Finn.

"Damn, you keep running into me Sam." He smiled.

"Sorry dude."

"Are you ok man?" Finn asked and I wasn't because I felt bad for Quinn, but that's his ex so I didn't want to tell him I tried to kiss her.

"Yeah I'm pretty good." I lied. "My arm is a little sore still from that game last week, but I've been working out in the locker room more to regain the strength."

"Cool." Finn smirked but looked down, I could tell he was about to tell me something. "I wished on Grilled Cheesus that I would become the quarter back again and that's when that guy ran into you." He blurted out and I looked at him like he was crazy, because that seemed crazy. "I'm sorry man."

"That's not your fault Finn. Grilled Cheesus wasn't really Jesus. The things you wished happened because they were supposed to happen. And even though it wasn't your fault; don't worry, I'm getting better." I ensured him and patted him on the back.

"Well I'm still sorry that happened to you." Finn said and smiled and I smiled back.

"It's fine. Seriously though it wasn't your fault. Thanks for telling me though." I chuckled.

"Yup. So you ready for Tina and Mike's performance tomorrow and then ours the next day?" He asked.

"Yeah should be good. Although I'm not sure Quinn is singing with me." I said even though she specifically said she isn't singing with me, but I didn't want Finn to wonder. Even though eventually if Quinn and I get together he will have to know but maybe that's better for what happened.

"Why isn't she going to sing with you?" Finn asked sternly as if something was riding on Quinn and me singing together.

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask her?" I said and hoped she wouldn't tell him that I attempted to kiss her.

"I will. Don't worry you two will sing together, you two have to sing together or you need to withdraw from the competition. But I got your back." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder in support. "I'll talk her into it." My heart started to race as he touched me; it's like I was expecting _it _to happen again.

"Thanks Finn. That would be great!" I said really hoping he could so maybe I would get a better chance to make things right with Quinn.

"Alright man." He patted my shoulder again. "See you later!" He said and walked away. I smiled and looked down and checked out his butt for like a second. What was happening with me? I really wouldn't mind doing it with him again but I'm not gay so I shouldn't want that. It could be the fact that he has been pretty awesome to me since I got here so I feel happy with him in that way or anyway, but that's not normal for two straight dudes to want each other; well I can't speak for him but I definitely want to fool around at least one more time. But I need to fight it because we both agreed that it was a onetime thing and that we would keep it a secret so I don't want it to lead to something in which we can't keep it a secret anymore. I shrugged it off as I left school.

That night at like midnight I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I got out of bed in my boxers and opened it and it was Finn. "Dude what are you doing here?"

"Well in a minute, you." He said and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same as we shut the door and stumbled to my bed; I had a hard on and I could feel his hard on touching me. He turned me over and pushed me on all fours on the bed. He kissed my butt through my boxers and I moaned.

"Uhhh Finn! I've been waiting since that day in the locker room to do this again." I moaned.

"Me too!" He said as he kissed up my back and… I woke up. It was time to get up for school. That was a dream, I felt something in my pants… a wet dream. I moaned and got up disappointed. Maybe I shouldn't fight it, maybe I should tell him I want to keep fooling around with him and see what he says. No what am I saying? I need to fight it. So I got into the shower and got ready for school. School was pretty boring today; especially because I couldn't stop thinking about that dream so I was barely paying attention anyway. Dreams are sometimes something you are stressed about or something that is on your mind. What if I'm stressed that we even did it in the first place? Or am I stressed that I can't do it again? Whatever, the sooner I get a girlfriend the sooner I can take my mind off of Finn. I wonder if he talked to Quinn yet. Then I got a text message from Finn; it read we need to talk. I replied to him and told him to meet me in the locker room after Glee club. After Tina and Mike's performance in Glee I went to the locker room to work out and wait for Finn, did Quinn tell him I wondered. While in there I looked over to the bench Finn and I fucked on earlier in the week and it turned me on a little. I knew it; so many things have pointed me to the fact so I can definitely say I want to fuck Finn again. I rolled my eyes, what's wrong with me? Why can't I get this dude out of my head? I went and punched the punching bag in mild anger even though my arm still hurt. Then Finn came in and I could tell from his face that Quinn told him I tried to kiss her.

"You tried to kiss her? Major glee party foul, dude!" He said, while stopping the punching bag and I could tell he was mad about that and the fact that I lied about not knowing what happened. I put my arm on the punching bag.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have. She was just sending me these vibes. And those eyes…" Finn's face while I said that looked like he was jealous. Could Finn be jealous of Quinn? I was ashamed of saying that though because I don't want to hurt him, I just want to forget our little experiment because I was ashamed that I enjoyed it so much.

"Maybe it's for the best she backed out. I mean, if that Puckerman kid ever gets out of jail, he's gonna beat my ass." Then I thought of a way to see if he had feelings for me at all. "I'm sure you still have feelings for her, too." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"No, no. No way. I'm with Rachel now." He said as he walked towards me with his hands on his hips. He almost talked and acted as if was ensuring me he didn't have feelings for her because he wants me again. "I mean, she's a lot shorter than Quinn and she talks a lot, but I'm in love with her." I looked down as I put the weights on and kind of smirked in jealousy of Rachel. I mean I didn't want to be a couple with Finn, just screw around with him again. Damn it I need to stop thinking like that.

"Look, this isn't about dating, dude. This is about you singing with Quinn to raise your musical rep in the group." He said and I was happy he cared about my rep and me singing with Quinn. I just need to keep telling myself he is a great friend and nothing more and fight these urges. "Look, I'm not saying you're gonna win, but I'm just saying that, you know, even coming in second would go a long way with the rest of the team." He said and I could feel him behind me; literally if I turned around I could put his cock right in my mouth. I felt my heart race as I felt him behind me that close. You know what, fuck fighting my urges and staying normal friends, I wanted him at least one more time. So I put my head under the bar as I turned around and grabbed his clothed cock. He backed up but I felt his cock harden before he backed up.

"There isn't anyone in here anymore." I said reassuring him it is safe as I stood up and stood in front of him. "Dude, I just wanna do it one more time. It's been driving me crazy."

"Sam, one more time is going to turn into two more times and then three more times and it's going to keep growing." Finn said sternly.

"Please Finn. You're an amazing friend and I just wanna fool around with you." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. He hesitated and then took a breath and turned around to walk out.

He turned around to talk. "Dude you are an amazing friend too. And you need to fight these urges, we can go back to the way we were before that happened, and we will. We just need to stop doing that and keep it a secret. I really enjoyed the other day but we both have to accept that that was a onetime thing. I'm so sorry though. I really am. Dude, just make up with Quinn, Rachel is talking to her for you and you two will sing and maybe something will come of it. I sure hope so, because we both need to move on from that." Finn said and gave me a half smile. He said fight _my _urges, does he have any?

I said one word angrily. "Ok."

"I'm sorry, see you later." Finn said and left, I could tell he was upset and felt bad for me and I lied when I said ok. But maybe he was right and something will come of Quinn and I. So I decided to put on a fake smile and get changed out of this shirt I've been working out in and go see if Quinn agreed to do the duet with me. I walked out of the locker room after changing and saw Quinn.

"Hey. Listen, I was totally out of line with you. I promise it won't happen again, though you might have to wear sunglasses whenever we're together." I said to Quinn as I approached her. Her beauty alone made me happier.

"Good. Because we're gonna have to spend a lot of time together practicing if we're gonna win that dinner at Breadstix." She said as we walked down the hall talking about song ideas. "How about Lucky?" She asked.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I had heard that one or not.

"You know, lucky I'm in love with my best friend." She said a lyric and I recognized it.

I thought about it for several seconds. I finally agreed, "sure, sounds good."

_I hope you like it so far! __PLEASE write a review. I made a Twitter for this pen name (__** WinchesterD82**__). Follow me and I'll follow you and you can get updates on when my stories and new chapters are going to be up. Thank you so much, you reading, reviewing, favoriting (I know that's not a word), and/or enjoying my stories means the world to me!_


	3. Happy Days Are Here Again

_It's still Duets, last chapter for it though; this is a short chapter by the way. It's still __**Sam's POV.**_

The day after I tried to make a move on Finn was extremely awkward. Finn and I did not talk or look at each other at all. Damn it, did he hate me now? I hope not, I didn't want to lose him as a friend too. But Glee club is coming up and we both perform with our respective partners so there is no way he can avoid me in there. All of last period I thought of what I'm going to say and how I am going to apologize. Seriously this situation made me sad; I didn't want to lose my best friend here.

As I walked to the choir room after class I saw Finn about to enter the room so I rushed and stopped him outside. When he saw me he looked at me so differently than he use to. "Finn, we need to talk."

"What's up?" He asked but it didn't sound like he cared; even though he must know what I want to talk about. I looked in the choir room and no one was in there yet so I pulled him in.

"I really am sorry. I shouldn't have tried that, but you said we can go back to the way we were, and I want to be your friend again. So what's with the silent treatment?"

"I said we _can _go back to the way we were and I also said we will… eventually. Sam I'm just really confused right now about what happened and why I enjoyed it. I've never thought of a guy in that way ever so I need space. I realized that it's cheating on Rachel not only and it's just plain confusing for both of us I think."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Sam we are not…" He started raising his voice but then spoke more quietly. "a couple, we aren't a couple."

"I meant as friends."

"Dudes don't call it breaking up… but yes. We need time apart or you are just going to keep having these urges to screw around with me. So let's have our separate space." There he goes again with _my _urges, he must have them too because he is the one that started this. I mean I didn't hate that he started it; I haven't even admitted this to myself until now but when I saw him performing Empire State of Mind at the very beginning of this year, I was slightly turned on and I thought he was cute. But I never thought anything would happen and now that it did I wanted more. But I knew taking a break was the right thing to do so we can go back to normal; but I wasn't too happy about it.

"I guess you're right." I said depressingly. "Why are you dressed as a priest?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It's a part of Rachel and I's duet." Finn said and walked over to sit in his seat. He stopped and hesitated, ready to talk. "No more talking to each other either. I'm sorry." He said without even turning around. Then he sat down and I felt like I could cry, but I needed to be manly. I walked over and sat down away from him. Then the rest of the New Directions started to come in. The next few minutes were a blur but I paid attention somewhat to Finn and Rachel's performance, wishing I could sing with him. After they were done I needed to say something.

"That was really rude." I said and Finn vaguely looked at me pissed off. He was probably thinking I only said that because I was mad at him but it was really offensive and Tina and Mr. Schue agreed with me. Well Quinn and I were next. I'm going to give them the performance of a lifetime. I now wanted to make Finn jealous because we could have just worked through it but instead he had to break up our friendship, so I was going to get with Quinn not only to forget about Finn and I's escapade but to get him jealous.

I started singing Lucky with Quinn. I thought about Finn a lot during it, not that I'm in love with him just that we were best friends. And I tried being as happy as I could with Quinn to make Finn jealous.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday." Quinn and I sung and I looked at Finn and my heart pounded in happiness. Why? I need to be mad at him, I should be mad at him; I am mad but not as much as I should be. At the end of the song I grabbed Quinn's hand and looked specifically at Finn to see his reaction. He didn't seem to care, or at least he hid it well, he actually was smiling a little like he wanted Quinn and me together. Well I guess he did so she could take my mind off Finn and me. I guess I didn't think this all the way through, but hopefully it still made him jealous; and I actually liked Quinn.

The next day I walked into Glee club ready for Brittany and Artie's duet and the results. I really felt sad that I lost Finn as a friend. But when I get over him sexually, I'll apologize and we can work our way up to being friends again. Mr. Schue announced that Brit and Artie pulled out of the duets competition and then he announced the winners.

"Sam and Quinn!" Mr. Schuester said. Quinn and I went up to the front of the room. I was actually pretty happy about winning, I can be on top now instead of Finn; and I get a date with Quinn!

"This is not a date Sam!" She said like she read my mind. Yeah right I thought, she liked me, I could feel it, and I liked her. As I looked at Finn he said something to Rachel and looked awkwardly at me, but he was happy.

That night I picked Quinn up for Breadstix. Finally I'm moving on, this is the first step. At Breadstix Quinn asked if I was gay. I couldn't believe she would ask that, does she have suspicions about Finn and me? No way because we have been hiding it well.

"I put lemon juice in my hair to look cool." I told her.

"You look very cute!" She said and we both smiled. She then put away our dinner for two certificate. I had no idea what she was doing.

"Why are you putting that away?" I asked.

"Because the gentleman always pays on the first date." Yes! I was so happy that she made this a date. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart started to beat faster as I looked into those beautiful eyes of hers. She smiled back as she looked into my eyes. I finally have a girlfriend; I was so overwhelmed with joy.

The next day Rachel and Kurt sung a duet just for support to Kurt I guess. But the lyrics happy days are here again stuck out to me. I wasn't so happy when Finn denied me and then ended our friendship for the time being but Quinn brightened up my world when she let last night be a date. So my happy days are definitely here again; and I have Quinn to thank for that.

_Tell me what you think so far in a review please! __**Answer my poll please; what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing? **__Next 2 chapters will be The Rocky Horror Glee Show. For those who aren't fans of that episode, think about it this way; Sam is in those small gold shorts and in another scene Finn is in his underwear, think about the possibilities with either of those scenes. For updates on my stories and when the next chapters will be up, __**follow me on Twitter WinchesterD82.**_


	4. These Urges

_**Answer my poll please; what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing? **__ Answer on my profile! _

_**Finn's Point Of View**_

Mr. Schue just announced that we are doing Rocky Horror for the school musical. I've never seen that movie or let alone the show before so I guess I need to watch the movie. Especially now because Rachel just volunteered us to be Brad and Janet who I'm guessing are the leads knowing her.

"Rocky who is like the Frankenstein character except blonde. You'll kill the part. He's cute just like you." Quinn said. Damn are they dating now? I mean I only wanted them to win the duet contest to get Sam more popular, and partly to get his mind off me. It's been almost a week since I ended my friendship with him. It did kill me to do and I felt bad I denied him but how can we get over this if we don't spend some time apart. I'm not going to lie I've had urges since our first time to do it again. But the more I fought them the better I became. I know I'm not gay but I enjoyed what Sam and I did but it was a onetime thing, it had to be. And seeing him sing Lucky last week made me think of him, not that I was in love with him but just of our friendship.

"Better start working on those abs." Santana said but she had no idea what she was talking about. He was ripped and so good looking, he doesn't need to work on anything. But those are the thoughts I need to stop thinking. Even though how hot of a male he is is what made me want to experiment with him. Everyone is so accepting in the Glee club and I hear of people experimenting with the same sex weather they are gay or not so I thought it would be fun to try and it was! But like I said and keep telling myself is that it was only a onetime thing.

"Are you kidding me? You could cut glass with these babies. I have no problem showing off my body." Sam said and I lightly chuckled. I wanted to kiss his abs so much and make him cum again, damn it; it's thoughts like that that are making it hard to move on from thinking about him. That's also why we aren't friends anymore. I wish I could talk to him again and be his friend again but I need to stand behind what I said or we will end up having sex again.

After Glee club Rachel and I went to the auditorium to help me with my part.

"So then when Kurt as Riff Raff takes us in we go to Frankenfurter's lab. Then we take off our wet clothes and do the scene in our underwear." What? I can't be in front of the whole school almost naked.

"Rachel, I am not standing up on stage in my tighty-whities. Everyone will see my package. I know I'm a big athlete and it's not manly or anything, but I'm kind of insecure about how I look."

"What! You are most definitely the hottest guy in school."

"No I'm not. Sam is a lot hotter than me." I said just to make a point but I hoped she wouldn't think anything of it.

"I see what you mean! You think you have to have a six pack and good looking abs to be hot. You just have a different body type, I don't look like Santana or Brittany but you think I'm hot, right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well I can honestly say that you are the hottest guy in school, like I said." Rachel said and smiled. I was lucky to have Rachel, she makes me feel great! I leaned down and kissed her. I was still nervous though about showing off my body.

At the next Glee club, Mr. Schue told Rachel and me to practice Damn It, Janet.

"I can't wait for Finn to take his shirt off so we can all see the huge mess under there." Santana said rudely.

"What are your talking about Santana?" I asked.

"You can't eat two sloppy- joe's a day and get away with it." Brittany said.

"You two are being rude to Finn, his body is great!" Rachel stood up for me.

"Are they really being rude though? Guys talk about our bodies behind our backs all the time." Quinn said. She was right though, guys do do that.

"Anyway, I can't wait to see Sam in his teenie weenie yellow pokadot bikini." Brittany said.

"It's just all gold. And it is going to be abulous." Sam said and I smiled as corny as that was. But I needed to move on with this.

"Can we get on with the rehearsal?" I said. I was kind of jealous of Sam's body, at least his abs and six pack.

Later Artie and I were in the locker room working out. Sam walked in saw me and started to walk out.

"Sam, come work out with us." Artie said. And Sam hesitated for a few seconds and walked over and started lifting weights. It was very awkward, not for Artie obviously because he had no idea what had happened and that Sam and I weren't friends anymore. We didn't tell anyone that we aren't friends; we just stopped hanging out and talking all together really, which is what I wanted anyway; well more like what we needed. Sam quickly moved to the knee raising machine and started doing knee raises like they were nothing. I went over there to see what I can do. "What do you eat Sam to stay in such great shape?" Artie asked.

"Chicken, egg whites, fish (no salmon), oatmeal, brown rice (but not after 6pm), no butter or oil and, no soda."

And then I said the first thing I've said to him in a week. "That's all you eat?" I wanted abs and a six pack like him but no way was I ever going to get there by eating that… or doing this. I got off the knee lifting thing because it was too hard for me.

"There is no freeway to sexy." Sam said as he lifted up his shirt and I got a part way boner as I saw his bare chest. Did he seriously just do that? It was probably to mess with my head and make me wish that I didn't turn him down last week. I know he was about to leave when he saw me here but I think he's doing this whole workout in front of me on purpose. I mean he did look sexy doing those knee ups or whatever you call them. I could imagine sucking him as he lifted his penis up to me and back down, up and down, up and down… ahh get out of my head.

"Damn, dudes never use to worry about all this stuff." I said wishing getting hot was easier.

"Girls want guys with hot bodies nowadays; like that werewolf from Twilight." Artie said.

"Doesn't it get tiring, working out and watching what you eat?" I asked Sam awkwardly.

"No, I might hate myself for a little bit if I eat a hot dog or miss a workout but if I want to get Quinn for good I have to look hot." Sam said rubbing it in my face that he is with Quinn. I don't know if he got that's what I wanted. That's one of the reasons I gave Rachel the idea to do a bad song to make us lose and to make Sam and Quinn win. I wanted them to date so he would not be so turned on by me. We needed to get over each other quickly because I don't want actual feelings to grow. "Now I'm going to do some crunches, let's go." He said and I looked at him as he walked away. See this was normal; it was almost like we were friends again. But we needed more time, or at least until he apologizes and tells me we are ready to be friends again. I got up and left, I talked to him and even that broke the rules that _I _put in place. As I walked out I saw him look down in disappointment maybe but I can't care right now or that will lead me to feel bad for him. I mean I do feel bad for him and I'm sorry but I want to be friends and only friends.

"Hey Finn!" Rachel said as she walked up to me outside the locker room.

"Hey!" I said and gave her a long passionate kiss to show her I love her.

"How are you doing with Rocky Horror?"

"Well I've been working out a lot lately."

"I meant learning the play. I told you, you look great you don't need to give in to the peer pressure of looking thin is the only way to be hot. It's not the only way. And your character isn't about being sexy, he's kind of adorkable." Rachel said and smiled. "I wish more people didn't think being skinny is the only way to be hot and popular, it's most definitely not. Sure, I've wished that I was as pretty as Quinn, especially when you were dating her but now I think I'm ok because I have you." She kissed me.

"I know you say that and thank you for calling me hot, but I don't…"

"Believe me? You need to start believing me Finn." Sam pushed Artie out of the locker room and Rachel stopped Sam to ask him "In a manly way Sam, do you think Finn is good looking?"

He hesitated and got kind of red before he answered. He probably wanted to say something mean but he didn't. "Yes Finn, you are very good looking, exercise is key though so I think you should get better at it to get in better shape if you want or to remain in the shape you are at. But inside and out you are beautiful." Sam was going off on a tangent while staring directly at me. "You are such a nice dude Finn, don't change because of what other people think is the norm." Sam gave me a half smile and a nod of encouragement and I smiled back. Then I snapped out of it and imagined what Rachel and Artie could be thinking.

"Thank you!" I said awkwardly hoping Rachel and Artie didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah thanks Sam, that was a lot more than I thought you would say. And while the points you made are true, I can't believe you said them because I've noticed you two haven't been hanging out that much lately." Rachel said.

"Yeah, we are in a fight right now." Sam said and I looked to ground ashamed of the fight.

"Yup, we _were _in a fight." Finn said and smiled at Sam and he looked at me when he realized I said were as in past tense. Maybe a week is all we needed, I'm going to try to keep a little distance so I don't turn him on again, or I don't turn myself on. I know in the locker room I got a boner when I saw his abs but I've proved that I am better at fighting the urges then he is. Yeah what he just said was a little bit weird for a straight dude to say to another but a best friend could also say that maybe. And I think he meant it as friends; hopefully.

Sam and Artie went down the hall. "See Finn, a straight boy can even admit it. And Kurt had a crush on you last year. So you are very hot." Rachel said. I smiled back still unsure of it. At least Rachel didn't say what Sam said was weird or maybe and hopefully she didn't notice.

"Thanks! I'm about to go to the auditorium and practice by myself if you want to join?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. My dad's are having a lavish party and I promised to help set up for it." She said. Wait for it. "And I'll be singing." There it is!

"Ok cool, well have fun!"

"You too! I'm very happy that you are practicing though; dress rehearsal is coming up." She joyfully stated and clapped. I looked at her and smiled. "I love this musical, it's groundbreaking… like you." She said and rubbed my arms in support.

"Like us." I corrected her. I really wasn't a hundred percent sure of the meaning of the word but she bought it, or didn't care, and kissed me so we could actually be groundbreaking.

"Talk to you later!" She smiled and walked away.

"Love you." I yelled down the hall.

"I love you too!" She yelled back. I smiled; I was just so happy to have Rachel as my girlfriend. She believes in me and lifts me up when I'm down and I just love being with her. I headed to the auditorium but Quinn stopped me.

"Hey Finn." She said. There is still a part of me that is mad about what she did to me but we became friends since then.

"Hey what's up?"

"Listen what I said about guys objectifying woman all the time, well it's true but I'm sorry, what Santana and Brittany said was mean. But then again guys can stop being so mean too. You seem self conscious about your body but you shouldn't be; you have a great body!" She said and I was just wondering why she was telling me this.

"Thanks, I'm going to go practice in the auditorium now though."

"Cool, I don't have that big of a part but I'm pretty good! I saw the movie a couple times to research the role. You don't have to have a six pack to play Brad; you just have to be confident with your body." She said and smiled.

I know she is trying to help but I really wanted to get going, to get use to my body being on display. I'm going to practice being on the stage in my underwear… and practice my other parts but I want to try to get comfortable with the underwear part. "I'll try!" I said and then realized I can talk up Sam; like a wingman. "Oh, how are you and Sam going?"

"We went on the one date to Breadstix after the duet competition and we haven't gone out since then. But he is very sweet, very cute, and sometimes tries to be very funny." She said and giggled and I laughed a little. "But can you keep a secret?"

I thought about the big secret I was hiding right now from everyone and wanted to say no shit but then she wouldn't know what I was talking about. "Yeah of course, I may be dating Rachel but I'm not her."

"I like him a lot. And I want him to ask me out on another date; the answer will definitely be yes." She smiled then frowned. "Sorry if that makes you mad, you are the one that asked about him."

"Quinn don't pretend like I'm madly in love with you still." I said and she looked hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have said that that harshly. "I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, I'm not mad that you like Sam, I'm relieved, you both deserve to be happy." I was also relieved for a whole different reason; because Sam and I would both have girlfriends and what happened hopefully won't happen again.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have assumed you would be mad, I'm glad you're happy too! And thank you." She said and hugged me. "I'm so sorry for what happened last year." Why did she have to bring that up?

"It's whatever now." I didn't say it was ok because it wasn't. "We both moved on and we are friends now right?"

"Of course. I'll let you practice, you're gonna be a great Brad." She said and smiled.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow!" I said and walked into the auditorium as she left the school. I looked around on the stage and didn't see anyone, just the set with that bed thingy that Rocky and Janet are supposed to be in. So I took off my shirt and then when I got on the stage I unbuttoned and took off my jeans.

"Finn?" I heard a familiar voice; Sam. I turned around as he stood up from that bed thingy, how did I miss him. All he had on were the gold shorts and I could feel my member growing. When I heard someone I luckily covered up my crotch so it wasn't like I saw that it was him and then covered.

"Sorry, I'll get dressed; I didn't see anyone in here." I said as I started to burn up from embarrassment as I turned around and quickly pulled my jeans up and put my boner in the waist strap and put my shirt on so it didn't look like I was hard at all.

"It's fine. I guess we had the same idea." He said.

"Yeah." I laughed, this was so awkward. I turned around and he was right in front of me, not that close just regular talking distance. But he was hot; I quickly glanced down at his abs and shuddered in delight at what I saw. I looked back up at his face. "Thanks for what you said to Rachel earlier."

"Of course dude. It was all true. I'm glad we are friends again." He lifted up his hand and I shook it and we pulled each other in for a hug. I was praying he wouldn't feel my penis; it was hard and in between my jeans and my stomach. I loved having my arms and hands on his bare back. We only hugged for like a second and let out of it. I don't think he noticed my dick, see what I mean, I'm having urges right now but I am not acting on them, but God I wanted to! I know if it was him he would have acted on them like he did while he worked out last week. Then I looked down for less than a second and saw his growing bulge; it was harder for him to hide it because all he was wearing are gold short shorts. But I pretended I didn't notice and moved on to another topic; girls.

"I talked to Quinn for you. I'm not suppose to tell you this but she has lied a lot so what the hell. She said she will definitely go out with you again."

"Really?" Sam said happily. He was happy or at least seemed it so that was good, he could move on now. I'm not saying what we did was so important I'm just saying we are both confused and don't know why we enjoyed it. And it's been on my mind a lot so maybe if it's on his a lot he cannot think about it as much because he has a girlfriend. "Thanks man." He jumped in joy and hugged me again. Him pressing up against me got me hard again.

"No problem! I love being your wingman… I love being your friend." I said and patted him on the arm. Friends again! And I couldn't be happier; I missed talking to my bro for the past week.

"Me too!" He smiled with that big mouth of his. I wanted to kiss those big lips so bad but I couldn't. These urges will go away I have to tell myself, they will go away.

"So how have you been the past week?"

"Pretty good, I missed talking to you. I also love the fact that we can say those things, like we miss each other, normally dudes don't do that. I mean we don't talk about our feelings all the time but still, sometimes it's nice to. How have you been?"

"I agree with everything you said. I've been good!"

"How are you coming along with Rocky Horror?"

"I can't do this!" I blurted out. Everyone tells me I'm in good shape and I'm hot but I don't feel it.

"Dude I wasn't going to bring it up but since you did, you can do this. Let's just be friends as planned and we will eventually not have the sexual feelings for each other. When you denied me it hurt; when you broke our friendship, that hurt even more, but I was a man about it. I'm not going to lie I tried getting with Quinn not only because I liked her but to make you jealous." He rambled.

"That's not what I meant." I said, I could feel I was red. "And why does everybody assume I'm still in love with Quinn?"

"Oh sorry dude. Let's just forget that. But I thought since she was your ex you would be mad."

"No exes stay exes for a reason. I mean I still have some unresolved feelings but nothing too strong. And no, if you can promise we won't just start fucking then we can talk about it all you want… as friends." I said not so sure we could both fight the urges during a talk. But we needed to try; this is a great way to test if he can fight whatever urges he has. "I know it hurt when I didn't let you suck me last week and then the next day I broke our friendship and I'm really sorry. We needed time apart like I said. And I want to know something, did it work at all?"

"A little. I mean I was miserable until Quinn actually came into the picture. But I still missed you as a friend, and yes I wanted to suck you so bad but I understood your decision and I agreed, even though it was hard too."

"Dude it was hard for me to deny you. And even harder to end our friendship. But it needed to be done." I said trying not to look at his chest.

"Like I said I understand. You were being a friend. What we did felt great but it couldn't keep going, it wouldn't have been healthy and you have a girlfriend and I guess now, so do I. But I want to let you know, being your friend means a lot more to me than what we did in the locker room. Thanks for being a great friend since I got here. You looked after me, convinced me to join Glee club, set Quinn and me up, and just listened and talked."

"You're so welcome. You've done a lot for me since you got here too. You are helping me with working out even though when we started it we weren't friends and you talk and listen too. Thanks for all that." I said and he smiled and nodded. "Now what I was saying before was I can't do this as in be in my tighty-whities on stage in front of everyone; that's what I was practicing when I came in here."

"Dude, you aren't in bad shape… at all. Sure you don't have great abs and a six pack like me but you don't need that. I meant what I said earlier. You're in good shape… all of your body is." Sam said and looked down at me for a second and smiled flirtatiously. I got really uncomfortable even though I liked the complement. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that, I was going for funny."

"It was kind of funny but don't do that again."

"Sure. But yeah don't be ashamed. If it makes you feel better, work out every day before the actual play, but you might not need to. Brad is confident with himself, that's the kind of character you're playing, not a super sexy guy like me." He said and we both laughed.

"So how are you doing with Rocky?"

"Great!" I was just practicing the scene when Janet and I are in this bed thingy; sorry I have to be in a bed with your girlfriend." He said.

"It's fine." I said as he showed me the bed thingy. And I really didn't care; It just a play.

"I'm going to be honest, but the other day I was really mad at you so I thought I would blame me hurting my arm on you even though I told you it wasn't your fault." Sam chuckled. "It wasn't your fault , I just wanted to blame shit on you." He said.

I playfully punched him in the arm. "Douche!"

"Ow!" He exclaimed and punched me in the stomach firm but playfully. I smacked him in the face and he grabbed my shoulders and tried to push me to the ground but I grabbed his shoulders and he kicked me in the ankle and we both fell into the bed thingy. I fell on top of his arm and my boner was free from my waist band reaching out and touching his boner. He still had my shoulders and I had his. Then he took his hands off and put one of his hands on my side above my hip and I took my hands off his shoulders and I let one rest on his six pack, a little beneath but in the middle of his nipples. My heart was pounding so fast and I was so hard and horny and I knew he was too because I rubbed around his chest and I felt his heart beating fast. I stared into his eyes as he stared back. We both wanted each other so bad but I lay still for a while, trying with all the strength I had to fight it.

_Tell me what you think in a review! Sorry for the cliffhanger! One more chapter for Rocky Horror. __**There is a poll on my profile;**__** what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing? **__ Go to my profile to answer, or if you don't have an account, write it in the review! Please answer! _


	5. Better Off Forgotten

_This chapter get's graphic, you've been warned._

There I lay, with Sam beneath me, using every cell in my body trying to fight the urge to do him again. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like minutes but were only seconds; I had one of my hands on his bare chest and the other around his upper back on his right shoulder as he had one on my clothed side above my hip and the other under my other side on my back. I was as hard as I have ever been at this moment and my member poked into his member through his tight gold shorts. We felt each other's breath reach each other's lips. I started going in an inch to kiss him but I stopped myself. I stood up and climbed out of the bed thingy and started walking off the stage.

"Finn wait." Sam yelled and jumped out of the bed and ran to me turned me around and went in for the most passionate kiss I've ever had. He put his tongue in my mouth and I gave in and played with his tongue with my own. I put my arms around him tightly and rubbed his back and started kissing down his amazing six pack and kissed his boner through his shorts. He tilt his head back and moaned. "Shit, my dick is so tight in there, I'm afraid it's going to break through the shorts. I don't know how we are going to get them off."

"Like this." I said and grabbed each side and literally ripped them right off and his cock jumped up quick and hit me in the face. I immediately put his hot hard cock in my mouth and sucked it vigorously. I tasted a little bit of pre cum as I sucked hard, deep, and fast. He moaned so loud I was hoping nobody was here to hear that. I think everyone had left because we went to work out for almost an hour after school and this is even after that. I stood up and shoved my tongue into his mouth. One week of urges are finally coming out.

Let's get your clothes off." Sam said and grabbed my shirt and took it off and kissed my chest. "See, you are so hot." He said as he kissed down to my crotch and took my jeans off and put my member and underwear in his mouth. I moaned as I stroked his beautiful blonde head of hair. He stood up and kissed me. I pulled my underwear down. "Let's go over in that bed thing and pretend we are Rocky and Brad gone wild."

"No, let's just be Finn and Sam." I said and kissed him as I backed him up towards the

bed. I pushed him into it and fell on top of him and kissed that blonde boy like there was no tomorrow. I can't believe we were going at it in our school auditorium, but it was actually really sexy. I should be fighting this but this felt too fucking amazing to stop. I grinded my member against his as we kissed. I licked, sucked, and kissed down his neck and to his nipples and sucked them both. I sucked his skin on his six pack and down to his happy trail and sucked him for a little bit.

"Let's get in the 69 position so I can suck you too." He moaned. I smiled and turned my body so I was on top and my member was at his mouth. He put me in his mouth and damn did it feel great. We stayed like that for a few minutes; his hands on my bare butt as we sucked each other. Then I got off and turned around and kissed his trouty mouth. I scooted to the side of him and wet my hand and started jerking him off and he did the same. Oh God this is amazing! I made out with him and with my hand that wasn't jerking his member I held the side of his head and he did the same. I loved his naked body; he is so fucking hot words can barely describe him. I felt every stroke of his tight grip on my dick. We moaned and groaned for minutes and minutes. We were sweating throughout our heavy making out and jerking session. Then he twitched and I did as well when I felt him do it. We moaned loudly as we went through complete bliss. That indescribably amazing feeling swept through me as I shot my load and I watched him shoot too and my cum shot at his cum as his shot at mine and my cum landed on him and his on me. I mean obviously some of mine landed on me and some of his landed on him but I was in bliss; _we _were in bliss. He rolled on top of me and made out with me as I groped his fine ass. We softened up a little but we were both getting hard again as he vigorously grinded me; both our dicks rubbing against each other as we slid on each other's loads. "You wanna go again?"

I was sweating and panting but I nodded and said "hell yeah." He kissed my neck and then in between my nipples as I moaned in pleasure. I can't explain how right and how good this feels. I spanked his ass and he moaned as he still grinded our members together. "Do you want to screw around like this or do you want to change positions or something?" I moaned.

"I don't want to try anything anal again yet." He moaned and kissed my chin and then my lips. "But I have an idea." He said and sat up and started jerking himself off as he sat on my legs. "Now you jerk yourself off and we will cum onto each other again." He groaned as I took hold of myself and jerked. He touched and groped my chest as I reached up and slid my hand down his 6 pack. Minutes later of heavy sweating, panting, and moaning Sam groaned loudly and twitched back and let his cock come forward as he shot a huge load. Some of it shot to my face and all over my chest. Feeling his cum made me have my instant orgasm and I humped my hips up and down as I shot my load all the way up to his face, some on his perfect chest, and then some back on me. He leaned over and kissed me again as I put my arms around his back and held him tight. "That was so fucking incredible Finn Hudson." He panted trying to catch his breath.

"Yes it was Sam Evans!" I panted and grabbed his dick and squeezed real hard and the last drop came out. He grabbed my dick and did the same thing and my last drop came out. He laid down next to me with his softening dick on my chest near my softening dick. He kissed my cheek and I turned my head and kissed him. He stood up and walked over and grabbed his gold shorts and wiped himself off, I followed and he turned around and wiped my face off and then the rest of me.

"One of these days we will have to taste each other." He said and smiled. I smiled back and nodded and looked down at him and checked him out. I bent over and kissed him in between the nipples, stood up and kissed his lips again. "Round three?" He flirted.

"I don't think so." I said and kissed his forehead and walked to get my clothes but he followed and I felt his penis up against the rim of my ass and he put his hands on my hips and kissed my shoulder.

"We should probably take a shower though." He said and kissed my other shoulder.

"Yeah!" I agreed slowly moaning and tilting my head back as I felt him touch and kiss me. I grabbed my clothes and started to put them on.

"No!" He said and smacked my ass as I was bent over putting my underwear on. "Let's walk there naked, there's nobody here."

"Dude, that would be really sexy but there are cameras in the hallways." I said. It would be sexy and I was still turned on, I'm actually surprised I was turned on after one time and now two but whatever.

"Fine, get dressed and go there and get naked in the shower. My clothes are back stage, I'll meet you there!" He said and smacked my ass again. He turned around and I smacked his hot ass as he walked away to get dressed. I quickly got dressed and ran to the locker room. I saw the bench we fucked on our first time as I was headed to the showers. What am I doing? I gave in to the urges that I swore I wouldn't give into. That was so hot just like the first time and I wanted him so bad but this isn't right. We are both straight guys and we both have girlfriends and regardless of what Santana says this is cheating. Crap, maybe I should just stand here, with my clothes on, and just talk to him. No, I don't think I can do that to him again; we just became friends again.

_**Sam's POV**_

What did I just do? We were so horny and we just let that take control of us. I broke the rules that Finn put in place. Finn wanted that to be a onetime thing and now we made it into a three time thing and almost a four time thing in the shower. I'm Finn's friend though so I am going to respect him and go and tell him that I'm sorry and that it won't happen again. I meant what I told him; that I value being his friend over fooling around, no matter how amazing that is. So when I finished getting dressed I went to the locker room and Finn was not there. "Finn." I yelled. "I just want to talk." Nobody answered and I knew he had stood me up. Maybe he thought the same thing and left. Then my phone beeped; it was a text from Quinn. 'Hey Sam, how are you doing?' she texted. I texted back 'just great, do you want to go out tonight?' and she of course replied 'yes.' I smiled though I was pissed at Finn. I still needed to take a shower because I have Finn all over me. I took off my clothes and went in the shower. I thought about what Finn had done; instead of talking to me about it like I came to do with him he ran like a fucking coward. I started to cry, although I would never admit that I did ever. I cried not because I loved what Finn and I did and I'm going to miss it but because that douche bag left without saying sorry or anything. I knew I stepped the boundaries of our friendship when I grabbed him and kissed him. I should have let him go, and then we would be friends still. I hated him for being a coward, first he fools around with me twice and then leaves; asshole. I was hurting inside because I just lost my best friend; in my mind he is no longer a friend.

_**Finn's POV**_

I'm sitting in my shower at home balling my eyes out. I just hurt an amazing friend. I knew I should have talked about it with him but I'm sick of talking about it and apologizing and I guess I was a coward so I left. I didn't want him to come back with that sexy smile of his all excited to take a shower with me when I'm not having it. I heard my cell phone ring; I wondered if it was him, I wouldn't have called if I was him; I would hate me if I was him. I should have been honest with him, even though it hurt him the first time. I got out of the shower after crying, which is not manly so I can't believe I was doing it, and looked at my phone; it was Rachel calling. I need to hear her voice right now, she is great at picking me up when I'm down although I wouldn't be able to tell her what is really going on. I called her back and she answered almost right away. "Hey Rachel."

"Hey Finn." She said through the phone. "How is practicing going?"

"Ok! I left a little while ago and took a shower." I said trying to keep my voice happy.

"You sound distraught." She said so obviously it didn't work; I think, I'm not exactly sure what that word meant, but it sounded negative.

"I'm fine! I'm really happy to hear your voice!" Then Sam came bursting through the door and grabbed my phone and turned it off. He punched me and my towel came off. He knelt on top of me and punched me again. I rolled over and held him down. "Stop Sam."

"Stop? I came here because I know you would have just avoided me tomorrow. What is wrong with you? So you didn't want to have sex again, tell me then, don't just run away like a freaking pussy." He yelled.

"Sam I'm sorry, I panicked, I didn't want to hurt you again."

"Finn, I was coming there to tell you that the sex is over. You want to know why I was doing that? Because I care more about our friendship then fucking you. I wanted to respect your wishes of not having sex and just being friends. I've always wanted that too but the sex was great so I thought one more time wouldn't hurt. But now I'm not thinking about that anymore because I just lost all respect for you." Sam was kind of screaming, thank God my mom left, she must have let him in and then went on her date with Burt. "The reason I was sexually attracted to you I think is because you were a great friend and cute and our first time felt good so I went along with it. But I no longer see you as a friend. So Finn if you were going to break us up as friends again well here you go; you have my permission and gratitude. Now get the fuck off me." He said in disgust. I stood up and put the towel around my waist as he left. I started to cry again, damn I am a pussy.

_**Sam's POV**_

Tears flowed down my face; angry tears. It felt good to break up with Finn, he probably feels worse than I did when he ended our friendship, but I don't care. Friends don't do that to friends; well they don't always fool around but still, leaving when I needed to talk to you the most is just bullshit and it's not what friends do. I drove to Quinn's to pick her up.

"Hey Sam." She said as she got into my car.

"Hey." I said and leaned in and passionately kissed her. "This date is for a new beginning, and a new us." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Great! To new beginnings!" She said and I repeated it and kissed her again. To new beginnings.

_**Finn's POV**_

I walked into the Berry's in the midst of their party and I saw her singing on the stage they have set up. I went over to her as the song finished and handed her the flowers I got her.

"Finn, you hung up; you had me worried."

"I'm sorry, I'm here now."

"You're not off the hook; I'm going to ask what happened later. Anyway what's the special occasion?" She said motioning with the flowers.

"I love you!" I said and kissed my girlfriend on the lips which sent shivers up my spine.

"Aww, I love you too!" She said and made out with me while hugging my neck and I hugged her around her waist. Then I noticed everyone was just awkwardly staring at us.

"Sorry everyone. I'm here to sing a duet with Rachel." I announced and then whispered to Rachel, "How about Don't Go Breaking My Heart?"

"I couldn't if I tried!" She giggled and I smiled. Nobody got to see our performance of it because we threw the competition with that bad song instead of this one.

"Hit it!"

The next few days were a blur and I didn't pay attention to Sam at all, well I couldn't stop thinking about him but I didn't even acknowledge his existence as far as he knew. I felt bad seeing him upset because of me; but he was happy with Quinn he just wouldn't acknowledge my existence at all. I felt kind of depressed, but not when I'm with Rachel, I love her so much and I wish Sam and I didn't end like this but I guess it's good it ended so I would be faithful to Rachel now. But seriously the only things I remember about these days were the dentist auditioning for Eddy, Mercedes singing, me almost getting suspended, and the show getting cancelled. So I guess I didn't have to worry about being on stage in nothing but my underwear, I wish I would have figured that out before walking down the hall in my underwear but that's all settled now.

"I think we all should perform Time Warp in our costumes for old times' sake. What Mr. Schue said was true; we are outsiders just like the fans and characters in the show. Let's just do what we do best and sing." Rachel said. Then we all got in our costumes on and performed Time Warp. I looked at Sam and thought about him obviously having to get new shorts, they looked longer anyway. I took a look at the bed thingy Sam and I had done it in and it brought back the memories; memories that were better off forgotten.

_Tell me what you think in a review please! _


	6. Forget You

_This chapter will be Never Been Kissed and part of The Substitute put together. So this chapter will be about 2 weeks. Please think about it like that, in weeks not how many chapters it is. I want to thank everyone who has written a review, good or bad and for the bad ones I will work on that stuff! But I want to say Sam and Finn are going to be out of character a little bit because they are having sex. And they're not in love (yet?), they are just doing a physical act (that's what they consider it right now) so they aren't going to have those emotions yet, it was like friends with benefits. They won't be going at it again until Blame It On The Alcohol __most likely__ and I bet you can guess the circumstance (that doesn't mean sex dreams are out of the question). Also thank you to the people who have voted in my poll! __And please vote if you haven't yet!__ This chapter will be __third person, omniscient__; I just looked that up just so everyone knows. Enjoy!_

Finn laid in the tub in the locker room; just relaxing and trying to take the stress away. Sam was a good friend, plus Finn was kind of his idol when he first saw him perform; and they became friends rather quickly. Usually dudes just don't care about the emotions inside, well they act like they don't but he does miss Sam; as a friend. Sam didn't do anything to hurt Finn before but he hurt Sam anyway. Then Sam walked in the locker room followed by a guy with an ice bucket but when he noticed Finn he rolled his eyes and turned around. Sam could not be near Finn right now or he would want to punch him in the face. It was weird how they were friends for barely an hour and then ended it again Sam thought. They need space from each other for as long as it takes; Sam even thought they would never become friends like before, and at the moment he didn't care. The blonde boy just wouldn't talk to or acknowledge Finn for a long time. He really wanted to ask Finn how he cools down while making out with Rachel so he would know how to cool down while making out with Quinn. Then he thought why not go in there and talk to him about that stuff; it would make him uncomfortable and he can take his shirt off and show off his abs. So Sam walked back in there and told the guy with the ice bucket to dump it in the tub. Sam took his shirt off and rubbed his chest really slow to tease Finn as he stepped into the tub. Finn did see Sam take his shirt off and step in and wanted desperately to say sorry. But instead he acted like nothing was wrong.

"How do you take cold baths?" Finn asked. Sam thought really, that is the first thing he says after a huge fight.

"I'm use to cold showers from when I'm making out with Quinn" He said. This was a very awkward situation because Sam really hates Finn right now and Finn knows that. Sam shouldn't have come back in here.

"All you have to do is think about something wrong to cool you down. Like I think of that one time I hit a mailman with my car."

"I don't know of anything like that." Sam said and thought for a minute. "Actually I do." And what he was thinking about wasn't a thing, it was a person; it was Finn. What Finn did to Sam was unacceptable and it made him lose all respect for him. Sam thinks the basis of the sexual feelings was their friendship so when Finn hurt him and they ended the friendship that ended the sexual desire Sam felt.

"Well just think of whatever that is while you are making out with Quinn and you will cool right down. I'm glad you're talking to me." Finn said and Sam looked pissed.

"Don't, just don't. My goal was to make you uncomfortable in here. And I probably shouldn't tell you this because it's really rude but I hope it hurts you; I'm going to be thinking about you and the revolting things we've done to cool down when making out with Quinn." Sam said in disgust as he got out of the tub to leave. Finn's heart sank and a lump formed in his throat leaving him speechless when Sam said that to him. Sam definitely didn't think any of it was revolting as it was happening or in between the two times Finn thought as he was in pain and hurting inside. It seemed Sam and him would never be friends again.

Sam walked out of the locker room with a new sense of pride. He said what he felt to Finn and didn't hold in his feelings to avoid hurting Finn's. Finn deserved it though Sam thought.

Later Sam and Quinn made out on the couch. "Say my name Sam." She said and Sam was trying to cool down so he thought of Finn.

"Finn!" Sam said; it was funny because a few days ago he would say Finn's name in pleasure but now he says it to cool down.

The next day Quinn went to Sue's office to talk. "He said Finn while we were making out!"

"Oh God! That's a pretty repulsive image. Like a tyrannosaurus trying to make out with a blonde fish." Sue said.

"I'm more worried about the fact that he said another person's name while kissing me; let alone a guy, maybe he is gay." Quinn said.

"Since you said gay I'm picturing them making out on any show on Bravo." Sue said.

"What am I going to do?"

"Confront that big lipped boy in public. Ask him if there is a thing going on between him and frankenteen or if he has a crush on frankenteen. Maybe he thinks about frankenteen while doing any sexual activity, maybe he is love with Finn. Damn it now I'm picturing them in a romantic comedy… and a porno." Sue said and Quinn gave her a weird look.

Finn walked down the hall and Quinn comes by and starts to walk by him but decides to ask him "Is there anything going on between you and Sam?" Finn froze in place as his heart started to race; oh shit he thought. His hands started to sweat excessively as he rubbed the back of his neck. He slowly turned around to answer.

"What are you talking about? Of course not! We aren't even friends anymore."

"He said your name while making out with me. What I want to know is why?" Quinn asked sternly.

Finn thought of a lie which actually wasn't that much of a lie. "Sometimes when dudes need to cool off while with a girl; they think of other dudes to cool off. So he must have been thinking of me." Finn said.

"I can't believe this!"

"Well that's the only explanation I can come up with." Finn said wanting to leave. He knew exactly why Sam said his name while making out with Quinn, he made that perfectly clear in the tubs. It hurt Finn a lot, Sam saying something so hurtful to him and knowing that he meant it.

"Well I'm going to ask him about it." Quinn said and Finn thought for a second if Sam would ever tell her their secret out of spite.

"Sounds good Quinn." Finn smirked.

"What is up with you? You look depressed to be honest."

"I'm fine." Finn said but blinked rapidly trying to hold in tears. Quinn sighed and grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Talk." She said.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"You are obviously sad I can see it in your face. What's wrong?"

"I messed up!" Finn blurted out, now he has to think of a lie quickly.

"What did you mess up?" Finn started to cry into Quinn's shoulder. "Finn. It's ok." She said and patted him on the back for support.

"No it's not. My friendship with Sam is over and it's entirely my fault." Finn sobbed. Finn only cries when he is really stressed about something, like when he found out Quinn was pregnant and still thought it was his. Right now he was crying because of what he did to Sam and how much he hurt him.

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Finn said but knew he couldn't talk about it. Sam walked by outside and saw them; to him it looked like they were hugging. Sam opened up the door angrily.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Finn heard Sam and stood up all the way and stayed with his back toward Sam.

"Nothing Sam, we are just talking." Quinn said. "Could you actually leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"No, he was hugging you; you weren't just talking." Sam argued.

"Can you just get lost dude!" Finn turned around and yelled; showing his tears and red face to Sam. Sam was shocked that Finn was crying.

"No, she is my girlfriend," Sam said and stepped closer to Finn. "Stay away from her." Sam intimidatingly said. Quinn went in front of Sam and pushed him back.

"Sam, whatever happened between you two, you should figure it out; don't hurt each other. Finn obviously is depressingly sad about whatever happened so it must be big. You have a couple minutes until the next class, start to work it out." Quinn said and left as she closed the door behind her.

"You better not have told her anything." Sam said.

"Oh no don't worry, I lied for you. You made a stupid mistake by saying my name while making out with her and I told her guys think of other guys to cool down and I think she bought it."

"You don't have a fucking right to be mad at me for any reason so don't say I made a stupid mistake, I was just doing something that works better than a cold shower; thinking about you." Sam said.

"Shut up!"

"Aww, little baby boy gonna cry if I don't." Sam said in a baby mocking voice.

"The only reason I'm mad at you is because when I first heard what Quinn asked me I thought you told her something. And the bad part about that was; I can totally see you telling her that. And it hurts me man."

"I wanted it too. I strongly dislike you for what you did to me. Not only did you break our friendship before but when the second time came around, you left without talking to me at all. That hurt me so much because I felt that I wasn't your friend and I was just your slam piece that you can just leave whenever you wanted. Because if I was your friend, you might have actually been able to talk to me about it. And don't try to apologize now and ask if we can be friends because you wanna know what the answers gonna be, hell no." Sam said and turned around and left the room. Finn sighed and left the room for class. He didn't know what to do with Sam, he did want to apologize for what he had done and then go back to normal; like two weeks ago but he could tell it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The next few days went by slowly, Mr. Schue assigned mash ups, girls vs. boys again; except we had to do girl songs or whatever. Apparently Mike thought of a way to cool down; thinking of coach Beiste. It was absolutely horrible but hey so is thinking of Finn. Finn and Sam didn't make eye contact or speak at all; even while working on the mash up. Sam really disliked Finn and thought about it every day since it happened; he thought about how much Finn must not have cared to have left him like that, but he was happy to have Quinn, who kept asking Finn and Sam how they were doing but nobody gave her a solid answer.

Today the boys perform. Coach Beiste quit but to get her back we all needed to apologize to her so we dedicated the mash up to her; Stop In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind. While singing Finn thought of Sam; he wanted him back as a friend so bad, and this mash up wasn't that bad for them. But Finn needed to accept the way it is; that he and Sam might not become friends for a very long time. At the end of the song all the boys gave Beiste a group hug. Finn put his arm around Coach Beiste and his hand touched Sam and Sam didn't realize it was Finn but Finn didn't care, he was still actually able to pat him on the back.

Next week Mr. Schue was out sick so Holly Holiday was the substitute.

"What do you know about Cee Lo because you are like 40." Santana said in response to her wanting to do Forget You per Puck's request.

"Top 40! Hit it!" Ms. Holiday said. Finn was happy that they had a great substitute.

They started the song and towards the end they sung, "I see you drive around town with the guy I love, and I'm like forget you, I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough, I'm like forget you and forget him too." Ms. Holiday and the Glee club sung. "Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya, Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh), now although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best, with a.. Forget you!" They sung; Finn and Sam were sitting next to each other during this song and rocking it out together almost like it didn't matter; like when they were singing they could forget their problems. At least that's how it looked on the outside; Sam was singing the explicit version in his head, fuck you and thinking about Finn the whole time. Finn was just happy to be rocking out with Sam; it was as close to them being friends as he gotten since last week's secret pat on the back. The little things counted for Finn now more than ever; even when Sam talked to him in the ice bath, before he hurt his feelings, Finn appreciated that Sam was even talking to him. "Now baby, baby, baby why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so  
bad (so bad) so bad, (so bad), I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one for your dad (your dad, your dad), yes she did, yes she did." Finn knew that Sam must be thinking of him at this point. And Finn looked over and Sam was staring at him with a mean look then he quickly rolled his eyes and looked away. Sam was thinking of Finn, especially when they sung why you wanna hurt me so bad. "(Ooh) WHY? (Ooh) WHY? (Ooh) WHY? BABY? (Ooh!) I love you! I still love you, ooh." Finn and Sam awkwardly looked at each other and immediately looked away. They never loved each other, not even as friends but they were growing to be best friends and now that's ruined.

As the song finished Ms. Holiday yelled, "Let's go get some tacos!" She really was an awesome substitute and she has only been here like five minutes. It really is great that through all this shit going down between Sam and Finn they can have some fun. Singing and dancing is fun but Holly made a good point, those were mostly someone else's favorites songs, not always the Glee kids' favorites.

They actually went to Taco Bell and ordered whatever they wanted. Quinn walked over to Finn. "I want you and Rachel to sit with Sam and me." She said still determined to fix the friendship of her current boyfriend and her ex boyfriend.

"No thanks! And if he sees you talking to me he will be pissed so I'm sorry, thanks for trying to help us the past week but we don't need you to fix something that probably is meant to stay broken." Finn said, now since the Forget You song he is sure Sam didn't want anything to do with him ever.

"Finn please. Everyone in Glee club are friends no matter what we say. Sure we are mean to one another but still."

"That's not true at all; a lot of the members still hate Rachel." Finn said even though he doesn't agree with it.

"Fine, sit where you like. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on fixing what you and Sam had." She said and walked away and went to Sam. "Sam, I think we should sit with Finn and Rachel."

"No. Quinn, you need to stop trying to fix us. When we are ready… if I am ever ready, we will become friends again. Don't push it!"

"What happened?"

"You've asked me that a lot, and I'm not telling you because it's between Finn and I, but it's nothing that concerns you." Sam said and then thought about something that might stop Quinn from asking what happened again. "Be right back." Sam said as he walked towards the bathroom and quickly pulled his phone out and texted Finn.

Finn checked his phone, 'bathroom NOW!' it read. Finn was confused as he walked to the bathroom. "What's going on? Gonna beat me up for talking to Quinn?" He said as he entered the bathroom.

"No. But I have an idea of what to tell her to stop her from asking us. But I can't believe it much myself, I thought it would be better to get your permission."

"What is it?"

"We tell her that you still have feelings for her deep inside. Think about it, we got in a fight when me and her started dating." Sam said.

"I don't have feelings for her." Finn lied, he still did deep inside. "But yeah sure, it will be better than her finding out the other thing."

"Good." Sam said and started to walk out but Finn put his hand on his shoulder and Sam quickly shook it off.

"No I didn't mean that, I was about to say wait." Finn paused. "Thank you for getting my permission on this." Finn smiled.

"Whatever." Sam said and left the bathroom. He really did want to punch Finn every time he was in the same room as him and he still did just there but he fought the urge every time, almost like a couple weeks ago he was fighting a different urge. That whole experience got Finn happy, not only did Sam think highly enough of him to ask his permission but he must have still had his number. Finn walked out of there happy about something that had to do with Sam for the first time in a couple weeks. As Finn left, Kurt walked out of the handicapped stall on the other side of the bathroom, he only used it because it had its own sink and mirror so he could put hairspray in his hair and not be judged by anybody who might have walked in.

"What the?" Kurt asked rhetorically out loud to himself. What did he just witness he thought to himself as he exited the bathroom and picked up his order. He didn't say anything to anyone but he wondered what the hell Sam and Finn could have been talking about in the bathroom. What are they up too? Kurt thought to himself as he looked back and forth at Sam and Finn.

_That whole last thing with Kurt being in the bathroom was not planned until Finn was leaving the bathroom and I just thought; what if someone was in the stall and overheard Finn and Sam. He doesn't know anything yet for sure and that was actually decided because of the poll I had up before (who in ND would you like to learn Sam and Finn's HOT secret), I thought what if someone was in the stall and then picked Kurt because he was winning in the poll (well tied with Puck). Please write a review! _


	7. Just Don't Leave Me

_This chapter will be __**third person, omniscient**__ again. Thanks everyone for the reviews! _

Rachel was at Finn's house talking about how Ms. Holiday let her do her up beat song with a good dance beat. "Finn, I'm starting to like Ms. Holiday a lot more. She is let me do the number I wanted. And she told me I had so many great ideas!"

"She is very cool! That performance of Forget You was really good."

"You obviously didn't see my face." Rachel said because she was miserable during that performance because she thought they should be practicing for sectionals not having fun.

"Rachel, I understand that at first you didn't like that she was having fun with us but you just said you like her a lot more. And you both did amazing! Like you always do!" Finn said and kissed her. "I love you!"

"You have been saying that a lot lately."

"That's because I mean it!" Finn said and he really did. Rachel was not only a great girlfriend, but she's even a better friend. She has always believed in him and his talent.

"I love you too!" They smiled at each other in pure happiness.

The next day Finn walked down the hall and Kurt walked by him looking scared. "Kurt what's wrong?" Finn asked and Kurt looked at him with judging eyes. Kurt was not sure about Finn or Sam since what he heard in the bathroom the other day. He just knew they lied to Quinn about something. And Kurt definitely didn't want to tell Finn that Karofsky just threatened to kill him.

"I'm fine!" Kurt lied and put on a fake smile as he attempted to walk away.

"Dude you don't look fine." Finn said and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Kurt did not want to talk to anyone right now. He had to keep it a secret because he knew that Karofsky would get angry if he just told that he threatened his life.

"Finn trust me I'm fine." Kurt assured him as he smiled and walked off. Finn sighed and just let it go for the time being. Kurt thought about this situation, last week Karofsky kissed him and now he is threatening to kill him if he tells. Kurt was miserable and scared inside. Blaine was about the only thing making him happy and making feel safe right now.

Mr. Schuester recently asked Ms. Holiday to help with a mash up of Umbrella and Singing in the Rain. When Will came back from being sick he wanted to do Singing in the Rain with the kids but they weren't buying it; especially when he told them the year it opened… 1952.

"When did they install water machines to make it rain on the stage?" Finn asked.

"I don't know Finn, I'm asking myself a lot how and when they installed most of the stuff in the auditorium." Mr. Schuester said. "Now we went over the dance moves and I told you to imagine dancing in rain; now we do the actual number in the rain. Hit it!" Mr. Schue pointed at the piano men. We performed the mash up and it was actually pretty fun… and wet. Kurt went over to Mr. Schue and told him to have Sam and Finn clean up the excess water. Kurt was still fearful of Karofsky but he needed to find out what Sam and Finn are up to. "First let's thank Ms. Holiday for the great mash up and making it more modern for you guys." Mr. Schue said and we clapped and thanked her. She was an amazingly fun substitute but it was time to go back to reality.

"Of course you guys. I really enjoyed it!" Holly said.

"Sam and Finn can you please stay behind and use the water sweepers just to sweep the excess water off the stage? That would be greatly appreciated." Sam and Finn both had no interest in doing that, Sam did not want Finn in the same room alone with him while Finn didn't want to be close to Sam because he misses their friendship too much and what Sam said in the cold tub really was getting to him.

"Sure." They said in unison anyway.

"Thanks guys!" Mr. Schue, Ms. Holiday, and the Glee club left leaving Sam and Finn soaking wet and alone on stage. Sam sighed and took his jacket off and threw it off the stage. He thought about how much taking his shirt off would tease Finn so he ripped his shirt opened and off and threw that to the ground as well. Finn looked awkwardly at Sam for a brief second and looked away. Finn knew Sam was doing this to be a jerk which hurt him even more.

"I think those water sweeper things are over there." Sam said and pointed and started walking towards them as Finn followed. Finn looked down at Sam's ass and up at his bare back. Finn slipped on the way back stage and fell on top of Sam making them fall to the floor. Kurt just got up on the balcony and saw Finn on top of Sam who had no shirt on. Finn's member which wasn't hard was rubbing up against Sam's clothed butt and they both shuddered. Sam shuddered in disgust though as he quickly pushed Finn off, got on top of him, and was about to punch him.

"Stop! I slipped dude! Calm the hell down." Finn said as Sam rolled his eyes and stood up. Sam held his hand out to help Finn up but when he pulled him a little up he dropped him back into the water. Finn quickly got up and turned Sam around. "I slipped, that was not on purpose." Finn yelled.

Sam walked closer to Finn and whispered to his face, "don't slip again; I don't want you touching me at all." Kurt could not hear what Sam said. Finn and Sam got the water sweepers and started to sweep. "You sweep on that side of the stage and I'm staying over here." Sam said without even looking at Finn. Finn knew that Sam hated him, hatred was just in his attitude and voice, not that he had a reason not to hate him though. Finn rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the stage.

"So how did…" Finn started but Sam interrupted.

"Don't talk to me or I'm leaving." Sam said as they swept the water to push it off stage.

"I was just gonna ask you how Quinn took the explanation." Finn raised his voice.

"And I just said don't talk to me or I am leaving!" Sam yelled at the tall teenager. "And then you can clean up the mess; even though you probably would leave too because we both know how much you hate cleaning up messes that you've made."

Sam sounded like he thought Finn was the only one that wanted them to have sex with each other. "Oh don't you act like it was just me…"

"I DIDN'T LEAVE FINN!" Sam screamed in anger at the top of his lungs.

"You need to calm down before someone hears you." Finn said and then Kurt's phone went off. Sam and Finn, with their testosterone running looked up at the balcony.

"Hi." Kurt said extremely awkwardly. Finn and Sam froze in panic; how long had Kurt been standing there for? Did he hear everything? Those are the thoughts that ran through Sam and Finn's heads.

"Kurt?" Finn started but didn't know what to say. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh not long at all." Kurt smiled and waved his hand.

"You're lying." Finn said. "Come down here and we will tell you what you saw."

"I didn't see anything; I'll just go home now." Kurt said and left the balcony.

"Thanks Sam." Finn said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault I was screaming; it's yours." Sam said as they both went out and stopped Kurt at the exit of the balcony. Finn and Kurt went back in the auditorium and sat on the stage.

"Kurt, what you saw was us arguing." Finn said.

"Thanks Finn, that was the only part I was confused about." Kurt sarcastically said.

"Um we are not friends anymore because I still have feelings for Quinn and now that Sam is dating her, I'm jealous of him." Finn said, not knowing that Kurt heard what went on in the bathroom.

"Oh." Kurt said pretending to believe him even though he knew it was a lie. "Ok, well that settles it…" At first Kurt decided to let it go but then decided against it. "Why did Sam yell that he didn't leave?"

Shit, won't Kurt just believe what he said and not question it Finn thought. But then Finn thought of it in a way that it fit into the lie. "Sam was talking about the time when I broke up with Quinn. He was saying you are the one that left her so if you had feelings for her you should have gotten back together with her." Finn bullshit his way through that.

"Uh huh!" Kurt said. He needed to stop now because if he asked any more questions Finn might start to suspect he knows something. "Well thanks for telling me Finn! And I'm sorry I eavesdropped on you guys." He walked out thinking about the possibilities of what Sam and Finn could be doing and why they would lie about it.

Finn found Sam in a class room, still shirtless and wet. His eyes were red and Finn could tell he was just crying. Sam was so scared of Kurt or anyone figuring out his and Finn's secret. He would be made fun of if that got out. And although he would like to pretend it was, it wouldn't be because it was with Finn; it would be because it was with a dude. Kurt is the only out gay kid at this school and there are so many homophobes here it would be too hard for Sam to face; he wasn't gay but they would still be disgusted with it. The whole Glee club knew it wasn't wrong and people should stop thinking it's wrong but there are people who think horrible things.

"What did you tell him?" Sam asked without turning around.

"So I can talk to you now?"

Sam hesitated and sighed. "You can now, yes." Sam said monotonously.

"I told him what you told Quinn."

"Good, she bought it." Sam said and stood up and turned around. "So hopefully he will too."

"I think he might. Look, I'll finish the auditorium." Finn said and started to exit.

"Finn wait." Sam said, choking, trying to hold in his tears. It was to no avail; a tear streamed down his face. Finn slowly turned around not knowing what would happen; was this the moment they would become friends again? "Can you just sit in here with me? I'm not nearly ready to forgive you or accept an apology or become friends again, but we were good friends for about a month before this shit happened, so can you just sit over there and I'll stay over here? I know it's not manly, but I need someone to be with me right now. And to be honest I would choose anyone but you, but right now I don't have that option. So please sit, don't talk to me don't look at me, just sit and be with me." Sam muttered through his tears. Finn was happy he even wanted to be in the same room, which he technically doesn't but he wants someone; Finn was more than willing to be that someone.

"Of course dude." Finn said and sat down as Sam sat back down with his back to him.

A minute of silence went by before Sam said one last thing that made Finn know he had some amount of care for him in there. "Thank you!" Sam muttered as one last tear fell and his frown turned partly into a smile.

_I hope you are enjoying it so far! Please write a review and tell me what you think! This last part does not mean that Sam likes Finn that much more but it's a start. _


	8. Furt

_This chapter is Furt! I know I say thanks a lot, but thank you for the reviews, putting this story into your favs, putting this into your story alerts, and/or answering my poll! It means a lot to me! The next several chapters will focus more on Sam and Finn separately, they will have interactions though. I'm going to admit; if you are here for Sam and Finn sex then the next chapters will be boring to you, a sex dream is coming up in chapter 12 though. I did put word from word of Finn's best man speech in here because I thought it was so good! I want to say again that I do not own Glee, the speech, or any of the lyrics. _

"I am happy for you mom." Finn said in shock that his mom and Kurt's dad just told Kurt and him that they are getting married. He was happy for his mom and Burt but it was just kind of sudden. Kurt was very excited about planning the wedding and that was a good thing because Finn thinks he doesn't truly believe what he told him about Sam and him. So the wedding will be a good distraction. The tall teen wished that his soon to be brother in law did believe it but he has treated him differently since Finn told him; actually he has treated him differently since the New Directions went to Taco Bell with Ms. Holiday.

"You're having a Glee wedding." Kurt said as they both smiled.

'Yay! This is going to be great, the whole Glee club at my mom's wedding. I don't know, I don't want Sam doing anything bad because he is mad at me. I doubt he would, especially after I sat with him in silence last week. He would never admit it, although he said thank you, but I know he appreciated it; I sure did. I appreciated him actually caring enough about me to ask to stay with him. I know he said I was the last person he would choose, but he still chose me anyway; that had to count for something.' Finn thought to himself as Burt and his mom left. Then Kurt turned to him to talk.

"Finn, how are you?" Kurt asked. Kurt originally didn't want to ask Finn anything else about what happened in the Taco Bell bathroom or the auditorium after the Singing in the Rain mash up, but he had been so stressed about Karofsky lately he didn't need this too. So instead of his original plan of not asking and just waiting until it came out on its own, he decided to poke around some more.

"Good, that just surprised me." Finn said wanting to leave because he could just tell Kurt was going to bring up the other day.

"I know, I'm ecstatic! I'm glad they found each other." Kurt said waiting for the right opportunity to change the subject to Sam.

"Me too, I think, that means happy right?" Kurt smiled and nodded. "I gotta get to class, see you later."

As Finn walked away Kurt said "love can be unexpected sometimes." Finn froze and opened his eyes wide as he spaced out for a second thinking of what Kurt could be talking about. "It can be confusing but it's worth it if you really love the person." My palms started sweating as I turned around and slowly walked to Kurt.

"Are you talking about our parents?" Finn wishfully asked, even if he was talking about Sam, neither of them loved each other.

"Of course. Who else would I be talking about?" Kurt said but was really thinking Sam and Finn had a secret thing. He pieced together some of the pieces, what they said in the bathroom, when Finn fell on Sam there was some sexual tension, and what they said on stage. Finn thought there is no way he could think it was Sam. He did see that whole fight in the auditorium but Quinn worked into that well. "Finn we need to stop lying to each other." Kurt said sternly. "I'll tell you what was wrong with me the other day when you asked me if you tell me what is going on between you and Sam. Oh and don't tell me you still love Quinn because I overheard your conversation in the Taco Bell bathroom."

Holy shit! Finn's mind exploded and his heart sank. He couldn't talk at all; Kurt is so close to finding out something that could ruin his reputation at this school and perhaps ruin his life if the wrong people think the wrong thing. After several seconds Finn finally spoke. "Dude, how about this, after school we go home and I'll tell you what has been happening." Finn felt like he barely could breathe but still managed to get the words out. Finn needed to think of lies before later when he had to talk to Kurt.

"Ok, sounds like a plan!" Kurt smiled.

"And Kurt, this all has to stay between us." Finn said.

"Of course, as does what I have to tell you."

Finn nodded and they both went to class. After class Finn found Sam and grabbed him and pulled him into the locker room. "Dude we need to talk!"

"We don't do that anymore, that was a onetime thing." Sam said and started to leave. He did appreciate Finn staying with him the other day but he wasn't ready to forgive him; although it reminded him of the cool role model he looked up too.

"Kurt is still hard on our secret trail. I told him that I would tell him tonight so you and I need to think of a lie. Oh and get this, he was in the bathroom when we had the conversation about lying to Quinn." Finn said and Sam turned around; really scared of the outcome of this getting out.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed. He thought for a minute. "You said that to him, so you come up with a lie."

"Are you kidding me? We both need to know the lie because if he asks you about it and you don't have the same answer, he will know something is up. Also it's _our_ secret! You should be helping to keep it."

"This better never get out Finn, or I will never forgive you and I will never be your friend again. Especially when I'm close to becoming the most popular guy in school."

"Wow that's selfish of you. And I never thought you cared about that stuff."

"I do, everybody does really. I'm gunning to get back my place in the football team…" Sam started but Finn interrupted.

"Dude, you are not getting that position back, especially when we are actually winning." Finn said. He thought that Sam was just trying to take away everything from Finn, his popularity and his position on the football team, just to spite him.

"You can't win every game." Sam raised his voice.

"You know what dude, we are going to talk about everything right now and resolve it."

"No we aren't." Sam yelled. "You want a lie to tell Kurt? Tell him you saw me naked and raped me because you know what? That's what I'm going to tell everyone if this comes out. And guess what I'll be the most popular guy in school and the quarterback so everyone will believe me or be feared into believing me." Sam yelled and started to leave.

Finn was fed up with Sam's stubbornness and plain rudeness towards him. Finn walked up angrily to Sam, violently grabs his shoulder and turns him around and punches him hard in the face. Sam quickly fell to the ground. "Don't you ever try to accuse me of rape. I understood the other mean things you have said or did to me but I draw the line when you accuse me of something so horrible." Sam stood up and shoved Finn and then extended his fist back to punch him but Finn stopped him and pushed him back. "You know what, why don't I just tell Kurt the truth?" Finn threatened although he wouldn't actually do it. But then again Kurt might not care and maybe even help with why Finn enjoyed it.

"I'm still gonna tell people you raped me." Sam said as he wiped his face and started to leave. Finn grabbed him again and violently pushed him at the lockers.

"Sam, you need to get it through your head how wrong that would be if you accused anyone of rape when it didn't happen."

"Whatever Finn." Sam stood up.

"Dude what happened to us? And I know the real answer but I'm wondering why it had to happen. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize and don't talk. You want a lie to tell Kurt, tell him that I walked in on you jerking off and you said Quinn's name so I got pissed, and it was awkward, so we stopped talking and being friends all together."

Finn started to calm down and took a breath. "That's similar to the I'm in love with Quinn story."

"Take it or leave it." Sam tells Finn. "And it may be similar but the jerking off thing makes it awkward. Tell him that we are taking a break until the awkwardness dies down. And if he asks about me screaming you left in the auditorium, tell him that you left after I saw you jerking off and acted like it never happened." Sam said and looked down to the floor and sighed. "This is a onetime thing but I'm sorry for saying I would accuse you of rape, you may have deserved the other things but you actually didn't deserve that; nobody does unless they actually rape people." Sam turned around to go to the sink and wash his face off.

Finn didn't follow him but he yelled from around the corner 'thank you dude!" There was no reply just the sound of the sink being turned on. Finn was still pissed that Sam would say that but at least Sam said sorry for something; they were making progress as the weeks went by and that made Finn happy. Sam washed his face as tears streamed off his face into the sink. He wasn't crying because of his face, he was so angry that he would actually accuse his ex- best friend, or anyone for that matter, of rape. The fact that Finn actually sat with him last week even after how mean he was to him, even though he deserved it, meant a lot. That was the start of  
Sam possibly being able to forgive him, although it wouldn't happen for weeks. Sam heard Karofsky and some other people from gym class come in so he quickly washed and dried his face. Mike and Artie started to stand up for Kurt; oh yeah that was now Sam remembered. Karofsky pushed Mike down onto Artie who fell over. Sam quickly lunged at Karofsky and Karofsky punched Sam. They fought for a few seconds; Sam got in some good punches too. Coach Beiste came in furious and broke Sam and Dave apart.

Finn left just in time… on purpose. Yesterday Rachel asked him to stand up for Kurt with the boys but Finn declined. Karofsky was right guard and Finn would get sacked a lot if he was mad at him so the team would lose and Beiste would make Sam the quarterback again. And after what just happened he knew Sam wanted to be the most popular guy in school and the quarterback; he's actually been afraid that Sam would take over for several days now.

"Finn!" He heard Quinn's voice behind him.

"Hey!" He turned around.

"Listen, Sam told me that he got mad at you because you still have feelings for me… well he told me like a week ago but I didn't want to say anything to you, and I didn't want him to see me talk to you if it hurts him that much, I'm sorry. And deep down I have feelings for you still, I really do. But you are with that dwarf and I'm kind of with Sam, not that it would have mattered anyway."

"Wait, kind of?" Finn asked avoiding the feelings part.

"Earlier he tried to give me a promise ring and I thought he was freaking crazy. But I actually said maybe. I didn't know what to do, I like him a lot but it's really weird that he would do that."

"That is kind of weird."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. But I'm sorry that I accused you of… doing it with Sam. I can't believe I would ever think that." She said and giggled. Finn fake laughed because he was nervous but Quinn didn't think anything of it.

"It's ok; I can't believe anyone would think Sam and I were doing anything like that." Finn smiled and she smiled back. Then Sam and Mike walked by rolling Artie; Sam was covering one of his eyes with an ice pack.

"Oh God." Quinn said and followed the boys. Sam wouldn't tell anyone that the other black eye was from him Finn thought, or maybe Karofsky punched both eyes.

In the choir room, the Glee club sat talking about the fight. Mr. Schue walked in.

"What happened to Sam's eyes?" Will asked in concern.

There was a brief pause where Finn's heart raced in anticipation of what Sam would say.

"Karofsky got in two big punches, but don't worry I got in some as well." Sam said assuring them not to go to the principal; although shouldn't the two fighters have been reported by Coach Beiste Sam thought.

"I bet you did the punching but Artie did the kicking." Brittany said. "Isn't that right Artie?" Everyone just stared at her.

"Finn where were you during the fight?" Mercedes asked.

"I thought it was tomorrow so I left early." Finn said.

"Well, it should have gone down with you there." Mercedes said.

"It's not Finn's fight, or is it any of yours, but thank you; especially you Sam." Kurt said.

"Kurt we want you to be safe!" Mercedes said. "Finn could have been helping Sam."

"I get it Mercedes and I would have if I was in there." Finn said and awkwardly looked at Sam.

"I would have kicked his ass too if it didn't mean I would go back to juvie." Puck said.

"Thank you everyone, but like I said it's my fight." Kurt said.

"But that doesn't mean your friends can't help you once in a while." Mr. Schue said. "I don't condone fighting violence with violence but what's important is you stood up for someone that means a lot to you."

After Glee club Finn went home and prepared to talk to Kurt. "Hey Finn. I've been anxiously waiting to hear what you have to say all day." Kurt said as he sat down.

"Ok, we are going to be brothers soon so we should be more honest anyway." Finn said although he wasn't going to be honest at all. He did think about telling him, during his fight with Sam, to get help figuring out why he liked it but he decided not to tell him the truth.

"Of course Finn." Kurt said.

"You have to swear on your mom's grave that you don't tell a soul this or even bring it up with me unless I ask you too." Finn said with the most serious look on his face. He wanted to sell this lie so he needed to say swear on your mom's grave.

"Wow, my mom's grave, this is serious. I swear on my mother's grave that I will never mention this to anyone again." Kurt said lifting his hand up.

"Thank you. I'm just going to come out and say it. Sam came into the locker room one time and saw me bare naked in the shower jerking off and moaning Quinn's name." Finn blurted out. Kurt sat there flabbergasted at what he just heard. "So it was awkward and he was pissed I still have sexual feelings for Quinn so we broke our friendship. We are just over until the awkwardness dies down."

"Wow! That was not what I was expecting at all; to be honest I was hoping you and him fooled around a little because that's a hot image."

"Dude I'm going to be your brother in law soon so please give up on your crush on me, which I thought you already gave up on… and this is even more awkward than what I told you so I'm gonna stop talking." Finn rambled.

"Sorry, I don't have a crush on you anymore but he is pretty darn good looking. But why did you lie and why did Sam scream you left in the auditorium?"

"Because I left the showers and didn't talk about it." Finn said and that statement technically is true, just not in the way Kurt sees it. "And I lied because I didn't want anyone to know a dude saw me naked, even by accident… and I didn't want Quinn to know I jerked off to her."

"Well, I'm glad you were honest with me." Kurt said, but the funny thing is, he is not so sure he believes him still. 'There were a couple instances in the conversation that proved it could be a lie; first, Finn made me promise on my mother's grave but the secret wasn't even big enough for that; second Finn said saying that I had a crush on him was more awkward than what he told me, I don't think it was more awkward if what he said happened really happened.' Kurt thought.

"Yeah me too." Finn smiled and patted Kurt on the back. "So what was bugging you last week, or was it this Karofsky thing?"

"Yup it was the Karofsky thing." Kurt said. He was going to tell Finn that Dave threatened his life but Finn wasn't so honest with Kurt so Kurt was kind of pissed and didn't feel like being honest with Finn. Some future brother Finn is!

"Sorry for not being there today… or the past couple weeks." Finn said.

"It's really fine." Kurt said but it wasn't.

The next day Kurt spotted Quinn in the hall and raced over to her to talk. "Quinn I need to talk to you." Kurt said.

"Do you want me to plan another Rachel makeover? We can dress her up in those slutty outfits and make Finn get pissed at her." Quinn viciously planned.

"No, I need to talk to you about Finn and Sam." Kurt said.

"Yeah, they're pissed at each other over me. I actually talked to Finn, he thinks they will be friends again eventually."

"No. That's not it. I should have told you last week but Sam lied to you, Finn is not still in love with you! Well he maybe is but that was still a lie, or something to cover a secret. I overheard them say they were going to lie to you and that was the lie. Then when I confronted Finn about it yesterday he told me something that I believe to be a lie as well."

"Really? What did he tell you?"

"I can't tell you! I still need to keep his secret, even if I suspect it to be fake. But anyway, I don't know how to drill Finn about it anymore, because he will probably keep lying and deceiving me; but you can drill Sam. He probably will be stubborn just like Finn but is there anything you can use against Sam?" Kurt asked as Quinn looked down at the ring Sam had attempted to have her accept yesterday. She stole it from his locker with a nail file just to try it on; thinking she might accept after what Sam did for Kurt.

"Yes, I have something I can manipulate him with." Quinn said and took the ring off and showed it to Kurt.

"I don't think he will want that ring although I will take it if you don't want it."

"No, it's a promise ring; he wants to marry me someday."

"That's a little weird."

"Well Sue is marrying herself so this is sane compared to that. And the only reason it's weird is because we barely know each other and we are pretty young."

"Yeah definitely. Anyway that's a good idea, saying you will accept if he tells you the truth. Damn I said this last time when you asked me to do a makeover but you are very smart. Tell me what you find out." Kurt said and left. Quinn looked down the hallway at him with guilt in her eyes. She believed what Sam told her but why would Kurt lie about this; but the real question is why would Sam?

It's the day of the wedding and Finn was trying to tie his tie when Santana walked in. "I never actually learned how to tie a tie."

Santana smiled. "Sit down." He sat down and she tied it for him. "Finn, I noticed you have been scared that your popularity is slipping away; I saw your face when Mercedes walked by your locker talking to Tina about how cute Sam is the other day. Off topic but I thought about telling Quinn that Mercedes thought he was hot just because I'm a bitch and that's so like me, but I didn't. Anyway I saw you looked worried when she said that and you really should be. Sam is the hottest guy in school and he is on his way to the top." Finn knew this all already and damn straight he has been struggling with the fact that Sam might take his spot; he was struggling even more with the fact that Sam was most likely doing it on purpose to make him pissed. He knew Sam didn't really care about being popular so that was the only explanation he could come up with. "I know you are in deep thought or whatever so here is a thought to add to that pea brain of yours; tell people you and I did it last year and you will remain on top… unlike that night but still."

"First of all I was tired and you are a very flexible and tiring girl. Anyway, I can't tell people you and I did it, I'm with Rachel."

"Is there a better reason because so far I don't see a reason not to tell people?"

"I'm in love with Rachel and I never want to hurt her feelings." Finn said thinking to that time a week ago when Rachel was excited to do that dance song with Ms. Holliday. After they said they loved each other, Rachel told him that Jesse and her didn't do it, but Finn didn't have the guts to tell her he did sleep with Santana. "So yeah I can't and won't tell anyone."

"Fine, maybe I will tell her, the bitch is whiney enough but it will be worth telling her."

"Santana that is my girlfriend and I suggest you leave." Finn stood up for Rachel.

Rachel walks in. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing I was just leaving." Santana rolled her eyes at Finn and turned around and left.

"Aren't you going to tell me how beautiful I look?" Rachel asked Finn.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life." Finn smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thank you! And you look oh so handsome. Let's go get your mom married!"

The wedding went well and the reception came fast.

"One of the best men has a speech, so we invite Finn Hudson up to the floor." Mr. Schue said and left the stage.

Finn started his speech to his mom and ended it to Kurt. "In Glee Club, uh, whenever two of us got together, we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel. Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry. And today, a new union was formed. Furt. You and me, man. We're brothers from another mother. And quite frankly, no one else has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man. And over the past few weeks, uh, some stuff's gone down. And I haven't manned up like I should've." Saying the speech made Finn think about, not only how he should have been standing up to Dave, but also how he shouldn't have lied to Kurt about Sam and him, Kurt taught him a lot and Finn couldn't even be completely honest with him. And he really should have been there standing up to Karofsky, especially after finding out yesterday that he threatened to kill Kurt, which also made Finn realize that Kurt was trying to tell Finn that Karofsky threatened his life but because Finn wasn't truly honest; something stopped Kurt. "From now on? No matter what it costs me, I got your back. Okay? Even if it means getting a Slushie in the face every now and then." The Glee Club laughs, "You put this entire wedding together by yourself, Kurt. So as a thank you, I had the Glee Club put together a little number in your honor. You're going to dance it with me, dude." Sam smiled as he thought how heartfelt that was and how good a friend Finn is capable of being, but it didn't change anything. Then they performed Just the Way You Are for Kurt, Carole, and Burt.

That night Finn came home with Kurt. "Thank you so much Finn. That speech was amazing! I can't tell you how happy I am and how much it meant to me. You are already a great brother in law… no, brother." Kurt said and hugged him tightly. Right then it didn't matter to Kurt that he lied; it just mattered that he couldn't have asked for a better brother. One single tear fell down Finn's face; he wiped it and quietly sighed as he let out of the hug. Kurt was so nice to him and Finn did love Kurt and that speech just bought up so many emotions for both of them. Finn knew he could trust Kurt so he decided to do the right thing.

"You are so welcome Kurt. I meant every word of it… every word of the song too." Finn smiled at him as butter flies flew around in his stomach. He was so nervous about what he was about to tell Kurt. "Can we sit down a minute?" Finn said as they both went to the couch and sat. "Kurt…" Finn said and sighed as his heart beat what felt like a hundred times faster than usual. "I need to tell you something." Finn took a deep breath and said…

_Ahhh! Sorry guys for the cliff hanger! Write a review please! __ So the questions for next chapter are: Will Finn go ahead and tell Kurt the truth? Will Quinn manipulate Sam into telling her the secret with the promise ring? Or will Kurt, feeling guilty for what Finn just told him (?), stop Quinn? Will it be too late? _


	9. Building It Back To Life

"I wasn't honest with you the other day." Finn said and cleared his throat.

"I know Finn." Kurt said although he wanted to say no shit.

"That obvious?"

"Yeah, you're kind of a bad liar and there were signs within the conversation we had."

"Well I'm sorry about that. I want to let you know that I love you man, you're my brother now so we should be honest with each other. The same thing goes for my lie the other day; you have to swear on your mom's grave that you won't tell anyone this."

"I swear on my mother's grave that I won't tell anyone this." Kurt said.

"Sam and I…" Finn cleared his throat again because this was a hard thing to tell anyone. Then Finn thought about lying again but he couldn't do that to Kurt. He needed to be there for Kurt and tell him the truth. "We fooled around about a month ago in the locker room." Finn said and decided to leave out the part that they did it again a week later.

Kurt sat there in shock. Yes he had suspected that was what was happening but he never brought himself to fully believe it… until now. "Wow! How did this happen?"

Damn it! Finn didn't want to tell him that he was the one that wanted it and started it. "It just happened, we were changing in the locker room and we got turned on and… experimented." Finn said not making eye contact with Kurt.

"Well, how did it feel? Did you like it? Have you done it with him again?" Kurt replied also not looking into Finn's eyes.

"Kurt, again you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course I won't."

"I didn't hate it!" Finn quickly decided to tell him about the second time. "We did it again a week later in the auditorium… on the set for Rocky Horror."

"Wow. Are you telling me this because you're confused?"

"Well I'm telling you this because we are brothers and we need to be honest." Finn said and paused. "And yes, I am confused…" A tear streamed down his face. "I'm confused about why I liked it and especially why I liked it enough to do it again." Finn sobbed.

"It's normal to be confused about these urges and feelings; I know I was for a little while when they began."

"But I'm not gay; he's the only boy I have ever looked at like that."

"He is very sexy; I actually casually looked down at his package in the shower when I set him free duets week."

"Ok Kurt stop. And the urges, they happened for a week until I gave into them."

"They were just sexual urges it sounds like."

"Of course they were. I don't have feelings for him. I mean he was a great best friend but I don't love him."

"I recently met this boy who I look up to so much; his name is Blaine. He told me to have courage and stand up to Karofsky; you need to have courage too Finn. You need to have courage so you can get through this and come to terms with those urges."

"Thanks but I don't have them anymore; and I know that Sam doesn't either."

"Oh yeah, so is that what you are fighting over?"

"Kind of." Finn said and continued to tell Kurt the whole story of the past month.

"Wow. That's rough. You guys will become friends again it sounds like; and then maybe you can either put the sexual feelings behind you or do whatever makes you both happy."

"I don't want to be gay with him… not that there is anything wrong with it because you are so awesome it's just I know that's not who I am." Finn said sure of himself. But deep down he wanted Sam again but for the good of the future friendship he wouldn't act on it.

"I understand. You will get through this. I know it didn't happen in a good way but you both don't have the urges anymore so now you can focus on just regaining the friendship." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks man!" Finn said and hugged his step brother. "Also you can't even tell Sam that I told you this! I know that was pretty much a no brainer especially after what I just told you about the fight in the locker room before the Dave and Sam fight."

"Of course I won't tell him! And thank you for telling me that. And just remember; have courage to get through this." Kurt said and then thought since Finn was honest with him that he should tell Finn the thing Karofsky did to him. "Can I tell you something that you have to swear on your dad's grave not to tell anyone?"

"Of course. After you just listened to what I had to say and helped me and vowed to keep the secret; anything."

"Karofsky kissed me! I think he's gay and struggling with his sexuality. That's why he threatened to kill me; if I told anyone that."

"Now it's my turn to say it; wow. Kurt, you will be ok. I'm truly sorry that I didn't stand up to that jerk when Sam and the other boys did. I should have been there leading the fight for you."

"It's fine."

"We are all here for you; all of us love you. Don't forget that." Finn said and patted Kurt's knee and hugged him again.

The next day Kurt quickly looked for Quinn to stop her from asking Sam the big secret. He spotted her down the hall talking to Sam. Crap! Kurt rushed over there. "Hey Quinn I need to talk to you real quick." Kurt said. After how honest Finn was he couldn't let Quinn ask Sam anything about the secret.

Quinn knew exactly what Kurt wanted. "Sorry Kurt. I'm just telling Sam that I'm accepting his ring and the promise it symbolizes." She said sternly, making sure Sam didn't think anything was going on while also telling Kurt that she decided not to drill Sam anymore. She believed what he told her no matter what anyone else said. Kurt grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from Sam. "I'm not manipulating him into telling me anything because I believe what he told me."

"Good, so do I now. Finn sat me down and explained it all and what Sam told you was true. But I still admire your creativity with the ring." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks. Well I'm going to go back over to my boyfriend!" Quinn said and smiled. Sam had told her when he was giving her the ring that she would be happy to point down the hall and say that dudes my boyfriend… and she really was ecstatic to call him her boyfriend.

"Good luck Quinn." Kurt said and patted her on the back as he walked away and smiled at Sam on the way. He thought in his mind about what Finn had told him but he didn't want to give Sam a reason to think Finn told him the truth. Sam smiled back as Quinn returned to him.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I told him earlier that I was going to accept the ring and he just was really excited about how it went. What you did for him was really cool and Finn did what he did at the wedding because of you!"

"Thanks. Well how did you get my ring?" Sam asked.

"I broke into you locker! I've always been really good with nail files."

"Really?" Sam smiled as Quinn walked away. Sam jumped in joy as she walked down the hall. Quinn was an amazing girlfriend and it finally felt like Sam could move on with his life. At that moment Sam didn't care about the shit that has been going on with Finn the past few weeks; all he cared about was that he had Quinn as his girlfriend and he was on his way to beating Finn in popularity points.

In Glee club Kurt came in looking not so good. His dad and Carole just gave in an offer that he couldn't decline; they offered to use their honeymoon money to pay for his tuition at Dalton. He has just been so fearful of Karofsky and now he's coming back! He didn't want to flinch every time a locker was slammed shut or cringe when he turned a corner; he wanted safety. The friends and the brother that were at McKinley is what made it so much harder to leave; especially after what Finn told him and what he did for him at the wedding.

"I'm transferring to Dalton immediately." Kurt announced as the Glee club became stunned at what they just heard.

"Dude how about talking to me about this first?" Finn asked furious as he stood up and walked closer to Kurt. Finn was especially hurt he didn't talk to him about it after he was so honest last night.

"There is nothing more to say. I don't feel safe here so I'm transferring to Dalton because they have a strict zero tolerance no bullying policy."

"We can form a circle around you like the secret service." Puck said.

"I call being in the middle." Brittany said and raised her hand.

"This isn't a time for jokes Brit." Santana took her hand down and whispered.

"Is there really a time for jokes? I mean I'm not good at reading clocks, especially the digital ones, but I'm pretty sure they just have numbers on them." Brittany said.

"Wait so you will be our competition at Sectionals." Rachel said.

"Kurt." Mercedes said as she stood. She didn't want Kurt to leave, he was her best friend in the New Directions, not that she would want him to leave if he wasn't but it's just really hard on her; so hard that she was speechless.

"Sorry. I have to go." Kurt said trying to hold in his tears as he turned around and exited the choir room.

Finn was so upset he just left the choir room; not to chase after Kurt just to give himself some time to think.

"Sam go talk to him, I know you two aren't best friends right now but he could probably really use someone right now… someone that's not me." Quinn whispered to Sam. Sam had no interest in doing that even though Finn was there for him but he shouldn't think that he had to return the favor.

"I'll go Quinn. I'm his girlfriend." Rachel said as she left. Yes! Sam thought.

"Not for long." Santana said to herself. She was going to tell Rachel that she slept with Finn last year as soon as the sadness died down a little.

"What did you say?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"Nothing Brit." Santana whispered back.

"Why is everyone whispering?" Brit whispered back.

(In the hallway)

"Finn are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"I mean obviously it just came as a surprise; I'm kind of hurt that he didn't talk to me about it first." Finn replied.

"I know, we are all shocked that Kurt would leave us. But it's for the best; and we will still see him. First of all he is still your brother and he is still our friend." Rachel said as she rubbed Finn's back.

"I know. But he still left the team."

"He wasn't safe here Finn. So I think it's good that he is going somewhere where his life isn't in danger."

"Yeah you're right! It still hurts though." Finn said and hugged Rachel and kissed her forehead. She grabbed his chin with her right hand and kissed his lips.

"When people leave it always hurts in some way, but it's good when where they are going is better… and you get to see them a lot still." Rachel said with her head buried into Finn's chest as they held each other in their arms. Finn loved Rachel so much and this got him to thinking should he tell her about Sam and him. He didn't want to hurt her at all and it was better if it stayed a secret so he decided not to; at least for the moment.

It's almost time for Sectionals! The New Directions were so excited. Everyone was weirded out with not having Kurt on their team but they were still confident enough. But then Santana wanted to ruin it.

"Yeah it's about time the dwarf didn't get the solo… or sing at all. She annoys me every time she opens her mouth." Santana said after announced Quinn and Sam will get a duet.

"C'mon Santana be nice." Sam stood up for Rachel before Finn could say anything. Sam thought it might make Finn mad if he stood up for his girlfriend so he thought he would try it. But deep down Sam knew he stood up for Rachel because he was starting to actually give a shit about Finn. Sam started getting back respect for Finn at the wedding when he said that stuff to Kurt and that's what made Quinn finally decide to wear his ring; that and the fact that he stood up for Kurt which led Finn to do what he did at the wedding.

"Thank you Sam!" Rachel exclaimed and then stood up to face Santana. "Now Santana, you have been ruder to me since the wedding and I am really sick of it."

"Rachel, calm down, she's not worth all the noise." Finn said.

"Oh is that right? Well you most certainly didn't believe that last year when you lost your virginity to me… oh and then you lied to Rachel about it." Santana said.

"Guys that is enough." Mr. Schue yelled.

But Finn and Rachel blanked out. Finn's heart sank as he thought about the possible reactions Rachel might have to this news; he felt horribly guilty and pissed. Rachel tried to hold in tears as she tried desperately to pretend that this was a misunderstanding and that Finn hasn't been lying to her for a year.

Finn and Rachel went to Emma's office for therapy; they needed to get this sorted out. There is part of Rachel that doesn't believe Santana but she needed to be certain. "Is what she said true?"

"I'm so sorry." Finn said feeling like he could get up and punch a wall in anger and regret of what he did. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Well. It's a lot worse now let me tell you. Why her? I could understand Quinn but not her. You think she's hotter than me don't you?" Rachel asked.

"Please don't answer that." Emma told Finn. "Let's first answer this Finn, why did you lie to Rachel?"

"I didn't want to hurt her even back then when we weren't dating." Finn said thinking this could be the end of their relationship. He didn't want to lose two people he cared about so much; but first Sam and now possibly her.

"Then why did you even go through with it and sleep with her."

"Why are you so caught up on the person that I did it with?" Finn asked frustrated. Right now he thinks that Rachel would prefer hearing he did it with Sam over Santana; but he isn't going to tell her about Sam.

"Is it because she is hot?"

"Well yeah she is really hot but…" Finn blurted out and stopped mid sentence as Emma shook her head no. Rachel sighed and left. She was so hurt that he did it with Santana, lied about it, and admitted she was hot. She didn't really want this to be the end of their relationship but it might be. On Finn's way out he ran into Sam.

"How did it go?" Sam asked. Quinn wanted him to fix it with Finn so he decided he will attempt to but wouldn't like it.

"I think we are over. Dude I know you still hate my guts so you don't have to be nice to me… even if Quinn asked you too." Finn said.

"She did ask me too… and this is really hard for me but you were there when I needed someone so I've actually decided that I'm going to return the favor." Sam said although he really wanted to punch Finn in the face; but not as much as he did last week so that's a step up.

"Thank you. But like I said you don't have to. You have way more reasons to hate me than I have to hate you; which actually I don't at all. I mean that rape comment hurt me; that a dude that I called a good friend would attempt to accuse me of something so bad, that's what hurt."

"And I apologized for that… and it's the only thing that you're going to get an apology for."

"And I accept that man. Thank you by the way for standing up for Rachel earlier; even though her and I are in a huge fight it meant a lot to me that you aren't mad at her because you are mad at me." Finn said and he really appreciated it. Sam's intention was to make him mad but it worked the way that Sam truly wanted it too; in his favor. Sam wasn't thrilled that Finn didn't hate him because he was truly still pissed at him and he wanted him to suffer but Sam thinks if they were to get better, that it would be better if both parties didn't hate each other.

"Of course. How are you with Kurt?" Sam said, still really hated having to bond with Finn.

"We haven't talked much, really at all. The bullying really hurt him and I should have been protecting him more." Sam thought about the bullying and how much it hurt Kurt. Sam was basically a hypocrite, so were a lot of the Glee kids, but he didn't want Kurt to be bullied and yet he is kind of bullying Finn. Granted Sam had a reason to hate Finn but it still wasn't right although he didn't want to admit that to himself. So right there Sam decided to stop trying to make Finn's life hell; he still wanted to become the quarterback and the most popular guy in school but if that is meant to come than it will come so he isn't going to push it. And he will stop purposely trying to show Finn his abs… and beating the crap out of him. He wanted to lead by example; bullying is wrong in any aspect so this was his start to a life without bullying. Plus Glee club is about acceptance and loving everyone the way they are so he needed to start walking the walk.  
"You did what you could." Sam said and patted Finn's arm. "That was just for support. We aren't friends." Sam paused several seconds and looked at Finn's face and could tell he was hurting a lot. "Yet." Sam said rather quietly but loud enough for Finn to hear and walked away from his seemingly feeble attempt to start to fix their friendship per Quinn's request. Finn smiled as Sam walked away and as he left checked him out for a second and got a hard on. That was Finn's first urge since Rocky Horror about a month ago. Finn didn't exactly want the urges to come back because he didn't want to have sex with Sam again so feelings wouldn't grow… well he kind of wanted to have sex with him because he has a boner now.

Sam walked away from Finn with a half smile as he fixed his half boner in his pants. The fact that Sam got a little turned on means deep down that he isn't as grossed out by Finn as he was just yesterday. They both knew that this meant one thing; their friendship is starting to build itself back to life.

_Write a review please! Hope you are still enjoying it! Follow me on Twitter ( Winchesterd82) that way you can get updates on when the next chapters for any of my stories will be up. _


	10. Dog Days Are Over,The Dog Days Are Done!

"Mr. Schuester, not that I care but we need to leave now or we will miss the competition." Rachel said to Will who was out of the bus talking to Emma. Emma just told him that Carl and her told each other they loved one another. Will was down in the dumps now and so were most of the New Directions. Rachel and Finn were on the verge of breaking up, Artie and Tina think that Brittany and Mike are having an affair, they don't have Kurt anymore, and Sam is still pissed at Finn. Will got on the bus and they headed to Sectionals so out of sync.

Rachel went to the concession stand because Kurt's replacement Lauren wouldn't go on unless she had Raisinets. Kurt came over to her to talk.

"Hey there!" Kurt said and smiled.

"Hey. So how did your solo go?" Rachel said.

"I didn't get it."

"Wow! If you didn't get a solo than they must be really good, we are doomed." Rachel realized what she said. "Sorry that was really selfish. I meant that stinks and I'm sorry you didn't get it."

"It's fine."

"Do you miss us?"

"Of course I do! Being in the Warblers is different and they don't appreciate my individuality as much as the New Directions did. Sometimes I think that I let you guys down." Kurt said.

"Your life was in danger, we get it, you needed to be safe."

Kurt smiled. "How come you never were this nice to me at McKinley?"

"Because you were my only competition."

"True!" Kurt said and they laughed. "I mean all members of New Directions are talented though."

"Yeah you're right but we are outstanding."

"Yup. So how's Finn? I haven't talked to him really since I left… I feel bad."

Rachel instantly got sad and disappointed. "We haven't talked that much either. I found out Santana and him were romantically involved last year and he lied to me about it."

"You didn't know about that?" Kurt asked surprised. Rachel was wondering if everyone knew about Finn and Santana but her. The lights turned off and on indicating it was time to go in. Blaine came out to get Kurt.

"Kurt we need to take our places." Blaine said and then looked at Rachel. "Hey. I'm Blaine!" Blaine said and held his hand out for Rachel to shake.

"I'm Rachel." She said and shook his hand as they smiled at each other. Blaine and Kurt both walked away as Rachel's smile faded into a frown.

Later in the green room Rachel stormed in to talk to Finn. "You told Kurt and not me?" Finn stood up in fear. Finn told Kurt about Sam and him last week but why would he tell Rachel. That was the only thing he could think of because he hadn't really told Kurt anything else that was a secret. Finn was screwed; everyone was watching him and Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" Finn said grasping for air because he was so scared of what she meant.

"Are you serious? What else would I be talking about? Your dirty little secret that's what I'm talking about." Shit Finn thought to himself. He could feel a lump form in his throat as he sweated excessively. Sam stood up in anger, at first he thought Rachel meant the Santana and Finn thing but Finn was really nervous, why would he be for the Santana thing if everyone already knew. "You did it with Santana and then told Kurt." Rachel yelled. Finn and Sam both sighed quietly relieved that that's what she meant.

"I didn't tell Kurt." Finn argued.

"Then who did?"

"I told Kurt!" Mercedes said.

"Who told you?" Rachel asked.

"Me. Either Brittany or Puck told me." Quinn said.

"Yup it was me." Puck said.

"Did everyone know about this?" Rachel asked pissed.

"Yup!" Tina said.

"Nobody tells you anything because you love to run your mouth and we all pretend to like you." Santana said.

"I kind of like her." Puck said.

Finn stood up pissed. "Rachel you were dating someone else when this happened and I am sorry for lying but you don't really care about that; you care about who it was with." He was very relieved that Rachel wasn't talking about his real dirty little secret. He just didn't know everyone knew about him and Santana so he couldn't think of anything else but Sam and his secret when Rachel said that earlier.

"Who are you? You know what; you guys are going to have to find someone else because I don't want to be on stage with him."

"You're going to need two subs because I'm not going up there with Brittany." Artie said stubbornly.

"You know what me either." Tina growled.

"That's enough!" Mr. Schue yelled as he walked in. "Last year there was drama too but you all sat in this room and came up with a set list because all your songs were used by the other groups. You guys won because you did it together in spite of what was going on. This year we are going to do the same thing. You guys are mad at each other but we are all going to get up on stage and sing and dance together anyway. And for those 6 minutes, remind yourselves that you are not alone."

Sam and Quinn sung (I've Had) The Time Of My Life. It was really fun to be up there singing for all the members. They all forgot about their problems and just singed and danced. Sam couldn't have been happier that he was with Quinn; and that nobody found out about Finn and him. He was even happy that Finn and him were on their way to becoming friends again; he missed having a guy friend he could look up too.

Sam and Quinn sung. "Now I've had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before, yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you." Sam said as him and Quinn backed away from each other. Sam quickly glanced at Finn out of the corner of his eye as the whole club sung the chorus.

Next Santana sung Valerie as Mike and Brittany danced. Before they knew it the judges had made their decision and the three teams were standing up on stage awaiting the results. In third place were the Hipsters so now it was down to the Warblers and the New Directions… it was a tie. Rachel suddenly without thinking hugged Finn. They were both happy that they got to move on. Finn awkwardly turned around and bumped into Sam. They both smiled at each other kind of awkwardly, especially after what happened the other day when they got turned on by each other. A few seconds went by and Sam held his fist up for Finn. Finn waited a couple seconds because he couldn't believe the sight.

"We get to move on!" Sam smiled. Finn held his fist up and bumped Sam's. Then they went on happily hugging the other members. Sam then grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her again as he twirled her around even though she was the first one he congratulated. "We did it!" He said after he kissed her.

"Yes we did!" Quinn smiled and kissed him again. Finn smiled and looked at Sam and Quinn kiss and started to frown. Then he looked back at Rachel who was smiling at him so he smiled back at her. Finn didn't know what this meant for Sam and him but it seemed like they were friends again. Sam wasn't nearly ready to forgive him still but maybe they could settle out their differences and become friends again and grow to forgive each other.

When Monday came Finn was still wondering about a lot of things. Sam hadn't talked to him since Sectionals and he still didn't know where they stood or where Rachel and him stood. "Finn." Quinn said from behind Finn. Finn quickly turned around to face her.

"Hey what's up?"

"I wanted to congratulate you!"

"You're the one I should be congratulating; you and Sam killed that duet!"

"Thank you! I saw you and Sam fist bump on stage! He said he wanted to talk to you."

"He _wants _to talk to me?" Finn asked surprised and excited.

"Well he wants to but you might have to start it. It's been over a month. Yes there are people who are in fights for months, for years, or forever but I personally don't think the fight you and Sam are having is worth it." Quinn said. Finn knew she didn't know the half of it but then he thought about it; was the fight Sam and him are really having worth it?

"Thanks! I'll talk to him!"

"Good! It's tough seeing my boyfriend not hanging out with his best friend anymore and being pissed at him. And we missed you the other night at Breadstix for our celebratory dinner."

"Yeah I didn't want to go because it would be awkward with Rachel and even Sam there."

"Rachel didn't go either!" Quinn said and Finn looked up in shock. "Speaking of her, although she is so annoying, you should fix things with her. Just apologize or something so she can stop being whinier than she already is, because most of the time, especially now, her singing voice is all she has going for her." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for that sort of nice advice."

"But seriously you should have gone to Breadstix anyway; you're supposed to be our leader and yet you and our captain weren't there. So make up with Rachel and talk to Sam… I probably shouldn't tell you this and just wait until Sam does but it will help you build up the confidence to talk to him about it."

"What did he tell you?" Finn asked nervously.

"He admitted that he way over exaggerated the fight between you two… and he was being completely honest I could tell." Finn smiled as Quinn told him that; now it would be so much easier to talk and apologize to Sam.

"Quinn thank you so much!" Finn said as he smiled in joy and hugged Quinn. She smiled and giggled and as they let out of the hug she kissed him on the cheek. Both of their smiles were wiped off their faces.

"That was just a friend kiss on the cheek." She assured him, which it was.

"Yeah sorry, it was just kind of weird because we dated but cool, thanks again." Finn said avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

"You're welcome!" Quinn said and saw Rachel turn the corner behind Finn. "Here comes Rachel, now's your chance." Quinn smiled and turned around.

"Quinn wait!" He said and ran up to her. "Thank you. I know last year you thought Rachel was just being nice to us for me and I thought she was doing it for us; and it still could have been both but that's not the point. The point is you remind me of her last year."

"That's a horrible thing to say." She said.

"No it's not! Because in my eyes that person is nice and caring; thank you for kind of being supportive of Rachel and I."

"You better go talk to her! Good luck!" Quinn winked and half smiled as she walked away. Crap, her feelings for Finn Hudson were resurfacing. But she couldn't do that to Sam; she liked him a lot and Finn and Sam were just getting out of a fight so she needed to keep those feelings on lockdown.

"Hey Rachel!" Finn said as he walked up to her.

"Finn, walk with me!" She said and they started walking down the stairs. "I'm so happy we won Sectionals. But when I first joined Glee I told Mr. Schue that being a part of something special makes you special. And within the past year I've lost that and winning all together at Sectionals again, reminded me of that feeling. I feel special again and I couldn't be happier about that."

"Are we a part of something special?"

Rachel delayed her response for several seconds. "No. I mean I want to be but I also want to be honest with you. So what I'm about to tell you might ruin our specialness."

"What did you do?" Finn asked as he started to get worried and nervous.

"You hurt me so much when I found out you and Santana did it. I wanted so badly in that moment to make you feel the way I did. So I consoled with Noah… and we made out on my bed. I wasn't going to go all the way but I pretended to want to for a minute. But Puck bailed because he didn't want to do that to you again." Rachel said.

"You…" He wanted to say bitch but that isn't like him and he couldn't say it to Rachel. "I never thought you could be that mean, or mean at all really." Finn said and bit his lip and started to turn around. "You're right; we are not a part of anything special. And you knew that it would hurt me so much more because it was with Puck." He was so pissed and hurt he couldn't even explain it.

"Finn, we can go to Ms. Pillsbury for counseling again." Rachel said trying to hold in her tears.

"We can't go to couples counseling if we aren't a couple." Finn said and left the room.

She followed him in tears. "You told me you would never break up with me."

"First of all nobody should say that because you never know what bad thing another person is capable of. So at the time I thought you never could hurt me but I was so wrong." Finn said and left; leaving Rachel behind to soak in her tears in the middle of the hallway.

Sam walked by Finn and saw Rachel. Finn didn't even notice Sam because he was so pissed at what Rachel did. Sam wanted desperately to talk to Finn but he saw Rachel crying and thought he should talk to her first and leave Finn alone. But he wanted to actually make a move with the Finn thing so he grabbed out his phone and texted him. 'Can we talk? Meet me at Breadstix at 6:30! I have a lot to talk about.' Sam texted and sighed as he had a half smile on his face walking over to Rachel. "Are you ok?"

"No Sam. But you don't have to talk to me just because you are Finn's friend because Finn and I are no longer."

"I never talked to you because I felt I had to because you were my friend's girlfriend; I'm talking to you because I like you and you're my friend." Sam said and smiled not even denying him and Finn were friends. Then his phone vibrated and he saw that there was a message from Finn. The text read 'See you then! I have a lot to talk about too.' Sam smiled. "Sorry."

"It's fine! Thank you! I consider you a friend too, but you still don't have to talk about this with me." Rachel said wiping her tears away.

"Well if you want to I'm here for you. I know relationships can suck but you will get through this." Sam said really thinking relationships with Finn can suck but he couldn't say that out loud; and Finn and his relationship was on the verge of being pieced back together. He smiled and hugged Rachel as she smiled. Sam wished he had just talked to Finn right then but he seemed pissed and out of it and he didn't want to just leave Rachel in pain. Rachel went to the girl's room to clean her face as Sam read that text again and smiled.

In the choir room Mr. Schue bought the trophy in. "I know we all had our drama's this week but see what can happen when we all pull through it together?" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you guys and we are in a better place because of it." We really are in a better place Sam thought as he smiled at Finn who smiled back. Quinn looked at Finn who was smiling at Sam. She was happy that they were fixing it but she was mad her feelings for Finn resurfaced as she was dating Sam. Rachel made no eye contact with Finn but did smile at Sam who was smiling at Finn. It wasn't like a romantic smile between the two boys it was just a friendship and support smile. Rachel also noticed Quinn smiling at Finn. She wondered what could be going on between Quinn and Finn; she also felt so happy that Sam cared about her as a friend. Although deep down she felt a tingle when her and Sam hugged but she never wanted to admit that because Sam is Finn's best friend. She couldn't believe that she had a developing crush on Sam. It was probably just one of those things when you have a crush on someone because they were super nice to you and supportive and for all their sakes she hoped that's all it was.

Sam and Finn couldn't wait to talk to each other tonight and make things right… well more right than right now. "I'd like to give this singing opportunity to our unsung heroes; Mercedes and Tina!" Rachel said when Mr. Schue offered her a solo. She couldn't sing because she was too hurt from the break up and she wanted Mercedes and Tina to feel like they were a part of something special.

"Well you don't have to ask me twice!" Mercedes said.

They went to the auditorium to sing Dog Days Are Over.

"Run fast for your mother and fast for your father, run for your children for your sisters

and brothers, leave all your love and your loving behind you, can't carry it with you if you want to survive, the dog days are over, the dog days are gone, can you hear the horses because here they come, the dog days are over, the dog days are gone, can you hear the horses because here they come." The whole Glee club sung the last chorus. Sam and Finn smiled throughout the song at each other. Rachel and Finn also exchanged blank stares at each other. When the song ended the whole club, despite whatever differences remained, hugged each other in one big group hug. Sam and Finn knew one thing at that moment and thinking about their talk they are going to have tonight; their dog days, the days of doing nothing about their friendship, are definitely over!

_Write a review please! Hope you are still enjoying it! There were two lines that I loved from the actual episode that I had put in here; "You can't have couples counseling if you're not a couple" and "don't have to ask me twice!" _


	11. Stick To Two!

_Sam no longer goes to the hospital, so if you read that part during the brief time this was up then I've changed it! Up until Sam is choking is the same though._

Finn walked into Breadstix at about 6:30 to meet Sam; that's when he saw Sam sitting at a table for two. Finn walked over and smiled at him as he sat. "Hey!" Finn said.

"Hey!" They sat in awkwardness for several seconds waiting for the other to break the silence. "So they have pretty good breadsticks here!" Sam said as he shook his head up and down a few times.

"Really because I always thought they sucked! Especially for a place named after them." Finn said.

"Wow, a lot of things in your life suck!" Sam said. Finn took it differently from what Sam really meant. Sam meant with Rachel and him breaking up but Finn took it as him leaving Sam because he thought Sam sucked. Sam noticed Finn's sadness.

"I didn't mean it like that Finn." Sam said as he started to get uncomfortable. "I meant you and Rachel are no longer so that sucks."

"Yeah it does." Suddenly Finn had less to say because he felt guilty thinking that Sam thought he didn't care for him and that's why he left the locker room after their _thing _in the auditorium. But he needed to talk about what they came here to talk about. "Before we start let me just say that I didn't leave the locker room that time because I hated you or because I think you suck, I did it because I was scared to hurt you and break our friendship again like I did the week before. I don't hate you; I never have and I don't want to say I never will but I'd like to think that I won't. After what happened with Rachel I'm learning to never say never; I told her that I would never break up with her but I never thought she would hurt me in the way that she did." Finn said and looked into the trouty mouth's eyes for his response.

"Let me just ask this if I may; what did she do to you? I comforted her in the hall earlier and I didn't want to ask her then."

"It's fine. She made out with Puck when we were fighting and what makes it worse is that she knew Quinn cheated on me with him last year."

"Sorry. That really sucks! I kind of feel bad that I comforted Rachel instead of talking with you about it." Sam admitted.

"Dude we still weren't on the best terms… we still aren't but after this dinner I'm hoping that will change." Finn said and smiled at the boy sitting across from him.

"Hopefully! If it helps neither of us are paying for this; Quinn insisted I use the dinner for two certificate we won duets week." Sam smiled.

"You don't have to use that tonight; use it for you and Quinn sometime!"

"I should be paying for Quinn and I on dates not using a certificate." Sam scoffed.

"Well thanks! So let's get to talking about what we came here to talk about." Finn said, anxious to have this talk.

"I'm sorry!" Sam blurted out before Finn could say anything else. Finn knew what was coming thanks to Quinn; Sam was about to admit he over exaggerated. " I over exaggerated this whole fight with you. I was pissed and in the spur of the moment I came to your house and punched you. Then it all tumbled out of control. You did hurt me Finn. I was kind of nervous coming to a new school; a new school with girls none the less. Then came you; someone who was helping me fit in. You were a true friend pretty much since the beginning. I looked up to you so much when I met you; you were the quarterback and co captain of the Glee club. I was scared to join Glee but you changed my mind; you led me to what makes me happy. And then you stood me up and didn't talk to me about it." Sam said smiling as he spoke highly of Finn but frowning when he talked about him standing him up. "I felt like I lost my best friend! But Quinn came and life got better and then I got to know the rest of New Directions and life got even better; and that was because of you. So I was just so pissed when someone I looked up to and thought so highly of left me like he didn't care. Then it all went down hill, I said some things just to get you mad; I'm sorry for saying that I would think of you to cool down. If it makes you feel better it only worked that one time because I was at the peak of my anger. I should never have said that I would accuse you of rape; that was wrong on so many levels but I just got so mad whenever I looked at you because I thought that guy use to be my best friend and now I have zero respect for him. And at that moment I regretted doing it with you so much that I thought I would be so embarrassed if word got out so I needed to come up with something to make sure you wouldn't tell anyone. That's when I thought about horrible things to say and I blurted out the rape card." Sam said as Finn just listened.

Finn had different thoughts going through his head while Sam talked. He didn't know Sam thought so highly of him for the few weeks before the duet competition. He was happy to hear it from him that he over exaggerated the fight. Finn was also extremely happy to know for sure that Sam didn't mean the rape comment.

Sam continued talking. "I know it's a lot to take in! Then I needed something to say to give you a reason to believe people would actually believe me; so I used my growing popularity. I knew you were worried about me taking over as the most popular guy in school and the quarterback so I used it against you. I'm so sorry for everything that has gone down the past month. Yes I was mad at you and still kind of am and I'm not ready to forgive you for leaving me when you were supposed to be my friend, but I do want to begin to put this all behind us. I had no right doing the shit I've done to you in the past month, I was never that angry as I made myself seem; I made my self look evil. It was really just a teenager over exaggerating about something bad that was done."

"Would you like something to drink?" The waitress walked up to their table and asked.

"Pepsi!" Sam and Finn said in unison.

"I think we already know what we want; we've been here enough." Finn said. The waitress smiled and nodded. "Well I'll have the chicken Alfredo please!"

"I'll have the spaghetti and meat balls please." Sam said.

"Of course! I'll be right out with your Pepsi's and your breadsticks!"

"Awesome!" Sam said as he rubbed his hands together in excitement and Finn chuckled.

"So I guess it's my turn to talk uh?" Finn said and Sam nodded. "Well I want to apologize first for leaving you in the bathroom. Like I've said I was scared. I didn't and don't hate you at all. You were an awesome best friend Sam. I can't believe after about a month we were already so close. And yeah the things you did made me feel like shit but not for the reason you are thinking; they made me feel like shit because you were doing them in spite of what I did to you, so I felt more bad about what I did and everything you did just reminded me of that. What I did was so stupid and it wasn't what a good leader and friend would do. And I'm happy you believe that you over exaggerated because it hurt me so much that someone that I care about would hate me that much."

"I know I acted like it but I never hated you. That's a strong word, I strongly disliked you at times but never hated you." Sam said and smiled as Finn smiled back.

"So we are going to start to put this behind us?" Finn asked.

"Damn right we are!" Sam exclaimed and held his fist out and Finn instantly bumped him. "You said you had a lot to say in the text… but you didn't say very much!" Sam pointed out.

"Well I'm hoping you didn't think this dinner was just for us to talk about and resolve our issues!"

"Of course I didn't! I want to fill you in on what else has happened in the past month." Sam chuckled.

"Good cause me too!" Finn said and then thought about one more thing they needed to talk about; the thing that they only mentioned but it was the thing that started it all; the sex! "Wait, I don't want to leave you again without talking about it. We should probably talk about…" Finn leaned in a little, "the sex. Like where we stand on that." Finn whispered.

"Ok, that was something that I wanted to talk about actually... well deep down but it is hard to talk about." The waitress came over and set their drinks and breadsticks down.

"Sorry, the breadsticks were just coming out."

"It's fine! We hardly noticed!" Sam said as she smiled and walked away.

"Anyway dude! Are we agreeing that the sex isn't going to start back up again just because our friendship is?" Finn asked.

"Of course. By the way I didn't think any of it was repulsive; I enjoyed it more than I would like to admit. It's weird because we are straight dudes but we still really enjoyed fooling around!" Sam said.

"I know I've been thinking about that a lot since it happened; maybe we are just sexual attracted to each other. I mean you especially are a very good-looking boy. It was almost like I couldn't control myself when I saw your beautiful naked body in front of me… and those abs! Sorry I'll stop now before something happens." Finn chuckled.

"Dude you are good looking too; you're just a different kind of good looking. All those things I said before we did it in the auditorium still stand. Anyway I don't feel like I'm still sexually attracted to you." Sam lied because last week he got a boner when he confronted Finn after his couples counseling session with Rachel.

Finn was a little hurt because he was kind of still sexually attracted to Sam but he didn't show it. "I'm not either!" Finn lied. Sam also was a little hurt but this was for the better; he wanted them to be best friends before anything else.

"Good! We made it through this without developing feelings or getting hurt too bad. Now we can focus on getting our friendship back!" Sam instantly cheered up and so did Finn. They started eating their breadsticks as they were overjoyed with the thought of their growing friendship.

"So no more sex?" Finn held his hand out for Sam to shake.

"No more sex!" Sam agreed and shook the quarterback's hand.

"Anyway let's get to filling each other in on the past month. First of all congrats with getting Quinn!"

"Thanks Finn, I'm so happy! She's an amazing girl!"

"Yeah she is!" Finn agreed even though she hurt him last year but whatever; they were starting to move past that.

"And I know I said this before but it really does suck about Rachel. But you will move on! And I'm here if you want to talk! I know it's not something dudes say to each other but I am."

"Thanks dude! I'm hurt because of it but she did what she did and I can't change that! Actually Quinn helped me a little!" Finn exclaimed and then realized Sam get's jealous. "Oh sorry."

"Dude the only reason I was jealous before is because of my beef with you so I trust you now." Sam assured him.

The next several minutes they told each other what has been going on with them for the past month that the other didn't know about. Then their food came which was good because they were starving!

"Well I'm looking forward to being able to share everything that happens from now on with you!" Finn exclaimed as he cut his chicken Alfredo.

"Me too! Like there were times when we were fighting that I wanted to tell you stuff but I'm glad we can get back to that!"

"Totally!"

"Remember Puck asked me how many balls I can fit in my mouth when I practiced Billionaire with you Glee guys?" Sam said because the meatballs on his plate reminded him of that.

"Yeah! I loved how you came back at him! I've never had any balls in my mouth have you? That was great!" Finn laughed and so did Sam

"Well let's see so I can have an answer for him." Sam said and motioned at the four rather huge meatballs on his plate.

"Awesome!" Finn said actually enjoying this. Sam smiled as he put one meatball in his mouth, and then two, and then three. His mouth was full as Finn smiled at him amused. They were both so happy to be friends again. "I guess that's three balls." Finn chuckled.

Sam chuckled a little but it turned into choking. "Oh shit." Finn froze for a second as Sam coughed out two of the three meatballs. "Help!" Finn yelled as Sam turned purple and fell off his chair grasping for air. Finn got off his chair but didn't know what to do so he started doing the first thing he could think of from movies; CPR. He put his hands on Sam's chest and pushed down to try to get the food out then he put his lips on Sam's and exhaled. It felt great to be technically kissing Sam but he only was able to think about that for less than a second until he continued CPR. He checked for a pulse and continued pumping his hands into Sam's chest. Finn was panicking so much right now. The waitress called 911 as she offered to do it but Finn insisted he would; he was not thinking clearly because if he had been he would have let the waitress do it. He put his lips back on Sam who was slowly choking; so many thoughts went through Finn's head right now like what if Sam died, he didn't know what to think. Tears came to Finn's eyes as he watched his best friend grasping for air in front of him. "No Sam! Stay with me!" Finn said as he pounded his chest harder; he wasn't sure if he was even doing this right and he wouldn't let another person near him. Finn started crying hysterically because his methods weren't working. However the last pound Finn gave to Sam's stomach made Sam finally choke and spit out chunks of the meatball. Finn was still nervous and quickly without thinking kissed Sam to exhale more air into him because he didn't realize that last pound did the trick. After a few seconds Sam kissed back but pulled away before anyone could notice. "Sam you're ok! I didn't realize that last pound did the trick!" Finn couldn't explain how happy he is that Sam is all right and that he was the one to save him from choking to death. Finn quickly hugged his best friend and Sam hugged him back. "Next time, just try two balls!" Finn whispered into Sam's ear and realized what he said so he cleared his throat. But Sam, still grasping for air, smiled at what Finn said. Sam remembered his first choke on the one meatball and then he doesn't remember much until Finn was kissing him; and that was the best thing to happen to somebody after something so traumatic. The crowd clapped and cheered as the EMTs ran in and brought Sam to the ambulance. Finn was so happy that nothing bad happened to Sam and he quickly grabbed the dinner for two certificate and put his own money on the table.

"Don't bother! Go be with your friend!" The waitress said and gave the money back to Finn who ran out to be with Sam.

"Holy crap that was scary! But guys I'm fine now!" Sam told the EMTs who just gave him water; he didn't know why he couldn't just drink the water in the restaurant. But they were very nice and wanted to make sure he was ok. The EMTs got into the ambulance and drove away leaving Sam and Finn behind. "Damn, that was… just damn!" Sam exclaimed.

"You're telling me! I was so afraid something bad would happen to you." Finn said and rubbed Sam's shoulder. "Sorry." Finn said and took his hand off of him.

"It's ok." Sam smiled. That kiss was amazing but neither of them wanted to bring it up yet but that's what Sam had been thinking about when Finn touched his shoulder; he just wanted to kiss Finn again. And Finn really wanted to kiss Sam again. But they made the promise of no sex and kissing counted. They did not want to get in a situation where one would hurt the other.

Quinn pulled up like 10 minutes later and rushed to where Sam and Finn were. "Thanks for calling me Finn!" She smiled at Finn and then kissed Sam. "I'm so glad you are ok!"

"I took care of him Quinn! It was scary while it was happening and I panicked so I called you and I acted like it was worse than it actually was; it was a big meatball but still we were just scared because it's the first time I ever witnessed someone choking and it was the first time he ever choked. And guess what, we are friends again." Finn said and rubbed her shoulder, which sent shivers down her spine. "And here's the certificate, we didn't need it." Finn said and handed her the certificate. "Thanks though."

She rolled her eyes and took the certificate. "I don't even care about that now Finn, but you're welcome." She said and stayed in Sam's arms. "And thank you for saving him regardless of how bad it was!" Quinn smiled at Finn who smiled back. Then Rachel pulled in and walked over as Finn and her exchanged blatant stares.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked his ex girlfriend.

"I'm Sam's friend and Quinn texted me, which I'm surprised about but regardless I'm glad it wasn't a big deal as Quinn's text would imply! I told everyone in Glee club, and Kurt, so they will probably all come, although I really should just tell them not to come." Rachel said and walked past Finn to Sam who let go of Quinn and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming Rachel! I'm fine now, like you said it was scary as it happened but really I just drank water and moved on! And don't bother, they can come." Sam said although he wasn't that pleased with Rachel after he found out what she did.

"That's great! You had me worried!" She said as her insides tingled as she touched Sam. She let out of the hug because she didn't want anyone to notice anything strange. She definitely had a crush on Sam. Rachel stepped aside as Quinn put her arm around her boyfriend again. Then Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Santana came over to them.

"Trouty mouth what happened? Did you accidentally swallow your jumbo chap stick after it fell into your mouth?" Santana asked.

"Hey! This is no time to joke." Quinn said sternly to Santana. "All he did was choke on a meatball, you didn't even have to come, hell none of us really did."

"Sam, I wouldn't stay out here in the open like this, a seafood place might see you and reel in their next entrée. Or is that how you choked in there?" Santana asked Sam ignoring Quinn completely.

"Santana that's quite enough." Rachel yelled defending her new crush.

Then Santana thought of a good comeback that would piss Rachel off. "Was it a burger you choked on big lips? Because you can ask either Finn or I about burgers; we had the best burger after we finished doing it last year." Santana said to Sam but was looking at Rachel the whole time; Rachel's heart sunk.

"Santana that's enough!" Finn said as he walked up to her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Wow!" She said looking up at Finn. "Maybe it was his boyfriend over here's cock he choked on because if his cock is as freakishly big and weird looking as he is then it very well could be; I didn't even look down there as we did it and it didn't hurt me because he was just a number but I'm just saying." Quinn went over to her and slapped her defending Finn, Sam, and even Rachel.

"Shut up!"

"Oh hell no slutty miss insane pants! You know what we do to people who slap us in Lima Heights Adjacent?" Santana snapped her fingers and then backhanded Quinn. Quinn shoved Santana backwards and Santana shoved back.

"If Brit was here I know what she would say." Sam whispered to Rachel as he ran over to them to attempt to break them up.

"Stop the violence!" Finn said mocking Brittany and smiled at Rachel who smiled back; then they remembered where they stood so they looked down awkwardly. Finn ran over and held Quinn back as Sam held Santana.

"You have been nothing but an evil bitch to me this year!" Quinn yelled struggling to break free.

"That's because you told Sue about my summer surgery."

"Ok and I told you that it wasn't a surgery… just a boob job." Quinn said and Sam, as he held Santana back, felt her boobs and nodded. Quinn shrugged out of Finn's grip but didn't go for another slap.

"Shut up and stop dissing my boyfriend and…" She was about to say Sam but she corrected herself rather quickly "Finn. Leave them alone! Sam could have choked to death tonight and all you can ever do is make jokes." Quinn said as she calmed down but talked right to Santana's face.

"Damn your acting hormonal! Did you get yourself pregnant again by sleeping with your boyfriend's best friend… oh wait that would actually be Finn this time."

Quinn slapped Santana so hard this time just to take attention away from what Santana just said because she did want to at least kiss Finn again. "Listen to yourself Santana, please just be nice for once." Santana stepped on Sam's foot and elbowed him in the face to break free.

"Sorry Sam but your lips probably cushioned my elbow hitting you." Santana said and then looked at Quinn. "My insults are what makes me me."

"What makes the two people under your bra special?" Quinn insulted Santana. Quinn did want to stop the fight but it was just so hard because Santana is so mean and gets on her nerves. Santana went in for a slap but Finn stepped in the way and grabbed her hand.

"That's enough Santana! Please just calm down! I know you two have been at each other's throats lately but please just give it up. And we can go home." Finn said.

"You're right!" Santana said. "Sorry Sam, I'm glad you are ok!" Santana said actually nicely and hugged him.

"That was intense!" Mike said.

"And awkward!" Tina said.

"What they said!" Mercedes said. "Any way Sam we are happy that you are fine now!" Mercedes smiled as Mike, Tina, and her hugged him.

"Is Brittany coming Santana?" Quinn asked as if nothing just happened.

"How should I know? She's with Artie." Right as Santana said that Brittany came over rolling Artie.

"Did someone say my name?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, Quinn." Santana said.

"My name is Brittany! Hey Sam is that you? Annoying ass dwarf texted me that you choked." Rachel raised her hand because she was the one that texted Brittany but then realized that must be what contact name her number is under and rolled her eyes. "You look fine to me! I was told that when people choke they turn purple."

"Just while they are choking." Sam said. "I'm fine now; actually right now I say it was absolutely no big deal and we can all leave, it was just a little traumatizing as it was happening but that's it."

"Since I love acting my favorite class was trauma." Brittany said.

"That's drama Brittany." Artie said.

"What would you know about acting… you're in a wheelchair. And anyway this isn't drama, Quinn, Finn, and Puck had baby momma drama last year though, or was it daddy drama? I always forget because Santana is always talking about how Finn has boobs, which I thought only girls have." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Did someone say my name?" Puck asked as he walked over.

"I did… and I don't mean the name I, I mean like I'm the one that said it. And don't steal my line or I'll make Artie stand up and kick that Mohawk right off your head." Artie looked up at his girlfriend with a you crazy look.

Puck stared at her and rolled his eyes. "Dude are you ok?" Puck said as he held his fist out for Sam to bump and he did.

"Yeah man. Ready to just freaking go home! I'd hate to see what you guys do if I ever get in a bad car crash or something." Sam chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure your lips would act as a second airbag." Santana said. Quinn rolled her eyes in anger as Finn rubbed her back to calm her down.

Then Kurt and Blaine came over out of Kurt's car. "Sam are you ok? I heard you choked nearly to death!" Sam looked at Rachel in disbelief.

"What did you text them Rachel?" Sam asked.

"I texted OMG OMG, Sam just choked to a near death at Breadstix." Rachel

said shyly.

"Well that's way over exaggerating! But I'm fine! It's nice of you to show up."

Sam said and hugged Kurt.

"Of course! I'm glad you're ok. Hi everybody!" Kurt waved to everyone else. And everybody waved and said hi back. "This is Blaine, my new friend from the Warblers. Blaine this is Rachel, who you met, Tina, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, and Sam." Kurt said as he pointed at each of them as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you all! And good job on your win… well our tie!" Blaine giggled as they all smiled and shook their heads in agreement. "And I'm happy nothing bad happened to you Sam!" Blaine said and smiled at Sam who smiled back; still thinking this was ridiculous that everyone came when all he did was choke on a meatball. Then Blaine nodded at Finn. Finn thought something was up with that; how he looked at Sam and then him.

"Kurt, can I talk to you real quick?" Finn asked his stepbrother. "I haven't talked to you in a while." Finn and Kurt both walked to the other side of the lot. "You wouldn't tell Blaine anything would you?"

"Finn, as horrible as it was I still swore on my mother's grave to not tell a soul. I wouldn't break such a promise no matter what. Why do you ask?"

"He smiled at Sam and then directly at me. And I never told you this but I saw you and Blaine confronting Karofsky out in the courtyard a few weeks ago. I couldn't hear what any of you said but I didn't think much of it then, mostly because Sam just said that cooling off thing to me that week so I was off my game. But then you told me he kissed you and I thought that's what that confrontation was about and that you told Blaine that so easily so what if you told him this?" Finn said.

"Finn, that's your secret! I'm never going to tell anyone it! Yes I told Blaine that Dave kissed me, even though I had just met Blaine but I really looked up to him. Even if I get married to Blaine, which we aren't even together yet but still, and we have 60 or more years of marriage I am still never going to tell him or anyone the secret." Kurt smiled as he assured Finn his secret was safe with him.

"Well I have something else to tell you but I'll wait until I get home."

"There's no one here if you want to tell me now."

Finn thought about it for a few seconds as he looked around the parking lot and only saw his friends over there talking. "Fine. When I was giving Sam CPR, I was so worried and distraught that he might die, I know it's stupid because he would definitely have been saved but still, I never was in a situation like that and it scared me."

"Choking is a very scary thing. You were in a restaurant so odds are in your favor because if you couldn't save him someone in there could have, but yes you had every right to be scared."

"So I was so nervous I, I just kept pounding his chest and giving him mouth to mouth. And then one of the pounds worked but I was so scared I didn't realize it so I went in for more mouth to mouth and we started kissing… and I liked it so much!" Finn said.

"Wow! First of all thank you for putting that picture in my head." Kurt laughed. "I'm going to be honest and tell you it sounds like you like Sam."

"Of course I like him."

"I meant like… like like."

"You think I have feelings for him?" Finn asked. "I don't, these are just the sexual urges coming back." Finn said not mentioning that the urges did come back last week. Finn knew he was straight and there is no way he could have feelings for a boy. He did get a weird tingly feeling when their lips touched earlier but he was sure it was just a sexual urge; but was it?

"Well I don't know; there's definitely a chemistry between you two. And whatever you decide, remember to have courage to come to terms with these feelings or urges or whatever you want to call them." Kurt said and then Rachel walked over. Finn sighed and smiled at Kurt and went back to the rest of the group. "Hey Rachel!"

"Kurt. I don't know if he told you but he broke up with me today; with good reason I guess, I shouldn't have done anything with Puck." Rachel said.

"Yeah probably not a good idea!"

"But I need to talk to you about something else!" Rachel said. Oh crap Kurt thought; is she going to tell me she fooled around with one of her friends that's a girl. Who would it be actually? Quinn? They are too pissed at each other all the time although that would make them a hot pair. Santana? Definitely not especially after she did it with Finn. Brittany? No that's weird. Tina? No Tina is too obsessed with Mike's abs. Mercedes? No, she would never; Kurt could believe her having a secret affair with tater tots more than with Rachel. "I have a crush on Sam!" Kurt literally opened his mouth in shock. Now that is drama! Of course Rachel didn't know the half of it. Wow Rachel and Finn are in love with each other and they both also have a thing for the hot blonde trouty mouth Sam Evans.

"Wow, well I wouldn't act on those feelings ever and don't mention them again." Kurt quickly said.

"I thought you would give me advice. I gave you advice for that solo!"

"And look where that got me!" Kurt said trying to quickly get off the subject.

"Anyway I wasn't going to act on them because of Finn; Sam's his best friend and they just got back to that, I can't ruin it."

"You're right Rachel, maybe just stay single for a while and don't worry about relationships." Kurt said that to give Rachel advice and because he definitely would like to see Sam and Finn eventually confess their undying love for each other. Blaine than walked over. Kurt felt bad for leaving him over there with people he didn't really know but he needed to counsel Finn and Rachel. "Blaine, I am so sorry! I haven't talked to Finn in a long time and Rachel needed to tell me something too."

"It's fine! It was just awkward over there." Blaine said. Everyone else started walking to his or her cars.

"Everybody wait! As long as we are all here, why don't we all go in and eat; like a New Directions thing! And Blaine and Kurt you are more than welcome to join us." Finn announced as Quinn smiled and nodded because that was the leadership in Finn she has wanted to see again.

"Well this is my favorite place to gets my eating on!" Santana said.

"Yeah totally! The breadsticks are so good; they're like better than the sticks you find on trees." Brittany said.

"As long as we don't try to dine and dash!" Artie agreed and Puck nodded.

"I'm down!" Puck said.

"No you're up!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Sounds fun right Mike?" Tina asked Mike and he nodded and smiled.

"Sure Finn! It will be fun!" Mercedes said.

"Blaine and Kurt?" Finn asked.

"I couldn't impose!" Blaine said.

"Don't be silly! You are not opposing! Any friend of Kurt's is a friend of ours!" Sam said.

"C'mon Blaine! They don't bite!" Kurt encouraged him to join them.

"Well we have to, how else are we going to chew our food?" Brittany asked.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head in agreement.

"Rachel?" Finn asked in a sad way. But Rachel's car was gone. "Where did she go?" He was confused because she was definitely here when he made that announcement.

"Well good, she's the only one I truly don't like anyway." Santana commented.

Quinn rolled her eyes and could see Finn was sad; and probably not only because he was pissed at Rachel but also because he still wanted her to join them regardless. Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. The reason she texted Rachel to tell her about Sam was so she could come and maybe her and Finn would get closer to forgiving each other, but she only did that to make Finn happier; so now she knew what she needed to do. "I got this!" Quinn said and took out her phone and called Rachel.

"What do you want?" Rachel said through the phone.

"We all agreed we would hang at Breadstix so come back!" Quinn demanded.

"Why do you care? Most of you guys hate me! Finn does, you do, and Santana does…"

"I don't hate you! None of us do!"

"I do!" Santana yelled. Quinn pointed her finger at her warning her to shut up. Santana rolled her eyes and mouthed "then come at me again Fabray." Quinn sighed and turned her back to Santana.

"Told you!" Rachel said.

"Well she's Santana; she pretty much hates everyone. Please come back!" Quinn said and then whispered "Finn was upset when he saw you weren't here."

"Whatever, I know I'm not wanted there, thanks Quinn for your concern but

good bye." Rachel said and hung up as she started to cry while she drove home. She couldn't believe Quinn would make up something like Finn wanted her there; well she could believe it but she thought it was just an awful lie. But it wasn't a lie because Finn still wanted to make Rachel feel like part of the group despite their differences. So everyone except Rachel, and Lauren who was never there, went into Breadstix to enjoy their dinner. They had a great time just as they did the other night at their celebratory dinner; but that was without Finn, Kurt, and Blaine so it was better this time. Sam had his arm around Quinn as Finn looked at them in jealousy; not only because he wanted Sam sexually still but he also didn't have a girlfriend at the moment. Santana stared at Artie and Brittany laughing with each other and she could feel jealousy coming on as well. Quinn stared across the table at Finn for a few seconds and smiled at him and he smiled back. Sam did the same and nodded his head at Finn while smiling that big cute smile of his. Finn smiled back at Sam as he felt his heart pounding against his chest; in that moment Finn thought about what Kurt said earlier; could he be developing more than sexual feelings for Sam or maybe this is just the high from excitement of having Sam back as a friend… or both.

Kurt stared down the table across from him at his stepbrother looking at Sam and looking down. Kurt knew whom Finn was thinking about and smiled. Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked but Kurt couldn't tell him anything.

"Nothing, just really happy that Finn stood up and suggested we do this." Kurt said and smiled at Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm actually having fun!" Blaine said and rubbed Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's heart beat so fast when Blaine touched him; he wanted to be more than friends at times but wasn't sure about what Blaine would say; he couldn't help but hope he would agree!

The New Directions, and Blaine and Kurt, were so happy that they did this. Despite their differences they do like hanging out with each other; it really makes them feel like they are a part of this amazing team because they are a part of an amazing team!

Then Rachel walked in. She decided when she arrived home that she needed to rise above and not care what the others think of her. So she decided to come anyway to show them that just because some of them hate her doesn't mean she can't be a part of something special. Quinn stood up as Rachel entered. "You can sit next to me, Sam and everyone move down one." Quinn said as they moved down one and she pulled out the chair in between Sam and her and right across from Finn. Rachel put her head up high and sat down. Quinn sat back down and put her hand on Rachel's lap. "I'm really glad you came back!" Quinn smiled at her and then quickly glanced at Finn. She wanted to impress Finn so bad and he nodded at her so it was working. But she quickly took her hand off Rachel when she remembered she couldn't obsess over Finn because she was with Sam now. Rachel gave Finn a half smile and, even though he was still angry, Finn still gave her a half smile back.

"I'm happy you're back as well!" Sam said and put his arm around Rachel, which instantly lifted her spirits up. "And I don't hate you just so you know!" Sam winked at her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Sam… and Quinn!" Rachel said as she turned from Sam to Quinn. How come Quinn is always dating the same boys she likes? Well except Jesse but still! Rachel was happy that she came back because the last hour at Breadstix was so fun! They were all happy to be hanging out with each other; almost like one big happy family!

Everybody left as they each paid for their meal; except the boyfriends of each relationship paid for theirs and their significant others'.

Sam and Finn walked out to their cars that were parked right next to one another.

"Are you feeling better dude? I'm kind of glad I over exaggerated the phone call or we all wouldn't have hung out like that." Finn said.

"Yeah! I'm glad we all got together too! Thanks! Oh and I'm not…" Sam started and paused for a second.

"Not what?" Finn asked.

"Glad I over exaggerated that fight. It was stupid but I'm happy we are back to being bros." Sam smiled and Finn smiled back.

"I'm happy too! And it's fine, we are part way over that anyway!" Finn said.

Sam hugged Finn and patted him on the back a few times. Finn of course hugged back. Finn's heart raced and he felt butterflies in his stomach as he touched Sam and felt his stomach squeezed up against his. God they both wanted to just lunge at each other's lips and make out more passionately than ever but they didn't know they both wanted that; they agreed to end the sex and they both needed to respect that so Sam let out of the hug as they both smirked at each other for a second. They were happy to have each other back as friends so they weren't going to screw it up again; although they both desperately wanted to screw each other. Sam thought about what Finn said earlier about sticking to two balls in his mouth; damn I wish that were an invitation!

They both got into their respective cars and drove in opposite directions. A tear streamed down Finn's face as he drove off; damn I have feelings for my best friend, Finn admitted to himself as his tear streamed off his face, hitting his lap.

_Reviews would be great! I hope you are enjoying this! __**Answer my poll please; what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing? **__Go to my profile to answer!____Two words for something in the next chapter: __**SEX DREAM!**_


	12. Their Lives Are Great!

_This has some graphic parts in here! Sorry it took a few days! __**Answer my NEW poll please; what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing? If you don't have an account write some songs that would be good for this situation between Sam and Finn in a review! And if you select other in the poll, review or PM me other song suggestions please! **__Write a review please and enjoy! __**Also last chapter has been changed if you read the one where Sam goes to the hospital; I've changed it from the choking part on (before he chokes is the same).**_

"Next time, just try two balls!" Finn whispered to Sam at Breadstix.

"Is that an invitation?" Sam asked seductively and kissed Finn on the lips. Finn's heart pounded so hard that if it pounded any harder it would have broke through his chest. Suddenly the people disappeared all around them and they were left alone in Breadstix in the dark; the moonlight shining through the window onto them.

"It's definitely an invitation now!" Finn exclaimed. Sam climbed on Finn and sat on him as he kissed him. Sam could feel Finn's growing member rubbing up against him through their jeans. Finn groped Sam's abs and instantly got as hard as he could get. Sam had a flawless body that Finn just loved. Finn grabbed Sam's shirt and literally ripped it off. Finn sat up holding Sam and licked, kissed, and sucked his flawless chest.

"Oh God I've missed this!" Sam moaned and then took Finn's shirt off and moved back and kissed his chest. Then Sam stood up and pulled Finn up to his lips. They made out while standing there with their hands on the other's butt. They caressed each other's butt cheeks as they moaned. Sam pushed all their food off the table they were sitting at at Breadstix then he sat Finn on the table and unbuttoned his jeans and took them off.

"Oh fuck!" Finn smiled. Sam took off his underwear and instantly put Finn's long member into his mouth. Then he licked down the shaft and sucked on the tall teen's ball sack; he put both of Finn's balls into his mouth and Finn chuckled. "You got them both in!" Sam smiled as he jerked Finn off with his mouth still around his balls. "Sam I want you inside me!" Finn groaned in pleasure. Sam kissed his friend's mouth after he said that. Finn reached down and unbuttoned trouty mouth's jeans and pushed them down and they fell down to around Sam's ankles. Sam lifted both of his feet up and kicked the jeans aside. Finn grabbed Sam's erection through his underwear and stroked it. Sam grabbed Finn and turned him around on the table so his ass was facing the chair and he bent off the table and held himself up with the other chair. Sam licked Finn's ass and fingered him as Finn squealed. Sam stood up on the chair and knelt on the edge of the table with his feet on the chair and stuck his member into Finn as Finn wailed in pleasure. Sam placed his hands on Finn's hips and pushed back and forth as the table creaked while Finn held onto the other chair.

"Fuck yeah Finn! This feels amazing!" Sam yelled as Finn moaned in agreement. Finn held on with one hand and used the other to jerk himself off. Minutes later the two boys were sweating and panting as Sam pounded Finn. They both went into complete bliss as… Finn woke up.

"Damn it!" Finn said and then felt his underwear; another wet dream! A very good wet dream but still only a wet dream. He actually had been having that sex dream a lot ever since he kissed Sam; which was about a month ago. Christmas had gone by; they went to Mr. Schue's for a little while on Christmas Eve but obviously they all couldn't just stay there when they have family to do Christmas with too. Brittany also still believes in Santa, which is weird but kind of cute. Him and Rachel went through something and Finn did want to get back together as they shared a kiss between the Christmas trees but he wasn't ready to forgive her. Finn and Sam actually hung out a lot over the winter break and in a few days they would be going back to school. Then Finn's phone vibrated and he looked at who it was and he couldn't be happier; it was Sam. "Hey man!"

"Hey! How have you been?" Sam asked although they just saw each other a couple days ago.

"Great! I just woke up!"

"Me too! But I know you wanted to see Little Fockers before we went back to school so I thought we could get lunch at Taco Bell and then go see it today seeing that we have been wanting to see it since it came out but always ended up hanging out somewhere else!" Sam said.

"Yeah we could do that today! And dude I don't mind if you bring Quinn!"

"No, she saw it with Brittany a couple weeks ago." Sam said. Finn wanted someone to come because the reason he has purposely made them do other things was so he wouldn't be alone with him at the movies. Anywhere else was more out in public and it would be easier to fight the urges out in the light than in the dark at a movie. Finn was not as good at fighting the urges as he use to be; he fought them but it wasn't easy. Finn didn't care if they both agreed to have sex again it was still wrong to do it because that could help feelings develop or ruin their friendship for good this time.

"Well then I'll meet you at Taco Bell at about 12." Finn said and Sam smiled. Sam did want to have sex with Finn again; he knew they should keep to their promise and not ever have sex again but he enjoyed it so much, and plus he hasn't had sex with anyone but Finn. They both had no idea that the other had these urges so they were afraid to talk about it; but Sam wanted to eventually make Finn want to have sex with him, not like force just hang out a lot until the moment came and that's what Finn also wanted.

At around 10 to noon Finn walked down his stairs about to leave but when he opened his door Quinn was getting ready to knock. "Hey Finn!"

"Quinn! I was just leaving actually to meet Sam at Taco Bell and then see a movie."

"I know it's just I haven't seen you pretty much all break!"

"Yeah I know. We can do dinner tonight if you want but I really should get going; I'm sorry you came over just so I could tell you to leave."

"It's fine! And dinner tonight sounds great!" She smiled but inside she wanted to jump for joy; Finn and her are going out tonight. She knew it wasn't a date but they haven't hung out alone much since they broke up last year; which is totally understandable but it felt great to be getting back to being at least friends. Actually since Sam and him are back friends they have been hanging out a lot with each other and not as much with Quinn. But Quinn didn't want to be the kind of girlfriend that kept her boyfriend away from his friends; well last year she wanted Finn away from Rachel but that's because she was a girl and wanted to date Finn.

"Good! We can go to Breadstix tonight at like 7." Finn said and smiled at her. He was still a little weirded out by Quinn because of the kiss on the cheek. He could feel Quinn wanting him more the past month. "How was Little Fockers?"

"Funny!"

"You went with Brittany?" Finn asked surprised.

"Yeah! We were always friends but we started getting closer recently. Santana of course doesn't like that because her and I aren't friends anymore and her and Brit are like best friends. But yeah, Artie and her go on double dates with Sam and I sometimes when he's not with you." Quinn giggled.

"Sorry about that! We just have a lot of fun together and I'm so happy we are bros again."

"It's fine! Now you can go have fun with him now, see you later!" Quinn said and walked out with Finn to their respective cars.

"Yeah cool! Bye." Finn said as they got into their cars and drove away.

Sam and Finn met at Taco Bell to eat and then go to the movie. "Sorry. Quinn came over to talk. We are going to hang out tonight!" Finn said and paused. "That's ok right?"

"Yeah of course! I should really take her out more but I've been so into hanging out with you lately that I haven't hung out with her too much."

"Then why don't we take a break from hanging out so much and then you can get back to being a great boyfriend to her."

"Thanks man!" Sam smiled at Finn and then they ordered, ate, and left for the movie. They didn't have too much to eat so they could have popcorn and pop at the movies. They shared a large popcorn and each got a medium Coke. As the movie was almost ending they were in short supply of the popcorn so Sam would reach down to the bottom of the bucket that was on Finn's lap. Finn got a hard on because Sam was so close to grabbing his crotch. The popcorn bucket lifted up a little because of Finn's dick. Finn reached into push it down and pull it off as if he were just getting popcorn; he held it down with his other hand but Sam noticed. "Are you ok?" Sam whispered.

Finn wanted to ask him to take care of it so bad but he couldn't. "Yeah, it's just this part!"

"Ben Stiller and Robert De Niro are fighting!" Sam said confused. Finn should just tell him the truth; the sexual urges aren't gone and he has been having the same sex dream over again for the past month. But that would prove to Sam that Finn lied to him when he said the sexual urges were done and plus it would make it awkward again. Sure they had done great the past month with the no sex thing but still; Finn didn't want to do anything to start the sex up again for the good of the friendship although part of him also did want to start it up again. Sam knew what was up and started to become ecstatic that Finn wanted him too. So Sam put his hand at the bottom of the popcorn and rubbed Finn's member on purpose and took some popcorn out and pretended like he didn't do that on purpose.

"Yeah dude, I lied. I had a sex dream about Rachel last night and I was just thinking about it." Finn said as he stared blankly at the screen. Sam's happiness vanished because he just made a fool of himself when what he thought wasn't even true… as far as he knew. Finn wanted desperately to moan in pleasure when Sam had his hand near his penis but couldn't. Finn glanced at Sam and looked at his body and wanted so badly to kiss the blonde boy. As Finn looked away Sam looked over and checked Finn out. He wanted so badly to stoke Finn's hard cock until he cam all over his hand. Sam looked back at the screen and sighed; they both did because they both thought there was no way they would be able to do what they wanted to do and that made the friends sad.

As they left the movie theater they talked about their favorite parts and what made them laugh when all they really wanted to talk about was the fact that they were horny as hell for each other in there. "That was a good movie though!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, not as good as the first two though." Finn said.

"So, you had a sex dream about Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I did." Finn lied.

"I knew you weren't over her dude."

"I never said I was over her ever. I still love her but what she did was bad. I know I slept with Santana and lied to her about it but we weren't together when I lost my virginity to Santana."

"You lost your virginity to her?" Sam asked.

"Dude, we were only sophomores. I did it when I found out Rachel was with Jesse still, Santana is just a young slut."

"Whoa, I know she's rude but you don't have to call her a slut!"

"She sleeps with like everyone. And I honestly regret doing it with her. Sex is something a lot of guys want but it didn't mean anything to me. And why are you defending her?"

"I just don't like calling people, especially girls, names. And since that whole bullying thing with Kurt I've been trying to be nicer. Speaking of her!" Sam said and pointed at Santana and Brittany.

"Trouty mouth! Finding Nemo hasn't been in theaters for 7 years so I hope you didn't go to try to see your siblings." Santana said.

"No Santana!" Sam smiled trying to ignore her.

"You wanna take what you just said back?" Finn whispered to Sam.

"Nope."

"What are you whispering about Frankenteen? Did an employee tell you to duck because your head was blocking the projector?"

"We saw Little Fockers Santana, let's just get that over with and ignore your insults." Finn smiled.

"We saw Black Swan for the second time." Santana said.

"It was even more confusing the second time!" Brittany said.

"Oh and my insults are about as hard to ignore as you and Sam's lips."

"And that movie wasn't even about a black swan; it was about a crazy lesbian bitch." Brittany said.

"Oh Santana, they made a movie about you!" Finn said.

"I'm not a lesbian!" Santana said although she didn't know what she was. What Finn said scared her so much because it could be true so she didn't even insult him back because she couldn't think of a comeback.

"Well you were so into making out with Brit in front of me last year."

Then Santana snapped back to it. "Well you seem to be hanging out with Sam a lot so maybe you're into making out with him." Finn and Sam froze because this was the second time she made fun of them being gay together. There's no way she could know anything about them though.

"Santana why do you keep making jokes about Sam and I?" Finn asked getting defensive.

"Why are you getting so defensive? Are you into puckering up for the pucker fish?" Santana asked.

"We are friends that's why I'm so defensive because you love to put people down to make yourself feel better. You are no better than the bullies."

"No matter how I try I can't put you down, you're too freakishly tall." Santana shrugged.

"Santana shut up!" Sam yelled. "Can't you just have a normal conversation with someone?"

"Not with you because you and that bitch Quinn are trying to steal Brittany away from me!" Santana blurted out. "And Finn you got her boyfriend on the football team, that's the only reason she is with him I'm sure of it! Who would want to be with him if he wasn't?"

"I would still be with him! Artie is awesome!" Brittany said.

"And Santana, you know what the worst part of what you just said is, it's that you think because Artie is in a wheelchair that nobody should like him." Finn said in disgust.

"And he's a freaking dork." Santana said.

"Santana, why are you in Glee, the whole point of that club is accepting everyone and loving them the way that they are. How dare you say something so rude about Artie, anyone really, but you took it over the edge when you said that disabled people can't get love."

"Whatever I don't need this!" Santana said and turned around to Brittany.

"Well I hope you don't need me in the car because I'm not going with you." Brittany said. "Just so you know, you did this to yourself, Artie is a great guy. So no, Finn, Quinn, or Sam didn't take me from you; you took yourself away from me with your actions. I know we are best friends but you just said something really hurtful about my boyfriend, so we are taking a break." Brittany said and walked over to Sam and Finn who looked to the ground as Santana walked away… hiding her tears. She was really confused about her feelings for Brittany; it started with just making out and then fooling around but now she thinks she might love her. They made out some during the movie and it felt great as usual. She wiped her tears and turned around to see Finn, Sam, and Brittany talking and laughing. Santana sighed, took her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall straight down, and walked angrily towards them. As she approached she pushed Sam and Finn out of the way and faced Brittany.

"Brit, please come home with me!" Santana said.

"They are going to drive me home. I like to be with people that aren't rude to my boyfriend and my friends. So you can go home to Lima Heights Vacant…"

"It's Adjacent, and I want you to be there with me."

"No."

"Please, I'm being nice." Santana whined.

"You just shoved Finn and I." Sam pointed out. Santana started to turn around to insult Sam's lips but stopped herself for Brittany.

"And I am so sorry about that." Santana said and hugged Sam and Finn.

"Santana I'm sorry! You still said those things so leave because we are in a fight." Brittany said.

"Brittany, I love you!" Santana blurted out and meant as in in love but quickly said "as a best friend."

"I love you too, we aren't ending our friendship at all, I just need a short break." Brittany said.

"Fine. But you're going to miss your best friend when you're hanging out with a dinosaur, a fish, wheels, and slutty miss insane pants." Santana said and walked away again. She felt horrible as she went to her car and drove away from the girl she loved.

"Thanks guys! And I'm sorry about her, and if it makes you feel any better, she doesn't treat you that way just because you guys are trying to steal me; she treats everyone that way anyway." Brittany said trying to comfort them.

"Yeah we are use to it." Sam said.

"And she just likes to make jokes about you guys doing it, it's not like she really thinks you two are doing it, that would be random… but hot." Brittany said.

"Yeah why would anyone think that?" Finn asked and fake laughs. It was so easy for Finn and Sam to jump to conclusions when somebody said something about them or looked at them weird; like when Rachel asked Finn how he could tell Kurt and not her, like the jokes Santana made, and like Blaine looking at Sam and then Finn.

Then they drove Brittany home and went to Finn's house. "Dude what do you wanna do?" Finn asked. Sam wanted to say fuck you and Finn wanted him to say that.

"We could play video games!" Sam said.

"Cool!" Finn said and they went up to his bedroom and sat on his bed playing video games for hours. They played COD and Sam wasn't as good as Finn but after a little while Sam finally beat Finn. Finn chuckled as he lost and laid back on the bed in defeat. Sam looked at the tall body that was laying on the bed just inches away. Sam looked at Finn's crotch and started getting hard. Sam could just lean down and suck his best friend off until he cam into his mouth. Sam could barely take it anymore; it was getting more difficult to fight these urges. Finn was laying on his bed right in front of him laughing with his head tilted back off the bed because it took him so long to beat him. Finally Sam leaned over and opened his mouth as he breathed on Finn's crotch through his jeans. As Sam got less than an inch away from his friend's jeans he closed his mouth and quickly sat up. Finn finally quit laughing and sat up. "Took you long enough!" Finn exclaimed and patted Sam on the back. Sam smiled thinking it did take him long enough to try something on Finn, although he didn't go through with it, and he wondered how long would it take him to try something, go through with it, and make it work. As Finn took his hand off Sam's back it brushed his leg and sent shivers through both of their spines, although none of them showed it.

Sam went home at about 6:30 and Finn got ready for Breadstix with Quinn. Finn went to Quinn's house to pick her up. Finn knocked on the Fabray's door and Judy Fabray answered.

"Finn, great to see you!" Judy said as she smiled. "Quinn is upstairs getting ready, she will be down in a minute!"

"Good to see you too! Even though the last time I was here you guys thought I got your daughter pregnant and kicked her out!" Finn said and then realized he shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah…" Judy said as she turned around and rolled her eyes. "Quinny, Finn is here!" She yelled up the stairs and turned back around.

"I hope she doesn't think this is a date!" Finn said as he sighed.

"No she doesn't."

"Good because she is first of all dating Sam and we don't want to hurt him and… there really isn't a second of all." Finn could have said her hurting him was the second of all but he already mentioned the pregnancy once and he definitely didn't want to do it again.

"I've only met Sam once and he seems very nice! And you are his best friend right?" Judy asked.

"Yeah! He's awesome!" Finn started and looked down thinking about Sam as Quinn quietly came down the stairs listening. "We went through something and there was a time when I thought he was never going to forgive me, then he did about a month ago and I was so happy and a little shocked but I am so happy we are friends again! He makes me laugh and smile and he just makes me happy. I know dudes don't say all that crap but I'm glad to have him around. We can tell each other so much and just listen and help each other. He's my best friend!" Finn smiled as he finished and looked up at Quinn.

"Wow it's almost like you two are dating!" Quinn joked and Finn chuckled. Quinn looked so beautiful Finn was stunned.

"You look amazing!" Finn said as he stared at her and she smiled because he thought she was beautiful. Then he cleared his throat and snapped out of it. "But you didn't have to change, you do know this isn't a date?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to change out of the clothes I had on." Quinn said kind of sad. "Bye mom!" Quinn said as Finn and her walked out.

"Bye!" Judy said as she shut the door.

Quinn and Finn went to Breadstix and just talked. Finn told Quinn about Santana earlier and how she was pissed they were hanging out with Brittany.

"Listen, Brittany never stopped being my friend. I'm sorry if she has a problem with me hanging out with Brittany well no I'm not." Quinn said and giggled. "And that's horrible what she said about Artie, I'll have to talk to him."

"Well she didn't say it to Artie."

"Brittany is dumb enough to tell him."

"You're right! I didn't even think about that!" Finn said ashamed that he didn't talk to her about it.

"Here, I'll text her now!" Quinn said and took her phone out and texted Brit. 'Hey don't tell Artie what happened with Santana.'

Brit texted back 'I already did!'

'What did he do?'

Brit wheeled Artie into Breadstix. "Hey Quinn, I was just about to text you!" Brittany said and returned to her phone to text Quinn.

"Brittany you can just tell me!" Quinn said.

"Well he was hurt so I said I would take him to Breadstix!" Brittany said.

"Yeah that kind of cheered me up!" Artie said.

"Artie, you are a great person, and you have Brittany so don't listen to what Santana says… ever." Quinn said. "Here Brit, you sit here and I'll talk to Artie over there." Quinn said and got up and walked over to another table with Artie.

Brittany sat down across from Finn. "Hey Brit, how are you? I know it's hard breaking up with a friend!" Finn said obviously thinking about Sam.

"We didn't break up, we are just taking a break, we will probably be friends again by the time school starts back up!" Brittany said. "Thanks though! And sorry about Santana."

"No problem Brittany, she's just rude all the time and it's gets annoying but we've gotten use to it." Finn said.

"Artie are you sure you're ok?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. It hurt me but that's what Santana does!" Artie said as he fixed his glasses on his face.

"Artie don't listen to her! Like I said you obviously have Brittany. And I like you as a friend and hanging out with you the past month has been great. Glee bought us all together, I mean we wouldn't have become friends if it weren't for Glee so I'm thankful for Glee for that and so many reasons." Quinn said as she put her hand on Artie's.

"So are you and Quinn dating?" Brittany asked Finn.

"No, this is just friends hanging out!" Finn said. He was worried that people would think that though and obviously people do think it.

"Because if you are sneaking around don't do it at Breadstix, like everybody comes here!" Brittany said.

"Brit, me and her are friends." Finn assured her.

"Yeah! And Santana and I are just friends!" Brittany said sarcastically and Finn was just silent. He knew something was going on with Brittany and Santana. Then Quinn came back over and switched places with Brittany.

"You're being really awesome lately!" Finn said and gave her a smile of support.

"Thank you!" Quinn said. "Wait just lately?"

"No, but sometimes you can be really scary and intimidating but what you did for Rachel at Breadstix last time and what you just did for Artie is really cool!"

"Thanks!" She was glad it impressed him.

"And thank you! You kind of helped Sam and I back together."

"Yeah and now you see each other more than he sees me." Quinn muttered.

"Sorry about that! It's just great to have a best friend. Puck and I are back as friends but it's still weird sometimes. Sam and I are golden!" Finn said although they weren't really golden but as far as Quinn knew they were. Sam still didn't forgive Finn fully but they never mentioned it so everything seemed golden.

"It's fine! I am the one that wanted you guys to be friends again!" Quinn said but thought to herself that she could ruin their friendship if her feelings ever came out but she would try her best to hold her feelings in. The rest of the night they talked and laughed as they enjoyed their time together. Finn offered to pay but Quinn took out that dinner for two certificate and eventually they just used that. On the way out Quinn and Finn walked over to Artie and Brittany. "Be strong Artie!" Quinn said and rubbed his hand.

"Yeah dude, don't listen to Santana!" Finn said and fist bumped Artie. "See you Brittany, you did the right thing by taking a break from Santana." Brittany knew it was the right thing but she didn't want it to go on for too long because Santana was her best friend and she loved her… as a best friend.

"You really did Brit! Talk to you later!" Quinn said as Finn and her left. Finn drove Quinn home. "I had a nice time." Quinn said as they walked up to her door.

"Yeah me too!" Finn exclaimed. As they arrived at the door they hugged good night. Quinn's eyes closed as all the sounds around her ceased. Her heart beat a million times a minute as she hugged the boy she loved so much. She wanted so bad to kiss his lips and get back together with him; but she couldn't, she had to fight it! "Good night!"

"Good night!" Quinn said as she went inside and smiled so brightly as she shut the door. Finn's heart was racing a little as he walked down the steps to his car. Deep down he still had feelings for Quinn but he needed to keep those on lockdown. He has so many feelings; feelings for Rachel, feelings for Quinn and the most confusing feelings of them all; feelings for his best friend Sam.

Sam was at his house about to get in the shower when he got a text from Finn. 'Hey, remember I'm giving you a few days to hang out with Quinn, she's amazing and you two deserve time together! Her and I had a fun time out tonight; you two need that! So no more movies or me beating your ass in COD for the next few days!' Sam laughed as he read the text.

'Hey I beat your ass today! Haha. Thanks man! You and I have been hanging out a lot so maybe some Quinn time wouldn't be bad! I do like her a lot, but we only went out a few times over the break!' Sam replied.

'Yeah, I'm not saying put all your attention on her but still, if you want her to remain your girlfriend, treat her right! Going to play COD!'

'Alright dude, good luck haha' Sam replied back. He was happy that Finn cared so much about his relationship with Quinn. He was so happy to have such a great best friend. He got into the shower as he got hard thinking about Finn. Sam put some lotion on his hand as the hot steamy water dripped all over his hot body. He rubbed the lotion on his member and stroked it while thinking of Finn. He pictured Finn in the shower with him, sucking him off. "Oh yeah Finn, just like that!" Sam muttered to himself. "Oh yeah!"

"Dude I want to swallow every last drop of your cum!" Sam imagined Finn saying as he took a break to jerk his member off.

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'm going to give it all to you then!" Sam moaned to himself, picturing Finn naked on his knees. Sam wished so bad that Finn would really come in but he knew it would never happen. Sam groped his own chest and imagined Finn's big firm hands caressing his six pack. "Uhh Finn!" Sam groaned as he felt himself up with one hand and jerking as fast as he could with the other. Sam started panting and groaning as he felt himself already about to cum. He twitched, tilted his head back, looked at the ceiling, and moaned loudly as he cam all over the shower wall and it went down the drain with the hot water and his sweat. As the last drop came out of Sam's penis he moaned "Finn!" Sam realized he was all alone and it was just a fantasy. Sam sighed and looked down to the ground in sadness. He wanted Finn to be the one to make him cum but their agreement made that impossible. He wondered what Finn thought; if he lied like he did himself and really had the sexual urges but thought he couldn't do anything because of the agreement. Sam only knew one thing; he shouldn't have made that stupid agreement because he was oh so horny for his best friend. Sam left the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist and went to his room and looked at the picture of Finn and him in their football jerseys together. He smiled because that picture was actually taken before their fight yet he kept it and it was one of his favorite pictures of them; not that they had that much but still. Sam took the towel off and slipped into some underwear and decided to go to bed early. As he slipped under the covers he fell asleep smiling because at the moment his life was great.

Finn was in his shower jerking himself off… picturing Sam doing it for him. "Uhhh Sam!" Finn moaned as he shot his load on the wall and down the drain. Finn smiled and remembered Sam wasn't actually there. Finn got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his room. He too looked at the same picture of him and Sam in their football jerseys. He smiled as he slipped into his underwear and got under the covers. He went to sleep with a smile on his face just as his best friend did because at the moment he loved his life.

That night Finn had the sex dream about Sam again, although this time it actually went past the part he always woke up at. "Fuck yeah Finn! This feels amazing!" Sam yelled as Finn moaned in agreement. Finn held on with one hand and used the other to jerk himself off. Minutes later the two boys were sweating and panting as Sam pounded Finn. They both went into complete bliss as Finn cam all over the table and chair and Sam cam into Finn's ass. They both moaned as their bodies twitched in complete pleasure. Sam pulled out of Finn and turned him over so he was sitting on the table and sucked his cock dry. Finn stroked Sam's beautiful head of blonde hair as Sam sucked every last drop from him. Sam looked up into his friend's eyes and kissed him. As Sam rubbed Finn's cheek and let out of the kiss Finn muttered something.

"I think I'm starting to develop feelings for you."

Sam instantly stood up and backed away in disgust. "Eww Finn, you know all I want is terrific sex from you!" Sam said as it started raining, thundering, and lightning outside. Sam turned around and walked out of Breadstix naked. A tear streamed down Finn's face as he followed naked.

"Sam wait."

"No, stay away from me." Sam yelled as the cold rain dripped down his naked body. "I never want to see you again!"

That's when Finn woke up and sat up quickly. He was crying and sweating because of what he just dreamed of. He was sure Sam wouldn't react that way but what if he did. Finn started feeling guilty about his feelings for his best friend. He needed to tell him about this; about his feelings, his urges, and his dreams. He would never know if Sam felt the same way unless he asked although he was afraid because what if his dream became a reality. He couldn't keep thinking about the what ifs and just man up and do it. They are best friends now so they can talk about this or something. Finn grabbed his phone from the nightstand and went to his contact list. He clicked Sam's name and placed his thumb over the call button. His heart was racing and he was so nervous but he really should give it his best shot. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he clicked the call button.

_I hope that chapter got better! Please write a review with your thoughts on the chapter! I am starting to not follow the show as much but some of the main plot points will still be there! This story is going to remain a Sinn story but it will also have other couples' journeys (Samchel, Quartie, Finchel, Fuinn, Brittana, Fabrevans, and Samcedes) but Sinn is going to stay the main focal point! __**Remember**__** to answer my NEW poll please; what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing?**_


	13. In Trouble!

_Get excited for this chapter and it's ending! This chapter gets very graphic! Enjoy!_

Finn put the phone up to his ear to hear it ring. It rung three times and then he pressed end. He couldn't do it; he could not admit these feelings to Sam or just the sexual urges even. He knew that even if him and Sam agreed to have sex it could end badly. The same with Finn confessing his feelings, it could end badly or end up like his dream, no, his nightmare. Finn sighed in anger as he lay back on his bed; that's when he heard his ringtone go off. Of course it was Sam because it was pretty late and he just called him. "Hello." Finn muttered pretending he just got up.

"Dude, you called me!" Sam also muttered because his phone ringing woke him up.

"I must have fallen asleep with my phone and rolled on it or something." Finn lied. He decided to keep this his secret from Sam, for as long as he could at least.

"Ok, talk to you later." Sam said and hung up.

Finn sighed as he regretted not telling him but he knew if he did it could put a serious dent in their relationship. He hated having feelings and urges he couldn't act on.

At Quinn's house Quinn was in her room texting Sam. She knew it was late but she couldn't sleep and needed to talk to someone to keep her mind off Finn. 'Hey, you want to come over and talk?'

'Quinn, it's the middle of the night!' Sam replied.

'Than can I come there?' Quinn asked. And then she sent ';)'

'Fine! Come over for a little while.' Quinn knew that it would be easier for her to sneak out with just her mom in the house than it would be for Sam to sneak out with his younger siblings and both parents in the house. Then again sneaking her in would be hard. Quinn went over to Sam's and climbed the tree outside his window and climbed in. He helped her in by grabbing her hips and pulling her to him. Their lips touched as she stepped onto the ground. Sam was in his underwear that he slept in and just that. She saw his bulge growing as she checked him out. She brushed her hand down his abs as he got hard. She put her fingers around the strap of his underwear and pulled it down a little letting his member free from all restraint. Sam shuddered as she knelt down and pulled his underwear off leaving him completely naked. "Quinn, this feels amazing but don't do anything you are not comfortable with doing." Sam said.

Quinn stood up and whispered in his ear "I want you inside me!" as she took all her clothes off.

"But I want to be inside you Quinn!" Finn showed up out of nowhere and said.

"Dude she's my girlfriend!" Sam said and laid on his bed. Quinn put her legs on either side of Sam and sat on him facing him. She let his fully erected dick slide in all the way. Sam looked over at Finn and grabbed the strap of his underwear and pulled him closer to the bed. "She can suck your dick while she's humping me. Is that ok Quinn?"

"Yes!" Quinn moaned as her boobs bounced up and down as she humped Sam. Finn pulled his underwear down and stood on the bed over Sam and Quinn put his member into her mouth and sucked rapidly. "Smack his ass Sam!" Quinn moaned as she jerked Finn's cock. Sam smacked Finn's butt.

"Yeah you like that Finn?" Sam said as he continued to smack Finn's ass.

"Hell yeah!" Finn groaned and Sam rubbed down Finn's legs. Sam put his hands in between Finn's legs and groped Quinn's boobs. Quinn bent over in between Finn's legs and made out with her hot blonde boyfriend. Finn knelt down next to them and jerked himself off right at their faces. Quinn started sucking Finn and jerking him.

"Sam would you please put him in your mouth for me? It really will turn me on more!" Quinn pleaded and Sam turned his head and sucked his friend's member. Quinn kissed her boyfriends neck as he sucked on Finn. Quinn moaned as the three of them sweated. Quinn sat up and kissed Finn as she rode Sam's member. Sam rubbed his hand all over his girlfriend's chest as he sucked Finn off. She grouped Finn's ass with one hand and rubbed her other hand up and down Sam's six pack. "Give me that!" Quinn said as she bent back over and took Finn into her mouth. Sam put his hand around Finn's ball sack as he humped Quinn while she rode him. Sam used his other hand to grope Quinn's tits.

"I'm about to squirt baby!" Sam moaned as he quickly turned himself and her over so he was on top of Quinn and humped her as fast as he could. Finn went over there and jerked himself off in the middle of their faces.

"No Finn! Sam, can Finn cum inside you? Please! It will be him pushing you more into me." Quinn moaned.

Sam shook his head. "The lube is in my nightstand, hurry up though; I'm about to bust!" Sam moaned. Finn quickly grabbed the lube and squirted some on his hand and into Sam. Finn started maneuvering his member into Sam's hole. Sam moaned loudly and closed his eyes as Finn's cock was in his ass. Finn started humping the blonde faster and faster which made Sam hump Quinn faster and faster. Quinn put one arm around Sam and the other hand on Finn's arm. "Here I cum!" Sam moaned as… Quinn woke up panting. She had experienced her climax and had a wet dream… about Sam and Finn.

Quinn fell back asleep happy yet nervous about her feelings for both of them. She woke up hours later to the smell of eggs and bacon. She opened her eyes fully and saw Sam sitting there with breakfast in bed. "This is to make up for the fact that we haven't spent that much time together lately!" Sam smiled. "Oh and good morning!" He said and leaned over and kissed her. Quinn smiled because this was so amazing of him to do.

"Good morning to you too! And thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she took a bite of her eggs. "Delicious!"

"Good! Thanks." Sam said and laid next to her on the bed and ate the breakfast he made for himself. He put his arm around her as they ate their breakfast. She turned to him and grabbed his cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss.

"This is so sweet!" Quinn said as she slowly moved her hand down his chest to his member.

"Quinn, I promised I would never pressure you into anything so we don't have to do anything until you're ready!" Sam whispered although he was getting hard.

"I had a sex dream about you last night!" She told him but left out the Finn part.

"Was I good?" Sam smiled.

"Amazing!" Quinn said and put her food and his food aside and climbed on him and made out passionately with him. "We aren't going to have sex for obvious reasons but I want us to see each other naked and maybe touch each other. It was amazing in the dream, I want to feel something in real life though." Quinn needs to get over her feelings for Finn so she thought getting more intimate with Sam would be a great way to spark their relationship to new heights. She grabbed his shirt and took it off and kissed down his smoking chest as Sam moaned. She stood up off the bed and took all her clothes off. Sam sat there in awe of Quinn's body. "Stand up!" She said and Sam instantly stood up as she grabbed his jeans and pulled them off. Then she backed up and he took his underwear off. They stood there a few feet away from each other checking out one another's amazing body! Quinn walked up to him and made out with him as their naked bodies brushed up against each other.

"This is amazing!" Sam exclaimed. She grabbed his cock as he groped her boobs with one hand and her ass with the other. Their teenage hormones started driving them crazy for each other. Sam kissed her neck and then her boobs.

"Oh god!" Quinn moaned.

"I can eat you out if you want. You don't have to do anything with me!" Sam said.

"No Sam! I just want this!" Quinn said and kissed him.

"You got it!" Sam smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her as they swayed in each other's arms for minutes.

"Thank you!" Quinn said as they put their clothes back on. "We just saw a whole new side of each other and you didn't even think with you penis. You respected me and my wishes and I really appreciate that!" Quinn said.

"I respect you a bunch! Let me tell you though when I first started dating you there was a short period of time when I did think with my dick, but that's over now!" Sam said and kissed Quinn.

"Thank you!" She smiled appreciatively. "Let's finish our breakfast!" Quinn said as they laid down. Sam laid behind Quinn spooning her as she fed him some bacon and he fed her.

"So how good was I in this sex dream you had?"

"You were great!" Quinn giggled.

"Really?" Sam chuckled and rolled on top of her into the food and she rolled on top of him face to face. She kissed him as they laid there happily in each other's arms.

Santana walked to Brittany's house and knocked on the door. "Hey Brit!" Santana said as the door opened but then saw it was Artie. She rolled her eyes and got pissed right away.

"Oh hey, nice to see you too, oh wait you don't like me… but then again who does?" Artie asked sarcastically.

"Artie, I'm not here to talk to you. Where's Brit?"

"She's in the kitchen, we are doing fondue."

"Can you go roll back in there and tell her that I need to talk and don't follow her back here."

"Santana, how rude can you get? You must know that I know what you said about me; I just made a reference to it and Brittany isn't smart enough to keep it a secret. So you come prancing over here like you own her… you don't and then you pretend that you didn't say that awful thing about me and tell me to go get her rudely." Artie said and shook his head as to say shame on you and shut the door. Santana quickly pushed it open before he could lock it.

"You are the one that did wrong here!" Santana yelled at Artie as she entered and shut the door behind her.

"Oh I'd love to hear this!" Brittany exclaimed as she walked in. "No seriously, I wish I could hear this. Lord Tubbington ate the cheese when it was too hot and then spit it into my ears and that's happened so many times that it takes a few minutes for me to start hearing again."

"Good, gives me plenty of time to yell at dork head over here. You are the one that stole Brittany from me. She hangs out with you, Sam, Finn, and Quinn far more than she hangs out with me. You are taking my best friend away from me and I will not have it." Santana screamed although she was really mad because she thinks she loves Brittany but she's dating Artie instead of her. Them stealing her as a friend was part of it but she was really just pissed because her and Brittany haven't been making out and fooling around as much.

"Ok but she deserves a boyfriend. And I am kind to her and I would like you Santana if you weren't so mean all the time. I mean I considered you a friend but you saying that disabled people shouldn't be loved by anyone is totally disrespectful. I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Artie demanded.

"What are you going to do? Slowly roll over here and attempt to run me over before I push you down. Or are you going to try to confuse me with your little math problems that you sit around and work out all day?"

"Well Brit seems to like me a lot so we are a happy couple!" Santana gasped and slapped Artie's face.

Brittany ran over to her and pushed her away. "Santana leave or this break is going to grow faster than those creepy little dolls' Pla-doh hair grows when you squeeze it. And don't smack my boyfriend; his legs are already paralyzed he doesn't need to be paralyzed in his face."

"Oh like your brain is paralyzed because that's obviously the case with or without Artie." Santana said as she rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Wow, you came here to talk to me yet you insult me! Guess what, if my brain was paralyzed I would not be here; oh by the way Artie taught me that." She said and smiled at Artie and he smiled back.

"Well one thing he obviously taught you as well is how to choose awful friends and boyfriends."

Brittany sighed in anger and grabbed Santana and pulled her out on the front porch. "What the hell?"

"Brit I'm sorry! I want to be your friend again!"

"So coming into my house and insulting and slapping my boyfriend is how you get people to forgive you?" Brittany asked.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent yes." Santana said as she nodded her head.

"Well that's not how we do it in this adjacent."

"I know! I was kidding… kind of. Brit, they are taking you away from me! We have been best friends for so long and I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry but keep up this attitude and you just might!" Brittany said and went inside and shut the door behind her. Santana started to whimper which turned into tears as she turned around and went to her car. She didn't want to lose Brittany ever and now Brit said she just might and it really hurt her feelings. She felt her world was crashing in on her without her best friend and there was nothing she could do about it. She just rested her head on her steering wheel and cried as she felt the worse she has felt in a while.

Inside Brit's house she was comforting Artie. "I'm sorry about her!"

"It's fine. Sometimes there are things that I want to say to people but I don't because I'm just too nice for that. And there is especially some really rude things that I would love to say to Santana but I don't."

"That makes you the better person!" Brittany said and kissed Artie's lips.

Sam was on his way to Finn's house to tell him all about the experience he just had with Quinn. Sam ran up to Finn's front door and knocked. Burt opened the door. "Hey Sam! How are things?" Burt asked.

"Great! I need to talk to Finn though, is he here?"

"Yeah he's sleeping still!" Kurt said as he walked over to the front door as Burt nodded and walked away. "But I'm pretty sure he will _get up_ for you!" Kurt knew he shouldn't have said that right after he did but in his mind he thought it was funny. Sam noticed Kurt said get up kind of weird; kind of like Kurt knew their secret, there's no way he does though. Sam smiled awkwardly at Kurt as he stepped in.

"Thanks Kurt! So how's Dalton?" Sam asked trying to change the subject.

"It's good, different vibe then McKinley but not better or worse. But I do miss the New Directions! We need to hang out more; I don't know maybe you, Finn, and I can hang out if we can't get everyone again."

"Totally! We miss you in there too! I mean we haven't had much Glee since you left anyway with break and everything but we do miss seeing you in general!" Sam smiled.

"Yeah! So how has your break been?"

"Pretty cool! Finn and I have hung out a lot, Quinn and I not so much but we've had our times!" Sam smiled thinking about this morning. "What have you been doing? Hanging out with Blaine?"

"I'm happy for you and Quinn, and you and Finn I guess. And Blaine and I hang out some; we sung Baby It's Cold Outside around Christmas time and it must not have been cold enough because my heart melted. I really like Blaine but I don't think he is in to me that way! But I told Mr. Schue this, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay." Kurt said and giggled than looked at Sam. "Oh sorry, go talk to Finn."

"It's fine Kurt! Good luck with Blaine! We didn't talk much at Breadstix last month but he seems like a good guy!" Sam said and patted Kurt's shoulder in support and walked up the stairs to see Finn. Sam opened the door and saw Finn sleeping underneath all his covers. Sam went over to him and opened his shades and let the sunlight shine onto Finn's skin. Sam pulled the covers off of him and saw his friend was sleeping only in his underwear. "Finn!" Sam said and Finn began to move. Sam wanted so bad to touch him but he couldn't because of that damn deal. Sam decided while Finn was asleep he would just reach into his underwear and touch his dick. Sam reached slowly and quietly and slipped his fingers into his friend's underwear and touched his cock. Sam moaned as he felt his member. At that moment Sam wondered if Finn would wake up if he started sucking him; if he wouldn't then Sam would suck him until he cam. But the trouty mouth thought for sure he would wake up so he slowly took his hand out of the underwear. "Finn!" Sam said more loudly and slapped his face lightly.

"What?" Finn mumbled as he woke up and looked to see his best friend standing there. "Hey Sam!"

"Dude it's like noon!" Sam stated.

"Oh." Finn said as he sat up. He looked down and quickly covered up his morning wood with a blanket.

"I need to tell you something!" Sam said pretending not to notice that Finn had a boner.

"Yeah shoot!" Finn cleared his throat.

"So I made Quinn breakfast in bed this morning and guess what we did?"

"You didn't have sex with her right? Because after what happened to her last year don't have sex with her unless she is completely ready."

"I was a gentleman! I told her no pretty much. But that's not what she wanted to do, she wanted us to make out as we were completely naked; I have to admit it was hot!" Sam said excited.

"That's awesome dude!" Wow if that wasn't the best image he could imagine; Quinn and Sam naked, they just needed to add him.

"And she had a sex dream about me!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's amazing! Congrats."

"You're the only male friend that I would talk to about this, but I think I love her!" Sam said as he sat down on the bed mesmerized by this morning. Finn smiled although he was sad on the inside. "You just need to get Rachel back and we are both on top of our lives! Moving on from what we did!" Sam said excited. Sam didn't really want to move on but when he talked about Quinn it just made him so happy! Finn definitely wasn't happy to hear this; he had growing feelings for the boy sitting in front of him. He really wanted to tell Sam what he meant to tell him on the phone but he especially couldn't now after what Sam said about Quinn. But Finn knew deep down this was for the best; months ago he wanted them to move on and now Sam was starting to. Finn maybe could get rid of these feelings with time because it's better to not have feelings for someone who doesn't reciprocate them then to have feelings for someone who doesn't reciprocate them obviously.

"I'm really happy for you man!" Finn said as he sported a fake smile.

"Thanks! And are you happy that we are moving on from this? You know, from us getting it on?" Sam asked with a smile.

Finn thought about it for a couple seconds. Last time he lied about these sexual urges he regretted it but he had to lie again to protect their friendship. "Of course, I've always wanted to move on from that! And now we can!" Finn said as he put his hand on Sam's knee, which sent a spark through both of their bodies.

"Yeah definitely!" Sam said and patted Finn on the shoulder. Now more than ever they wanted to just have sex. It could be their one last time but they both knew if they had sex now it wouldn't be their last time so they fought it. Finn thought he made the right choice by not telling Sam about his nightmare or asking him if he would hate him if he had feelings for him. Finn could only see those as questions better off unanswered for now. "Well Quinn and I are going to watch movies all day while we cuddle; but she understood that I would want to talk to you, not about what her and I did so don't tell her I told you, we are good at keeping secrets anyway!" Sam said and chuckled.

"You got it!" Finn said as they both stood up and walked towards the door. Sam turned around to pound his fist and damn when he saw that almost naked body he wanted to do a different kind of pounding. Finn smiled and pounded his fist. "See you dude!"

"Yup!" Sam said and as Finn shut the door Sam turned around and saw Finn taking his underwear off. He stared at his best friend's ass as long as he could until the door was shut. Sam had a hard on as he walked down the stairs and out the door smiling. Kurt was looking out the window and could see Sam's boner and smile. Kurt smiled because Finn and him were a great couple.

"Sam, I'm sorry but most of these are chick flicks." Quinn said as they sat on her couch.

"I don't care because I'm with you!" Sam said and kissed Quinn and she smiled.

"Awe. Ok, first The Notebook." Quinn said and Sam rolled his eyes but still smiled at his girlfriend.

"I'll make the popcorn!" Sam said and got up and went to the kitchen. His phone vibrated and it was Rachel. "Hey Rachel, what's up?"

"Hey Sam, haven't seen you in a while! I really miss you!" Rachel said which was true, she still had a big crush on Sam but that's not why she was calling.

"Yeah I know! We can hang out soon! I really miss you too!" Rachel smiled as she heard his sexy voice say that to her. Her smile disappeared as she looked at the note she had in her hand.

"Yeah. Umm I have to ask you something about Finn!" Rachel said and paused.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Sam panicked.

"Do you know what he was doing during Rocky Horror week the day I set up and sung at my dads' party?" Sam froze and became absolutely speechless for several seconds as he stared blankly into thin air. That was the second and third time they did it… on the stage. "Sam?" Rachel asked after about 10 seconds.

"Sorry, I'm watching movies with Quinn." Sam said as he rubbed his forehead. "He was practicing when you were setting up for that party I think, me and him weren't exactly seeing eye to eye that week but I did see him walk into the auditorium that day, but I had just left. Why do you ask?"

"There was this letter that was addressed to me that just came a few minutes ago. It says 'Rachel, I would ask your ex boyfriend what he really was doing when he said he was practicing for Rocky Horror in the auditorium that day you had to set up and sing at your dads' party! Don't want to ask him ask Sam, he is his best friend.' And that's all it says." Rachel said and started to cry. "Do you think he was cheating on me?"

Sam tried to think quickly what to do and say. "Rachel listen, calm down! If you have no idea who that letter is from than you shouldn't listen to it! It's probably just someone messing with you."

"But what if it's true? They know my name, they knew I was setting up and singing at my dads' party, and they know you are Finn's best friend! Sam please don't lie to me! Finn lied to me and I don't want any more lying! Do you know anything about this?"

"No!" Sam said immediately. "Rachel, if I did I would tell you! How about I'll come over to your place tonight to talk?" Sam asked trying to calm himself down.

"Ok, but I still believe this letter! There's just something about it!"

"There's no return address right?"

"No but I can feel it inside that this person knows what they are talking about!" Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel, I know it's going to be hard but don't think about it too much. I'll call Finn before I come over tonight and I'll ask him without telling him anything about you what he was doing that day. Calm down! I'll be over at like 7, we can have pizza and talk!" Sam said.

"Thank you Sam! I'll try not to think about it! Just call Finn!" She said.

"Of course! And it will be best if you don't talk to him first ok?"

"Ok! See you at 7." Rachel said and hung up as all her tears went away and she smiled brightly.

A tear streamed down Sam's face as he looked down at his phone. Then the doorbell waked him up. "Sam, can you get that! I started The Notebook!" Quinn yelled.

"Yup!"

"Thanks! My mom is out; it's probably just the mail or something. And what is taking you so long?" Quinn yelled as Sam quickly put popcorn in the microwave and started it.

"Sorry, I'll get the door and then I'll be right there!" He yelled back at her. As he walked to the front door his legs were shaking and he started sobbing and trembling as tears fell to the ground. There was a huge lump in his throat and his heart sank as he thought of what he would tell Rachel tonight. Somebody knows his and Finn's dirty little secret and they were definitely not trying to keep it. Sam called Finn before he got to the door.

"Yeah?" Finn answered.

"Finn!" Sam sobbed.

"Sam are you ok? Are you crying, what's wrong?" Finn asked as Sam continued just sobbing through the phone. Sam opened the door but no one was there. He looked down and saw a pair of gold shorts. He picked up the gold shorts and they were the ripped ones Finn ripped off of him on the stage and then they wiped themselves off with them. "Sam?" Finn yelled. A note fell off of them and Sam picked it up and read it. Sam closed his eyes and cried more because of what he read. "Sam?" Finn repeated.

"Finn… we are in big trouble!"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked frantically.

"Somebody knows our dirty little secret." Sam muttered quietly in between sobs. "… and they are not freaking keeping it!" Sam looked down and read the note again.

'Hey Quinn, ask your boyfriend about what's really going on between him and his best friend! Let's just say these ripped gold shorts and what's on them says it all!'

_How good was that? Let me know in a review! __**Remember**__** to answer my NEW poll please; what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing? If you don't have an account write some songs that would be good for this situation between Sam and Finn in a review! And if you select other in the poll, review or PM me other song suggestions please! **_


	14. Let's Go To The Mall!

_Sorry it took a few days but I hope you enjoy and write a review please! __**Answer my NEW poll please; what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing?**__ By the way, the song in here didn't exist yet if you are going back to when season 2 aired, but just pretend it did!_

"Sam!" Quinn yelled from the other room as she got up to see what Sam was up to. Sam heard her coming and threw the gold shorts out the door into the bushes as he ended his call with Finn. He quickly wiped his tears off as he turned around but she could tell he was crying. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she came to the front door.

Sam thought of a lie quickly. He wanted to stop lying to people but he had to lie. "Ok don't laugh! I've seen The Notebook and I cried a little so I didn't want to watch it with you because I was afraid I would cry." Sam hoped she believed it but had a feeling she wouldn't.

Quinn wanted to laugh but didn't. She didn't believe him though. "Really? Sam you can tell me."

"It's true! It's really embarrassing!" Sam said. Quinn still didn't believe him put pretended she did anyway.

"Oh, well that's fine! I cry too!"

"Well you're a girl, people don't expect guys to cry during it… or at all really." Sam said and kissed her. For a second he forgot about the note Rachel got, the gold shorts with the note meant for Quinn, and whoever it is that is sending them; but he only forgot for that second. "Quinn, I have to go. How about this, I'll drive you to the mall to hang with Brittany. I'll even give you money. I'm so sorry!" Sam said as he held Quinn in his arms.

"Sam! Pretty much since we won Sectionals you haven't been hanging out with me that much and now on a day where we got more intimate you are ditching me!" Quinn said sadly.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am! Something came up! Finn just texted me before you came in and he needs to talk about something. He said it's an emergency."

"Of course it's Finn!" Quinn rolled her eyes and bit her lip. This whole not wanting to be the girlfriend that takes her boyfriend away from his friends thing is not working.

"I'm so sorry. He said it was an emergency and I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't. Quinn, I promise that after this is done I am going to take you on the most perfect date ever. This morning was absolutely amazing and this date is going to make you feel like that again."

"I hope it's tonight!" Quinn said to basically give him one chance and tell him tonight was it but Sam promised Rachel he would talk to her tonight and that was really important. Sam thought about it for a couple seconds.

"Of course it's tonight! At 8!" Sam smiled.

"Great! And I'll take you up on that offer to go to the mall." Quinn smiled because she was so happy that Sam was taking her out tonight and only hoped he wouldn't screw this up. Sam smiled as he nodded. "Good! Let me call Brittany and see if she's busy. I'll go turn The Notebook off so you don't cry!" Quinn giggled.

"Hahahahaha!" Sam fake laughed. "And I'll go take the popcorn out of the microwave." Sam said as he ran to the kitchen and took his phone out. He texted Finn 'Meet me at Carrabbas at the mall in 15 minutes! I'll explain everything!' Then he texted Rachel 'Can we meet at like 6:30 instead of 7?'

Quinn took her phone out and called Brittany. "Hey Brit! Do you want to meet up?"

"Sure. Artie needs to tutor Puck in math so I really don't have anything better to do. And Lord Tubbington is at his American Idol audition so I can't try to bust him for drugs." Brittany said through the phone.

"American Idol auditions are in the summer!"

"Damn he lied! Maybe he pretended to be auditioning _so_ I wouldn't catch him. Anyway yeah, I'll see you in about 15 minutes!" Brittany said and hung up.

Rachel said yes with three exclamation points to Sam's question and Finn replied see you there. Before Quinn came out Sam grabbed the gold shorts and stuffed them under the driver's seat in his car. Sam drove to the mall with Quinn quickly and frantically. He was so scared and nervous about who knows their secret and why they would want to tell their loved ones. Sam barely spoke on the way there and that got Quinn more nervous.

"Sam, what ever is up with Finn it can't be that bad if he's asking you to meet him at a mall. Now calm down and tell me what's really going on."

"I'm just mad that I'm blowing you off again… for Finn again especially." Sam lied. Although he really was upset about that, that wasn't the main reason he was driving so nervously.

"Well he said it was an emergency so I understand that. Are going to tell me what it's about after he tells you?"

No! Sam wanted to say but he had to tell her something. He decided he would have to make up some lie again. This secret and these lies were getting blown way out of proportion; Finn and him are starting to have to lie to everybody they love. Sam just thought about how easy it would have been if Finn and him only did it that one time in the locker room and just kept that their dirty little secret and never continued it; nobody else would know and tell any of their friends because this person, Sam suspected, must have been in the auditorium for some duration of their fling. Sam did get rid of the shorts but this person must have found them. He even thought about how easy it would have been if Finn and him never had sex to begin with. Sam was really scared about this getting out and ruining him… and Finn. "Of course I'll tell you… unless Finn absolutely wants me to not tell anyone." Sam said and thought he would just tell her Finn wants him to tell no one.

"Oh please! Like you didn't tell Finn about what we did this morning. You said you just had to go talk to Finn about a few things but I knew you were going to tell him."

"Fine! I'll tell you what he tells me!" Sam smiled.

At the mall that Sam, Finn, Brittany, Quinn were on their way to Santana was walking around kind of depressed. "Santana?" Tina was there too so she walked over to her to say hi.

"Are your eyes that slanted that you can't even tell who people are?" Santana asked and Tina rolled her eyes. "Of course it's Santana, just standing here with no friends."

"I wonder why!" Tina said sarcastically. "I was actually coming over to be a nice friend and teammate and say hi. You looked horrible so I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Are you sure you can see if I'm alright? Those eyes just look like they're closed." Santana said and Tina sighed.

"And you wonder why you don't have any friends! You just put people down and make racist comments and plain rude insults." Tina raised her voice.

"Did your fortune cookie tell you that?"

"You know what Santana I was actually going to walk around with you while I'm waiting for Mike to get here but if you are going to be racist then see you later." Tina said and began to walk away.

"I'm just really pissed ok. Like how pissed I'm sure you are when that stereotype of how bad Asians are at driving turns out to be true."

"It's not true! And I get it, we all have bad days but if everyday you insult people is a day that's bad than you have enough bad days for everybody in the Glee club, probably even school. You are very rude to everybody and we are all getting sick of it. Glee is supposed to be about acceptance and love yet you and some others in Glee make fun of people constantly. It's kind of like we are hypocrites. I bet you could be a lot nicer if you tried harder; you're a very pretty and talented girl Santana, but you just need to be less of a bitch." Tina ranted but Santana agreed with a lot of what she said all though she was shocked.

"I think I liked you better when you faked your stutter." Santana giggled and Tina even smiled.

"That wasn't really me though. Glee has changed me for the better; I love Glee for that and really everything it made me become. I am so glad I don't feel like I have to be that shy girl anymore; I can be myself now and that makes me so happy. It's time for you to become yourself Santana."

"My insults are what makes me… that and me being super hot!"

Tina giggled. "The insults don't have to be what makes you you! You are so much nicer to Brittany than you are to anyone else. Why don't you try that all the time with everyone? Look at me; I'm being nice to you even though you have insulted me four times within the last three minutes. I want you to try something and me and everyone else in Glee, especially Rachel, will appreciate this; try to be nice for a whole day and see how that goes."

"That's not going to happen! I don't think I am going back to Glee when school starts tomorrow. Brittany is pissed at me and while I don't really care so are a lot of the other members."

"You said it yourself you enjoy Glee!"

"But I enjoy Brittany's friendship a lot more." Santana said. She also enjoyed Brittany sexually a lot too but, even though the other members suspected her to be a lesbian, she wasn't ready to come out of the closet. Santana looked to the other side of the balcony and saw Brittany and Quinn walking and then she saw Sam and Finn a floor below walk into Carrabbas. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Brittany and Quinn. Then she thought she could use Tina to get Brittany jealous; but of course she wouldn't tell Tina that. "Thank you I guess for coming over and trying to cheer me up." Santana said as she pretended to look sad.

"You're welcome! Mike won't be here for like another hour because I know he doesn't like to watch me shop for a lot of girly things so I told him that I would go and then we could meet up later. Why don't you walk around with me for an hour?" Tina asked and Santana smiled at her and hugged her and luckily Brittany glanced over at them and looked away.

"That would be great! You know, I think this is the most I've heard you talk since we've met." They both giggled.

"Yeah! Let's go, I want to show you this new store!" Tina said as she grabbed Santana's hand as Santana looked at Brit for a reaction; but saw no reaction.

Brittany did notice them though. "Since when are Tina and Santana friends?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"I don't know! If anything Santana is using her to make you jealous." Quinn said and rolled her eyes. "Ignore it though!"

"If she thinks that's going to get me back she has another guest coming."

"You're right Brit."

"And I think that guest is Tina!" Brittany said. "Speaking of Tina, I thought you and Sam were going to spend the day with each other."

"What does Tina have to do with that?"

"Nothing!" Brittany said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We were but Finn had an emergency and needed him."

"I can't tell you how many times Santana use to say that to me."

"Just don't think about her!"

"But then I won't be thinking about anything!" Brittany said. "Well I'm thinking about you and Artie too. Anyway that sucks… and not like a vacuum or a mouth."

"I know! But he said that him and I will have a great date tonight!"

"Good!"

"Brit, let me tell you something about this morning, but you can't tell anyone!"

"Shoot, well don't shoot me just tell me what you did. Did you see his morning wood? Because I've tried to look for it on a guy before but I only see his boner, there is no wood down there."

"No but close!" Quinn continued to tell Brittany about this morning.

Sam and Finn sat down in Carrabbas. "I'm thinking now that is was a bad idea to talk about this here… in public."

"We will just be quiet. Plus we aren't really around anyone." Finn said. "But we need to talk about this quick because I have been nervous. All you told me was we are in big trouble and that someone knew our secret and that they were not keeping it."

"I know I'm sorry but Quinn was on her way into the room and I couldn't talk. This is hard to say, but, someone sent a note to Rachel telling her that you lied about the auditorium during Rocky Horror week, you know when we had sex, and they told her to ask me if she didn't want to ask you." Finn sat there frozen with fear.

"Did she ask you?"

"Yes! I told her I didn't know and that I would talk to you and come over to her place tonight." Sam whispered.

"Oh God!" Finn said as he held his forehead and rested his elbow on the table.

"I could tell her the same thing I told Quinn; I walked in and saw you jerking off except change it to her name you were moaning or something."

Finn was so nervous, more so than Sam because he actually had more than just sexual feelings for him. "Just say that you and I hung out instead of practicing for the play but I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want her to be mad that I wasn't practicing or that I couldn't go to the party to help set up."

"Yeah that's a good lie. Speaking of lies I'm kind of getting sick of it."

"Me too dude! But we have to if we want to keep us a secret." Finn smiled.

"They're just getting stressful!" Sam said as he rubbed his forehead.

Finn wanted desperately to say he knows what can take the stress away for a little bit and take the hot blonde boy home and suck him dry but he couldn't… and he really needed to at least try to not think about that. "Yeah they are!"

"I just wish we could do something to take the stress away!" Sam said kind of flirting but not enough to make it obvious if Finn didn't want it.

Finn couldn't quite tell if Sam was flirting with him so he decided not to even attempt to invite him over for sex. "Well I think first we should figure out who it is that knows about us."

"Wait! There is one more important thing! Whoever this is sent Quinn my gold shorts that you ripped off me that day. The shorts came with a note as well! And it was much worse than the note Rachel got." Sam said as he took the note for Quinn out of his pocket. "The shorts are in my car but I bought the note in." Sam handed Finn the note and Finn read it. 'Hey Quinn, ask your boyfriend about what's really going on between him and his best friend! Let's just say these ripped gold shorts and what's on them says it all!'

"Shit!"

"And that was meant for Quinn's eyes but luckily I was there to intercept them."

"Do you think this is Santana?" Finn asked instantly.

"What made you come up with that? Even though I would believe it."

"She's made two jokes about us being gay together and this started today, the day after Brittany told her they are taking a break. And that's pretty much our fault because Santana was insulting us too."

"You make a valid point. Let's weigh our other options. The people that at one time or another we thought knew something are Rachel, Quinn, and Santana. Also Artie was there when I kept complimenting you right before we did it on the stage. Anyone else you can think of?" Sam asked Finn because he had a feeling Kurt knew because of the comment he made this morning.

"Nope!" Finn lied because he not only told Kurt but he also thought that one time after Sam choked that Kurt told Blaine. "And Rachel and Quinn can probably be cut out of that list because Rachel got a note from this person and Quinn was suppose to get one. And Artie couldn't do something so cruel. So I think it's Santana!"

"Yeah it probably is. Kurt said something weird earlier when I came over to tell you what happened with Quinn and I."

"What did he say?" Finn could feel anger all through his body.

"Something about you getting up for me, and he said getting up weird like he knew something." Sam looked suspiciously at Finn and could tell Finn was angry and shocked. "Did you tell Kurt?"

"No of course not!" Finn lied through his teeth.

"Well even if Kurt knows he wouldn't do anything like this." Sam sighed because he thinks Finn is lying to him.

"Of course he wouldn't, I doubt he knows anything!" Finn smiled at his buddy across the table.

"Well we need to confront Santana!" Sam said. "This is so stressful and I'm scared that the secret will get out. Now we have been through this before but I'm not ashamed of who I did it with, I'm ashamed that I liked it and wanted to do it again. Kurt went through so much and I don't think I would be able to take it as well as he did."

"I'm with you 100% dude." Finn said as they smiled at each other.

Santana and Tina walked into a clothing store to do some serious shopping. Santana thought this would be a good time to ditch Tina now that Brittany saw them together. "So are you really not going to come back to Glee?" Tina asked Santana.

"Yeah I'm really not going back. I don't want to see Brittany knowing that we are so close to not being friends."

"Come on! Singing and dancing is so much fun just as being a part of a club that accepts you is."

"I don't know, I think what happened with Brittany and the winter break just kind of made me lose interest." Santana rolled her eyes as she looked at scarves wanting so bad to just leave. "I'm gonna go…"

"Well let me get your interest back!" Tina interrupted as Call Me Maybe came on the store speakers. "Perfect, this is a very upbeat song!" Tina exclaimed as Santana sighed. "I'll start but please join in!"

"Maybe!" Santana said.

Tina sings. "I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way, I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way, your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin', hot night, wind was blowin', where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?"

Santana sings. "You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall, you gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way I beg, and borrow and steal, at first sight and it's real," Santana noticed Brittany outside while singing and got a little sad. "I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way, your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin', hot night, wind was blowin', where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?"

Tina sings. "Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad."

Santana sings. "Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, and you should know that, I missed you so, so bad."

They both sing. "It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?"

Santana sings. "Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad."

Tina sings. "Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, and you should know that, I missed you so, so bad."

Both sing. "So call me, maybe?"

As they finished the song they laughed as Santana hugged Tina and Tina hugged her back nearly falling over laughing. "That was awesome!" Tina giggled as she looked into Santana's eyes waiting for a response. Santana looked into Tina's eyes and felt a tingly feeling inside. Oh crap Santana thought as her smile faded away.

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever done!" Santana said as she started walking out of the store. Santana was so confused about her feelings and now she had to be even more confused because of a song with some other girl that's not Brittany. She didn't know what she felt for Tina in there; she couldn't tell if she liked her or if it was just friendship. But she needed to stop and focus on her feelings for her slowly drifting best friend Brittany.

"Santana wait!" Tina ran out of the store and grabbed her arm.

Santana shook her off of her. "Don't touch me! Tina thanks for what you tried to do in there but I've made my decision and I'm not coming back to Glee club."

"You're not?" Mike asked as he walked up from behind Santana. She quickly turned around as if she was just caught making out with Tina.

"No I'm not. I'll let you two have your time together." Santana said holding in her tears as she walked away. Tina held up her finger at Mike and ran to Santana.

"Santana you were great and I'm sorry about Brittany. But what you told me before we sung Call Me Maybe makes it sound like Brittany has every intention on ending this break soon." Tina said as Santana kept her back towards her.

"I know but I just want my friend back, it's only been a short period of time but I still miss her. Again thank you for trying but I think I would rather be alone." Santana said and walked away.

Mike came up to Tina and hugged her from behind. "Tina, that's sweet that you're trying to be nice to Santana." Mike kissed her on the top of the head as she smiled.

"We had a moment where we acted like friends. There's a nice Santana in there; I just know it!" Tina said as she smiled in Mike's arms.

Santana held in all her tears as she rushed to get out of the mall. Rachel, who was there attempting to keep her mind off the note per Sam's request, was walking towards Santana minding her business when Santana shoved her. "Get out of my way Berry flavored bitch!" Santana said as Rachel fell to the ground dropping all her bags. Santana kept going. Rachel stood up, sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled but Santana ignored her and started walking down the escalator. Rachel rolled her eyes in anger as she gathered her bags to go outside and have a talk with Santana. The best part of her day was Sam telling her he would come over tonight and the rest has just been crap.

Finn noticed Santana walking down the escalator. "Sam, here's some money for the bill, Santana is right there so I am going to confront her; I doubt she will tell the truth but it's worth a try." Finn said as Sam nodded when he laid his money on the table and dashed towards the door.

Quinn was on the second floor balcony getting smoothies and noticed Santana running for the door. "Brittany, you and Artie do not deserve what Santana has said and done to you. I'm going to finally stand up for you two and tell Santana off because this is getting ridiculous." Quinn said and then saw Finn running after Santana. She thought could the emergency have to do with Santana? Then what does Sam have to do with Santana? "And it just got a little more ridiculous." Quinn said pissed off.

"Wow, but you don't have to stand up for me!"

"No I need to and I'm going to; she's been a bitch for far too long!" Quinn said.

"And I guess I should talk to her about Tina!" Brittany said so they quickly ordered their smoothies to go talk to Santana.

So Sam was paying the bill, Rachel was picking her bags up, Quinn and Brit were paying for their smoothies, and Finn was headed out the exit. They all had different questions or different things to say but Finn, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, and Brittany, the group that probably shouldn't be together at the moment, were all headed to one place to talk to one person; Santana, just outside the mall.

_Please write a review! __**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT SANTINA OR TINTANA**__ (SANTANA AND TINA)! And I mean would you like their friendship or would you like if they got romantically involved (or at least Santana having a crush on her, because I haven't decided yet). __**DO YOU LIKE THE WAY I'M INCORPORATING THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN OR DID YOU LIKE HOW IT WAS PRETTY MUCH JUST SINN?**__ I wanted to make this story more interesting so I thought about something and came up with someone knows their secret and is trying to tell others. __**WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE ONE THAT KNOWS THEIR SECRET?**__**Remember**__** to answer my NEW poll please; what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing?**_


	15. Ready For Round Two!

_This chapter has some graphic parts!_

"Santana!" Finn yelled as Santana was headed to the parking lot ready to burst into tears as he followed.

"What could you possibly want? If this is about me pushing Rachel than save it because it felt great!" Santana said.

"This has nothing to do with her!" Finn said sternly as he walked all the way up to Santana.

"With who?" Rachel asked as she walked outside. Finn sighed and rolled his eyes because he couldn't talk with Santana about the notes now. He turned around to face the girl he was in love with.

"Nobody!" Finn lied.

"Don't lie Finn, we were just talking about how he wanted to have sex with me again!" Santana said as she smacked Finn's ass.

Rachel looked down in sadness.

"She's lying Rachel!"

"Whatever. Santana I came out here to talk to you!" Rachel said sternly as she looked at her in anger. "You need to stop being so rude! It's getting annoying…"

"Rachel I'm gonna have to stop you right there."

"What's the insult going to be this time?"

"Girls stop it." Finn said as he put his hands on each of them separating them from each other because he could tell Santana was about to pounce at Rachel. Finn's touch sent a spark of delight through Rachel's body. She soon forgot about that and remembered the note.

"Finn I actually need to talk to you about something!" Rachel said even though Sam told her not to talk to Finn. Finn knew what was coming but he had to pretend he didn't.

"Yeah?" Finn wanted to say nothing because he was still mad at her for what she did.

Rachel started to say something but looked at Santana angrily. "You can leave Santana! What I have to say to Finn is a secret?"

"I want to hear it! Any anyway I'm pretty sure you can't whisper it into his ear easily because he would either have to sit down or you would have to get a step ladder."

"Santana would you leave us alone!" Finn yelled and Santana just kissed him out of nowhere. He pushed her off of him and spit. "What the hell?"

"Finn you said you wanted me tonight!" Santana moaned as Rachel sighed and looked to the ground. Then Rachel thought what if the secret was that Santana and Finn did it that day so Rachel could bring it up in front of her.

"I got a note earlier…" Rachel started as Sam walked out.

"Rachel!" Sam said. "What did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry I need to know now! You probably just wanted to stall so you and Finn can come up with a lie anyway. And you know what you probably are both going to lie to me anyway. I think Santana and Finn were together that day!"

Sam sighed and looked at the ground to think for a couple seconds. Quinn and Brittany came out behind Sam but nobody noticed. "Rachel, I promised I would talk to Finn and tell you all about it when I came over tonight for pizza."

"Excuse me!" Quinn said as Sam straightened up and turned around in fear. "You were going to go over to her house when we were supposed to be having the best date ever tonight?"

"Quinn…" Sam sighed.

"Don't even say anything! Out of all people… her? She stole Finn from me last year and I've seen the way she looks at you so she probably is going to attempt to do it again." Quinn yelled. "The only difference is I don't care, let her have you because you aren't seeing anyone anyway."

"This is good!" Santana said as Quinn and Sam looked at her.

"And you! The person I came out to talk to." Quinn started but Brittany interrupted her.

"That's Santana in case anyone is confused. Oh and what's up with you and Tina?" Brittany asked.

"Not a good time Brit!" Quinn whispered to her. Quinn was very hurt to find out Sam was going to go to Rachel's tonight or at all really. I am so much hotter than Rachel Quinn thought. "Santana, you need to lay off Artie and Brittany."

"You need to stop telling me what to do!" Santana said. "Because if I listened to you I would be pregnant and be considered a slut."

"You are a bigger slut than any of us! You sleep or at least make out with everyone so don't even talk. Just stop being mean to Artie because he doesn't deserve it! He is a sweet boy and all you are is rude to him. Everyone pretty much! It makes you so unlikable and just a plain bitch." Quinn yelled.

"Well since everybody hates me so much, which doesn't matter because I hate you all, I'll just go." Santana wanted to break down and cry so bad she didn't slap Quinn or insult anyone; she just wanted to get to her car and cry her heart out. She was hurt that Brittany didn't stand up for her through any of that; could Brit and her be over?

"We don't hate you!" Brittany said. "But your insults are really mean and they hurt like when Lord Tubbington falls on you so just stop those."

Santana rolled her eyes and ran away to her car. Right when she got in her car, which wasn't in view of the others, she rested her head on the wheel and cried more than she ever has. What Brittany said meant nothing to her; Quinn said that she was unlikable and she believed that was true to everyone… even Brittany. Santana sobbed all over her steering wheel. She felt like her world tumbled in on itself and wasn't going to be fixed. As far as she was concerned she has lost Brittany because she didn't stand up for her. Santana pounded her fist against the dashboard of her car as she continued crying. She started the car and drove angrily away from the mall; she was so pissed at Brittany and everyone right now, she was even pissed with her life at the moment.

Sam, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, and Quinn stood outside the mall in an awkward silence. Sam looked at Quinn who looked back with a frown on. She sighed and turned around and went in with Brittany who looked back at Sam with an apologetic look on her face.

"You two have some explaining to do!" Rachel said as she turned to Sam and Finn.

"No we don't." Finn said as he looked angrily at Rachel. "We aren't together anymore so quit acting like it." He didn't want to give in so easily to Rachel and he was so stressed about this situation and the lies that he didn't want to make up any. He just hoped maybe without saying anything Rachel would just move on but that was stupid. Finn rolled his eyes and turned around.

"We were together when this happened! You walk away from me now and I will go on believing that you and Santana hooked up again." Rachel yelled and Finn sighed.

"Good, believe whatever you want!" Finn said and went into the mall. Sam started to follow.

"Sam wait!" Rachel said as she started to cry. "Please still come over! I'm sorry for talking to Finn about it I really am. You're not with Quinn so…" Sam interrupted her quickly as he turned around in anger.

"That's exactly it! I'm not with her anymore because of you!" Sam screamed.

"It's not my fault!"

"Well I'm blaming you because I said the wrong thing at the wrong time but I wouldn't have said it if you would just have listened to me in the first place and not have talked to Finn."

"Please still come over." Rachel grabbed his arm as he walked away.

Sam shrugged her off. "No! Finn I guess decided we aren't going to tell you anything! Believe what you want!" Sam said as he walked into the mall as Rachel cried into her hands.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked as Sam approached him.

"Yeah!"

"I'm not! I hate these lies and that's why I way over exaggerated what I told Rachel out there. I didn't want to say any of that! I still love her dude."

Sam nodded. "I know man!" Sam said and patted Finn on the back.

"Go to her house tonight and tell her what we planned; that you and I hung out that day instead of practicing." Finn said.

"I don't think I want to do that to Quinn. I think I'm going to still set up the perfect date and try to convince her to go with me."

"Dude, we need to get this sorted out! Tell her what we said."

"What if whoever is sending these notes sends her one that says we are still lying or something?" Sam asked feeling like he could cry from all the stress and fear right now.

Finn thought for a second as he put his hand over his face. "Well let's still not take Santana out; she has the motive and even though she pretended not to know the secret and seemed convincing it could still be her."

"Totally! But doesn't that mean it could be Rachel or Quinn? Because technically I got the shorts and the note meant for Quinn so she could have sent herself it knowing that I would get it."

"Sam you're only saying that because she just broke up with you… although you have a good point so she's an option. And I couldn't imagine Rachel doing this."

"Well maybe after what we just did! You also broke up with her!" Sam said.

"Quinn said she has feelings for you Sam, what if Rachel did this to break you and Quinn up so you two can be together?"

"But if she had the shorts the whole time since October, why would she wait until January to do anything with them because I'm guessing she probably had a crush on me since she first saw me; I mean look at me!" Sam chuckled and so did Finn thinking I do!

"So let's not take Rachel or Quinn out of the picture. And also with Quinn, if she found out in October and then since you haven't hung out with her that much lately she could have wanted you to herself so she's working up to breaking us up with this."

"Damn Finn you're smart… sometimes." Sam smiled and patted him on the back again as Finn smiled back. In that moment they were happy but then this whole note thing ruined their happiness again. Then Sam remembered that he thought Kurt knew and that Finn was lying to him. Keeping this secret was getting so hard on the both of them.

"You know what, let's take a break from this crap and go to my house and play COD for a few hours!" Finn said.

"That's a good stress reliever!" Sam smiled. "I'll meet you there!" Sam said as the two boys left the mall and walked in different directions towards their cars. Luckily Rachel wasn't out there still so they didn't have to face her again. Sam got in his car smiling. He reached under the seat but didn't feel anything; the gold shorts were gone. Sam panicked as he rushed to Finn's house. "Finn!" Sam said as he entered the house. "The gold shorts are not in my car!"

"What?" Finn said shocked. "Did you leave the car unlocked?"

"No… I don't think so! But who would want to steal a pair of ripped gold shorts. And they were under the seat so whoever took them knew what they were after." Sam sighed and yelled in rage.

"Dude calm down!"

"Fuck COD! We are going to find out who this bitch it tonight!" Sam said and ran up to Finn's room as Finn followed.

"Sam it's going to be hard to find out who it is." Finn said freaked out as they entered his room. Sam stared blankly at what was on Finn's bed; the gold shorts. Finn looked over at the window and noticed it was open. "My mom must have left the window open and they threw them in."

"Or that bitch climbed in the window!" Sam said as he walked to the window and looked out it. Sam quickly closed the window and shut the blinds as he went back to the bed and picked the gold shorts up and another note fell out. Sam picked up the note and two condoms were taped to the back. 'Ready for round two!' the note read. Finn looked over Sam's shoulder at the note and sighed. Sam crinkled the note up and threw it and the condoms across the room and punched the bed in anger as he felt like he could burst into tears. Finn held him from behind.

"Sam calm down!" Finn yelled while trying to constrain him. Sam was struggling because he wanted so bad to hit something. Finn started getting harder and his cock rubbed up against Sam who noticed and started slowly stopping. Sam leaned all the way back against Finn as he felt his hard on. Sam wrapped his arm around Finn's arm and placed his hand lightly on Finn's face. Finn began kissing Sam's neck as he turned his head and their lips met after over two months of nothing. "I think I know how to take the stress away for a little bit!" Finn flirted as Sam turned around in his arms.

"Then show me!" Sam smiled and locked his lips to his best friend's. They were making out more passionately almost clomping their jaws on to each other's. Finn picked Sam up and the blonde boy wrapped his legs around his tall friend. Finn carried Sam to his bedroom door and closed it and rushed to the bed and laid him down as they made out groping each other. They laid there for minutes with their clothes on making out and touching each other. "I lied Finn! I've wanted you so bad!"

"Me too!" Finn smiled and kissed him again. They were both so happy to hear each other say that. They were actually happy they were so stressful or this might not have happened. Sam turned Finn over onto his back and made out with him. Sam sat up and took his shirt off. "Oh Sam I've forgotten how hot you really were!" Finn exclaimed as he sat up and kissed down Sam's abs. Sam took Finn's shirt out from under him as he smiled. Sam laid back on Finn and they made out as their bare chests rubbed against one another's. Sam got up and unbuttoned Finn's jeans and pulled them off and then pulled his underwear off. Sam sucked on Finn right away as Finn moaned as he felt this amazing feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

Sam took a break. "I want you to grab the back of my head and push me up and down however fast and deep you want it!" Sam said and went back to sucking Finn who grabbed Sam's head and pushed it down and up as he groaned in pleasure. After a few minutes Finn stopped and clenched the sheets it felt so good. Sam stopped and stood up and pulled his pants and underwear down so he was completely naked. Finn grabbed his hips and pulled him on top of him and made out with the trouty mouth as their naked bodies grinded up against one another's. Finn pushed Sam over him and quickly sucked Sam's member as he turned over and let Sam suck him in the 69 position. They both laid on their sides as they held each other's butts with one hand and the other hand was wrapped around the members as they sucked.

"Let's cum in each other's mouths!" Finn exclaimed and Sam nodded in agreement as he moaned. This was the best they have felt in a while and they both loved each other sexually; Finn just liked Sam a little differently. Finn groped Sam's ass and then stuck a finger into his butt as Sam moaned. Sam then did the same to Finn and he moaned in pleasure too. "Or we could put those condom's to good use?" Finn flirted.

"Right now I just want to suck you!" Sam said and wrapped his mouth around Finn's member again.

"That's fine with me!" Finn said and he took his finger out of Sam's ass and held it as he licked up and down Sam's member. Sam also took his finger out of Finn's ass and just rubbed it.

They sucked in complete pleasure for minutes until they could feel that they were ready! They clenched each other's bare asses as they sweated and moaned. Finn went into bliss as he moaned with his mouth around Sam and then he shot his load to the back of Sam's throat as he swallowed all of it. Finn twitched with passion as he shoved his member in and out of Sam's mouth while releasing every last drop. The taste of Finn's sticky goodness made Sam moan as he had his orgasm. Sam humped his best friend's mouth as fast as he could going as deep as he could and squirted his load into his mouth. They both panted as Sam turned over and laid on Finn and began to make out with him. They laid there for a few seconds making out naked. "If that didn't take the stress away I don't know what would have!" Sam panted as he rolled off of Finn on his back. Finn smiled and nodded and shut his eyes as he pictured what just happened again in his head. Sam did the same thing and they ended up falling asleep completely naked next to one another.

Hours later they woke up under the covers as Finn was spooning Sam. Finn was hard again and Sam woke up to that great feeling of his friend's dick up against him. They both smiled and Finn lightly kissed Sam's shoulder and then his neck. Sam turned his head a little and their lips met. Finn rubbed his hand down Sam's body and grabbed Sam's member, which was beginning to get hard. "Sam? Do you want to go at it again?" Finn asked wishfully. Sam smiled and answered that with turning around to face the tall teen and kissing him. Their fully erected members touched one another as they hugged each other while passionately making out.

"Finn, I want you inside me!" Sam said after thinking as they were making out. Finn smiled and nodded as he rolled over Sam and ran to the condoms. He ran back over with them both as Sam got on all fours. Finn grabbed lube and licked Sam's butt and then stuck lube in and put the condom on and put lube on him. Finn knelt on the bed panting in excitement.

"You ready?" Finn asked about to insert his member into Sam's hole.

"Hell yeah!" Sam moaned. Finn pushed his member in inch by inch as Sam moaned loudly; good thing everyone was out. Sam loved the feeling such a big member gave to him. "Pull my hair a little as you hump me!"

Finn clenched Sam's hair in his fist and pulled lightly as they both moaned. With the other hand Finn grabbed his blonde friend's member and stroked it. "I want you to cum all over my sheets sexy!" Finn moaned. They both started sweating and groaning as the bed shook back and forth. Finn let go of the blonde hair and rubbed Sam's back as he bent over and kissed his upper back as he still had his other hand jerking his best friend off. "Unless you want to fuck me after this?"

"No this is great too!" Sam panted. Minutes later the indescribable feeling returned and swept through Finn as he pushed himself all the way into Sam, who whimpered, and moaned a long loud moan. "Say my name as you cum!" Sam moaned as he felt all of Finn's length being shoved in and out of him.

"Uh Sam!" Finn moaned as he bent all the way over so his chest was rubbing up against Sam's back as he jerked him off with the other arm wrapped around Sam's chest. "Ssaaaaaaaammmm!" Finn groaned as he closed his eyes and smiled wide as he moaned with every hump and released his big load inside Sam.

Sam clenched the sheets and moaned as he opened his mouth all the way while closing his eyes in pleasure as Finn felt his dick tense up. "Fffiiiiiinnnnn!" Sam twitched as his cum shot all over Finn's bed and hand while Finn was still humping him hard. Finn heard the cum hitting the flannel sheets as he rubbed his sweaty head against Sam's sweaty back as they both shot their last drops. Finn pulled out of Sam and Sam laid on his back and Finn rolled onto the side of Sam as Sam had his arm under and around him; they made out passionately as Finn rubbed Sam's six pack. "That was by far the best sex we have had!" Sam panted as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Amen to that!" Finn said as he kissed down Sam's abs and sucked his slowly deflating member. "Mmm!" Finn was sucking and tasted some of Sam's sticky sweet. Then Finn stopped and put some of the sperm that was on his sheets onto his fingers and licked it. "Sorry you didn't get to be inside me!"

"That's totally fine! I'm the one that said we had the best sex ever!" Sam smiled. Finn wanted to tell him he had feelings for him that were more than just sexual feelings and friendly feelings but it seemed all Sam wanted was the sex and friendship.

"Yup! Round two today was the best!" Finn said and suddenly that reminded both of them of the note they had gotten hours ago with the condoms. They both sighed. "Back to reality I guess." Finn sat up on the edge of his bed and planted his head in his hands. Sam sat next to him and put his arm on his friends back.

"Yeah but first…" Sam said and started kissing down Finn's chest. "I get to get the last drops out of you!" Sam took the condom off and licked Finn's deflated member and then sucked it. He tasted the lasting cum and it was amazing! Finn's cock got a little hard. "You're already getting hard again, your refractory period is short today!" Sam smiled as he started to stroke Finn. "We don't have to go back to reality right away if you don't want!" Sam flirted as he looked into Finn's eyes and even got hard himself. "_Our_ refractory period is short today!" Sam corrected himself. They think it was so short because they have wanted each other for a while now and they wanted to make up for the time lost.

"Why don't we take a shower and clean each other off?" Finn whispered. They both smiled as they stood up and stood there naked making out.

"As long as you don't leave me again!" Sam joked. Finn thought that was a good sign that he was joking about it.

"Well this is my house or I actually might have!" Finn joked and they both chuckled but a certain feeling of sadness went through Sam as he thought of that day; it still made him sad but not as much as it use to. Finn walked to his shower and Sam smacked his ass. They made out as they climbed under the hot water. Finn quickly put shampoo on his hands and started massaging Sam's hair, which he was so excited to do. Sam did the same to Finn as they smiled with their eyes closed mostly. They walked under the steamy water and made out as the suds washed off of them and down their naked bodies. Sam grabbed the soap and started scrubbing Finn's naked body. They were both as hard as they could get again. Sam knelt down and scrubbed his best friend's legs and while he was down there he sucked him. Then Sam quickly stood up and pressed his lips firmly against Finn's. Finn grabbed the soap and began to soap trouty mouth. He scrubbed against Sam's hot set of abs as they both whimpered. Finn too knelt down and placed his mouth around Sam's member as he scrubbed his legs. A couple seconds later Finn stood up and made out with Sam again as the hot steamy water dripped off their bodies. Finn grabbed Sam's member and stroked it as Sam did the same. They continued making out for minutes as they stroked each other until they felt that amazing feeling again; not as great as the first two times and they could both tell they wouldn't do this again today. Finn tilt his head back as Sam buried his face into his neck. Finn wanted so bad to tell Sam about his feelings even more than before but he couldn't stop thinking about that nightmare. They both shot all over each other's members and legs as they wailed in pleasure. They smiled at each other in pure joy and then quickly scrubbed each other off and as they got out they dried each other off. They both put their towels around their waists and left the bathroom.

"God! I'm going to have a long refractory period after that!" Sam panted and laid on Finn's bed in his towel to rest.

"Damn right! Three times, we had a few hours in between the first and second but we barely had any time before the third. That's got to be a record!" Finn panted as he laid next to Sam.

After a few minutes of lying there they got up to get dressed. Then Sam noticed a note next to his clothes; a new note! Sam sighed and panicked as he picked it up. "Finn! Look at this!" Sam said frantically as Finn looked at the note. "Imagine if Rachel or Quinn got a copy of this; then they would definitely know!" Sam read the note and then turned it over to reveal a picture of Finn and him bare naked on Finn's bed sleeping. Sam began to whimper… in a bad way not it pleasure like he was getting use to. "That's it! The bitch must have been in this house while we were sleeping! I'm going to find Santana and I am going to go off at her." Sam yelled as he got the rest of his clothes on and went downstairs as he was finishing getting his shirt on to find Kurt. Kurt noticed Sam getting his shirt on and Sam froze. Finn began to come down while buttoning his jeans. Kurt noticed that too. "Hey Kurt!" Sam said.

Finn froze too because Sam was onto him about Kurt knowing which reminded him he needed to talk to Kurt about that. "Hey Sam… and Finn!" Kurt said awkwardly desperately trying to pretend he didn't notice that. "I was home a few hours ago and Quinn came over absolutely pissed and she needed to talk to me so we talked and then I went out again and I just got home now. Just telling you!" Kurt cleared his throat. Sam could tell Kurt noticed what happened so he cleared his throat too.

"We were very tired so I went to the guest bedroom and slept as Finn slept in his room. So I hope you weren't exactly thinking anything just now!" Sam said.

"Oh no! How would I ever think that you two were sneaking around?" Kurt laughed.

Sam started to get angry. "What the hell is going on? Kurt you made that joke earlier and now that was clearly a fake you know something laugh."

"Nothing is going on Sam!" Kurt said. "You being so defensive makes me think that you two are sleeping with each other!" Kurt said and Finn shook his head no. "Which I don't by the way!" Sam was shocked.

"Ok well let's go Finn." Sam said and ran out of the house with Finn. "Did you tell him?"

"Well Sam he did see you coming down putting a shirt on and me buttoning my jeans so maybe he assumed something." Finn tried to cover himself up.

"He made the joke this morning before that and you didn't answer my question." Sam said sternly.

"No, I didn't tell him anything!" Finn felt bad for lying but he didn't want to upset Sam; especially after the amazing few hours they just had.

"Finn there is something about this that leads me to believe you are lying. C'mon dude, we have to lie to others but we shouldn't have to lie to each other. Let's not make this into your secret or my secret; let's keep it _our _secret!" Sam said sternly as Finn swallowed hard.

"I told him the night of our parents wedding. I'm so sorry but I needed to be a good brother to him and I was lying to him too much to be a good brother."

Sam sighed but he wasn't angry. "Wow. Thanks for telling me!"

"You're not mad?" Finn asked surprised.

"A little mad that you didn't tell me when I asked you earlier at the mall but no. I'd rather forgive someone that I enjoy having in my life so I can still have them in my life." Sam smiled and fist pounded his best friend. "I lost you because I over exaggerated once, I don't want to lose my best friend again!" Sam said more quietly while looking around, because he didn't want anyone to hear him say something so lovey-dovey, and then looked into Finn's eyes. "But that doesn't mean that you get a free pass for everything!" They both chuckled. Finn thought of that as kind of a forgiveness for what he did after the auditorium incident but it wasn't quite; Sam never bought it up and barely thought of it but when he did think about it, like earlier, it still made him sad to think that his best friend was capable of that although he knew he wouldn't do that now.

"Thanks man! I don't want to lose you either!" Finn said and Sam held his fist up again but Finn shoved it down and hugged him as Sam smiled and hugged back.

"Now let's get back to this bitch that is trying to out us!" Sam said and motioned towards his pocket where he had that picture.

"I think you should still go to Rachel's now and I'll go talk to Santana. It would be too awkward for me to talk to Rachel because of what I said earlier and all our drama recently." Finn said and he knew it might be awkward for Sam and her too but not as bad as if he went.

"Sounds like a plan! According to Quinn Rachel has a crush on me…"

"Why wouldn't she?" Finn smiled at Sam and then cleared his throat and looked to the ground. "Sorry!"

"No it's fine… thanks!" Sam said kind of embarrassed. "Anyway it should be pretty easy for me to convince her to talk to me! Speaking of Quinn, Kurt said she came over a few hours ago… they aren't that close, the only time I've seen them talk is one time when she was accepting my promise ring."

"Are you saying she had an alternative motive by coming over?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! We were sleeping a few hours ago. What if it's her and to cover herself up she sends stuff to herself and like I said, I was meant to intercept it."

"Quinn's a possibility."

"Kurt was the only other one in the house but like we said before he couldn't do something like this! I mean he did have a crush on both of us, you more but still! He might have wanted our girlfriends out of the way so he could have one of us… probably me because you're his step brother now."

"Wow dude, don't talk about Kurt like that! If Kurt was evil then that would be a good theory but I couldn't imagine Kurt doing anything like that!" Finn said as he cringed thinking about his new brother doing that.

"Yeah you're right! So Quinn and Santana are our suspects. Rachel's motive would be the same as Kurt's but she already had you so she wouldn't do it!"

"I couldn't imagine her doing it either! I could see her more than Kurt but no matter how sad or mad she gets I couldn't believe her being capable of it." Finn said. "So Quinn and Santana are our suspects! What if it's both of them, I mean they have been pissed at each other but maybe that's an act."

"Yeah maybe! I mean if Santana was pissed enough she could have been in the house without Kurt knowing but I don't know. So I'll go get a pizza and go to Rachel's now and you go to Santana's." Sam said although he did want to still do the perfect date for Quinn they did need to focus on this. Then they got into their cars and went in opposite directions towards some answers.

Sam got to Rachel's with a large pizza; he knew she was a vegan so he thought getting a plain pizza might get him points. Sam was extra happy considering the circumstances of this person threatening Finn and his secret but he knew why he was happy; because he got physical with Finn! "Hey Rachel!" Sam said as she opened the door. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she slammed the door in his face. "Rachel please! I bought a large delicious pizza."

"Go away! You're just going to lie to me!" Rachel yelled.

"No it's really a pizza and delicious!" Sam joked and chuckled.

Rachel actually smiled but obviously Sam didn't see that. "Just go away!"

"No Rachel! I said some bad things earlier. I'm so sorry! What if I just came in and we just ate? We won't talk for as long as you want!" Sam leaned on the door as he talked. "You're a really good friend Rachel! You didn't break Quinn and I up, she would have found out anyway because it would have been to hard for me to lie to her about that! Yes I miss her but I guess it's for the better if I was willing to lie to her!" Sam spoke sadly and was really thinking about his secret with Finn more than the secret of him coming over to Rachel's. Rachel opened the door and Sam fell to the ground. She laughed, with him not at him. He chuckled to as she grabbed the pizza and he stood up.

"I think I'd rather talk and eat!" She said and motioned towards the dining room. He smiled as he shut the door and followed her. "I'm sorry! I'm more mad at myself because I have broken up Quinn and her boyfriend before; Finn because I told him that the father of the baby was Puck and not him. I really did want to be with him but I also didn't want it to go on for longer and upset him more. I did feel bad for Quinn kind of and I did it to her again today!" Rachel said as they sat down at the table.

"No you didn't. Like I said she would have found out eventually because I would have told her out of guilt. And to be honest Finn is happier because of what you did with the baby; at least I think so."

"Yeah! That's good, I miss him but I did something so wrong. I mean what made it worse was out of all the boys I picked Puck! I wonder if he would have been as mad if I picked you!" Rachel said and looked into Sam's eyes waiting for a response.

Sam cleared his throat. "He would have probably been pissed at me more than you! I mean I probably would have stopped like Puck did, and I think that's why Finn is still friends with Puck because he learned from his mistake and stopped making out with you for his friend. But Finn would have been mad at me for even putting myself in a situation where that would be possible, especially while you two were together." Sam said. "He was really upset with you Rachel but he is starting to be less upset."

"Thanks for saying that!" Rachel was a little hurt that Sam said he wouldn't put himself in a situation where he would kiss her but then she smiled because he said while they were together; maybe she could kiss him tonight!

"Yup! This pizza is really good!"

"Yeah it is! So about the note! I'm a little calmer now but I've been thinking about what you said that it's probably just some cruel prank so if that's what you say it is even after talking to Finn then fine!" Sam thought about that bitch sending Rachel that picture of them sleeping nude with each other and thought how much longer can he lie, especially if she sees that. He even thought for a moment about beating this bitch to the point and telling Rachel the truth but then whoever the blackmailer is will just attempt to tell other people. Plus he didn't think Rachel would be ready to hear a secret like that.

"It's not just a prank!" Sam thought he would go extreme to make it seem like this is the truth. He thought if he agreed with her and told her it was a prank than it would be too easy so he decided to make a lie up that she would believe because he is the one saying it and she didn't have to ask him. "Finn and I hung out that day instead of practicing. He didn't want you to get mad that he wasn't helping you set up for the party or he wasn't actually practicing for a play that meant a lot to you." Sam said.

Rachel nodded. "Wow, that was it, and you lied to me about that?"

"It's kind of like a bro code, but I told him I really wanted to tell you so he gave me permission. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm happy that he didn't sleep with Santana again! I mean I wish both of you didn't lie about it but I'm relieved!" She smiled and Sam smiled back. Sam thought if Santana is the bitch that's trying to tell their loved ones than they would stop her and she would not have time to send Rachel the picture. He didn't have to worry now because Rachel believed this.

"I'm glad he's not sleeping with Santana too!" Sam said and was happy because she's a bitch although days ago he was against calling anyone that but if it's her that's taking pictures and sending notes than she definitely deserves it. But he was also happy because he really enjoyed sleeping with Finn. He then realized that they never agreed to not do it again or do it again; it was open to go either way at the moment and that made Sam happy.

After a couple hours of just talking and laughing they could call that night great! Rachel believed what Sam told her and he was now a hundred percent sure that Rachel wasn't the one sending notes around. Rachel walked Sam to the door and had an urge to kiss him. As he left at the last second she knew that was her last chance. "Sam wait!" Rachel said and grabbed his arm and got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips as she put her hand on his cheek. A spark went through both of their bodies and Sam kissed back for a second but then realized that Finn would be pissed so he stopped. "What? We are both single and I have a crush on you and you seem to like me so what's the problem?"

Sam sighed. "See you in Glee tomorrow!" Sam said and left quickly. He so wished right now that he didn't like that kiss as much as he did. Rachel was Finn's ex and they would probably get back together and it was against the bro code for Sam to kiss her when Finn and her both still had feelings for one another. Before driving off, Sam texted Finn. 'What's going on with Santana?' Then Sam drove home and their was still no reply. Sam waited patiently, kind of, for Finn to reply but he didn't for hours. Sam was laying on his bed waiting for a text to tell him that is was Santana; but he never got it. He slowly drifted to sleep which he didn't expect because he was so nervous. Minutes later as Sam was sound asleep Finn finally replied.

'Sorry, I've been with Santana and I didn't want to be rude and text. We will talk tomorrow!'

Tomorrow came and before homeroom Sam ran up to Finn in the hallway. "Dude you were with Santana for hours and hours and you didn't text because you didn't want to be rude?"

"Yeah!"

"Really? Yeah is all you are going to say? We got a picture of us that was taken inside your house and we suspected it was Santana and after you talked to her all you can say is yeah!"

"Sorry!" Finn said and started to speak but the bell rang. "I have to go I'll talk to you about it in Glee club." Finn needed to come up with a lie to cover what really happened last night with Santana; it would just get him pissed. He had all day to think of a lie; but then he changed his mind quickly, they said they wouldn't lie to each other, then he changed his mind again and decided to just lie about one part of last night.

Sam walked to homeroom pissed that Finn would not tell him right away. He didn't know what was going on with him; was he hiding something? Sam knew he would have to hide the kiss with Rachel from Finn even though he said it himself that they shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Then that reminded him that he sat next to Rachel in homeroom. Sam smiled awkwardly at Rachel as he took his seat next to her. "Hey, we can't tell anyone about our kiss last night ok?" Sam whispered to Rachel.

"Ok… I did like it though!" Rachel was a little hurt that Sam wanted to keep it a secret but then again keeping dirty secrets is hot.

"Thank you! It was nice actually!" Sam smiled as she smiled back. The day went by so slow as Sam awaited the chance to talk to Finn. They exchanged glances in the halls but didn't say much. When Glee club was finally here they were excited to see their teammates again. Everyone was there… everyone except Santana! Then everyone thought about it and nobody had seen her all day. Sam quickly grabbed Finn and pulled him out into the hall. "What happened last night?" Sam asked as he stared suspiciously into Finn's eyes. Finn sighed as he got ready to speak.

_Please write a review! I hope you are still enjoying this story! Who do you think is sending people the letters and pictures about Sam and Finn's secret? __**Remember**__** to answer my NEW poll please; what songs (listed in the poll) do you like/would you like me to have the characters sing? **__Next chapter is going to begin with a flashback of what happened with Finn and Santana last night! _


	16. That Kiss, That Kiss

_**This is a flashback of last night with Santana and Finn!**__**Enjoy and PLEASE write a review! **_

Santana heard the pounding on her door. Santana's mom answered the door to find Finn. "You're in Glee club with Santana!" Ms. Lopez recognized Finn.

"Yes I am and I really need to talk to her!" Finn said quickly.

"I heard your knuckles dragging across my lawn and then you took a break to pound on my door so hard you could have invented fire if you were in the right time period you tall Neanderthal." Santana said as she came down the stairs.

"Santana!" Maribel said.

"Sorry mom but look at him he is so tall the dinosaurs would be afraid of how big he is!" Finn just stood there and kept his mouth shut.

"You know what? You are going to wish you had a dinosaur to deal with!" Finn said finally and walked up the stairs grabbed Santana and started pulling her up the stairs.

"Hey! Don't threaten my daughter and then lay your hand on her!" Maribel yelled.

"Ms. Lopez you have no idea what I think your daughter is doing!"

"Think? It doesn't matter what she did you don't do that to her especially when you just think she did something. You can leave!" She yelled.

"No mom it's fine. I'd like to see what he thinks I did anyway. And if he tries to hurt me I'll just snap his caveman club in half."

"I don't want him alone with you or in this house at all if that's the way he treats you."

"Sorry Ms. Lopez. I wouldn't hurt her it's just she has been constantly insulting me and my friends so I just want to talk to her!" Finn said as he let go of Santana.

"Like I said it's fine mom!"

"Don't ever touch her like that again!" Ms. Lopez said sternly.

"Of course." Finn said as Santana and him went to her room.

As they went in Finn closed the door. "Wow, I was kidding this morning when I said we could hook up." Santana said as she sat on her bed.

"Was it you that sent the note to Rachel?"

"What was the note about?"

"Answer my question!" Finn demanded.

"Answer mine."

"I asked you first and this is important Santana! You are messing with my life here." Finn raised his voice at her.

"Wow, jump right to conclusions. Whatever is going on with that note you have no proof it's me."

"You have the motive and it seems just like you."

"Tell me what's happening. I think the only reason you haven't is because you think it's me but you aren't 100% sure." Santana said and rolled her eyes.

"Please, if it's you just stop. Sam and I would really appreciate it!" Finn shouldn't have mentioned Sam because she was right, he wasn't 100% sure.

"It has to do with Sam! The insults about you two doing it?" Santana asked and then gasped and then whispered. "Are you two doing it?" She was smiling as she asked that. Finn froze and swallowed hard. Then he thought it was weird that she made the connection so fast.

"Of course not!"

"I don't believe you. Although you two making the beast with two backs would be hot… well you're already a beast with two backs." Santana smiled thinking about how hot that would be to see.

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes. "I feel sorry for you. You must have no life, please can you just tell me if you sent Rachel that note and Quinn something else?"

"Quinn's a part of this too? This just gets better and better!"

"Santana, if it makes you feel better… weather it's you doing this or not, I'm sorry for doing what you think I am doing which is taking Brittany from you. I truly am sorry because she's your best friend." Finn said sincerely but was really plotting a plan to get Santana more vulnerable so she might tell him the truth.

"You should be sorry! Do you know I cried when I got to my car? I was so pissed because of you, Sam, Quinn, and Artie taking her away from me. And now I feel like we aren't friends anymore and now nobody likes me."

"That's not true, we like you as a teammate but if you would just try to be nicer then we could all be best friends."

"Why the hell are you being so nice to me? What you just said isn't true and it's not going to happen. What is with you Glee clubbers wanting me to be nice?"

"It is true!" Finn said as he sat on her bed next to her. Ms. Lopez knocked on the door. She opened it and saw the two.

"You're being nice? That's great! Santana are you sure your fine here? I need to go out for a couple hours. My friend Naya is in town and surprised me!" Ms. Lopez said.

"Of course, have fun!" Santana said.

"Thank you!" Ms. Lopez left the door open and walked away excitedly.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that a few minutes ago." Finn said.

Santana started to break down crying. "My life is a mess!" She sobbed and put her head on Finn's chest as he put his arm around her.

"Santana, no it's not."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"It's fine Santana." Finn hugged her as she cried into his chest.

"No it's not, Brittany left me… and the worst part is I have these feelings for her that aren't normal, or at least they don't feel normal. Like like the l word."

"Lesbian?"

"No… well yes but I think I love her." Santana was really confused about the feelings and sad that she messed it up with Brittany. "They feel like forbidden feelings that I shouldn't have for my best friend."

Finn started thinking about Sam at that point; he had forbidden feelings for his best friend. A tear streamed down Finn's face and Santana looked up at him and noticed it. "Sorry, I just feel so sorry for you right now. So I'm going to help you get back with Brittany."

Santana smiled behind her tears and kissed Finn's lips and he began to kiss back. She stopped and buried her face into his chest again. "Thank you Finn, you make me want to be nicer because after all I've said to you you are still being nice to me tonight."

"Sometimes that's the kind of guy I am." Finn said. He needed to continue being nice in hopes she would tell him the truth. "And I know how you feel, I'm still in love with Rachel… and Quinn. I'm sorry I mentioned them but you were open with me so I wanted to be open with you too."

"Finn it's fine! I need to stop being a bitch so I won't cringe and make dwarf or slut jokes when I hear their names… well I'll try."

"Good!" Finn started to cry and she continued to. Santana was crying because of Brittany and Finn was crying because of Sam, although he pretended it was because of Rachel and Quinn. He did still have feelings for both of them but he could only think about Sam at the moment.

"Can we just not talk and lay here together?" Santana sobbed and Finn nodded as they laid back on the bed and cried into each other's arms. After a few minutes of this Santana looked into Finn's eyes and began to make out with him. Santana was thinking about Brittany as she made out with him and Finn thought about groping Sam. They were both lonely and confused about their feelings so they just used the closest person… each other. They actually laid there making out for almost an hour. Then they laid in each other's arms just being there for each other. Finn actually thought about making out as a good way to make her feel close to him and maybe stop the notes and pictures and hopefully admit she's the one doing it. Finn shut his eyes smiling, more so about Sam and he actually ended up falling asleep; they both did.

Hours later Finn woke up and got out of bed. He regretted doing that but it felt good enough. He also regretted that he basically could have just slept with the enemy so to speak. Finn noticed a text from Sam. 'What's going on with Santana?' Finn noticed the text was from hours ago and he felt bad. But he replied not knowing what he would tell Sam. 'Sorry, I've been with Santana and I didn't want to be rude and text. We will talk tomorrow!' Finn typed and clicked send. Santana woke up and saw Finn standing there.

"Hey. I usually don't talk about it but tonight was amazing. And you know what not just the making out but you were actually nice tonight when I've been nothing but a bitch to you. Thank you." Santana said and hugged him from behind.

"You're welcome. It was pretty amazing!"

"Ready for round two?" Santana flirted. Finn quickly looked up and remembered that was the note from earlier.

"No." Finn shrugged her off. "No more regrets. Are you the one that sent the notes?" Finn asked sternly.

"Wow that's what you think of after we made out and became closer tonight?"

"Answer the question." Finn yelled.

"No. You know what, get out. I'm losing my best friend and I feel like I'm falling to pieces and then we had a nice time and now you ruined it for me. Leave and stop accusing me of shit I didn't do."

"I will find out if you're lying or not."

"Shut up and take your ugly boobs out of here."

"Up yours." Finn yelled and Santana smacked him.

"Get out of my house!"

"Santana you are ruining Sam's life as well as mine."

"Can you please just explain to me what you think I am doing?"

"If it's you than you already know and are just hiding it."

"See you said if it's me."

"I'm done playing nice so can you quit playing stupid?" Finn yelled.

"Playing?"

"Yeah the past few hours have been an act. I regret making out with you just as much as I regret losing my virginity to you last year; I should have waited for someone special and you are not it." Santana could feel the tears getting ready to flow but she had to fight it. "I was being nice to get you to admit that you are trying to ruin my life."

"My life is ruined." Santana screamed.

"Why? Because your best friend who you are in love with…"

"Don't mention the l word, what I told you was suppose to be a secret."

"Anyway Brittany is just taking a break she is not done with you." They argued and yelled back and forth in rage.

"Well she sure as hell didn't stand up for me today when Quinn called me unlikable."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE AN UNLIKABLE BITCH!" Finn screamed to the top of his lungs. He just got fed up with her whining and her denying everything he says. Finn's eyes got tearful as he yelled that. He started crying because he wanted answers and that was wrong to do. He also hated seeing Sam angry.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Santana sobbed.

"I'm sorry for that Santana. But we all have a point; just be nicer, and stop doing what you're doing to Sam and I."

"I am not freaking doing anything to Sam and you so stop accusing me of shit I didn't do. And thank you for making me feel good and then shitty in the same night."

"I'm not done with you, you need to stop being a bitch regardless of if it's you sending those notes. I shouldn't have tried to use your emotions but I thought it was the only way to get you to talk. I'm going to go but we will talk about this when we both calm down." Finn said and stormed out of the room, down the stairs, and outside to his car. He wiped all tears; he was so pissed that Santana was so stubborn yet she was the main suspect.

Santana buried her face into her bed and started to cry. She was sad that she lost Brittany and Finn promised to help but since he left on bad terms she didn't think he would. She also was really sad that he continued to accuse her of sending those notes and that he left like that. She felt he really started to care for her but he stormed out. She couldn't stop thinking to herself that people don't care for her. Brittany was gone and she thought kissing a guy would make her get over her feelings for Brit and the confusing tingly feeling she felt for Tina, she wasn't sure what that was. She continued to cry into her bed until she cried herself to sleep.

(Next day in the hallway with Sam and Finn.)

"Are you going to answer me? What happened last night?" Sam asked because Finn was too afraid to say something. Finn knew he should tell Sam after what Sam said yesterday about them always telling the truth to each other.

"She might be the one that is sending notes."

"Thanks but we knew that yesterday. What did you guys do?"

Finn couldn't tell Sam that he made out with her and fell asleep with her to try to get over his confusing feelings for him. So he decided he would leave that part out and focus on the yelling at her part. "I yelled at her a lot!"

"For hours and hours?" Sam asked confused. "Why am I getting the feeling you are lying to me? What did I say yesterday?"

"Dude I'm not lying. I didn't go to her house right away. I stopped for dinner." Finn lied. "When I did get to her house she made a couple insults and I went up and grabbed her arm and her mom actually yelled at me." Finn told Sam about the rest of night, excluding the making out and sleeping, and Sam was happy with the things Finn said.

"Wow. Great job dude! Some things were harsh but you told her off. And she didn't admit to anything but we still have other suspects to talk to. Although I seriously think it's her."

"Me too!" Finn smiled. "So what about Rachel!"

Sam thought about the kiss with Rachel and wanted to tell him. He said no lies yesterday but this would hurt Finn too much. "We ate pizza and talked. She believes what we came up with; that me and you hung out that day… which technically we did, well you were definitely hung." Sam chuckled as he got red.

"You're not that small." Finn smiled as he glanced down at Sam's crotch flirtatiously.

"Well we should get back into the choir room." Sam said as he motioned towards the choir room.

"Can you come to the locker room with me real quick? I need to talk about something else." Finn said and started walking as he looked around to make sure nobody was watching. Sam smiled as he followed Finn. When they got into the locker room they looked around but nobody was in sight. Finn sat on a bench and Sam sat next to him. "About yesterday… you know us doing it three times?"

"Yeah!" Sam smiled at the thought. Then he started to think what if this was Finn telling him it needed to be over again; but then why would he flirt with him out in the hall.

"It was great! You have an amazing body and you are really great at all of that." Finn chuckled. "Wow, this is so much easier to talk about then it used to be. Still a little awkward but better."

"Yeah it is. And kudos." Sam smiled at his best friend.

"I don't have as great of a body as you do." Finn sighed and then lifted up Sam's shirt. "See look at that!" Finn exclaimed as he pressed Sam's abs and then put his shirt back down.

Sam chuckled. "So where do we stand then?"

"I'm not saying we are going to continue it or end it because now if we want to we won't have the fear of one another not wanting it because we made a deal standing in our way. And to start that, only if you want to, I bought that second condom so you can fuck me right now."

"I want to!" Sam nodded as he got hard. Finn smiled and kissed his best friend. "But what if someone comes in?"

"That didn't stop us before, or in the auditorium and three times at my house." Finn said as he went back in for a kiss. Sam kissed back as he gripped Finn's growing member through his jeans. Finn smiled as he took Sam's pants and underwear down to his ankles and shoved his member into his mouth.

"Finn!" Sam moaned as he held the back of his best friend's head. After a few seconds Finn stood up and pulled his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. Finn handed Sam the condom and stood against the lockers. Sam quickly put the condom on and put lube on it and stood up behind Finn. Sam knelt down and licked the tall teen's ass. Then he put lube on and in it and stood up. Finn bent down to the right position and Sam started to maneuver it in. Sam held Finn's hips as Finn was leaning his face and arms against the lockers.

"Sam and Finn!" They heard Puck scream as the door to the locker room opened. They quickly pulled their pants up, which is why they didn't take them completely off so if someone was looking for them they could get dressed faster.

"We will finish this later!" Finn whispered into Sam's ear and then Sam hid behind that row of lockers just so Puck wouldn't wonder why they were both in there. Puck walked to Finn from around the corner. "Hey dude! Sorry just needed a place to think for a few minutes."

"Oh that's cool! Mr. Schue was just wondering where you two went, he's about to give this week's assignment. Wait Sam's not in here?"

"Nope. Maybe he went to the regular bathroom."

"I'll check. By the way, I'm sorry for even starting to kiss Rachel. It was wrong and I realized that in the middle of it and I stopped because I couldn't do that to you again." Puck looked down to the ground and back up while talking because it's something he usually never says to a dude.

"Thanks dude." Finn said and held up his fist and Puck smiled and pounded it.

"Well, see you in the choir room soon right?"

"Yup, just literally one more minute."

"You got it!" Puck said and left the locker room. Sam came out from behind the locker row.

"Dude I'm going to go." Finn said and kissed Sam. "We will finish this later after Glee… in here." Finn winked and Sam nodded. That kiss felt weird to Sam, it was like it wasn't a sexual kiss, it was a emotional kiss. It made Sam happy that they have been doing it again but he doesn't have any romantic feelings for Finn but that kiss made him think Finn had romantic feelings for him. They weren't as horny and hard but Finn kissed him like a goodbye kiss anyway. Sam touched his lips, which were wet from that kiss. Sam shook his head to get the thought out of his mind and walked out of the locker room.

Finn and Sam were happy that they could have sex again without worrying about what the other thinks because they both know now that they do enjoy it. Finn enjoys it a little bit too much and feels bad about his growing feelings for Sam because Sam probably doesn't feel the same way but he can't help them. And Sam was getting a little worried about those feelings and that kiss but he was still happy to have a friend like Finn.

_**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!**_


	17. Suspects!

_Last chapter was just the short chapter that you read. __**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!**_

"Ok guys this week's assignment is going to be duets 2.0. The first one we didn't have an even amount of you guys because Puck was in juvie. But this is going to be like ballads week too! I'm going to put your names into a hat and five of you are going to pick a name and that person is your partner. Then I am going to have five songs in the hat and you will each pick one and that's the one you will be doing." Will said and wrote duets 2.0 on the board. Brittany raised her hand. "Yes Brittany."

"Why five people?" Brittany asked.

"Well Lauren was here today and just told me a few minutes ago that she was going to be out for a few days because she's sick. So there is Finn, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, you, Artie, Mercedes, Puck, Tina, and Mike so that's 10 and half of you need to pick a name out of the hat. Oh and did anyone get a reply from Santana?"

"No that was actually my second question, sorry was I suppose to raise both my hands for two questions? But what if I had a third question?" Brittany asked. "Anyway can I go out in the hall and try to call her, she has not texted back."

Finn looked guilty and Sam looked at him and mouthed not your fault to try and tell him that he is not responsible for Santana not being there.

"Yeah Brittany! Go right ahead." Mr. Schue said and Brittany got up and went to the board and wrote ahead and then left the room to call Santana. "Ok."

Out in the hall Brittany was waiting for Santana to pick up. Finn walked up behind her. Several seconds later Brittany hung up and turned around. "Hey Finn, she won't answer. I'm really worried; I feel like I did this to her."

"Who knows maybe she is just sick and couldn't come in today." Finn said but knew that wasn't true. Santana was mad at the world; especially him.

"No people from Lima Heights Advent barely get sick."

"Adjacent?"

"Is that a disease?"

"No, she lives in Lima Heights Adjacent not Advent."

"Oh." Brittany said. "Anyway it's really time for us to be friends again so I should find her. She's either at her mom's or her apple's."

"Abuela?"

"What's that? I don't get Spanish even more than I don't get some English stuff?"

"Her grandmother's."

"Oh yeah I always thought apple was the Spanish word for grandma and the English word for apple. Well I'm going to go."

Finn felt kind of guilty about last night and he was actually worried about Santana… weather she is the blackmailer or not. "Let me come with you."

"No I cum too fast."

"I meant let me drive you." Finn said.

"Ok. Let's got tell Mr. Schue." Brittany said as they went into the choir room. "She won't pick up so Finn and I are going to drive to her house and then to her aba… abua…"

"Abuela's." Finn whispered to her.

"I can try her; we had a moment yesterday." Tina said as she stood up and took her phone out.

"You actually get moments?" Brittany asked surprised.

"Yeah, we sung Call Me Maybe in the mall yesterday." Tina said as she put her phone to her ear after she clicked Santana's name. After several rings Santana did not pick up. "She's not answering. She left mad at me anyway."

"Ok guys, let us know when you find her!" Mr. Schue said.

"Sure, let's go Brittany." Finn said and nodded at Sam who smiled back as Finn and Brit left the room. Sam sighed lightly because he was confused weather Finn had feelings for him or not. Puck patted him on the shoulder from behind.

"You ok dude? Where were you a few minutes ago?" Puck asked.

Sam was kind of dazed. "I was in the locker… at my locker I mean." Sam corrected himself and hoped Puck wouldn't notice but he was silent for a few seconds so it seemed he did. Puck thought about how Sam said in the locker and wondered if Sam was in the locker room with Finn. If so why were they in there together during Glee club. Puck wondered all this stuff because he checked Finn and Sam's lockers to see if they were there and they weren't so he knew Sam was lying about that.

"Ok. You seem out of it." Puck whispered.

"I'm fine." Sam snapped back.

"Ok!" Puck sat back with his arms up like saying he surrenders.

"Ok guys, I have the names in this hat. I want five volunteers to pick from it." Mr. Schue said.

Out in the hall Finn and Brittany were about to leave but were stopped by Sue. "Where the hell do you think you two are going during school hours?" Sue asked.

"This isn't during school hours. We are leaving Glee club to…" Finn started but Sue interrupted.

"That's all you needed to say, that you were leaving Glee club. I always thought that I would have to force you but when you are doing it on your free will that makes me happy… that and seeing you high schoolers in pain. You probably noticed Lauren left sick a little bit ago… that's because I injected her with the flu." Sue smiled.

"So did she fly?" Brittany asked.

"No, she will be sick for a week though. And I'm working on a virus that makes you sick when you sing or dance and then I am going to secretly inject it into all you Glee clubbers and Schuester so you guys will have no choice but to not have the club."

"Good luck with that. We have to go find Santana." Finn said.

"What happened? Did her sand bags explode sending her into space?"

"You don't care anyway." Finn said and grabbed Brittany and walked away.

"Do you think that would work, being blasted into space because your boobs explode?" Brittany yelled to Sue as she was being dragged away.

"Schuester is stupid; sending the dumb cheerleader and the dumb jock out alone." Sue whispered to herself.

Finn and Brittany got into his car and drove to Santana's. "Do you think she's there?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know I just hope she's ok." Finn muttered. He really was worried about her; what if what he said last night made her want to hurt herself or worse… kill herself. Teens over exaggerate sometimes so in the wrong moment they could do something they could regret.

"I shouldn't have taken this break but she's always rude."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Punishing her for her actions was the right thing to do. She was being a bitch to Artie and everyone really." Finn felt like he could cry because of all that was going on. Then Brittany began to cry.

"She was a great friend to me even if she wasn't to everyone else."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course."

"I mean like, like like."

"We make out sometimes and do it with each other but it's not cheating and it felt great. But I don't think I like like her, but I'm confused sometimes, I'm confused about a lot of things but this is one of them." Brittany sobbed. Finn felt bad for Brittany so he put one hand on her hand, which was on her lap.

"Everyone gets those feelings of being confused about something. I'm not just saying everyone thinks at one point that they are gay because a lot of people don't but there are confusing things everywhere in life. Kurt once told me to have courage and accept the feelings that you are confused about."

"What are the feelings you are confused about?"

Finn froze for a few seconds. He was really confused about his feelings for Sam but said, "I think I still have feelings for Quinn and I definitely still love Rachel."

"It sucks! But I don't think I love her like that. But I do love her as a friend and I am confused about the other feelings."

"It will get better!" Finn said and pulled the car over to the side of the rode. "Get out for a minute." Finn said and got out and ran around the car and opened the door for her.

"Santana lives at a Taco Bell now?" Brittany asked as she looked at where they stopped.

"No. But I want you to, when we find her, which we will, kiss her so passionately and from that you can see what your feeling are. If your heart pounds and you feel a spark then you have more than just friendly feelings for her. You're gonna grab her head like this." Finn said and put his hands on her respective cheeks. "You are going to hold her head tightly as you go in for the best kiss of your life." Finn stared deeply into Brittany's eyes as he imagined the blonde hair he was holding was Sam's and went in for a passionate kiss. He wasn't going to actually kiss her he was just going to show her how to grab her head but when he imagined her being Sam he couldn't help it. His heart pounded rapidly as he kissed Brittany and then pushed her up against the car. The passionate making out went on for several seconds before Finn backed out slowly.

"That was hot!" Brittany exclaimed.

"It actually was." Finn said quietly. He quickly snapped out of it and realized he now made out with Santana and Brittany when they both like each other. "We should get going." Finn nodded and got back in the car as Brittany did.

Finn just drove in awkward silence to Santana's house. Finn quickly knocked on the door as he approached it. Ms. Lopez opened it. "Oh it's you!" She rolled her eyes. "You can leave, I don't know what you did to Santana but she left her phone and she is gone." Ms. Lopez said feeling like she could cry. "Get the hell out of here before I call the police for a different reason then my daughter is missing."

"Ms. Lopez, so you have no idea where she is?" Brittany asked.

"Oh hey Brittany, no sweetie I'm sorry. Your friend here upset her last night and I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Listen I'm sorry." Finn said.

"Shut up and leave. Brittany why are you friends with him. He hurt her bad."

"So did I." Brittany said and turned around and left. Finn nodded apologetically and left too.

"Well then we will go to her abuela's. And don't feel so bad, I think Ms. Lopez is right; it's my fault. " Finn said and Brittany's phone rang and they both jumped hoping it was Santana. Brittany answered her phone.

"Hey mom!" Brittany smiled and then there was a short pause. "Oh he got out, sure I'll check Arby's." Brittany said and hung up. "Can we stop by Arby's to look for Lord Tubbington? It's on the way to her abuela's house."

"Sure. And like I said this is probably my fault." Finn said and drove off. When they got to Arby's they looked around and noticed Santana in there. "Since when does she like Arby's?"

"It's news to me!" Brittany said as they went in.

"I can bring breadsticks from Breadstix in here to have with my curly fries if I wants too and guess what, I wants to." Santana yelled at the cashier.

"Remember what I said, just grab her and kiss her." Finn whispered into Brittany's ear. Brittany walked up to Santana but froze. How could she kiss her in front of all these people?

"We found you!" Brittany said instead of kissing her.

Santana rolled her eyes and then saw Finn. "Oh are you calm now Frankenteen because I'm not. You want to know why, because I haven't been calm for days since Brit ended our friendship."

"Santana, I told you that we are taking a break and I came here today to end that break. You had us worried, you didn't show up to school and you left your phone at your house."

"So you guys get worried when somebody doesn't show up for school one day? Just leave me alone… Finn." Santana said because for a second she forgot that Brit just told her she is ending the break.

"I came here because I'm your friend and I was worried about you." Finn said and then turned to Brittany. "Why didn't you do it?" He whispered but Santana heard him.

"Do what?" Santana asked and crossed her arms.

"He told me to grab you and kiss you right when I saw you but I didn't want to."

"You didn't want to? I mean I don't want to kiss you in front of all these people but it still hurts that you don't want to kiss me." Santana said feeling like her heart was literally torn in half.

"The reason I didn't want to is because of all these people."

"You are too stupid for me to not know when you are lying." Santana said and bumped Brittany as she walked by.

"You know I love getting my sweet lady kisses on with you." Brittany walked behind Santana and said. Santana felt that Brit was definitely not into her anymore, yes she didn't want people to suspect she was a lesbian but she still would have wanted Brit to at least want to kiss her.

"Well they're obviously over." Santana rolled her eyes as she turned around to face Brittany. She looked into those eyes and her heart still beat faster then ever. "My life has been a mess without you Brittany and now I find out you were ready to end this break and for that second I was the happiest girl in the world. Now you don't even want to kiss me."

"Santana stop being so difficult, I didn't want to kiss you in public because I knew you wouldn't want to be kissed in public."

"You flat out said you didn't want to. And I can just be a little less difficult than and leave you be." Santana said as she could feel the tears getting ready to flow for like the hundredth time within the past few days. Then she turned to Finn. "You can leave me alone! When you see the top of my head walking underneath you in the halls or anywhere, don't make eye contact with me and do not speak to me. " Santana said sternly.

"After last night I still kept my promise and tried to get you and Brittany back together as friends so I did this to help you."

"I don't care, you still accused me of sending notes to people about some secret that you can't even tell me." Santana argued back. "And technically you tried to make Brit do something she made clear to me that she didn't want to do so that makes me hate you more."

"Just can't win with you." Finn muttered.

"Sorry… actually I'm not." Santana said and then headed towards the door.

"Santana wait!" Brit said.

"Oh is that something you actually want me to do?"

"Shut up!" Brit raised her voice. She was fed up with Santana whining. "Listen all I freaking wanted you to do was be nicer and then I tell you I'm ready to be friends again and you find something wrong with it. What if I was a friend that didn't do sweet lady kisses with you, would you still be mad if I didn't want to kiss you? Like Tina, I saw you guys holding hands at the mall, you can't be mad if she doesn't want to kiss you because she is straight…"

Santana walked up to Brit and put her hand over her mouth. "Nobody ever said I was gay." Santana said and then looked at Finn.

"No, I would never tell her." Finn said.

"Oh sure! Goodbye both of you." Santana said and stormed out of the fast food place feeling like she could burst into tears.

"I didn't mean it like that, but she does like kissing me so…" Brittany said to Finn.

"Don't explain yourself. I understood what you meant." Finn said. They both were very upset with how that went. They also both felt awful for Santana. Brittany was especially hurt because she wasn't sure if this was a break or if they were over. She will most definitely miss her best friend. "Let's go find the cat and go home." Finn said and looked at his phone. He got one message from Sam a little bit ago. 'Hey. Guess who I picked for the duet thing?'

Finn went from sad to happy. 'I hope it's me.'

'Damn right it's you. Any luck on Santana?'

'We found her, but I'll talk to you soon. I think we can continue earlier at my house ;)'

' '

"Ok guys so you have a few minutes left and then you can go home." Mr. Schue said as they were all working on their duets. Sam and Rachel talked with each other since their partners were not there.

"Thanks again for last night!" Rachel smiled at Sam.

"Of course. You're my friend so I wanted to be honest with you and let you know that I care." Sam said as he smiled back.

"Sam, I think we should talk about the kiss. I know earlier you told me to keep it our secret and I'm happy to do that, especially because I don't want to ruin your friendship with Finn, but we can still talk about it."

"Rachel, I enjoyed it and I'm going to be honest, I enjoyed it more than I should have. Finn is my best friend and Puck did that and it hurt him so bad, well Puck slept with his girlfriend and got her pregnant so it's a lot more worse than a kiss but still. I never want anyone, Finn especially to find out about this. You're an amazing girl Rachel but we need to stay just friends." Sam said. He really did like the kiss and Rachel but he cared too much for Finn to lose him.

"That's very honorable and that's the same reason, like I said, why I don't want this relationship to go on." Rachel said and stared into Sam's beautiful eyes. "But that's the only reason why I don't want this relationship to go on." Rachel said because she was just too mesmerized by Sam. Sam smiled at her and felt his heart beating faster. Then he felt his phone vibrate. It was Finn. 'Oh and if Santana is the blackmailer, now she is going to have even more reasons to torture us, or at least me. But I still think of her as our prime suspect.'

'I don't know what just happened but yeah I still think it's her.' Sam replied. In his mind he thought about the other suspects; Quinn and he was alone on this but Kurt too. Sam needed to talk to both of them but it would be awkward to talk to Quinn because he wouldn't be only talking about the blackmailing… he would also be talking about their relationship. Maybe Quinn wanted it to be hard for Sam to talk to her if she is the one doing this. Sam looked at Quinn over there talking with Arite, her duet partner, and thought about it being her.

"You still love her obviously." Rachel said sadly as she looked down. Sam shook out of his daze and looked at Rachel.

"Well I want to be with her still yes. Sorry that's not what you wanted to hear at all."

"It's fine! I'm use to my crush's liking her." Rachel said as she stroked her hair.

"Well her and I dated and just broke up yesterday so I'm sorry. But you are amazing Rachel!" Sam said and put his arm around her, which sent shivers down both of their spines. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Rachel didn't think in that moment and went in for a kiss. He started to give in but turned away. Sam stood up and left the room. Rachel looked around but everyone was to into working on his or her duets to notice so Rachel snuck out.

"Sorry for leaving you." Sam said with his back towards her as she turned the corner out of the room.

She walked up behind him and turned him around and kissed him. He hesitated for a minute but he kissed back. Rachel was just thinking about getting over Finn but also liked Sam. Sam was using her, although he did enjoy her, to get over Quinn and to take his mind off of Finn's possible feelings for him. After a few seconds he stopped it. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" Rachel said.

"No, you're right, you shouldn't have." Sam said and walked away still feeling a tingle inside him for her. He really didn't want him and Finn to not be friends again but that was pretty sexy. But he needed to fight it and he was happy they agreed to keep it a secret, but then he thought, they didn't agree to keep that a secret. Sam froze after he left the building. He was too mean to her just now, which he did on purpose in hopes she wouldn't try that again, to go back in there. He knew she wouldn't tell but would still talk to her about it later. He left McKinley and headed to Dalton Academy in hopes to catch Kurt there so he wouldn't have to talk to him at his house in case Finn came home, which he was heading there because they have some unfinished business to attend to. Sam would have to go to Finn's after he talked to Kurt about this blackmailing thing.

Santana drove home crying but wiped her tears as she neared home so her mom wouldn't ask questions. As she got to the door her mom greeted her with a hug. "Sweet heart what happened?"

"Mom that would have been the same amount of time I would have been at school so why are you worried?" Santana asked.

"You left your phone here. I also went to your school because you left your Cheerios uniform here. But when I got to school you weren't there. And a little bit ago Brittany and that Finn kid showed up and asked where you were. I'm so glad you are ok!" Ms. Lopez said nearly crying. "I was even worried you went adjacent to us to Lima Heights."

Santana giggled. "Sorry, I wasn't feeling school at all."

"Well don't skip school again unless it's for a better reason than that."

"Yes mom. I need to rest now though."

"Aren't you going to tell me what you did today?" Ms. Lopez asked as she crossed her arms.

"I went to Breadstix and ate like a million breadsticks then I walked around for a while and then I went to Arby's. But mom I'm really sorry but I'm also really tired."

"Ok, get some rest." Ms. Lopez smiled and Santana went upstairs, closed her door, and collapsed onto her bed crying. A few seconds later she sat up and put her iPod on to Who Knew by Pink. She started singing as she looked at old pictures of Brit and her and thought about the memories they shared.

"You took my hand, you showed me how, you promised me, you'd be around, uh huh, that's right, I took your words and I believed, in everything you said to me, yeah huh that's right. If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out cause they're all wrong, I know better 'cause you said forever and ever who knew. Remember when we were such fools and so convinced, and just too cool

oh no, no no. I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you a friend, I'd give anything. When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong, they knew better, still you said forever and ever, who knew. Yeah yeah. I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again, until we, until we meet again, and I won't forget you my friend, what happened?" Santana threw the pictures down and shut the music off and buried her face into her bed once again. She should have just been nice and accepted that Brittany was ending the break and be happy with that but she was just so pissed about so many things and the fact that Brittany didn't want to kiss her hurt her so bad. Santana felt now more than ever that nobody at school liked her and she was just so lost without Brittany.

Sam went into Dalton and saw Blaine walking by. "Hey Blaine!" Sam said as he walked up to him.

"Oh hey! Sam right?" Blaine smiled at him. Blaine wasn't the kind of guy that looked at any guy and said weather he was cute or not but damn this blonde boy standing in front of him was hot Blaine thought in his mind.

"Yup! How are you?"

"Pretty good! We just finished Warbler practice and it's going well."

"Good, so is New Directions. Anyway I'm actually looking for Kurt. He was here today right?"

"Yes. Here I'll take you to our choir room. Well it's not like a traditional choir room but it's where we practice." Blaine said and reached for Sam's hand and stopped himself. "Sorry, that's a habit but you're straight so it's probably not what you had in mind." Blaine got red out of embarrassment.

"It's cool." Sam said kind of turning red himself. Blaine cleared his throat and started walking and Sam followed. "Just for small talk, how did you first know you were gay?"

"I wouldn't call that small talk. Why do you think that you're…"

"No no." Sam said and Blaine got mad for a minute that he didn't play for his team. "Not that there is anything wrong with it. It's just someone I know I think might be and I want to know if there are any signs I should be looking for." Sam asked wondering about Finn.

"Well if they try to hold your hand than that means that they are probably gay." Blaine joked and they both chuckled. "Anyway if they try to kiss you or stare and smile at you too much, or any guy it just sounds like this guy likes you."

"Yeah I understand! And I think he might. I'm sorry we barely know each other yet I'm talking to you about something personal."

"It's fine Sam. I love to help out people, especially people that are gay and struggling with that. I helped Kurt when he was struggling with Karofsky and I will gladly help you when you are struggling with feelings you think your friend has for you." Blaine smiled and patted Sam's back. Kurt walked around the corner and saw Blaine with his arm on Sam.

"Sam? What brings you here?" Kurt said as he walked up to them. Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back.

"I need to talk to you." Sam said trying to contain his anger. Finn could be right about Kurt not being capable of this blackmailing but Sam wanted to make sure.

"Well I'll leave you two then!" Blaine said. He smiled at Sam as he gave him his number. "Give me a call with any more questions you have." Blaine playfully punched Sam's arm and Sam smiled as he took the number.

"You better stay away from him!" Kurt chuckled.

Sam smiled back and then snapped out of it. "Kurt. Finn told me that you know about us fooling around a couple times a couple months back…"

"You can tell me that you guys did it at our house yesterday too. It was pretty obvious."

"Well that's none of your business anyway… none of this really is. Since you know I'm just going to come right out with it. Are you sending Quinn and Rachel notes basically telling them about Finn and I?"

"That is cruel! And I've been going through so much with the bullying lately and you dare accuse me of that?" Kurt asked.

"Answer my question." Sam said extremely stern. He was not playing around.

"No, I could never do that. Sam I thought you were nice but you're not. First of all I'm gay and I would never try to out someone like that."

"I am not gay." Sam said still serious with a look of disgust on his face.

"I meant just outing in general. I was just bullied out of my school and you think that I would want to put that on anyone else?" Kurt said also disgusted.

"Kurt, Finn is your step brother, don't do this to him if you are."

"Well I wish my step brother would choose better friends. It is not me Sam, it hurts me that you would think that. Please tell me Finn doesn't believe this?"

Sam thought for a second about lying and saying Finn does believe it but Sam started to think about how wrong he was. Kurt made all good points. He came here to make sure but he acted as if he knew it was him. "I'm so sorry!" Sam said and looked to the ground.

"Oh why thank you, it means a lot." Kurt said sarcastically.

"But it hurt Finn that I even brought it up that it could be you. Kurt I'm so sorry I over exaggerated." Sam said and hugged Kurt. Kurt didn't hug back for a few seconds but he had this cute boy hugging him so he couldn't resist for long. Kurt put his arms around Sam and hugged him tightly. Sam quickly got a little weirded out and backed out.

"I'm not ready to forgive you because it hurt that you would think I could do that." Kurt said.

"That's fine. I really am sorry. You bought up a lot of good points and Finn said that but I wasn't listening."

"That's because God gave you big lips not ears." Santana said while walking up behind him. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned around to face her. She looked depressed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Kurt, he was helpful yesterday at his house until Quinn showed up." Santana said and Sam realized they didn't know Santana was over there yesterday while they were doing it because Kurt didn't mention it; why didn't Kurt mention it?

"You were over at Finn's house yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Because of your boyfriend and Brittany I'm even more depressed than yesterday and Kurt helped yesterday with these feelings so I wanted more help today."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You can play sad all you want but you are still our prime suspect."

"And you can still shove a whole prime rib in your mouth. Yay!" Santana said and clapped her hands as she walked by him but he grabbed her hand and turned her around and pulled her to his lips.

"Well I can also fit a prime suspect in my mouth." Sam whispered as he let out of the kiss.

"Wanky. Oh and don't try to play nice because your boyfriend did that and it didn't get him anywhere." Santana turned around. She was so pissed at the world and she was getting depressed that's why she needed to talk to Kurt.

"Wait, Sam do you think it's her?" Kurt asked.

"She is our prime suspect yes." Sam nodded.

Kurt didn't want to say anything, especially when Santana was so down, but he could see Santana doing that. "One second Santana, sit down in there, I need to talk to Sam for a minute." Kurt smiled and Santana went into the room and sat on the couch. "I could totally see her although I think it's still horrible."

"Yeah."

"So what exactly is happening? You can tell me because I know about you guys."

"Rachel got a note the other day telling her that Finn was lying about practicing Rocky Horror and to ask me. And Quinn got the gold shorts that Finn ripped off of me that day with a note that basically said we did it. And then yesterday someone snuck in while Finn and I were sleeping naked and took a picture and then later when we were in the shower they must have put the picture in his room because when we got out we saw it."

"One, can I have that picture. And two don't ever tell a gay guy most of what you just said because it was so hot." Kurt said with his eyes wide open. "I'm kidding sorry this is not a time for a joke."

"It's ok, I think I could use a joke. And we did stop having sex since Rocky Horror but the urges came back like a month ago and we were so stressed yesterday we took each other's stress away." Sam said never looking Kurt in the eye but he felt so bad after accusing him he wanted to give him some answers.

"Ok, let me reiterate what I said; it wasn't a total joke, really do be careful about what you tell gay guys. But that's a hot secret." Kurt said and then Sam thought about asking Kurt if Finn ever said anything about liking him.

"Umm yeah I guess. Did Finn ever say anything about liking me? Like more than a friend."

Kurt did think Finn had feelings for Sam but he couldn't tell Sam… but what if Sam was asking because he had feelings for Finn. "He just seemed to enjoy the sex. Do you ask because you have feelings for Finn?"

"Whoa no! I don't and that's why I'm asking because I don't want him to have any because I know I'm not going to be gay although I enjoy the sex with him too. When we started this we both knew that we didn't want to develop feelings for each other and I want it to stay that way." Sam said.

"I see. Well don't fight them if you do, it's not a good thing all the time. Thank you for telling me! I really should talk to Santana but let me know if you have anything else to ask or talk about." Kurt said.

"Thanks." Sam said and thought he didn't have any feelings to fight but didn't want to talk with Kurt about this anymore. "Well I'm off to Quinn's. I'm going to try to make up with her." Sam lied because he was really headed there to ask her about the notes.

"Good luck." Kurt smiled and went into the room to talk to Santana.

Sam smiled and turned around and left. Behind him, around the corner from where Kurt and him were talking, Blaine was sitting down. He heard everything Sam and Kurt just talked about. He wasn't purposely eavesdropping but he wanted to wait for Kurt and go out for coffee and sat there and heard all of it. It made him happy though that a boy he thought was hot is in to that stuff. Kurt needed to talk to Santana so Blaine stood up and walked away smiling.

"Santana, I know we talked about those feelings for Brittany yesterday but I would like to know what happened with you and Finn and Brit today." Kurt said as he sat on the couch next to Santana.

"She said she didn't want to kiss me and Finn just annoys me and is helping steal her away." Santana said while wiping her tears. "I should have just let her end the break because that's what she was doing but when she said that I was so angry. She told me she meant it as in public she didn't want to kiss me but I took it the wrong way and that pissed me off to much to stop. And I could tell she was lying."

"I see, that sucks. I like Blaine a lot but he's gay so it gives me hope. But if Brit and you use to make out then she might be bi. You two will be friends at least again and I'm rooting for you two to be together." Kurt smiled and hugged Santana.

Sam knocked on Quinn's door and her mom opened it. "Hey Sam." She said.

"Hey Ms. Fabray, can I talk to Quinn?"

"Yes. Please make it right between you two, I like you a lot." She smiled. "Anyway, she's in the living room practicing with Artie and I'm going out with some friends now." She smiled as she walked out the door. "Like I said make it right." She put her hand on his shoulder and walked away. Quinn came to the door with Artie.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked. "You had your shot with me Sam and you blew it. I can't believe you were going to Rachel's when you were suppose to be setting up the best date ever."

"I'm not here to talk about us." Sam said and went inside and closed the door. He was angry so he didn't even ask Artie to give them privacy. "Did you send a note to Rachel and then something to yourself the other day about a secret of Finn's and a different secret of mine?" He asked it like that so if it wasn't her she wouldn't get suspicious.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not good Quinn. Why did you want to ruin us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Why are you here accusing me of something that I didn't do?"

"You just got defensive and you didn't say yes or no." Sam yelled.

"Whoa." Artie said as he wheeled in front of Quinn up to Sam. "She is obviously upset so dude just leave her be."

"Are you two partners in crime? Artie you are kind of a suspect too." Sam yelled. Artie did hear him compliment Finn and his body before they had sex in the auditorium.

"Ok pick on me that's one thing but do not pick on Artie." Quinn said as she stepped right up to Sam. She felt like she was about to cry. Seeing Sam made her think about how he was going to go over to Rachel's last night and she wasn't sure if he did or not. "You are only here accusing me of whatever you are accusing me of because I broke up with you." Quinn yelled.

"This had nothing to do with us!"

"Leave." Quinn said as she pointed towards the door.

"Please Quinn, if it was you can you just stop?" Sam said trying to keep his cool.

"It's not me… does Finn think it's me too?" Quinn asked as a tear streamed down her face.

"He thinks that I'm only accusing you because you broke up with me but he did see some validity in it."

Quinn sighed. Sam made her so upset that he didn't come over to apologize but exploded at her instead. And what made it worse is that Finn thinks she did it too.

"You're just a suspect though. Santana is our prime suspect. Artie just so you know you aren't really on our radar that much but Santana and Quinn are the top two suspects. We actually thought they were working together at a time." Sam said.

"I would never work with her. And it sounds like something she would do so go preach to her about it." Quinn said.

"She's not saying anything."

"Well that's usually what someone like this would do. If the murderer just came out in a murder mystery and announced it was him that wouldn't be much of a mystery now would it?"

"Then that could mean it could be you." Sam said.

"Why would I want to ruin us?" Quinn asked.

"You know what bye." Sam said and left.

Quinn closed the door and started to walk to the stairs. "I just need a minute." She said and as she walked by Artie he grabbed her hand and pulled her back lightly.

"Don't listen to him. You are amazing. I'm sorry he didn't come over to apologize. You were an amazing friend when I was going through Santana with Brittany. So I'm here for you now." Artie said still holding her arm. She broke down crying and sat on his lap as he held her in his arms.

"Thank you Artie." She sobbed.

"You're welcome." He said as they hugged each other. They let minutes go by just holding each other. Quinn felt loved in that moment and was happy to have a friend like Artie. She decided she was going to go to Finn's in a few minutes and talk to him and maybe tell him she still has feelings for him.

"Sometimes just being held feels better than talking." Quinn said as she felt secure in Artie's arms.

"Well don't worry I got you." Artie smiled.

Sam knocked on Finn's door when he got there. Finn opened up smiling. "Hey dude, where is your car?"

"I parked around the block, there are too many suspects so I didn't want to seem like I was always at your house." Sam said as he walked in and Finn closed the door.

"Yup and the suspect list grew. Let me tell you about something Brittany said on the way home." Finn said.

"Ok, but I really need to talk to you too." Sam said not so happy with what he had to talk to Finn about and Finn even noticed it couldn't have been a good sign.

"Totally. So I was driving Brit home." Finn started to say.

(Flashback to Finn and Brittany on their way home.)

"I'm glad my mom found Lord Tubbington." Brittany broke the awkward silence after they got in the car at Arby's.

"Yup that's good, I'm glad she called. I'm sorry for what happened in there, I shouldn't have told you to kiss her. If I didn't then you would be going home with her right now." Finn said.

"But we wouldn't have kissed and I liked that."

"Brit remember we have to keep that a secret." Finn said.

"Ok, did you like it?"

"Yes." Finn said although he liked it because he thought about Sam during it, although it was good anyway.

"Good." Brit smiled then she got a text. "Oh crap, I got a text from Rachel, I'm her partner… sorry Finn."

"It's fine Brittany."

"Who did you get?"

"Sam." Finn said and smiled.

"I wish I got him! He is hot! Did you see him Rocky Horror week in those gold shorts?" Finn chuckled and nodded his head but luckily Brittany didn't notice him agreeing with her. "I swear I would have ripped them off and went at it with him and then do him again." Brittany said and Finn froze. A bunch of thoughts went through his mind; that was exactly what he did to Sam. What if Brittany and Santana are working together and they are pretending to be mad at each other but are really plotting the next note? "And then I would have kept the shorts."

"Brittany. Has Santana asked you to do anything like look for a ripped pair of gold shorts in the garbage or send notes to Quinn or Rachel?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Are you sure? It's very important. Did you just do any of that stuff?"

"Nope."

Finn sighed and was silent the rest of the car ride. "Bye." He said as she got out of the car at her house.

"See you later." She said and went inside and Finn drove to his house.

(Back to present time)

"Wow, she does sound like she was taunting you or it could just be a coincidence." Sam said as they walked into Finn's bedroom and shut the door.

"Yeah. I just want to forget about this for a while so let's get to where we were earlier." Finn said as he went in to kiss Sam who stopped him.

"Wait. I have something to say remember?"

"Oh sorry."

"I went to Quinn's and Artie was there and I yelled at both of them, more so Quinn. They of course didn't admit anything. And another thing, the best thing I found out…" Sam started and knew he had to keep out the part of him yelling at Kurt. "I went to Dalton just to tell Kurt I know he knows about us and to apologize for yelling at him when we were coming down the stairs yesterday. But while I was at Dalton Santana came and she said she was at Kurt's yesterday before Quinn was. So she was in this house yesterday." Sam said so content with himself for being the one that found out about that. "And you know how for a second we thought Rachel was a suspect, from last night I don't think she is." Sam said.

"Wow that's a lot of info." Finn said.

"Yeah. And one more thing." Sam frowned as he was about to tell him this. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought. Wait right here I'll be back up in a minute." Finn said and left his room and closed the door. Sam listened for Finn to open the front door and left the room to eavesdrop.

"Hey Quinn." Finn said as he opened the door.

"Hey. Sam isn't here right."

"No. What's wrong?" Finn asked although he knew.

"I had Artie's dad pick him up early. I need to talk to you. Sam came over yelling at me and accusing me of something that I had no idea about." Quinn said and felt like she could cry. Finn closed the door as she entered.

"Really? Well we do have our suspects but Santana is our main one."

"But suspects for what?" Quinn asked.

"It's a secret. We were kind of stupid for expecting the person to admit to it when we asked them but no one did so we will have to figure something else out. I'm sorry but if it's not you than we aren't going to tell you."

"Well than I'll respect that for you, I couldn't for Sam, he just pisses me off." She said and Sam rolled his eyes. "But I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Not last night but the night before, I had a sex dream about you." Quinn said and Sam stood upstairs shocked because that was the same night she had a sex dream about him. Finn stood there shocked too because Sam told him she had a sex dream about him.

"Sam too?" Finn asked.

"Shit, he told you? Of course he did." She rolled her eyes and then thought for a few seconds. "We were in a three-way. And I know why, I have feelings for you still as well as Sam. I wanted to hide them for Sam's sake but right now I'm so pissed at him that I thought I would just tell you." She said and hugged him as she kissed his neck. Sam was in a jealous rage. Finn pushed her off of him though so that calmed Sam down.

"Sorry Quinn but I don't want to be a couple with you again. I care for you and like I said earlier in the year during Britney week, I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you but I like this friendship and Sam is in a vulnerable place right now and I couldn't do this to him because I care for both of you too much." Finn said.

"Fine." She sighed angry with him and herself. "I'm sorry. I know who you really want anyway." Quinn said as she opened the front door and Rachel was there about to knock. "Oh speak of the devil." Quinn said.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel asked.

"You aren't his girlfriend anymore because you tried to sleep with Puck so it's not your business why I'm here." Quinn said to Rachel sternly. Sam froze as he wondered why Rachel was here. Would she tell Finn they kissed? What if he was too quick to judge Rachel and she is the blackmailer here to tell Finn she kissed him and he liked it?

"Well I need to talk to Finn alone, oh and by the way you did sleep with Puck so can you please give us some privacy?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever, I'm not in a good mood and you just made it worse so I'll leave before I hit you and Finn get's over protective."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn I have to tell you something important." Sam was leaning on the railing peering down and slid off and hit the ground at the top of the stairs. Rachel, Finn, and Quinn looked up at him.

"Hey everyone!" Sam said as he stood up.

"Wow, you both lied to me now. I thought he wasn't here." Quinn said to Finn.

"Um…" Finn said trying to come up with something.

"Some friend you claim to be." Quinn said and rolled her eyes and started to leave when she saw Santana and Kurt walking up the driveway. "Can this get worse?" Brittany got out of Rachel's car because they were on their way to work on the duet and walked over to Santana. "Apparently." Quinn said.

"I thought none of them would be here." Santana muttered to Kurt.

"Sorry I just assumed." Kurt said. Finn walked out of the house to try to get Brittany to not talk to Santana quite yet.

Sam walked down the stairs and whispered to Rachel. "Please don't tell him about the kiss."

"Wow is that all you care about? I wasn't, I got another note I just thought you were mad so I wanted to tell Finn even though he's mad at me too but still." Rachel said. Sam was so mad that she got another note, if it's one of the suspects that they asked to please stop, obviously it didn't work.

"Sorry. You, Finn, and I can talk in a minute." Sam said and patted Rachel on the back as he went outside. All their suspects in one place Sam thought. Who was the actual suspect that was rightfully accused though?

"Hey Santana, can you just admit to whatever they are accusing you of so they can stop accusing me." Quinn yelled.

"You guys accused Quinn of it too?" Kurt asked and then noticed Rachel. "Rachel too?" Rachel started shaking her head no but Finn and Sam didn't say anything.

"Please tell me you weren't going to accuse me of anything." Rachel said but they were silent. "Wow."

"If I'm not safe than nobody is." Kurt said. Sam quickly looked up and shook his head no.

"We never accused you though." Finn said.

"Then ask Sam why he really was at Dalton." Finn turned to Sam angrily.

"We agreed that my step brother was not a suspect." Finn yelled angrily.

"You know what I don't need your help anymore Kurt." Santana rolled her eyes as she stared angrily at Brittany, Finn, and Sam and turned around and went to her car and quickly drove off pissed.

"Wow, well thank you guys for thinking I could do anything like send those notes… to myself." Rachel said and stormed off. She was so hurt that Sam and Finn thought she could do such a horrible thing. She felt like she could lock herself in her room and cry and that's exactly what she was going home to do.

"Wait Rachel, you're my ride." Brittany said as she followed her. Brittany should have said something to Santana there but everyone was to overflowed with anger.

"Thank you Kurt for yesterday." Quinn said and sent Sam and Finn an evil look and walked to her car and drove away crying.

"Well this is my house or I probably would storm off too." Kurt said.

After several seconds Finn finally looked up from the ground and spoke. "You can storm off Sam." Finn, without looking at Sam, turned around and walked around Sam into his house after Kurt and shut and locked the door behind him; leaving Sam outside to wallow in his thoughts.

_Please write a review! I hope you are enjoying this story! _


	18. What if?

_Sorry it took me a few days for this chapter! Please enjoy and write a review!_

"Wow good show Finn!" Kurt said after Finn closed the door on Sam.

"Are you kidding, you were the star!"

"Thank you but it was your idea. And a brilliant idea at that, you went along with him wanting to go to the suspects and yell at them. You knew even though you told him not to he would come to me, especially after I was acting so weird when you two were coming down the stairs."

"Blaine heard you guys right?" Finn asked.

"Yes! I mean I wasn't sure at first but I told him before Sam even came that we would go out for coffee after rehearsal and lucky for me Blaine was leaving as Sam was coming so he took him to me. Then Sam and I had our fight and Blaine pulled me over when I was on my way out with Santana and talked to me about it."

"Perfect! Now Blaine will feel the need to talk to Sam about him and I and make any feelings seem ok, you know?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes! But are you sure you are ready? You're feelings are a little premature so if Blaine talks to him and Sam does have feelings, are you sure you are ready to be a couple?"

"Not yet. But this is for the long haul. I just feel so excited when I'm around Sam; I like him a lot. He doesn't seem to have any more than friendly feelings and sexual feelings for me. But I think if Blaine talks to him about it that it will be easier when he does have to accept the feelings."

"If! You don't know, he could go through this whole sex thing and not develop feelings for you as you have for him." Kurt said and Finn got kind of sad.

Finn's plan had worked so far; they list the suspects, Finn says no to Sam about Kurt, Kurt acts weird after seeing them walking down the stairs together, Sam goes to talk to Kurt, and the trickiest part of all… having Blaine listen in and then, which hasn't happened yet, talk to Sam about these sexual urges and if they mean anything. And that plan would hopefully eventually accomplish Sam coming to terms with his eventual developing feelings. "Well I only hope that he will develop feelings for me. I asked you to do this because my feelings grow for him everyday. I'm not ready to come out or even admit that I could be gay, I might just be bi, but I want him to have feelings for me." Finn smiled.

"You know it's not easy, coming out and all that stuff. Being gay in general sometimes isn't easy because people will look at you differently and there are homophobes out there. I don't know how this happened but I'm happy that you have feelings for Sam; you two are great friends and would make a great couple." Kurt smiled at his stepbrother.

"Thanks. And like I said, this is for the future; I'm not ready to be a couple with him tomorrow or maybe even in a year but I like him a lot!"

"I get it. And Sam is in good hands with Blaine, he will give him a good talk." Kurt winked.

"Great. Thanks so much Kurt. I didn't think you would do something so sneaky but you did for me." Finn said and hugged Kurt.

"Just call me Mr. Helper. I'm helping you and Sam, Santana, and Quinn."

"Oh yeah, what exactly are you helping Quinn with?" Finn asked. He wondered why Quinn came to talk to Kurt; he thought it would have been for him.

"Well, she's been asking about you. She told me she had a crush on you and just needed to talk about you with me."

"Oh. Well if I tell you something can you not tell her please?" Finn asked.

"Sure I tell her that I will never tell you so…" Kurt said but he knew Finn wouldn't get it… and he didn't.

"Thanks. I do still have feelings for her and they have grown lately but I love Rachel and now these feelings for Sam. Speaking of Sam." Finn looked out the window and saw Sam still standing on the porch in deep thought. "I have to act mad at him now. Thanks again Kurt, we will talk later." Finn said and patted Kurt on the back as he walked out on the porch to talk to Sam.

"Finn I'm sorry." Sam said as his best friend walked out.

"I told you that Kurt wasn't fucking capable of that shit." Finn said sternly. It was hard for Finn to pretend to be mad at Sam but he needed to be.

"I know but he just… I don't know, but I realized seconds after I yelled at him that it was wrong and I apologized. I am so sorry."

"Kurt is hurt and he appreciated your apology but he is still mad."

"I know and I'll make it up to him eventually. It's just this blackmailing thing has gotten me pissed." Sam said feeling like he could cry.

"About this blackmailing thing, we screwed it up. I understand we were nervous and angry but if we really wanted to keep this secret than why did we give a bunch of people reasons to think we have some secret. We just used our anger and yelled at a bunch of people. I yelled at Santana but that's because I'm sure it's her. And I talked to Brittany about it, and this is horrible, but she is too stupid to think anything of it. And Quinn just scares me sometimes. But you went full on and yelled at all of them."

"You're right I'm just to angry and scared about this and I did something bad. Rachel is good because she thinks the secret is we hung out that day and she didn't witness anything else."

"Rachel isn't good because she probably now, since she knows we thought she was a suspect, is wondering why she would send herself the notes and want us to tell her if she already knows. And maybe she knew what we did so she did this to see if I could be honest with her because I wasn't honest with her about Santana." Finn said.

"I can't imagine Rachel doing it."

"I couldn't imagine Kurt but you disagreed."

Sam wasn't happy right now and what made it worse is Finn was mad at him. So Sam just ignored that comment. "Speaking of Rachel, she told me in passing before she stormed out that she got another note."

Finn tilted his head back and sighed in anger. "Is this going to end? It's only been a few days but it feels like it's been forever."

"It's not going to end until we make it end. We need to take an action that's not stupid like screaming it around town, which by the way is more me then you and I'm sorry about that."

"I'm still mad at you but… we should probably go inside and talk about this." Finn said as he looked around. Sam nodded and followed the tall teen into his house.

"We need to come up with the same lie that we can tell to all the suspects. Us hanging out that day won't work because we would have seemed like we were overreacting if that was the truth." Sam said.

"Yeah totally. And now Rachel probably doesn't believe us so we just stepped more into it. Dude, what did you want to talk about before Quinn knocked on the door?"

"I think we shouldn't have sex for a while. At least until after this is all figured out." Sam said. His real reason for taking the break was because he thinks Finn has real feelings for him. That kiss in the locker room after Puck interrupted them just felt so off. Part of the reason was because they need to focus on the blackmailer but most of it was so Finn doesn't develop more feelings for him. But Sam was still scared because he feels weather they have sex or not Finn's feelings for him would still grow.

"Oh…" Finn said not too happy but he couldn't show his sadness to Sam or he would know something is up. "That's a good idea, we shouldn't have any distractions while we find out who this bitch is."

"Yeah definitely. Do you want us both to talk to Rachel or I can if you don't want to." Sam offered.

"I really am pissed about you blaming Kurt." Finn had to pretend he was angry about that so Sam wouldn't think something is up. "But I think we should both go together." Finn nodded and then his cell rang. It was Puck calling. "What the hell?" Finn said and then picked it up. "What's up?"

"Dude, Quinn just came to me for comfort… when a girl does that then she's desperate. And here's the kicker, she got a text from Santana asking to meet with her and she is going. Something is screwed up here. What the hell did you and Sam do to her?" Puck said through the phone.

"Puck this isn't a good time."

"Like earlier in the locker room wasn't a good time? Sam was not at his locker. You two have been acting really weird lately and I want to know what is up?" Puck asked as Finn's heart beat faster.

"Dude nothing is up."

"Quinn wouldn't tell me what it is just that you two pissed her off. You pissed her off so much that she would find comfort in Santana." Puck yelled.

"I really can't talk right now!" Finn yelled back and hung up.

"Damn what's wrong?" Sam asked in fear.

"He is on to something. Quinn went to him and then got a text from Santana and now they are meeting up."

"Shit! Well let's go talk to Rachel and then we need to figure this out quick before Santana and Quinn send another note."

"You think it's them still?"

"They are meeting up both more furious at us then ever. You know what why don't we go over to Santana's right now and catch them in the act of typing another note?"

"So we are just going to go over and yell at them? Look how much good that did the first time. We both agreed it was foolish to run around yelling at the people about a secret we want to keep. We have no more proof it's them now then we did earlier." Finn said. "So let's go to Rachel's and talk to her about the new note. And I have an idea on how we might be able to get her to not be on to us." Finn smiled.

Quinn walked up to the front door of Santana's house and knocked. Santana opened the door; they were both sad and Santana had tears in her eyes. "Hey, I got your text."

"Good. I know we like hate each other right now… and I hate everyone right now but we need to find out what this secret of Sam and Finn's is." Santana said as she stepped aside and let Quinn in.

"So it's not you blackmailing them and sending notes to Rachel?"

"No Quinn. To be honest I don't have enough energy lately. Without Brittany I feel like I have no strength; she was my best friend and the past few days have felt like months without her. Anyway I have no desire in talking about all the feelings I have with you… especially you. I mean to me it's pretty obvious that Sam and Finn are sneaking around and sleeping with each other, I know what that looks like. They get so defensive when I make gay jokes about them and what could they really be that mad about getting out. And I don't get why they would run around yelling at their suspects. I can understand being angry and at first wanting to yell at the person doing that but they had no proof it was any of us. So you and I are going to find the blackmailer and then get proof that they are fucking."

"Wow, they have been hanging out a lot and I guess you're right; what could they really be that angry about? But we need to find this blackmailer. You probably don't care about them but I care about both of them a lot and no matter how mad I am at them now I will do anything to stop this psycho." Quinn said. She didn't want this to happen to Sam and Finn not matter how mad she gets at them.

"Well any ideas?" Santana asked. She was so pissed about her and Brittany not being together that she could barely think straight sometimes.

"We can start with going to the one person that has gotten notes from this person; Rachel." Quinn said.

"Damn it! I really didn't want to get Berry into this, that's why I did not invite her to this suspects meeting." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Trust me I don't want to see her either but I think it will help." Quinn ensured Santana. Then they left Santana's and headed towards Rachel's house; exactly where Finn and Sam were headed and where Brittany was awkwardly waiting in the living room for Rachel to be done crying in her room.

Finn and Sam got to Rachel's first and knocked on the door. Brittany answered. "Are you guys here to accuse me of something?"

"No we are done with that and we would appreciate if you would just forget about it." Finn said.

"Ok, easier done than said." Brittany said and invited them in. "So do you guys want Rachel or something?"

"Yeah, we will just go up to her room." Finn said and pointed up the stairs. "Thanks."

"But you stay." Sam said and Brittany nodded.

Finn knocked on Rachel's bedroom door. "Brittany I thought I told you to stay! I even gave that keychain that says 'how to keep idiots busy, turn this over' on both sides to you." Rachel sobbed.

"It's Finn and I." Sam said through the closed door.

"Are you going to accuse me of sending notes to myself about I secret I didn't know?"

"No, can you let us in so we can talk?" Finn asked.

They heard Rachel sigh and begin to walk towards the door. She opened it as she wiped tears from her eyes. "What?"

"We never had you as a suspect. We lied in front of everyone in hopes that they would feel bad for you." Finn blurted out.

"What?" Rachel asked angrily.

"That came out wrong. Rachel, you take so much crap from Quinn and Santana especially so I thought if we accused you like we accused them they would know how you feel and be sympathetic for you. I mean if they aren't the people that are doing this then they know how being wrongfully accused feels like." Finn said. It was kind of a stupid lie but he knew Rachel loved him so much that she would believe him.

"Let me ask you something. I've been thinking about this lately and why do you guys care so much about you two hanging out that day and weather other people know it or not. Like I've seen you both be so angry and it's really stupid, it doesn't matter if they know that." Rachel sobbed.

Crap she has a good point Finn thought. "Well I knew you would be mad if I wasn't practicing for the play and lied to you about it. And I never want you mad at me so it means so much to me that you're happy." Finn smiled.

"Well come in, I got another note earlier." Rachel said.

"Don't believe a thing Sam or Finn say!" Sam read as he picked up the note off Rachel's bed.

"It's not this person's best." Finn said.  
"I agree. And it's really stupid that this person is trying to tell everyone that stupid secret. Like your secret isn't that big! I mean I know you wanted me to be happy but still." Rachel said.

Sam and Finn were happy that Rachel believed that lie. Sam then thought about that picture of Finn and him naked on the bed and why this mysterious person hasn't used that yet; he's glad they haven't but still. Then he thought about what the note Rachel just got said and thought it was weird that for the first note she was so sure this person was telling the truth then for this one she still took Finn's word for it even when the note told her not to. "Yeah I don't know, it's more the fact that this person is like stalking you that we are pissed about." Sam lied. "So you seem to not believe this note yet you believed the first one so easily. I'm happy that you don't seem to believe this one because this is someone who knows you know the secret already but is still messing with you." Sam smiled although on the inside he was just angry over all this blackmailing shit and that his best friend might have romantic feelings for him.

"Yeah Sam, it really sucks. I'm sorry for questioning you guys the other day, it's just Finn you did lie to me so I didn't think that note was so off. But through the past month about I have began to trust you more even though we haven't talked that much. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry Finn… for trying to get with Puck to make you jealous and then not believing in you the other day." Rachel smiled at her ex boyfriend and he gave her one of his half smiles back.

"It still hurts but the apology helps. Thanks." Finn said and really wanted to kiss her like they did in between all the trees at Christmas time. But he couldn't, he wasn't ready to truly forgive her yet and he did love her so much but with all that's going on he couldn't bring himself to push his lips against her soft lips.

Downstairs Brittany opened the door when she saw Santana and Quinn walking up the sidewalk. "Hey guys!" Brittany said excitedly although Santana rolled her eyes.

"Now Rachel is your friend. Damn you are desperate without me." Santana said.

"Me and her are duet partners. It's going to suck for her because I'm so much more talented than her… and you, even though your boobs are great and I really want to motor cross them right now."

"Motor boat." Santana corrected her.

"You want me to motor cross a motor boat? Ok but motor boats don't have great boobs."

Santana sighed. Brittany was acting like they were friends and nothing recently happened. "Can you lead us to Berry?" Santana asked her ex best friend.

"They're probably in the kitchen, I think she has raspberries and strawberries." Brittany said.

RACHEL!" Santana said sternly as she raised her voice.

"You can't eat Rachel Berry, she's a person. I mean I know you ask me to eat you sometimes but…"

"That's called eating out!" Santana said getting pissed.

"Can both of you just shut up so we can go to Rachel?" Quinn yelled. "I did not need to hear any of that."

"She's in her room but look how defensive she gets when you walk into her room." Brittany said and took her phone out. "I went around her house and recorded a bunch of stuff because I was bored." Brittany said and played the video. When Brittany got to Rachel's room in her video she opened the door and Rachel quickly exited out of what she was doing on the computer and yelled at Brit to get out. She walked over to the door and gave Brit a keychain and then closed the door. Brittany stopped the video. "That keychain is really cool!" Brittany grabbed the keychain and showed it to them. "No matter how many times I turn it I can't find the answer, it just says how to keep an idiot busy on both sides and I never find the answer." Brittany was completely amazed by it.

"Give me that phone." Santana said and grabbed it from Brit and looked at the video again. "If we are going to be here to talk to the dwarf then we need something to make fun of about her. Let's see what she was writing and so embarrassed about." Santana said and zoomed in and paused right before Rachel exited out of the page. "It's a document; don't believe a thing Sam or Finn say!" Santana read what Rachel typed.

"What did you just say?" Finn asked as Sam, Rachel, and him walked down the stairs. Finn heard what the note said and now thought Santana was it.

"It's not what I said it's what your dwarf typed." Santana said and showed Finn the phone as he walked over to her. He played the video and could tell it was what Rachel typed… and exactly what the note said. Finn's heart sank and a huge lump formed in his throat and it felt like he couldn't swallow; like all his anger was that lump in his throat. He turned around to face the girl he loved; the girl who he knew now was the blackmailer.

"Finn, let me explain." Rachel said as she began to cry.

"Go fuck yourself." Sam said and Finn didn't stop him or defend Rachel. They both just looked at her in disgust.

"So what was the secret?" Santana asked.

"You want to know the secret?" Sam asked as he turned to her with wet eyes. Sam thought of a lie on the spot. "During Rocky Horror week…" Sam started and Finn lightly shook his head no because he had no idea what Sam was going to say. "… I was in my gold shorts in that bed thing and Finn came in and didn't notice me so he stripped down to his underwear to get use to his costume and I got up and stumbled out of the bed and tripped. Before we both knew it I was on top of him, both in underwear. I guess someone took a picture of that in the second before I quickly got up. Then a few days ago someone sent that picture to us and it said this is going to get out after I have a little fun and then later Rachel called me and told me she got the note. So she was obviously having her fun before she told people by playing the victim." Sam said awfully fast and Finn was impressed.

"Wow! So pretty much this isn't a secret more like a lie because Rachel was going to send that picture around school and pretend you guys were hooking up." Santana said.

"Yeah. We didn't want anyone to do that because people would obviously believe the picture over us." Finn said.

"Well I think I deserve an apology seeing that you both yelled at me for something we now know I didn't do. Oh and Rachel, that was pretty awesome you are now sort of cool in my book." Rachel just cried into her hands wanting to explain but couldn't find the words because she couldn't believe this is happening right now.

"Santana you do deserve an apology. As a matter a fact, you, Quinn, and Brittany deserve an apology." Finn said.

"But I don't remember anything you should apologize for." Brittany said.

"Well I accused you in the car for something and I'm sorry. Santana and Quinn I'm sorry. I know that doesn't even begin to make up for it but still." Finn said.

"I'm so sorry too you guys. And Quinn I never should of thought you would do that to our relationship." Sam said thinking if he were back with Quinn then he could keep his mind of Finn liking him and plus he really liked Quinn. Sam walked up to her and attempted to hug her. She pushed him away in anger.

"You're right you shouldn't have thought that. Just like you shouldn't have went over to the enemy's house." Quinn said as she gave Sam and then Rachel an evil stare.

"I'm sorry. Let's start fresh, I'll take you on that perfect date." Sam said but Quinn wasn't having it.

"Go screw yourself." Quinn said and turned around and left. Sam sighed as he was shot down.

"Guys, I'm a bitch, but I wouldn't have tried to do any of that… well I mean I guess if I saw the picture maybe I would have blackmailed you but I would show you respect and do it to your face. By the way Berry, do you have an extra picture?" Santana asked.

"It wasn't me." Rachel managed to say through her tears.

"Really, because cameras don't lie." Finn yelled and shoved the phone right in front of Rachel's face.

"Mine does actually." Brittany said.

"You don't understand Finn…" Rachel said through her tears.

"We understand just fine, we saw it in the picture." Sam said. "Was your motive to get me and Quinn to break up? Because in that case I lied that night because it was your fault we just didn't know it yet." Sam yelled in fury at Rachel. He couldn't believe someone he cared about so much would do something so bad. He especially didn't believe Rachel could ever be capable of it. Rachel couldn't stay down there barely being able to talk so she ran up to her room crying her heart out.

"We should be the ones crying!" Finn yelled.

"Yeah!" Brittany yelled as well.

"Well bye everyone. And Brit thanks for pretending the past few days didn't happen; it means a lot to me that it hurts me so much but you don't give a shit." Santana said as her eyes watered.

"Santana wait." Brittany said.

"What?" Santana yelled back. "What the fuck do you want because you looking happy and obsessed with some stupid keychain instead of your friendship is exactly what I needed." Santana yelled sarcastically through her tears. "You want to know something, the only thing I just found out that I care about is that you are just fine and dandy without someone who calls you their best friend. It hurts me deeply and here I thought my life couldn't get any worse." Santana screamed.

"Santana I had no idea it hurt you that much."

"I think it would be quicker to list the things you do know, oh wait there is no list." Santana said and as she walked away she muttered, "bitch."

"I'm sorry." Brittany said but Santana just flipped her off and got in her car and drove off crying yet again.

"Brittany?" Finn asked as he walked out. Brittany began to cry. It finally hit her that she lost her best friend. She cried hysterically and Finn just hugged her and rested his head on hers. That's when he to broke down crying. The girl he was in love with was attempting to ruin his and his best friend's life for the past few days. He was still in shock but he knew it was true; he saw it with his own two eyes. So Brittany and him stood on the sidewalk, her crying into his chest and him crying with his head resting on hers for a few minutes. They both found this very comforting.

Sam just stood on the porch watching them with some tears flowing down his face as well. He thought about how he had no one to turn to; he was too scared to talk to Finn now that he's suspecting he has feelings for him, he can't talk to Quinn, and if he talked to Kurt he would just tell Finn. Then he remembered Blaine gave him his cell number. Sam reached into his pocket and took the sheet of paper with Blaine's number on it and dialed it into his phone. "Hey Blaine, it's Sam, can we meet up and talk?"

"Sure, I had to stop back at Dalton for a text book so meet me there." Blaine said through the phone.

"Be there soon!" Sam said as a smile crossed his face.

"See you then." Blaine said and hung up smiling.

Sam walked down the stairs of the porch to Finn. "Hey I gotta go." Sam said.

"Brit I'll be right back to drive you home." Finn said and walked farther from Brittany to talk to Sam. "So after I drive her home I'm thinking we could go back to my house and kind of celebrate this. We never finished what we started in the locker room." Finn flirted.

"Finn no. Don't try to be happy about this. We just found out that Rachel Berry tried to tell everyone our secret; well that's what she was probably working up to. I feel like shit still. And I know I said we would wait until this is all over and that part of it is but I think we should wait a while. So no, I'm not coming back over; I'll get my car and leave." Sam said as he walked down the street to his car. More tears came down Finn's face; but those weren't because of Rachel… they were because of Sam.

"Are you ok?" Brittany walked over sobbing.

"No, but let me drive you home." Finn said and they both got into his car. When he pulled up to her house he said, "here you go. I'm sorry for you and Santana, I know it's not all my fault but I think it got worse because of me. But don't let it get you down. You will understand your feelings eventually and come to terms with them." Finn said and thought to himself 'just like me.' "And you and her will be friends again I promise."

Brittany leaned over and kissed him on the lips and he kissed back for a moment but stopped himself. "Sorry, I thought with what happened earlier…"

"No Brit! First of all you are dating Artie and second of all I can't do this to Santana. Thank you Brittany, you and I comforted each other earlier by just holding each other, it was amazing but I don't want to be your boyfriend. First of all like I said Artie has that role filled and we are both somewhat in love with other people. And second of all I like being your friend."

"Awe thank you! I like being your friend too. Sorry for kissing you. And I loved that hug more than you will ever know. I'm really sorry about Rachel being the crazy bitch that was blackmailing you guys. Sam and you don't deserve that." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks Brit. I'm rooting for you and Santana."

"I'm rooting for you and whoever you want to be with." She smiled at him again and he smiled back. Neither of them should be smiling but they had true friends in each other. Brittany got out of the car and waved to Finn as he drove off as his smile turned into a frown. Not only did the Rachel thing break his heart now Sam doesn't want to fool around anymore. What if Sam knew something was up? Finn's phone vibrated and he picked it up.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn said.

"Guess who Blaine just got off the phone with?" Kurt asked excitedly through the phone.

"Sam? That's where he was headed off to!" Finn said excitedly.

"Yup, I just left Blaine and Sam is on his way. Do you want to come and eavesdrop on them with me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course dude! And I'll tell you who the blackmailer is." Finn said and drove faster to Dalton.

Sam walked into the choir room at Dalton and found Blaine sitting on the couch. "Thanks so much. I'm not here to talk about any of those questions I had."

"Well I am!" Blaine said as Sam sat next to him.

"What?" Sam froze.

"You really need to be more careful where and to who you yell that stuff at. I heard everything you and Kurt said in the hall earlier. Especially with something that I'm guessing you want to keep a secret."

"I know Finn and I messed up dude but we did what we did in anger, well it was more me but I was fed up with… Rachel, the blackmailer is Rachel." He admitted it out loud.

"I'm not really here to talk about the yelling I just wanted to tell you to be more careful next time."

"What are you here to talk about exactly?" Sam asked although he knew the answer.

"About your feelings for Finn." Blaine said and Finn joined Kurt outside the door listening in.

"I have no feelings for him. But I have a feeling he has feelings for me that's why I asked that question earlier." Sam said sternly. Finn sighed as he overheard that. So Sam does suspect something Finn thought to himself.

"Wow." Kurt whispered to Finn. "So, tell me who the blackmailer is before Blaine replies."

"It's Rachel. But we will talk about the rest later. Our whole plan was to have Blaine talk to him about any feelings so I really want to listen to this." Finn whispered. Every time he mentioned Rachel's name he felt like it was a sin. Then he put his focus on Blaine and Sam.

"Are you sure?"

"Dude I just found out some awful news and I called you to talk to someone about it and for them to comfort me not ask me if I have ridiculous feelings for my best friend. I swear it's just about the sex with him; I don't have any romantic feelings for him, he's just a friend who I actually enjoy the physical relationship with." Sam said rather loudly.

"Listen I know everything you are going through is hard…"

"This talk is done. I'm not going through anything feeling wise with Finn. We just found out that the girl he loved and my friend was blackmailing us so I just needed a friend that didn't have feelings for me to talk to. But if you keep pestering me about feelings that I don't have then I'm out." Sam said. He knew he did not have any more than sexual and friendship feelings for Finn so he stood his ground.

"You're being awfully defensive then. Please, if you tell me I won't tell anyone; I'm here to help you."

"Who said I needed your help?"  
"You did when you called me."

"No, I needed to talk about all the shit going on in my life."

"You're possible feelings for Finn is the shit going on in your life." Blaine

yelled but it was politely yelled.

"Blaine stop!" Sam yelled. "I'm leaving I guess there is no one to talk to

about this." Sam got up as Finn and Kurt ran around the corner. Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him back down as the blonde boy cried because of everything in his life and because he just found out Rachel wanted to ruin him.

"I'm so sorry. I'll stop asking you that because you clearly don't have feelings for him." Blaine said although he thought Sam might have feelings for Finn still but he wanted to help the beautiful trouty mouth next to him. Blaine hugged Sam, which he loved but it was weird because they barely know each other. Blaine's heart beat faster as he embraced Sam and Sam was happy to have a good friend. "But you can talk to me about anything." Blaine said and patted Sam's knee for support. Blaine felt a tingle in him as he touched the hot teen's knee and he smiled at him. Blaine started moving his hand more up Sam's leg. Sam was staring at him surprisingly not stopping it. Blaine went in for a kiss and Sam let him. Their lips were locked and Blaine's heart was beating as fast as ever and Sam felt a little weird but he was too pissed to care for a second. But after a second Sam pulled away. "I'm so sorry! That was totally uncalled for." Blaine said immediately.

"No it wasn't." Sam muttered. Sam was in such a bad mood and did want Finn to suck him to take the stress away but since he thought Finn had feelings for him he didn't want those to grow so he thought he would ask Blaine if he would be interested. "Blaine, I'm so stressed out right now and pissed and I normally would never ask a dude to do this but…" Sam said and laid back on the couch. "Please I'm begging you." Sam said as he groped his own cock through his jeans.

"Sam no. Because I know you are just angry and you don't really want me doing that." Blaine said although he kind of was turned on right now.

"Please." Sam pleaded. "I'll even return the favor." Sam said as he unbuttoned his jeans and maneuvered his penis out. Blaine looked away but his mouth literally watered after he caught a glimpse of it. Blaine always wanted to save himself for someone special but Sam was so hot.

"No." Blaine said still fighting the urge to look at Sam's beautiful member. He didn't even face Sam.

Outside in the hall Finn and Kurt were still around the corner and were still waiting for Sam to walk out. "Maybe Blaine changed his mind." Finn said and they went back over to the door and listened in. "I don't hear anything."

"Maybe they left and we just didn't hear because we were breathing so loud in fear of being caught." Kurt said and reached for the door handle.

"Please!" Sam pleaded quietly. Blaine faced Sam at that moment and looked down at Sam's fully erected member and sighed in pleasure. Kurt turned the door handle ready to open the door but then Sam and Finn got texts. Finn and Kurt quickly backed up. Sam sat up to read the text message and Finn took his phone out to read the message.

"You have the wrong person!" They read aloud. That was the entire message. Finn and Sam both knew that this very well could be Rachel, they had proof that it is Rachel. But then a chilling thought went through their minds; what if this blackmailer was so good and it really isn't Rachel… what if?

_Write a review to tell me what you think. Answer my poll on my profile if you haven't. __**I just thought I would tell you early but August 16-26 I will be on vacation with no electricity or internet so I will not be updating but I will be handwriting while away. Sorry. **_


	19. Shocked

_Get's graphic! Enjoy and please WRITE A REVIEW! _

Sam woke up for school the next morning and checked his phone. He had five missed calls and voicemails from Rachel and seven texts from her. They all pretty much said the same thing; that she needs to explain, it wasn't her, she's sorry blah blah blah. Sam sighed as he lay in his bed kind of depressed. There are many reasons for him to be depressed; Finn is mad at him still, Finn may have feelings for him, he almost made Blaine give him a blow job, and Rachel is the blackmailer, well she may or may not be now. Sam read the text he got yesterday to himself again; you have the wrong person! Sam thought to himself that what if it doesn't mean the blackmailer because it's pretty vague but what else could it mean. "Sam, honey are you up?" He heard his mom yell from downstairs.

"Yes mom." Sam yelled back.

"Ok! Your father and I need to talk to you though so when you are done showering come down to the kitchen." She yelled.

"Ok, be down in ten!" Sam yelled as he got out of bed and opened the blinds. The sunlight shined on his bare skin so beautifully as he stretched his arms. All he was wearing was his underwear as he walked over and looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his abs; he looked good but he needs to cool off on the cool ranch Doritos. Then he imagined for a split second that Finn was holding him from behind in his underwear. Finn rubbed Sam's bare chest and then Sam shook his head to snap out of it as he shut his eyes all the way closed tightly. Why did he think of that? Damn Finn and his feelings for him but he looked down and noticed that his slowly disappearing morning wood was coming back at the thought of Finn. Sam felt like he could cry and from the sound of his mom's voice he could tell that life wasn't going to get better yet. He went to the bathroom and took his underwear off and his member was released. He hopped in the shower and let the hot water run down his body. He grabbed a bar of soap and began to jerk himself off. He wanted the pain to go away so badly so he stroked away. Sam began to sniffle as he began to cry. Sam threw the soap at the wall in anger as he sat on the shower floor while he cried hysterically. But he quickly got up and began actually showering. He got dressed and then went down to the kitchen and could tell his parents were not happy.

"Sam sit down." Mr. Evans said. Sam sat down worried about what they were about to tell him.

"What's going on?" Sam muttered.

"I'm in danger of losing my job." Mr. Evans said. Sam was speechless as he thought how could all of this be happening to him. "Well I don't know for sure yet but this is a horrible economy and my boss is starting to lay people off. And I know sometimes it doesn't matter how good you are but I am not the best employee there."

"Then be better!" Sam raised his voice at his father.

"Honey it's not that simple." Mrs. Evans said.

"Even if I was better it still wouldn't matter. Sometimes a really good employee gets laid off while a not so good employee stays. I mean there are so many people that have been laid off that don't deserve it, sometimes nobody deserves it."

"You don't deserve it dad. You have a family to take care of and we are good people."

"They don't care. Sometimes the best people get laid off. I just wanted to warn you that if I get laid off, we will start not being able to pay the bills for this house." Mr. Evans said and Mrs. Evans began to cry.

"This is really serious isn't it?" Sam asked but he knew how serious it was.

"Very!" Mrs. Evans said through her tears.

"Well I have to get to school." Sam said. Now he was as depressed as he thought he could get. He didn't want to talk about the fact that they might be losing this house so he stood up, grabbed a banana and his backpack and left the house. Mrs. Evans cried as she kissed her husband's head.

Sam then realized he is a duet partner with Finn and it will be awkward. Damn how could this day get any worse for Sam? Then he noticed a car in front of his house and he sighed as he saw who came out of it; Blaine. "I really can't talk." Sam said.

"Please. Let me drive you to school!" Blaine said. "I really need to talk to you about yesterday."

"Yesterday was a mistake. I can't describe how upset I was yesterday, although today just got worse. I needed someone and I didn't want that someone to be Finn because I don't want him to like me like that. I'm sorry Blaine but yesterday I was in the moment and I regretted trying it as soon as I left."

"I'm glad you see it that way because I came here to tell you that it was inappropriate for you to try that. I said no a couple times yet you still tried to push me into it. I'll admit I think you are cute but I respect myself a little more than to just blow you when I hardly know you. That's not the way I want to find love."

"I don't love you or Finn, I don't love boys." Sam said rather loudly.

"Well you obviously feel something because you wanted me to suck you and Finn to do you. Straight boys don't like to screw around with other dudes so you must feel something different if you are able to do that." Blaine raised his voice.

"You know what? We really shouldn't be talking about this outside. I'm sorry for trying to force myself on you I was just to upset to think straight I guess." Sam whispered.

"That's because you can't think totally straight." Blaine said and was alluding to the fact that Sam isn't totally straight.

"Blaine, I am straight and I no longer need your help with anything. Why don't you go back to Dalton and be Kurt's friend and Kurt's friend only because I really don't need any more stress in my life." Sam said sternly.

"Dude, I'm sorry but I think you need to come to terms with something and since you are Kurt's friend I want to help. I promise I won't tell anyone and you can tell me when you're ready. So whenever you come to terms with this feel free to talk to me. But until then I can help you with anything else." Blaine said sincerely.

Sam was too pissed and depressed so he snapped at Blaine. "Are you sure you're helping me because I'm Kurt's friend and not because you have a big crush on me?"

"Sam I want to help you because I struggled with those feelings and I've helped Kurt and I love helping other people who are confused about who they are."

"Do you know you are way out of line? You can help Kurt because he has been through a lot with bullying this year but I don't want your help in that department because there is nothing to help. For the last time I have zero feelings for Finn or any boy. I enjoyed the sex while it lasted but that's over now. We barely know each other Blaine. I think it's good that you learned from your own troubles and are using them to help others but I don't need your help." Sam said and tried to get in his car.

"I'm sorry. Then like I said let's just talk about what you want to talk about. Please don't get mad but when you are ready I'm here to talk about anything." Blaine said.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT GOING TO BE READY?" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs as tears began flowing from his eyes. "Would you just shut up and leave me alone? And don't think I have anger issues or something because I'm going through so much shit and you continually ask me if I have feelings for Finn. No no no no no." Sam yelled. "I don't have fucking feelings for him."

"I'm sorry. I'll go now. I am sorry for all that is going on…"

"Leave." Sam interrupted him. Blaine looked down in sadness as he walked to his car and drove to Dalton. Blaine could tell by the way Sam was so defensive and the wording he used when he said he's not going to be ready that Sam could deep down have feelings for Finn. He said he's not going to be ready as if he had feelings for Finn already but never thought he would be ready to admit them.

Sam got in his car and slammed the door in anger. Blaine's a bitch he thought although he was just trying to help. Sam has been confused because Finn possibly having feelings for him has made him think about if he has feelings for him also. Sam knew he didn't but that's just what he was ready to admit. Deep down Sam was confused but he could feel a tingle when he thought about Finn lately so maybe feelings were developing. Sam snapped out of that though because he didn't want to have feelings for Finn; he didn't want to be gay. Sam angrily backed out of the driveway and before he knew it he heard a heavy beeping and looked to his left and saw a school bus speeding directly at him. The driver slammed on the brakes and lost control and the bus turned on two wheels and fell onto its side while skidding a little ways down the road. Sam knew that that bus always speeds and it always pissed him off. Especially because that was the bus his siblings take to school; it picks them up down the block, which is stupid. Then he realized THAT WAS THE BUS HIS YOUNGER SIBLINGS TAKE TO SCHOOL. "Shit!" Sam yelled as he pulled his car up and got out quickly. He ran quickly to the bus while calling 911 and crying. "Stevie and Stacy." Sam yelled through his tears as he opened the emergency exit. The aid was knocked out cold and her head was bleeding. He looked around frantically for his siblings and found Stevie and Stacy bleeding but luckily them and all the kids had their seat belts on. But it didn't do much good because most of the kids were bleeding but still conscious and crying. "Everybody come this way!" Sam yelled as he heard police and ambulance sirens coming this way. The kids started walking towards Sam and he helped all of them out.

"Sammy." Stacy called as she jumped into his arms.

"Oh my God." Sam said and hugged and kissed his 6-year-old sister.

"Sammy!" Stevie also said as he hopped into his older brother's arms. Sam held both of his siblings. The cops also helped all the kids and called their parents. Luckily Stacy and Stevie were the fifth and sixth kids to be picked up so there weren't too many kids on the bus when it tipped. It shouldn't have happened at all but it's better that less kids were injured. The bus driver got out and Sam gave him an evil stare.

"You have been speeding and we have reported you yet they keep letting you drive a bus full of kids." Sam said in disgust wanting to punch the shit out of him but the cops were here.

"You are the one that backed out without looking." The driver said. Mr. and Ms. Evans ran out to their kids.

"What the hell happened?" Mr. Evans yelled as Stacy and Stevie hugged their parents.

"This guy was speeding and he's trying to blame me for it. But what really happened is he was speeding and he lost control and swerved and the bus tipped on its side." Sam said.

"We have reported your ass before." Mr. Evans yelled as he pushed the driver at the bus. A policeman grabbed the driver and took him to the cop car.

"We are taking you in for questioning." The cop announced as they put him into their car.

All the kids were taken to the hospital to check for concussions or any other injuries. Most of the kids were just bleeding but they did hit their heads so it is possible they have other injuries. The bus aid was standing up but she was alive just knocked out. Mr. and Ms. Evans drove Stacy and Stevie to the hospital as Sam followed in his car. Sam needed to call someone to tell them so he decided to call Finn. Yes he wasn't happy that Finn might have had feelings for him and he knew Finn was still pissed at him about Kurt but he needed to tell his best friend. "Finn." Sam's cold voice said as his best friend answered.

"Sam you sound horrified what's wrong?" Finn said as he walked into McKinley High.

"My siblings." Sam began to cry. His brother and sister weren't hurt that bad but it was still a scary situation that he caused. Sam couldn't say anything else at the moment he was crying so hard.

"Sam, breath. What's wrong with Stacy and Stevie?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Their bus…" Sam muttered as tears fell. Why is all this happening to him he thought to himself. "It tipped and we are…"

"Oh my God! I'll come and meet you. They're at the hospital?" Finn asked.

"Yes, they are about to be." Sam muttered.

"I'll be there soon." Finn said quickly.

Sam wanted to say no don't come but he knew, their problems aside, he needed his best friend Finn.

As Finn was leaving Sue stopped him. "At least be freakishly small like Rachel if you're going to sneak out of school."

"I need to go." Finn said without turning around to face her.

"No. You're not going anywhere. You are in school so you stay in school."

Finn was so pissed at her and everything that was happening he turned around and snapped at her. "Listen I need to freaking go, a tragedy just happened very much like what your parents said after you were born so I would appreciate it if you would let me leave and go be with Sam and his family." Finn raised his voice.

Sue stood there in shock. "Sure you can go. You're suspended." Sue said with that vicious smile of hers. "Go be with Sam, I know you love being with him and the rest of those Glee freaks. I'll go to Figgins and fill out the paper work for your suspension… or expulsion I haven't decided yet; I might have to fill out two… you're as tall as a student standing on another's shoulders."

"Why do you have to be such a bully?"

"Why are you talking to me like I'm your peer? I'm your elder, I mean I'm only 13 years older but still."

"You have no idea what I have been going through the past few days. And your older alright, just add a zero to the end of 13 and you have your age."

"I am a teacher, you can not talk to me like that. I'm going to go see if I can't get you suspended until after Regional's so you can't compete."

"You go do that! I have a friend to comfort and he means a lot more to me than being here talking to you."

"I bet he does! All the Glee clubbers mean so much to each other… it makes me sick and the inside of my very own anus burn." Sue said and Finn cringed.

"I'll make sure that we all just sing a little louder then. Bye." Finn said and ran out the door before Sue could say anything else. Will walked over to Sue after he noticed Finn leaving.

"Where is he going?" Will asked.

"Oh William, you won't see that overly tall teen hitting his head on your choir room ceiling for a while. I'm suspending him. Sorry, he won't be able to tell you that the excess smell of your hair gel is rising up to the ceiling, probably making the kids above the choir room inhale way too much and making it hard to breathe."

"Why did you suspend him?" Will sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He said some awful things. And he called me 130."

"Well you should be happy that he said you were younger than you actually are." Will said.

"Screw you William, screw you as much as you screw the caps of your hair gel on and off."

"You are not suspending him! I won't let it happen."

"Oh it's happening, much like my rise to dictation of the world." Sue said and smiled and walked to the principal's office.

Finn ran into the hospital and saw Sam down the hall. He ran to Sam and hugged him before Sam could say or do anything. Finn's heart beat fast as he held his best friend and the boy he liked a lot. Sam gave in and hugged back although he felt Finn's embrace was too tight. "How are they?"

"Like I said, it's just a really scary thing but all the kids are pretty much ok. They needed bandages and some needed stitches but every kid is ok. The aid has a bad concussion though. Here Stacy and Stevie are in here." Sam said and led Finn into the room.

"Finn!" Stacy and Stevie yelled and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Finn asked.

"We just needed some cleaning up and bandages." Stevie said.

"It was scary! But I got a princess sticker!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Great!" Finn chuckled. "I'm so happy everyone is ok."

"No cousin." Stacy said.

"Concussion Stace!" Sam corrected her.

"Finn thank you for coming." Mrs. Evans said.

"Yeah of course." Finn smiled at Sam's parents.

"Can I talk to you out in the hall Finn?" Sam asked and Finn nodded as the two boys left the room.

"How are you?"

"It was my fault that the bus tipped." Sam admitted.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was. I'm so angry and earlier I backed out of my driveway without looking and the bus beeped and swerved and tipped. Nobody else knows that though, well the bus driver does but they believed us over him. And he does speed a lot anyway but still."

"But dude, who knows this could have happened anyways if he speeds." Finn said trying to comfort Sam.

"Don't try to make it seem like it's not my fault, it is."

"Well think about it, if he wasn't speeding then the bus wouldn't have tipped when he swerved around you. So it wasn't all your fault!" Finn insured him as he put his hand on his shoulder. Sam smiled and thought about how much Finn really cares about him. Why should it be a problem if Finn has a crush on him? Kurt and Blaine do and he's still Kurt's friend and the thing he doesn't like about Blaine isn't the crush it's that he keeps asking him if he has a crush on his best friend. Sam thinks the problem is that he always thought Finn was straight and he didn't want one-sided feelings to make their friendship weird.

"Thank you for that! And thank you for caring even when you're still mad at me about Kurt."

"Dude, we have so many other things to be mad about. So I forgive you for that. I mean Rachel, the girl that I loved, has been sending those notes and blackmailing us right under our noses. We don't need to be mad at each other anymore." Finn said and hugged Sam again, which sent an exhilarating spark through his body. Sam felt a spark too but instead of backing up he began to cry into Finn's shoulder.

"When did our lives get so fucked up?" Sam sobbed.

"I don't know but I hate it." Finn said trying not to cry. Finn's hand started rubbing down Sam's back right to his butt. Finn noticed that Sam didn't flinch or pull away. Finn stayed in the hug but moved his head back to face Sam. Sam just stood there staring into Finn's eyes crying. Finn slowly went in to kiss his hot blonde friend; his heart was racing. Sam didn't move at all as Finn's lips got closer to his.

"Sam!" Stacy said as she walked out of the room. Sam and Finn quickly backed away from each other as they cleared their throats.

"We are going to take them home Sam." Mrs. Evans said. Luckily none of them saw what was happening with Finn. "You are free to take the day off."

"I think I need a distraction right now." Sam said and glanced at Finn. "So I'll go to school."

"Ok sweetie, we are here for you though." Mrs. Evans said. "And thanks again for coming Finn."

"Of course I was going to come." Finn said and Sam lightly chuckled at hearing Finn say that. Finn lightly smiled as Mrs. and Mr. Evans looked away and left with their younger kids. "Sorry about trying to kiss you. I need to respect your wish of us not doing it for a while."

"Well as you can see I wasn't going to stop that." Sam said as he walked closer to Finn. "But with all that's happening we need to stop it for a little while."

Finn could see in Sam's eyes that he didn't mean it. "So it's probably not a good idea to go in that supply closet right there and devour each other before school?" Finn flirted.

"Probably not a good idea… but either was yelling about the notes to our suspects but we did that anyway." Sam flirted and Finn smiled as they looked around and quickly went into the supply closet. They made out passionately as they crashed into walls in there. They were both so depressed that they really needed something good in their lives. Sam didn't care at the moment weather Finn had feelings for him or not and he was beginning to accept them anyway. "Let's finished what you started in the locker room." Sam said as he grabbed a broom to keep the door closed. Finn smiled as he grabbed a condom out of his wallet. Sam took Finn's shirt off and he took his off and then went back to making out. Finn groped Sam's abs and Sam whimpered. Finn took Sam's jeans off and kissed his member and began to suck it. Sam crouched down and laid Finn back and kissed him as he unbuttoned Finn's jeans. He pulled them off and sucked him for a few minutes. Then he laid on top of him and made out with him again.

"We better get this show on the road before someone wants to come in here." Finn said as he stroked Sam's beautiful blonde hair.

"Stand up!" Sam whispered as the boys stood up. "Turn around and lean against the shelves." Finn turned around smiling. Sam crouched down and licked his best friends hole. Sam stood up quickly and put the condom on and stuck it into Finn. He grabbed his hips as he thrust back and forth.

"Go harder!" Finn moaned and then Sam went harder and faster. "Uh Sam!"

Sam rubbed his hands up Finn's back to his shoulders sending a stroke of pleasure through them both. Finn held onto the shelf with one hand and stroked himself with the other. Sam kissed Finn's back as he thrust back and forth inside of his best friend. Then they heard the door handle turn and Sam jumped in fear.

"No, we aren't stopping this again. They can't get in, keep going." Finn pleaded. Sam sighed and kept going. "C'mon I want your cum inside me." Finn said hoping it would make him cum faster. Sam went faster and as deep as he could as he began to sweat. Sam smacked Finn's ass and they both moaned quietly. Sam rubbed his hands down Finn's back and groped his hips. Sam moved his right hand around Finn and grabbed his member and stroked it. "I want your cum, don't worry about me." Finn moaned but Sam still stroked his dick.

"Talk dirty to me." Sam groaned.

"You like that? Yeah fuck me harder! Put that giant dick all the way in my ass." Finn moaned.

"Finn! I'm cumming!" Sam whimpered as he pushed in and out of Finn. He let go of his tall friend and rubbed his hands through his own hair and then spanked Finn as he felt that amazing feeling sweep through him. Finn stroked himself again and moaned as he cam all over the bottom shelves and Sam released inside him. For the past few seconds Finn leaned his whole body on the shelves and they shook as Sam released all of his cum. Sam pulled out of him and took the condom off. Finn turned around and put Sam in his mouth and sucked until Sam asked him to stop because he was empty. "That was amazing!" Sam said as he pulled Finn up to his lips and they connected lips more passionately then ever. They both put each other's hands on one another's butts as they made out for several seconds. Sam reached over to Finn's dick and stroked the last few drops as they both whimpered softly. Sam licked Finn's semen off of his hand.

But then they remembered everything that has been happening and what they were trying to forget by having sex. Rachel was the blackmailer, they got a text that says Rachel isn't the blackmailer, Sam's siblings just got in an accident, Sam tried to force himself on Blaine and then yelled at him this morning, Sam was trying to keep that and Rachel and him a secret from Finn, Finn was keeping Kurt and his plan from Sam as well as his feelings for him, and they both had feelings for Quinn and Rachel still. Sam began to cry again. "Sam I'm sorry, we shouldn't have…"

"No it's not that, that was great! But it seems like lately I've only been feeling good when you and me are together like this." Sam didn't want to admit that because if Finn had feelings for him that would just make his day but it's true. Sam didn't know what he had but something changed within the past 30 minutes. Finn cared about him so much and today was they day he was beginning to accept Finn's feelings and not care weather he had them or not. He cares about Finn he just didn't want potential feelings to ruin their friendship, but he needed to stop worrying about the potential feelings and accept them. So at that moment as he stared at his best friend naked in front of him, he accepted Finn's potential feelings. Sam also thought to himself that he could be developing feelings for this boy in front of him but he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone or even himself.

"Me too it seems." Finn smiled and was so happy to hear Sam say that. Maybe his talk with Blaine did help even though from what he heard of the talk Sam was just yelling a lot.

"Our lives are just so screwed up." Sam sobbed as he buried his face into Finn's shoulder.

"I know, but it will get better. We are friends right? So it's already gotten better." Finn felt so bad for Sam, his life was a lot worse than his.

"Dude, I didn't tell you but my dad might lose his job and then we lose the house not long after." Sam said as he began to get his clothes on.

"Wow that sucks big time. I wish there was something I could do."

"I know I have been mushy mushy but you are doing something, you are being my friend." Sam smiled and fist bumped Finn. "The sex isn't exactly normal but it's amazing!"

"Yeah it is man. I'm still so sorry. Whatever you need just ask." Finn said as they both finished getting their clothes on.

"Well right now I want to go to school and then Glee to keep my mind off of all this crap. But thanks, I will let you know. We can talk later, I think we really need to get out of this supply closet before someone kicks the door down." Sam chuckled, as did Finn. Sam grabbed a towel and cleaned the bottom shelves off and put the towel back as he smiled. Finn moved the broom and opened the door and looked out and they quietly left the hospital. "I hate to say this because I've said it a lot but as amazing as that was, we should really cool off on the sex for a while. I feel like I shouldn't be happy in times like these."

"It's times like these where happiness is the best. I mean I know what you mean, you don't think you should have done that when just earlier your younger siblings were in the hospital but don't say you shouldn't be happy. You need to be happy." Finn said as he patted his buddy on the back as they walked to their cars. "But, maybe this time we really should stop until all of this is figured out. Especially now when we aren't 100% sure the blackmailer is Rachel. It's hard to believe that it can't be her, we both saw her on video typing that letter. But to be honest I hope it's not her because it hurts too much to think it is her."

"I agree, and yeah stop the sex for a while. But let's just try to scope out possible suspects of who it could be at school. And this time we won't go yelling it around town."

They got into their separate cars and drove to school. They both walked in near the end of first period. "Hey talls… instead of smalls I'm gonna call you talls. I filled out that suspension report so you can't be here anymore." Sue said as she approached the boys.

"You got suspended?" Sam asked.

"I believe I just said that little blonde fish lips. You big friend here was suspended for talking back to me rudely. But don't worry; unless you talk back to me you are safe. But I couldn't say the same if you were in a lake and a fisherman casted his rod out to catch the dumbest fish."

"My younger brother and sister were in an accident and that's why he left school." Sam said sternly.

"You have no proof that's why he left." Sue said.

"What about a call from his parents?" Will asked as he walked up behind Sue. "I called Mrs. Evans after Finn left but she didn't answer. About five minutes ago she called Figgins and I went to the office and took the call. She told me what happened and that everyone was alright but Finn did go to the hospital Sue so you can't suspend him."

"First of all I was never suspending him for leaving, I was suspending him for talking back to his future leader. Second of all, there is still no proof he went to the hospital. I need to see it with my own eyes."

"Well then go to the hospital and sneak into the camera room and watch the video." Finn said. "I mean you being here during the day is worthless anyway. Oh and you have no proof I talked back to you." Finn walked up right to Sue's face as he said that last thing smiling.

"Well played. But I'm still suspending your ass."

"No you're not." Figgins said as he walked over. He was listening to the whole conversation. "Finn left school grounds because someone he is close to was at the hospital. And there is no proof that he talked back to you." Figgins said first of all not wanting to do the paperwork for Finn's suspension but also not wanting Sue to get her way again. "So Sue go back to your office and work on your cheers or whatever because this boy is going through too much with his friend's siblings' accident and what not. And Mr. Evans I am so sorry that had to happen to you and your family."

"Yeah Sam. That's horrible. But it's good they are ok." Will smiled and patted Sam's arm in support. "Well I better get back to my Spanish class."

"Well to be honest they probably learned more in your absence." Sue said.

"Give it up Sue." Will said as he started to walk away.

"Only if you give up the Glee club, or your lifetime supply of hair gel." Sue yelled but Will ignored her. She looked furiously at Sam and Finn and then at Figgins. "When I am Earth's leader I'm going to ban a lot of things. Some of those things are; singing, dancing, being freakishly tall, having big ass lips, happiness, and…" Sue turned around and yelled the last one. "Hair gel. And guess what else, almost suspending you talls has taught me something, it's fun to suspend Glee clubbers. That is all. Bye. Oh and I'm going to take the good out of goodbye, saying bye should be depressing." Sue said and left outraged by her defeat.

"Don't mind her. I shouldn't say this but she is the b word." Figgins said and winked at Sam and Finn and walked away.

"Well at least your not suspended." Sam smiled at Finn.

"Yeah." Finn said and than noticed Rachel walking towards them. She looked like a mess. Finn sighed and motioned towards her and Sam looked and that smile turned into a frown.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Rachel asked as she approached them.

"Are you sure you don't want to type a note real quick?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't me I swear. And I'll prove it to you." Rachel said and took her phone out. "I got this text last night." She showed them her phone.

"I know it wasn't you because it was me, and I told them they have the wrong person but I don't think they believe me!" Sam read the text aloud.

"Are you screwing with us? You screwed with us with the text about the wrong person and now you sent yourself a message from another phone?" Finn asked Rachel.

"No." Rachel's eyes watered. She was up all night crying and trying to call Finn and Sam.

"We saw you typing the note on video and videos don't lie." Finn yelled.

"Would you just let me explain? That's what I was trying to do last night, that and tell you about this text."

"It's hard for me to stand this close to you." Finn said.

"The secret is not even that big, why are you flipping out?" Rachel yelled.

"You really think the secret isn't big?" Sam asked.

"Wow you two hung out on a day you were suppose to be rehearsing. I better call the Pretty Little Liars and see if they have any room for two lying boys with the biggest secret in the world." Rachel yelled sarcastically.

"You don't have to play dumb Rachel, we know it was you so stop pretending like you don't know the secret." Sam yelled. Finn started thinking, Rachel still thinks that's the secret but why? Rachel sounded believable when she said that was the secret. What if it wasn't Rachel and she was set up somehow? But they had proof on Brittany's phone.

"Explain!" Finn said. Sam looked at him weird.

"You can't believe her though Finn." Sam said.

"I'll talk to you later Sam but I want her to explain to us now."

"Thank you." Rachel said but Santana walked in to the school.

"Hey guys! I wanted to talk to you guys too. Let's just wait until Quinn comes down, I just told her I was here." Santana said.

"What's wrong Santana?" Sam asked.

"A little bit after I left Berry's last night I got a text." Santana said. "Quinn did too and we spent a lot of last night talking about weather or not we think it's true."

"What's the text?" Finn asked as Quinn walked over.

"It's this!" Santana said as she showed Finn her phone.

"Smart sleuth skills… too bad Berry is not the blackmailer." Finn read.

"And to be honest I never believed it was Berry but videos don't lie so I had to believe it." Santana said.

"Yeah I never thought Rachel could be capable of something this extreme." Quinn said and then gave an angry stare to Sam who looked down.

"Well I didn't do it. Let me explain." Rachel said.

"Ok go." Finn said.

"Sam I'm so sorry." She looked at Sam and said. "Sam and I kissed the other night when he came over for pizza and then we kissed again in the hall yesterday." Sam sighed as Finn looked angrily at him. "I promised to keep the first kiss a secret but Sam blew up at me after the second one so we didn't promise to keep it a secret. At first I wasn't going to tell you Finn but I felt guilty so I went to your house to tell you. Then Sam was there, I panicked and when he asked I said I got another note… but I didn't. So when you guys came over I wanted to show you a note so I typed one up and pretended I got it from this blackmailer." Rachel said. "And when you saw Brittany's video I was so shocked and scared. I was thinking how does that happen. I was speechless and it wasn't until I got this text that I realized it was not worth losing both of you over. So I tried calling you both, Sam, I called you to tell you that I was going to tell Finn and to tell you what I just told you and Finn I called to just tell you. I'm so sorry." Rachel said as she cried.

Finn, Sam, Santana, and Quinn stood there in silence for several seconds. "I believe her!" Santana said. "Trust me I know what lying looks like and that was not it."

"I believe her too!" Finn said. "It was hard to believe she would do something like that in the first place and my heart broke when I thought she had."

"I believe you Rachel." Quinn said and then looked at Sam. "Do you believe her Sam?" She asked her ex who she still loved but he made her so mad.

"I don't know." Sam said as he looked into Rachel's pleading eyes.

"Sam it's true. C'mon don't tell me you could believe that I would do that." Rachel said.

"I don't know Rachel. You did tell Finn Puck was Quinn's baby daddy just so you could be with him." Sam said.

"I've been up all night crying, it wasn't me I swear. Brittany caught me in the act of writing that note because I did not get a new note so I needed one I swear. You are just mad at me for telling Finn we kissed and I'm sorry." Rachel cried. She had a point, he didn't want her being the blackmailer to be true but since she told Finn he wanted to be pissed. Then he thought she had a lot to lose from telling Finn; now she made out with two of his friends so it would take longer for him to take her back.

"Sam I believe her." Finn said.

"I do too." Sam said after a few seconds. "I'm still not happy, I'm still depressed because now we have to find this person."

"We will find this bitch." Santana said.

"And there are so many things that make it worse; did you know my siblings were in a bus that tipped today?" Sam muttered.

"Oh my God Sam, are they ok?" Quinn said as she rubbed his arm. She cleared her throat and took her hand off of him. "Sorry."

"It's fine Quinn. And yes they are ok, it just scared the hell out of me." Sam said as a tear streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry Sam. But the good thing is we are still going to help you find this bitch." Santana said as she put her hand palm down and extended her arm. "Is everyone with me?"

"I am." Rachel said. She cared so much for Sam and Finn and she wanted to clear any doubts they have about it not being her.

"Me too!" Quinn said because just like yesterday she still cares for Finn and Sam.

Of course Finn and Sam wanted to find this blackmailer but Finn just found out Sam kissed Rachel twice so it would be awkward, especially with this group of people.

"I'm in." Finn said and put his hand on top of Quinn's.

"So am I." Sam said as he put his hand on top of Finn's.

"Team bitch hunt is a go." Santana said and they threw their hands in the air.

Then Finn and Sam's phones rang. They looked at the message. 'Any doubts about it not being Rachel? Well Rachel didn't know you went to the hospital together until now, what exactly did you do there? I saw you sneaking out while wiping sweat off of yourselves. When are you going to learn to not do it in public places?' They read the text to themselves.

"What did the texts say?" Quinn asked.

"Well from this text we know for sure it isn't Rachel." Sam said.

"Weren't you guys already sure?" Rachel asked.

"Well if we weren't we are now because this person knew we were at the hospital this morning. I think they were there when we were." Sam said.

"If we are going to be a team then you need to tell us what the text said." Santana said.

"It says any doubts about it not being Rachel? Well Rachel just found out you were at the hospital and she's with you so she couldn't have texted you." Finn lied.

"I have an idea." Santana said. "So the actual high school cameras are crap but Sue has cameras set up all over the school. What if we go to her office and look through the video coverage of that day and see who was in the auditorium taking a picture of you guys?"

That was a good plan Finn and Sam thought to themselves but if they did that Santana, Rachel, and Quinn would find out their real secret. "No." Sam said.

"That's a good idea." Quinn said. Rachel was dosing off because she hadn't slept the night before. She was happy they don't think it's her anymore but she was sad she had to tell Finn her and Sam kissed. Rachel didn't even hear anything Santana said. Finn and Sam were hoping she wouldn't because their lie to her was different then their lie to Santana and Quinn.

"Guys if you don't mind, I'm going back to class. I'm too tired for this. I'm sorry but let me know how you are doing with this hunt in Glee club." Rachel said and walked away. Finn motioned at Sam and then at Rachel.

"We are going to walk Rachel to class." Finn said. "Don't do anything until we get back." Finn said as Sam and him walked after Rachel. "Damn that was close. That's a really good idea Santana had but how do we convince them it's a bad idea?" Finn asked ignoring the big elephant in the room, which was Sam kissing Rachel.

"I don't know. But let's at least apologize to Rachel about thinking it was her… that's all I want to apologize to her for though." Sam said as they caught up with Rachel.

"Santana, do you have the note?" Quinn asked as Finn and Sam turned the corner with Rachel.

"Yup, right here." She said as she took a note out of her purse.

"Well I know we were kind of bitches to each other but I will still miss you in school." Quinn said.

"It's only a week. But I'm happy I've forged my mom's signature so many times so I'm an ace at it. Figgins will believe this is a note from my mom saying I won't be in for at least a week." Santana smiled and then immediately frowned. "I just can't be here and see Brittany happy and acting like nothing is wrong when it's driving me crazy not being friends with her. And I can't see Artie, you even sometimes, Finn, or Sam. So I need at least a week off of school and when I come back I don't know if I'm coming back to Glee. You probably think it's stupid but I love Brittany so much as a friend and I'm confused about my other feelings but still, I can't see her being happy without me."

"I don't think it's stupid. It's hard to see Sam and Finn sometimes yet I want to help them with this blackmailing thing because I care for them. You will end up with Brittany, at least as her friend again. And I'd like to think I will end up with Finn or Sam but I don't know." Quinn said as she hugged Santana.

"Let's get to Sue's office before second period starts. She will be out in the hall tripping kids and pushing them into lockers." Santana smiled. "You know for a bitch you're pretty cool."

"For a bitch you're pretty cool too." Quinn said as they rushed to Sue's office. They know Finn said wait but they didn't want to because they could both tell Finn and Sam didn't want them to do this for some reason. Sue was not in her office and it was locked. Santana took out hairpins and picked the lock. They opened the door and went to her computer, which was of course password protected.

"Try a couple things that make fun of Glee. Gleek, Gleeotch, that kind of thing." Santana said. After a few minutes of typing Quinn got it.

"The Gleeotches Suck. That's horrible." Quinn said as she got in. They searched around the computer until they found the videos from that day. "It was after school."

"Oh God I'm getting goose bumps." Santana said. They fast-forwarded it and they saw Sam walk from behind stage in the gold shorts and a couple minutes later they saw Finn walk in taking his clothes off. "Just watch it from here." Santana demanded. They watched as Finn punched Sam in the arm and they began fighting. "This is really hot!"

"I know, I'm just picturing my three way sex dream with them." Quinn said and then cleared her throat as Santana looked at her weird. Then they watched as the boys fell into that Rocky Horror bed thing. Then they saw Finn get out of the bed and begin to walk away. Sam ran after him and kissed Finn as the girls gasped while watching it. Then Finn ripped the gold shorts off of Sam and the girls paused it and exited out. "Oh my God!" Quinn gasped as she covered her mouth while her eyes watered. They were both so shocked they literally stared at the desktop frozen.

"To be honest I was suspecting that but it's still so shocking." Santana said and opened the video up and fast forwarded through them having sex. "I just had to make sure." Santana gasped. Quinn began to cry.

"We have been lied to so much and he cheated on me with my ex and… I don't even know." Quinn sobbed.

"Well now I want to find this bitch even more."

"What?"

"Quinn you know that I'm struggling with my feelings for Brittany, I'm a bitch but I don't want them to be outed just as I would never want anyone to out me. If they are struggling with feelings or if it's just sex, I still want to protect them."

"I guess you have a point. Just oh my God."

"I know, it's pretty shocking news." Santana said as she closed the window and went to click the start button to log the computer off but accidentally clicked on the file right above the start button. That file opened and they saw the part of the video that was just from when Finn came in the auditorium to when him and Sam were done doing it. Then there were some Microsoft Word files. They opened them and the first one contained 'Rachel, I would ask your ex boyfriend what he really was doing when he said he was practicing for Rocky Horror in the auditorium that day you had to set up and sing at your dads' party! Don't want to ask him ask Sam, he is his best friend.' And another contained 'Hey Quinn, ask your boyfriend about what's really going on between him and his best friend! Let's just say these ripped gold shorts and what's on them says it all!'

"What? I never got that note!" Quinn gasped.

"Maybe Sam intercepted it or something." Santana said and looked at the third Microsoft Word document. That one contained 'Ready for round two!' "Finn got mad when I said that before so that makes since now."

"So it's Sue?! She did this!" Quinn said surprised as she wiped her tears off.

"Wow! It's her. There's an Excel sheet." Santana said as she opened it. "It just has two emails on it. The first email is LittleBitch1 and the second email is LittleBitch2 . She has two helpers but she made them new accounts."

"We need to email them and find out who they are." Quinn said.

"One second." Santana said and opened the camera to watch the entrance to make sure Sue wouldn't come back. Then she saw Sue come in. "Shit. Go distract her. We need proof it's her so I'm going to take pictures of all of this." Santana said and quickly took pictures of the Microsoft Word Documents and the Excel spreadsheet as Quinn left to distract Sue.

"They aren't answering their phones." Sam said. "Sue." Sam saw Sue and remembered the girls wanted to got to Sue's to look at the camera footage. "Finn, they went to Sue's office." Then Quinn ran up to Sue.

"Hey Coach Sylvester. Where were you?" Quinn asked and glanced at Finn and Sam with anger.

"At the hospital Q. Now if you will excuse me I have some computer stuff to do."

"I'm still head cheerleader right?"

"Yes, why wouldn't you be?"

"Awe thank you." Quinn said and hugged Sue.

"This is extremely weird. Please tell me you aren't pregnant again."

"Nope."

"Good because I wouldn't have done this if you were, well maybe." Sue said and pushed Quinn to the ground and walked to her office. Santana was just logging off as she ran out of the office. Sue came just as Santana ran down the hall so luckily she didn't notice her. Quinn ran to Santana and Sam and Finn followed. Quinn grabbed Santana when she got to her and pushed her into a supply closet and shut the door.

"Sam and Finn are following me. I doubt they would find us in here." Quinn whispered and her phone buzzed. 'Hiding in a supply closet? Be careful, they like supply closets just as much as auditoriums.' Quinn read it and then showed it to Santana.

"Well at least we know it's Sue!" Santana rolled her eyes. "Wait, this means she knows we know because we didn't know their real secret before we were in Sue's office so she wouldn't just nonchalantly say it in a text if we didn't know."

"Damn it, so she knows we were in her office." Quinn sighed. "Can this get worse?" Her question was answered when the closet door opened.

_**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! **_

_Stay tuned for how and why Sue did this and who her 2 helpers are. _


	20. It Takes Two

_This is a shorter chapter than a lot of them. __**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! **__Enjoy!_

"Hey Santana and Quinn!" Brittany said as she opened the closet. "I knew Santana was in the closet but Quinn I never thought you were."

"Brittany close the damn door." Santana said, but Sam and Finn walked from behind Brittany and saw them.

"Why are you guys hiding from us?" Finn asked.

"Maybe they are playing hide and go seek." Brittany said. "Lord Tubbington and I play it all the time or sometimes I play it with his stash of drugs. Trust me you do not want to be hiding when his drugs are counting."

"Brittany can you give us some time alone?" Sam asked.

"Well I would actually really like to talk to Santana. Can I come in the closet with you Santana?" Brittany asked.

'I would love it if you were in the closet with me.' Santana thought to herself almost crying. "Are you going to be happy we aren't friends anymore?"

"I was never happy about that." Brittany said.

"Really? Because when I went to Berry's you were so happy and obsessed with a keychain." Santana said and walked out of the closet as she bumped Brittany.

"I wasn't obsessed with the keychain; I was obsessed with what was written on it. But I was really just trying to distract myself because I was so angry seeing you mad at me. And I want to put this all behind us and be your best friend again." Brittany smiled.

Santana really wanted to be her friend again. She loved Brittany but she loved her in a way that it seemed Brittany didn't. Brittany however did like making out with her and does think she has feelings but her and Santana rarely talk about their feelings. Santana grabbed Brittany and pulled her in for a hug. "You never stopped being my best friend… I just stopped being yours."

"Well actually I did start this break."

"Well I blew it way out of proportion. And I'm sorry. I'll try to stop being a bitch." Santana said although she didn't think she could do it.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too. Let's get our sweet lady kisses on after school today."

"I'd love too." Santana smiled so brightly now that she had her friend back.

"Sorry Finn no more kisses for you." Brittany joked.

"You kissed Finn?" Santana asked.

"Twice! He kissed me the first time and then I kissed him later."

Santana looked at Finn in anger.

"Brittany that was supposed to be a secret." Finn said and rolled his eyes.

"How many secrets do you have?" Santana asked.

"I'm sorry Santana, I thought we were friends again." Brittany said.

"Nope. Here I was about to rip this note up but I think I will just go to the office right now and turn it in." Santana raised her voice.

"Santana, you are blowing it way out of that p word again." Brittany said.

"No I'm not. Finn you say that you wanted Brit and I together yet you kiss her twice. And then Brittany you let him the first time and you liked him so much that you kissed him again. Well then you two can be together."

"You are acting like you and I are a couple but we aren't. I did nothing wrong when I kissed Finn." Brittany said.

"Him and I made out to comfort each other the other night." Santana yelled.

"So you like him?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany I don't mean to be rude but Finn, Quinn, Santana, and I have a more pressing matter to take care of." Sam said.

"You know what, I'm not going to tell anyone the real secret Quinn and I just found out but I'm not working with Finn." Santana said and walked away. Damn her temper because as she walked away she knew she was being too hard on Brittany.

"I just can't win with her." Brittany said as she sighed and walked away. "Oh and sorry Finn for telling her we kissed." She turned around to say before continuing to walk away.

Finn and Sam turned around to face Quinn. "So you went to Sue's office and watched the tape of us?" Finn asked and Quinn's phone rang. It was a text from Santana. 'Don't tell them we know who the blackmailer is. I want to tell them together but I need to cool down a little.'

"Yes." Quinn said but she could feel her throat swelling up because she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Well did you happen to see who saw us? Because someone was in the auditorium." Sam said.

"That's what you care about right now? I just found out that two boys that I love lied to me and that my boyfriend cheated on me. And no, I don't know who the blackmailer is, but you two need to be more careful about where you screw each other. And let me tell you I'm not pissed because you are two boys and you had sex, I'm pissed that you lied to me about it and that Sam, you cheated on me." Quinn said as she walked away.

"I'm sorry Quinn." Sam said as she walked up to her. She turned around.

"How many times have you two done this? And how long have you been sneaking around? Was that the first time? And be honest with me Sam or a swear to God…"

"That wasn't the first time." Sam said. He cared about Quinn too much to lie about it anymore. She already knew anyway why not just tell her the whole story. "It was the second time… and third. It just happened Quinn. During duets week, Finn saw me naked and he couldn't help himself. It felt pretty good so I let it happen. I have no romantic feelings for him though. I've looked up to him for a while. Hell since I saw you all performing Empire State of Mind I looked at him and thought he was good looking and looked up to him instantly. And it wasn't really in a gay way that I thought he was good looking I just wanted to be him; he's the quarterback and the Glee leader and while other people don't think Glee is cool, I do, and I did when I saw you guys performing that song in the courtyard. I know at first I didn't join Glee but Finn convinced me too and he was so cool so I joined the club and it's one of the best things in my life right now."

"I think it's sweet that you look up to Finn so much and you are both good looking but I was your girlfriend during Rocky Horror week. And yes I thought you were gay at first but you proved you weren't but now you are fooling around with Finn."

"I'm not gay. I'm confused about what Finn and I did and why I liked it but I know I'm not gay. And I'm sorry Quinn for cheating on you. I want to make it up to you though."

"Ignoring that but has it been going on any more?"

"A few more times and just earlier today at the hospital." Sam cleared his throat.

Quinn got that text and assumed that's what the supply closet thing meant. "You guys did it even though your siblings were in an accident today?"

"It was stupid."

Quinn actual found that she was angry and jealous over this. She liked both Finn and Sam and was jealous that they are hooking up. "Yeah it was."

"Finn and I are done though."

"I doubt that." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Let me proof it to you then. Let me take you out tonight. I could use a little fun." Sam smiled.

After a few seconds she answered. "You have one more chance with me. If you cheat on me with Finn or anyone I will be so pissed and I will never talk to you again."

"Got it. Finn and I are over." Sam smiled and kissed Quinn; she kissed back although she really just felt bad for Sam with everything that happened with his siblings. Finn looked down the hall in jealously as the couple made out. "I really am so sorry Quinn." Sam said as he took a break from kissing.

"Good!" She smiled. "See you tonight at 8." She said and walked away. She probably made a mistake by getting back together with Sam so soon but she cared for both of them too much for them to get hurt or turn gay. She knew it was selfish that she didn't want them to become gay so she could have one of them but she didn't care. She needed to build her popularity back up and win prom queen and either of them would be a great prom king. Sam is a sophomore but being with him would still boost her popularity weather he could win prom king or not.

Finn walked up to Sam. "You two are back together?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Sam turned around smiling. He needed to be with someone to ward off these potential feelings for Finn. He did not want to be gay. He has always known nothing was wrong with it but he couldn't be gay. "And you know what? I don't feel that different even though Santana and Quinn know."

"I do. What if Santana tells someone?" Finn asked.

"She said she wouldn't."

"She lies."

"Finn, she would hate it if we told someone she likes Brit so she wouldn't do it to us." Sam said.

"I think we need to talk about something else." Finn said and Sam got nervous. "You kissed Rachel. Out of all people I would never expect you to do that."

"I'm sorry."

"And you are the one that said we aren't going to lie to each other." Finn said. He was mad at Sam although he didn't want to be. He also found himself getting jealous of Quinn, not of Sam, of Quinn. Finn looked into his best friends beautiful eyes and tried to stay mad at him but it was so hard.

"I know but you're still in love with her and I didn't want to hurt my best buddy." Sam said as he half smiled at him.

"Then why did you let it happen?"

"If it makes you feel any better she kissed me both times."

"Well you still kissed back right?"

"Yes." Sam said and Finn sighed.

"I wasn't surprised that Puck did this, but you?" Finn sighed and walked away. Sam tilted his head back in anger.

Santana walked into the office with her note. Tina saw her and ran in to her. "What are you doing?" Tina asked.

"I need to be away from here for at least a week." Santana sighed.

"Santana no."

"Please don't try to make me sing Call Me Maybe again and don't try to talk me out of it."

"You love Glee though. Don't leave school for a week because of your drama with Brittany. The Glee club is always here for you so let them be." Tina smiled.

"Why do you care? I never have understood that. I'm a bitch so why care?"

"Because I'm not a bitch! I care for my teammates, yes we aren't all nice all the time but you can be Santana."

"No I can't be. But thank you for trying. I'll be back in school in like a week. Well I'm going to come back later to talk to Couch Sylvester about… something." Santana said and gave the note to the office lady and turned around to leave.

"And what about coming back to Glee?" Tina asked as Santana was about to leave. Santana stopped for a minute and thought about it although she knew the answer.

"No." Santana said and walked away. Tina sighed as she headed to her next class. Mike met up with her on the way.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"Santana isn't coming back to school for like a week and she isn't coming back to Glee." Tina said with a frown. Brittany overheard her as she walked by.

"She's not coming back to Glee?" Brittany asked sadly.

"No Brit, I'm sorry." Tina said.

"That sucks but to be honest she doesn't really care about any of us." Mike shrugged.

"That's not true!" Brittany barked back. "Well it may be true for everyone but me but still. She actually has a heart and she's a really good friend. I'm going to try to get her back to Glee this week. So I'm canceling my duet with Rachel and I am using this week to come up with a number and trick her into watching me perform it in the auditorium. I'm so talented she will have no choice but to come back to Glee and to me."

"Well good luck with that! I have to get to math. See you both later." Mike said and kissed Tina and walked off.

"Can I help with your number?" Tina asked.

"No I get them all now, I use to get confused after 10 but then I got it up to 100 and now I get all the numbers… well except six and nine, they look alike, like six is just an upside down nine."

"I meant your musical number for Santana. Guess what Puck tried to do last night while I was trying to work on the duet." Tina said.

(Flashback to last night at Tina's.)

Tina and Puck singing. "Reunited and it feels so good, reunited 'cause we understood, there's one perfect fit and, sugar, this one is it we both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey." Puck stops the music.

"Listen, I'm not sure how being reunited with you feels because I have never been united with you so I'm thinking we should take a break from this old ass duet and do some making out." Puck flirted and Tina rolled her eyes in response to him.

"The answer would be no no matter what but I'm with Mike."

"Well Santana thinks I'm with her but I don't care, you're the only Glee girl that I haven't made out with so we are not going to sing until you pucker up for Puckerman."

"Well than I guess we aren't singing. Now I would appreciate it if you left." Tina said disgusted.

"C'mon." Puck said as he walked closer to Tina and grabbed her hand. "Nobody will ever find out." Puck went in for a kiss but she kneed him in the balls. Puck knelt to the ground in pain as he held his member.

"I'm going to tell Mr. Schue that I'm not doing a duet so can you please stand up and get out of my house." Tina yelled.

"How can you resist me?" Puck squealed as he stood up slowly. "Those damn eyes aren't open enough are they?"

"That's extremely racist. Puck I'm sorry but you need to leave before I call Mike over here."

"What's his scrawny ass gonna do to Puckosaurus? Karate?"

Tina rolled her eyes. "I'm going to knee you in your dick again if you don't leave."

"Why do you wanna wreck my prized possession?" Puck asked as he backed away and then sighed as he left.

(Back to present time.)

"Wow, he's an ass, and not a donkey. Sure you can help me with my musical number. I need to think of a song though. Since we both aren't going to be doing duets then we can work on some in Glee… or you can just skip every period but lunch with me and we can work on it then." Brittany said.

"I think we should just work on it in Glee club." Tina said and headed to class.

Finn was on his way to class when he saw Sam in the choir room alone. Finn went in even though he was trying to stay mad at him. "Hey dude."

"Weren't you mad at me like two minutes ago?" Sam asked as he sighed into his hand.

"Yeah but you're all alone and…"

"Is it really that unbelievable that I'm alone? I don't want to go to class. I know I wanted to come to school to get my mind off of all that is going on in my life but I kind of just want to be in here thinking."

"I know something that can keep your mind off of things." Finn smiled.

"I'm sorry but yesterday I said we need to stop it and we did it today and than I said we need to stop it and this time I mean it."

"I meant Glee, singing! Let's work on our duet." Finn said and closed both of the doors. "We got the song It Takes Two, I know we didn't have a choice and it's not a great song for two friends to sing but let's make it a great friend song. I mean it's really about two being better than one so those two can be us." Finn smiled at Sam as he sat next to him.

"Sure." Sam said after a few seconds. "Let's sing. I need to take my mind off of my siblings, this blackmailer, Santana and Quinn knowing, and me possibly losing my house. So let's do it." Sam faked a smile.

Finn grabbed out the radio because for the first time the piano man or the band weren't there.

Sam starts singing. "One can have a dream, baby."

Finn sings. "Two can make that dream so real."

"One can talk about bein' in love."

"Two can say how it really feels."

"One can wish upon a star."

"Two can make that wish come true, yeah."

"One can stand alone in the dark."

"Two can make the light shine through."

They both sing. "It takes two, baby It takes two, baby, me and you, just takes two, it takes two, baby, it takes two, baby, to make a dream come true, just takes two."

Sam sings. "One can have a broken heart, livin' in misery."

Finn sings. "Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy."

Rachel stood outside the door staring at them through the window. Quinn was at the other door staring at them in jealousy. Quinn turned to Rachel and walked over to her. "They have pretty good musical chemistry don't they?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Yes but they are just friends. And don't look at them like that, just so you are aware I am with Sam again so leave him alone."

"I love Finn more."

"But don't pretend like you don't like Sam. He's mine and guess what stay away from both of them."

"Finn is not your boyfriend."

"He's obviously not yours either and I like both of them so stay away until I decide which one I'm going to be with for good. You ruined my relationship with both of them at least once so don't do it again." Quinn said intimidating Rachel. "And I don't care that we found out you weren't the black mailer, I still don't like you." Quinn couldn't have Rachel steal Sam or Finn away from her while her popularity was on the line.

She walked away and Rachel rolled her eyes and took one last glance and Sam and Finn and walked off. How dare Quinn tell her to stay away from both of them. Rachel is trying to not worry so much about boys and more about her music career but still.

Sam sings. "One can go out to a movie, lookin' for a special treat."

Finn sings. "Two can make that single movie somethin' really kinda sweet."

"One can take a walk in the moonlight, thinkin' that it's really nice.

"But two walkin' hand-in-hand is like addin' just a pinch of spice."

They both sing. "It takes two, baby It takes two, baby, me and you, just takes two, it takes two, baby, it takes two, baby, to make a dream come true, just takes two."

As Sam and Finn finished they looked into each other's eyes because while they were singing with each other they felt better than they have felt in a long time. Finn wanted desperately to kiss Sam's trouty mouth but he knew he couldn't. But then Sam did something Finn didn't expect; Sam kissed him on the lips for like two seconds and then pulled away. Sam wanted to feel what kissing his best friend felt like not in a sexual tense. It felt different but it did not feel wrong to either of them. Finn smiled as Sam had his back turned to him thinking about what happened. Sam felt something inside at that moment that he only felt with girls. He felt this the first time he kissed Quinn and even Rachel. "I'm so sorry." Sam said as he touched his lips.

"It's fine." Finn smiled and put his hand on Sam's shoulder from behind. Sam turned around to face him.

"It wasn't fine. Thanks for the song though, it really took my mind off all the things in my life." Sam said and began to walk by Finn but Finn grabbed and squeezed Sam's arm and pulled him back in front of him. Finn grabbed Sam's cheeks and kissed him again. Sam was resistant at first but then kissed back after several seconds of his best friend's lipped pressed up against his. Sam put his arms around Finn and held him in a tight embrace as they made out. Both of their hearts were racing as their tongues intertwined in one another's mouth. After a few more seconds of standing in the choir room making out they stopped.

"Did that help you take your mind off of things?" Finn asked flirtatiously. Sam smiled and nodded as he was still holding Finn. Sam felt so good in that moment as he was so close to his best friend. Then his smile turned upside down when he realized he was developing feelings for a boy. He couldn't go through anything Kurt went through; he couldn't handle the humiliation. But he decided this felt great so he would worry about that another time. Sam smiled again and sat on top of the piano and pulled Finn in between his legs and pressed his lips against his again. Finn was overjoyed with this new Sam. Right now they didn't care about the blackmailer, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, or the fact that Santana and Quinn knew their secret; all they cared about is each other.

The rest of the day went by fast; Finn was so happy that him and Sam kissed romantically and not just sexually that he couldn't think straight through his classes. Sam however, while they made out for like a half hour, regretted it as the day went on. Yes it felt amazing but Sam Evans is not supposed to be gay. He doesn't want his life to be hard like Kurt's was; he just wanted it to stay the same… with Finn though. He enjoyed the make out session but it wasn't a good idea because he could tell he feels something more than just friendly feelings or sexual feelings; it's like a crush. This was just one more thing to add to the list of what Sam is struggling with; he never thought he'd be adding his sexuality to that list and he wasn't sure if he was quite yet. He needed to fight the feelings and tell Finn that what happened in the choir room was just to blow off steam. So he decided that in a few minutes, before Glee club, he's going to tell Finn that he wants to remain friends and that's all they are ever going to be. And Sam promised Quinn that Finn and him are over. However Finn decided he was going to tell his best friend something _else._

After last period and before Glee club Santana and Quinn walked out to the football field to talk to Coach Sylvester about the blackmailing. "So Quinn how do you really feel about Sam and Finn? It's been hours since we found out so has the initial shock went away?" Santana asked on the way across the field.

"Well the initial shock is gone yes but it was just shocking. I never would have expected either of them to fool around with dudes. But Sam promised me they were over when we got back together." Quinn said.

"You two are back together?"

"Yeah, I'm giving him one more chance."

"Well whatever. But yeah me too, but then again you would never have expected me to fool around with girls and I did with Brittany."

"Yeah that surprises me. You and Brit will be fine. I can talk to her tonight if you want. Artie and I are practicing our duet after school and then I go out with Sam at 8 but I can find time to talk to her."

"Thanks but she made her peace and then I found out she kissed Finn and you saw it, I blew up so now it's really up to me to forgive her. Well I'm going to let a little time pass and pretend I'm still mad and I'll be her friend again in no time."

"Sounds good! So when should we tell Finn and Sam who the blackmailer is and everything else we saw?" Quinn asked.

"Good, I'm glad we can get off the mushy mushy, that was starting to seem like we were actual friends." Santana giggled. "I lied in the text. I mean we will tell them but I just told you I needed to cool off so I had a reason why not to tell them. But I think we should solve the whole blackmailing thing first and then tell them. Or since it will stop we don't tell them at all and keep them wondering to mess with them." Santana smiled at the thought of her brilliant plan.

"No I think we definitely need to tell them." Quinn said and then they approached Sue.

"Hey, ready for Cheerios practice?" Sue smiled.

"We know what you did." Santana said.

"You can't prove that I put fireworks under there." Sue said.

There was a short pause. "We are talking about blackmailing Finn and Sam."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sue said.

Santana took her phone out and showed Sue the pictures. "You can tell the pictures are taken in your office on your computer so don't try this it wasn't me crap." Santana said sternly as she shoved the phone in Sue's face and then put it back in her pocket.

"Girls, girls, and Santana's boobs. You say anything and I will have you expelled and arrested for breaking into my office and going through my personal things. I have that on camera." Sue smiled. "And stop trying to come out here all tough and think you are going to get justice because you're not."

"A personal thing of yours is a video of two male students doing it?" Quinn asked. "That can get _you_ arrested."

"Well that won't happen. You see it's not just Sam and Finn that I will be blackmailing." Quinn and Santana thought about the computer for a minute. Santana gasped as she took out her phone and looked at the picture of Sue's desktop. The file that contained Sam and Finn doing it and the notes was labeled SF.

"SF for Sam and Finn!" Santana said as she held her hand over her mouth.

"What a genius!" Sue said.

"SB… Santana and Brittany." Santana said as her eyes watered. "You leave Brittany alone you soulless b…" Quinn grabbed Santana to stop her. Quinn looked at the picture and saw a file labeled Q.

"And those aren't just your cheerleading records Q." Sue said as she smiled fully content with herself.

"What are you doing with all this?" Santana asked as she began to cry.

"Listen, why would I only blackmail Sam and Finn? And btw I did not watch that whole video, only enough to know they had a dirty secret. I'm planning on blackmailing the whole Glee club until they go insane. Sam and Finn are basically revealing their secret on their own, they are yelling around town. Eventually once all your secrets are out in the open there will be so much drama by Regional's that you won't be able to work with each other. Finally a sane way to ruin the Glee club." Sue laughed.

"There isn't a sane part in you." Quinn said. "And what do you have on me?"

"Well I have ways to link a lot of you to the blackmailer." Sue took her phone out and showed Quinn and Santana the video of Quinn asking Santana if she has the note after they looked that Sam and Finn were gone. "Remember that? Quinn means the note about your absence but it works. And then there is this." Sue said and showed them a picture that was of Sam and Finn singing It Takes Two and Quinn peering in the window angrily. "Silly me I forgot to show you this." Sue showed them a note that hasn't been sent yet, it's about how they made out in the choir room and how Quinn looking in would make since because she would have seen them make out. "I could also blame it on Rachel because I have that same picture from the other way with Rachel looking in. So I could basically pretend it was Rachel and that she lied and tricked them into thinking it's not. So you are not going to tell them because I will either make them think it was you really and your lying and then I will just expel you and get you arrested. Aren't I just funny?"

"Haha, yeah you're so funny. Oh wait, silly me! I forgot to take my phone off record earlier. Haha." Santana said.

"Oops." Santana and Quinn said in unison.

"You get back here!" Sue said as they walked away.

"Oh btw, we emailed little bitch one and little bitch two from your email so we should be finding out pretty soon who they are." Santana said as she smirked at her coach.

"You two walk away from me and you are off the Cheerios." Sue yelled through her megaphone.

"Good." They yelled back in unison. Sue runs after them.

"Ladies, weather you have what I said on video or not I can still report you for breaking into my office." She says while they are walking.

"Bitch we have so much more dirt on you than you do on us." Santana said.

"What did you just call me?"

"You're scared coach, we can hear it in your voice." Quinn said.

"I am not scared! How about this? You delete the video and I will stop all the blackmailing and I will not report you two for breaking into my office." Sue pleaded. She was really scared actually. "Deal?"

"Hell no." Santana said and turned around to face the coach. "You have put the Glee club through too much to get off the hook so easily this time. So you know we have this, we know what you have, if any more blackmailing starts up again, this gets out. Got it?"

Sue sighed and quickly grabbed Santana's phone and throws it across the hall and then laughs as Quinn and Santana gasp. As Sue looks back at Santana she smiles. "What are you so happy about?"

"Well I have from the very beginning of our conversation out there to right now recorded on my phone." Quinn said as she smiled at Sue and walked away with Santana.

"You two are relentless." Sue yelled at them and sighed. Santana picked up her phone.

"My phone still works." Santana yelled without looking at Sue as her and Quinn high fived each other.

"Wow we did it! Sometimes it takes one to beat Sue but this time it took two!" Quinn smiled. "It's creepy that she has all that shit though."

"I know. We better quickly check her email before she locks us out." Santana said and opened Sue's email on her phone. "One new message!" She opened up the message and it was from LittleBitch2. They wrote earlier; I want to make sure nobody is defying the great Sue, please state your full name so I can make sure that you are who you are suppose to be or I'll have to kill you.

"That was good Santana, Sue would definitely say that." Quinn said as she looked over Santana's shoulder at the message. They both took a deep breath as they scrolled down to read who LittleBitch2 was. There hearts were beating fast and the suspense was killing them. As they read the name that was typed they both gasped in surprise.

Sam and Finn walked into the locker room before Glee club to talk. Finn wanted to tell Sam his feelings for him while Sam wanted to tell him the exact opposite before it was too late. "Let's sit down." Finn said as he put one leg on one side of the bench and the other on the other side. Sam sat the same way as they faced each other. They both knew what bench that was; Finn did that on purpose because he thought it would be the perfect place to tell Sam about his feelings. "I want to tell you that the making out earlier was amazing and I enjoyed it a lot."

Sam wanted to say he enjoyed it too but that would defeat the purpose of why he was here. "Um…" Sam started and nodded at Finn.

"You didn't like it? You were the one that started it again."

"I know, it's just you were there for me and the singing really helped and that and the making out was a great way to blow off steam." Sam smiled. He felt bad for what he was about to tell Finn but it needed to be done. He didn't want to be anything more than best friends with him.

"Yeah even for me it was." Although for Finn it meant a lot more. He thought it was a good idea to tell Sam because Sam was the one who continued the making out session in the choir room.

"Good, but I still have to talk to you about something really important."

"I do too." Finn said excitedly because what if Sam was about to tell him he might have feelings too. That would make this so much easier.

"Well if it's ok, can I go first?"

"Sure." Finn smiled although he really wanted to go first because he was that excited.

Sam sighed and looked down so he wasn't making eye contact with Finn. "We need to stay just friends." Finn's heart sank as he heard the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear the blonde boy say. Finn could feel a swelling in his throat and he felt as if his brain shut down for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, but I want to be your friend, but that's it."

"Oh." Oh was the only word Finn could squeeze out of his shocked and saddened mouth.

Sam had a feeling what Finn wanted to talk about was his feelings for him but still that needed to be done. But in case Finn wasn't going to talk about that, he gave him a chance to say what he wanted. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Finn didn't reply for seconds but he still wanted to tell Sam his feelings. He was so hurt in that moment that he knew that he didn't just have some feelings for Sam; he knew he loved him. Finn needed to tell Sam anyway; he needed to get them off his chest, maybe they would change Sam's mind. Finn opened his mouth, looked into Sam's eyes, and said three words. "I love you."

_How was that?! __**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! **_


	21. Blame

_So sorry that took so long to update! Please write a review and enjoy! _

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked although he heard what Finn said perfectly. Damn it Sam thought.

"Well I don't know if it's love yet, but I have strong feelings for you." Finn said. This was so hard for him and every time he said something he awaited the response from Sam and that wait killed him.

"Wow. Dude, I… I just told you that I want to be friends and that still stands. I'm sorry." Sam muttered. This was so awkward and Sam was pissed that Finn likes him like that. It's what he never wanted to come to terms with. "Or we don't have to be friends anymore."

Those words sent Finn from kind of being happy to a depression in seconds. Finn struggled to find words to say but couldn't speak. Sam sighed and stood up and left the locker room. Sam leaned against the wall outside the locker room and cried. Finn sat in the locker room and began bursting into tears. This all happened so fast and he could not believe he just lost his best friend. Didn't that making out session mean something to Sam?

Santana and Quinn marched out of the school and went to little bitch 2's house in anger. "Wow I can't believe her, she's part of the Glee club why would she want to ruin it?" Santana asked furiously.

"I don't know." Quinn said. She was actually pretty pissed; Sue had a text that said that Finn and Sam made out in the choir room. She didn't see the actually picture but it must be true because Finn and Sam needed to believe it. Sam could barely keep his promise of ending it with Finn for hours. She was still going to give him a chance to confess and if he does she will stay with him; she will probably stay with him even if he doesn't.

They arrived at the front door and knocked in anger. Finally she opened the door. "Hey Lauren!" Santana smiled with her arms crossed.

"Can I help you with something? I'm sick this week." Lauren said.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't use so much energy trying to blackmail Finn and Sam and the other Glee clubbers." Santana yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh Lauren please stop the Sue act. We know because we sent you that email today from Sue's email." Quinn said.

"Bye." Lauren said and began to shut the door but Santana stopped it and her and Quinn walked in.

"Why are you doing this?" Santana asked with her arms crossed again.

"Show choir is stupid."

"Than why did you join Glee club?" Quinn asked furiously.

"Um hello, Puck is fine and you needed a 12th member."

"Then instead of staying in the club and blackmailing the members why don't you quit?" Quinn asked.

"Sue offered me this job and since I hated show choir and a lot of you guys, I helped her. But I had another condition. After this week of blackmailing, I'm joining the Cheerios and I'm gonna be head cheerleader." Lauren smiled right at Quinn.

Quinn felt the anger just building up inside her. Lauren was going to steal her reign as the most popular girl in school. "You are not going to be head cheerleader, I am head cheerleader."

"Not for long. Actually Coach Sylvester just called me a few minutes ago and said now she has absolutely no problem giving me the position. I think it was something you did."

"This is all for Puck too! You blackmailed his two best friends and you are forcing me out of the head cheerleader position because I was a big part of his life and you don't want that to happen again." Quinn said.

"Yeah that's part of it. I'm still going to make him fight for me but it will make it easier when you aren't on top."

Quinn sighed and tried to control her anger. "I don't know what pyramid you are going to be able to be on but the strength of everyone in Cheerios can't lift you up."

"Yeah and I'm at the bottom so I'll just fall so you all fall." Santana said.

"But Santana that would kill everyone." Quinn said.

"You both don't have to worry about that because Sue told you and she just told me that you are off of the Cheerios." Quinn forgot about that because it was the anger of the moment.

"Who is little bitch one?" Santana asked. "I checked on the way here and Sue logged off and changed her password so I can't get the email."

"You have a lot of free time now that you aren't in school or making out with Brittany." Lauran ignored what Santana said and smirked at her.

"Screw you. I ain'ts here to come at you, I'm here for answers."

"Well I don't have any more, well I do but I'm not telling you shit. Now can you please leave my property?"

"Why so you can go eat your Twinkies?" Santana asked.

"You know another reason why I hate Glee. It's because you guys talk a good game about accepting everyone yet a lot of you are plain mean to everyone."

"That's the way I roll!" Santana said. "Now are you going to stop this blackmailing?"

"Sue wants it to go on so it will go on as long as I want to be head cheerleader. And guess what? I'm going to want to be head cheerleader until the day I graduate. You guys will just be reported for breaking into Sue's office." Lauren grinned.

"No we won't we have so much on her." Santana said.

"And you!" Quinn said as her and Santana took their phones out, which were on record. "Just wait until Puck hears what you have been doing."

"Oh please Fabray, if you tell Puck than you will just have to tell him Sam and Finn's secret. Which Sue and I will be telling the whole school tomorrow anyway. Sue and I just talked about it and since we are close to being defeated than we can just tell the whole school, well blackmail you two with telling the whole school. So this is how it's going to work, you two are going to do nothing with those videos because if you do, the truth comes out about Sam and Finn."

"No bitch, this is how it's going to work, I dial 911 into my phone right now and get Sue arrested for having underage porn and I get you arrested for helping her unless you stop this shit right now." Santana yelled.

"Do you know how serious this is? Arresting someone?" Lauren asked.

"Well it's also very serious to own and or help an old ass woman with her possession of two underage kids doing it. Yes you and Sue are major bitches but I still don't want that bad buzz at my school and I don't want to ruin her life but if it needs to be done than it needs to be done. But what you and Sue can do is erase everything you have about this secret and take all those cameras out of the school. I don't think either of you are completely sane because you are messing with their lives. They have a secret that I can understand them wanting to keep. If I was in love with a girl then I wouldn't want it out unless I was ready."

"But you are in love with a girl Santana. We know you're in love with Brittany." Lauren smiled.

"Lauren shut up and answer the question. Are you and Sue going to stop this or do we have to get the police involved?" Quinn yelled.

"You both are bluffing." Lauren said.

Santana dialed nine then one into her phone. "We aren't."

"Fine stop it! We will take down the cameras and all the videos and notes we have on the secret."

"All the secrets." Santana corrected her. Delete everything you and Sue have on everyone."

"Fine! And just because this is over does not mean that I won't find a perfectly sane way to ruin your lives."

"Fine but guess what? We are keeping the videos on our phones, for the next time you step out of line." Quinn said. "Now who is bitch one?"

"He's more of a person we are blackmailing into this." Lauren smiled. "He hates this and he isn't helping too much he's just keeping it a secret because he found out too."

"Well who is it?" Santana asked.

Lauren smiled and was silent for several seconds. "Since we are ending this there is no need for you to know." She said as she closed the door and locked it.

"So the question is do we tell Finn and Sam about this now or after we find out who little bitch one is?" Santana asked Quinn as they walked away from the house.

"I think we should tell Sam and Finn." Quinn nodded. "She's right, why should we worry who little bitch one is if they are going to stop it? And to make sure they stop it we should go to McKinley and watch Sue take those cameras down herself. I have to get to Glee anyway. Artie has been texting me a lot. He said Mercedes and Mike went today and were great…"

"Quinn I know we worked together to find who the blackmailer was but I'm not interested in being your bff and I'm especially not interested in hearing about Glee club. Lauren said something that I think really hit home, about me having time on my hands. I think part of the reason I did this bitch hunt with you was to keep my mind off of Brittany. It hurt so much when I found out she kissed Finn twice. I also did this bitch hunt to prove to Sam and Finn that they were dead wrong for accusing me. So you have fun at school and I'm going to go home."

"Santana don't you want to make sure this is all really over?" Quinn asked.

"To be honest, why did I even care? I don't really like Sam or Finn yet I'm helping them."

"You just said the reasons why you were helping. I also think you are helping because like you said you would hate it if anyone outed you. But I understand your hurt and pain. Sam kissed Finn after he said they were over." Quinn looked down in sadness.

"Quinn! What did I just say? I don't want to be your best friend. I want to go home and mope because for the past few days that's all I've been good at." Santana said and turned around to go home. Quinn found herself getting really sad for Santana and wanted to say something but she couldn't. It was up to her now to tell Sam and Finn and make sure this is all over; so she decided to tell Sam tonight at dinner and she would figure out when to tell Finn.

Sam and Finn both skipped Glee club and went home. Sam ran into his house yelling his siblings' name. He ran to both of them as they were lying on the couch and held both of them in his arms as tears filled his eyes. "Thank God you are ok."

"Sammy, you knew we were ok." Stacy said.

"But I'm so sorry." Sam said as he cried. "My family is the most important thing to me. I should have stayed home with you guys today. The school day was a waste of my time. I want you two to know that I love you so much."

"We love you too!" Stevie said and held his big brother tighter.

"We love you Sammy." Stacie said and she too hugged him tighter.

"Sam." Mr. Evans said as he approached them. Sam looked up with tearful eyes as he saw his dad in pain. "I need to talk to you in the kitchen." Sam followed his dad into the kitchen where he found his mom balling her eyes out. "There's two things. One…" Mr. Evans muttered trying to speak. "I've been laid off."

Sam began to cry more. What does the big man upstairs have against him he couldn't help but wonder? After a minute of tears Sam asked, "What's the second thing?"

"A picture came in the mail today." Mr. Evans said.

Oh shit Sam thought. You have got to be kidding me! Sam began crying hysterically at all the shit that has been going on in the past few days, even just today.

"You want to explain this?" Mrs. Evans said and gave him the picture. Sam's heart sank as it was beginning to be hard to swallow; it was a picture of him and Finn having sex on the stage. "Now let me tell you, we have nothing against homosexuals but we never expected to get a picture this graphic in the mail. And we never expected that you were gay. Sure you went to all boys boarding school and you dyed your hair when you came here but you always seemed straight."

"This is a tough time for all of us. The accident this morning nearly gave us a heart attack and now I've lost my job and pretty soon we aren't going to be able to pay for this house. And this…" Mr. Evans said as he pointed at the picture, "adds to the drama. You are going through a rough time with your sexuality obviously."

"I'm not gay!" Sam stood up and screamed. "This is so awkward I can't even say how awkward it is. Not only did you see a picture of me doing it but you saw a picture of me doing it with another guy… and I'm naked."

"Well honey he is covering up a lot of your business with his mouth." Mrs. Evans said. Sam's mouth opened wide in shock and embarrassment.

"That went to far Mary. We want to get you someone to talk to not only about this picture but about your life as of now."

"No. I need to clear my head. That picture is photo shopped, it's still awkward because it's my face on a naked body and that's why I freaked just now but that is definitely fake." Sam said crying as he stood up and left the house. He needed desperately to clear his head and stay away from the drama… or maybe even talk about it. Sam knew what to do; he needed to talk to Blaine.

Finn went to Kurt's room but forgot that he was practicing with the Warblers. Finn went into his room shut the door and burst out crying into his bed. A half hour went by as Finn was just wailing into his comforter. He couldn't believe Sam wasn't his friend anymore. He shouldn't have used the word love; he had strong feelings for that hot blonde best friend of his that's what he knew. He loved touching him and kissing him and caressing his perfectly sculpted abs. He loved feeling the trouty-mouthed boy inside him as much as he loved sucking him. Finn started to pound his fist into his bed in anger. Then the doorbell interrupted him. Finn stood up and wiped his tears and went downstairs and opened the door to find Santana. She rolled her eyes.

"Is Kurt there? I really need to talk to him." Santana said sounding depressed.

"He's not right now; I really need to talk to him too though. It's about the secret you know."

"I don't really care… just let him know I stopped by." Santana said and turned around.

"Santana wait! Did you maybe want to come inside? I want to talk."

"I don't really want to talk about how you kissed my best friend and the love of my life twice when you wanted us together. So no I'm not going to come inside."

"I'm really sorry Santana. I was picturing Sam when I kissed her if that makes a difference."

"It doesn't make a difference at all, just like ducking your head under a doorway to get out doesn't make a difference… you still hit your damn head anyway."

"Santana I really am sorry." Finn sobbed.

"Awe you're crying! If you would have walked any closer I might have thought it was rain coming down from high above." Santana said trying to smile as she insulted him but couldn't be happy with the crap going on with Brittany. She also decided not to tell Finn that Sue was the blackmailer; if Quinn wanted to then fine.

"Santana." Finn cried as he noticed her becoming more sad. He went up behind her and hugged her and kissed her neck. "Do you want to come inside and not talk?" He whispered into her ear. She thought about it for a few seconds and turned around and kissed him. They both needed to feel good and take the stress away. They made their way inside and up the stairs to Finn's room as they made out. Santana took her shirt off as Finn took his off. She kissed down his chest and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down releasing his huge member, which made Finn moan in pleasure. She pushed him back on the bed and took a condom out and put it on him. Santana took her remaining clothes off and instantly hopped on him and rode him hard and fast. They both moaned as they pleasured each other. "This is good Santana." Finn said roughly because he was pissed about Sam. She humped him harder because she was angry as well with him and Brittany. She slapped him.

"You said no talking." Santana moaned as hopped up and down so fast the bed started creaking loudly. "Nobody's home right?"

"No."

"Good because I'm going to keep riding this long cock until we both have our orgasms. Although I would love to get caught. Anyway seriously no talking." He rubbed up her waist and caressed her breasts as she wailed.

"Slap me again." Finn moaned and she did. "Yeah." He yelled then he looked up at Santana's face and saw Sam riding him. He pictured his best friend humping him and began to feel that indescribable feeling rush through him. He was ready to cum. "Sam I'm already cumming!" Finn panted heavily.

"Brit I'm ready." Santana moaned as she clenched her eyes shut with her head tilted back. They both had their orgasms as they thought of their real loves. Santana hopped off of Finn and laid there as her eyes shut her smile disappeared. Finn spooned Santana and also went to sleep with a frown on.

A half hour later Carole was coming in as Rachel walked to the front door right behind her. "Hey Mrs. Hudson, I mean Mrs. Hummel."

"Hey Rachel! Here to see Finn?" Carole asked.

"Yes actually. My duet partner Brittany bailed to work on something for Santana so I thought I would see if Finn wanted to be my duet partner."

"Well he's probably up in his room. Are you ok sweet heart, you look flushed."

"Um well I didn't sleep at all last night and I'm used to a good night sleep with a rigorous wake up exercise and routine but I didn't get any of that last night. Thanks for asking though." Rachel smiled and went upstairs.

"Of course sweetie." Carole smiled.

Rachel walked to Finn's door in hopes that he would accept her offer to be her duet partner. She still loved him very much and she thought since a lot of this crap was behind them that they could start fresh. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She opened it and gasped as she saw Santana and Finn under the covers snuggling. She felt her heart drop and tears began to flow to her eyes as she saw the sight before her. She closed the door quietly and turned around and ran down the stairs. Luckily Carole wasn't there to ask what's wrong and as soon as she burst out the front door she burst into tears.

Quinn walked into McKinley and went directly to Sue's office. "Hey Q, I know exactly what you did to Lauren. I've lost her but I'm not giving up." Sue said without looking up at Quinn.

"Then you are going to jail. Now stop this act and I will help you take all these cameras down and you can erase your computer. Please just be done with this. Because if you aren't done with it then I will call the police."

Sue's phone rang and she answered it without saying anything to Quinn.

"I'll be back!" Quinn said and ran out of her office. She's going to Principal Figgins' office to tell him about all that has been going on. As she walked into the principal's office she noticed his chair was turned around and he was on the phone.

"So it wasn't you that emailed me at my little bitch one account?" Figgins asked the person on the other end. Quinn quietly gasped as she realized Figgins was little bitch one, the little bitch that is being blackmailed into doing this. Quinn turned around and ran out of the office in fear. The principal of the school knew about this and didn't do anything. He was suppose to protect the students not harm them. So many thoughts went through Quinn's mind; what is his role in this and why?

Sam got to Dalton ready to talk about everything but Finn with Blaine until he got a text. 'That picture was sent because of Santana and Quinn. They have known who the blackmailer (me) was since the end of first period and kept it from you this long. You have got to admit it would have been horrible for them to keep it from you for minutes but they did for hours. They tried to blackmail me into stopping, so I'm going to just let your secret free starting with you parents and ending with the school. Blame Santana and Quinn.' Sam looked up in fury as he put his phone in his pocket and turned around to leave Dalton. What kind of girlfriend would do this to her boyfriend? Blaine bumped into him on the way out.

"Hey Sam." Blaine said awkwardly.

"I did come here to talk to you but I just got a text and it's urgent." Sam said.

"Well anytime you want to talk let me know."

"Thanks! And I'm sorry about earlier. And Blaine, maybe by the time we talk you can ask me that question you always ask and maybe my answer will be different… just maybe." Sam said. He has been thinking weather he had feelings for Finn or not and he could feel them surfacing, he really didn't want to admit it but maybe that was the first step. Sam didn't say anything else and just left. Blaine smiled at the possibility Sam might be gay but frowned when he realized it's only for Finn if he is.

Sam got into his car and drove eagerly and angrily to Quinn's house.

Finn woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He read the text that he just received a few minutes ago. 'That picture was sent because of Santana and Quinn. They have known who the blackmailer (me) was since the end of first period and kept it from you this long. You have got to admit it would have been horrible for them to keep it from you for minutes but they did for hours. They tried to blackmail me into stopping, so I'm going to just let your secret free starting with you parents and ending with the school. Blame Santana and Quinn.' What picture he asked to himself but then he heard his mom yell; Carole just opened up an envelope that contained the same picture Sam's parents got. Finn snuck out of bed and went downstairs and caught his mom pacing in the kitchen he squinted and noticed she had a picture of him and Sam doing it on the stage. His heart sunk as he turned around and quietly went to his room. He stared in rage at the girl sleeping in his bed thinking about what to do.

Sam pulled up to Quinn's house fast and got out and ran up her steps in anger. He pounded on the door violently. She opened it smiling but Sam didn't flinch as he extended his arm back and slapped Quinn hard in the face.

_Write a review please! I do not agree with hitting girls by the way. I know some of those storylines were hard because of the timing but Quinn went to Glee to pick up Artie and take him home early and she just got there before Sam came storming in. Finn got the text and his mom got the picture later then Sam did. __**I told you a couple weeks back but 8/16-8/26 (Might be coming back the 20**__**th**__** which I think I might be) I will be on vacation with no Internet or electricity so no updating until I get back, sorry. I will be handwriting though. **__Major question: how is Figgins part of this and why? _


	22. Much More

_Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation. I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE write a REVIEW. _

Finn rubbed his hand on Sam's smooth bare chest. The sunlight shone through the blinds and reflected off Sam's chest perfectly. They both lay naked in Finn's bed; the blonde teen was on his back with his hands on the back of his head with his arms sticking out each way. He was sort of asleep but could feel the quarterback's touch. The tall teen lightly kissed the side of Sam's chest right below his armpit. Sam rubbed his eyes as he looked at the naked teen next to him. Trouty mouth kissed the top of Finn's head as he put his arms around him and turned to face each other. Sam groped Finn as they made out passionately. The blonde boy stopped after a few seconds as Finn rubbed his fingers through the blonde hair as Sam rubbed his hand through Finn's hair. "I'm in love with you Finn Hudson." Sam smiled.

"And I love you Sam Evans." Finn smiled as he held Sam's hot naked body closer to his as they went back to making out.

Suddenly Finn woke up. It was an amazing dream; the best he has felt in a while asleep or awake. The only bad part is it was just a dream; but it was a better dream than the one he had when Sam and him were at Breadstix and Finn told him he had feelings for him. He had been nervous about telling Sam his feelings and now he had and Sam didn't have feelings for him; well it sure seemed that way. Finn kicked Santana out about forty-five minutes ago without saying much. He didn't tell her anything about what he just found out; he just woke her up and told her she needed to leave and she did. Finn sat there in his underwear and cried about Sam a little more.

Quinn looked at Sam in shock and fear after she recovered from the slap. Sam stared at her in anger and then regretted the slap almost instantly.

"Shit! Quinn I'm so sorry." Sam said and grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes. She was in rage and instantly pushed him back.

"Get the hell out of my house." Quinn yelled at the top of her lungs with tearful eyes.

Artie watched the whole thing but was frozen in shock for the first several seconds. He snapped out of it and wheeled in front of Quinn to protect her… the best he could. "I think you need to leave." Artie said sternly.

"No, I'm… I'm so… sorry Quinn." Sam muttered trying not to cry. "I wasn't thinking." Sam said and walked around Artie to Quinn and reached his arms out to hug her but she hesitated and backed away.

"Leave now!" Quinn said as a few tears streamed down Sam's face.

"Quinn I'm so sorry. It's just I found out you knew something that was important to me."

"I was going to tell you tonight at dinner." Quinn cried. "But since we aren't dating then there is no dinner."

"At least let me talk to you outside. And why would you wait that long to tell me? You should have told me the second you found out." Sam said trying to grab her arms to comfort her but she instantly backed away crying as she held her face.

"You can ask Santana about everything. It might go better if you don't smack her; first of all it's not right to hit a girl and second she won't go easy on you." Quinn sobbed.

"Leave now Sam." Artie said.

Sam sniffled and sighed and turned around and left. He got into his car and began bawling his eyes out. Absolutely nothing in his life is right now; he lost his best friend, he lost his girlfriend, he's confused about his feelings for Finn, his siblings were in an accident he caused, his parents saw a picture of Finn and him doing it, he's going to lose his house, and he still has a blackmailer who Santana and Quinn knew about for hours and didn't tell him. Sam knew what he had to do; he needed to talk to someone… he needed to talk to Blaine. But first he wanted to try to talk to Santana to see if he could actually get anything out of her.

Finn walked downstairs extremely angry. He found his mom cooking dinner. She turned to him to talk; he knew she's going to bring up the picture. "Hey honey, are you doing that duet with Rachel? I can't believe she asked you because you two aren't together." Carole said and Finn stood there baffled.

"She hasn't talked to me about a duet." Finn said confused.

"Didn't you just talk to her, I sent her up to your room not so long ago."

"She was here?"

"Yes. I didn't see her leave so I assumed she was still here. She said her duet partner bailed so she wanted to ask you."

"Oh ok, maybe she had to leave on the way up. I'll call her later." Finn wondered if it was around the time when Santana was over and she saw them. Finn was also happy that his mom didn't mention the picture, which he was sure would be the first thing out of her mouth.

"Oh and Finn." Carole said as Finn turned to leave. He turned around with his eyes closed, scared shitless. "Can you ask your friends to not send such graphic pictures as pranks? At least not addressed to Burt or I." Carole said and showed Finn the picture. "God you should have seen me, I opened it and yelled as I stood there in shock, I saw a penis and I freaked out."

Good thing she didn't see the heads or faces, she just saw the penis and never looked at anything else. Finn chuckled as he got a hard on from looking at the picture. "Yes mom, it was probably Puck sending me a photo shopped picture or something. I'll tell him to stop or at least address these kinds of things to me." Finn smiled awkwardly as he desperately wanted to get out of this room. Finn shoved the picture into his pocket and started to turn around.

"Thanks honey." Carole smiled.

"You're welcome. Well I think I'm going to talk to Rachel about that duet thing." Finn said.

"Ok have fun. Dinner is in about an hour so be back by then."

"Yes mom." Finn said and left.

Sam got to Santana's and knocked sternly on the door. His face was very flushed so it's noticeable he was crying. Santana opened the door. "Hey trouty."

"Who is the blackmailer?" Sam asked as he came in and shut the door behind him.

"Sam." Santana said feeling like she should apologize but then she remembered she didn't care.

"Whoever it is sent a picture of Finn and I doing it to my parents and said to blame you and Quinn." Sam raised his voice.

"Yeah, she texted me. She said you hit her and she was wondering how you found out. After a while I got tired and stopped caring so I decided not to be a part of this so bye; don't let the sides of your lips touch my door frame as you leave." Santana said and motioned for Sam to leave.

"Give me some answers." Sam said sternly as he looked furiously into Santana's eyes.

"Or what? Are you going to hit me?"

"I regret that with all my life."

"You still did it. And I believe you regret it because I can tell you have been crying non-stop, trust me, I've been an expert at crying the past few days. Don't you dare hit a girl again is all I gotta say to you now."

"I won't. Can you please just tell me who the blackmailer is?"

"If you can tell me something first, did you love Quinn?" Santana asked.

"I think I use too but when someone does something like keep a secret like that, it changes the perspective that person had of them."

"I'm just wondering. I mean she wouldn't let you comfort her anyway and I'm not her friend but I'm glad she has someone to comfort her."

"Since you care it seems like you are her friend. And who's comforting her?" Sam asked curiously.

"Artie of course, he was there when you hit her. He's taking her to your reservation tonight. She texted me that and that she was happy to have Artie. They're doing What If by Colbie Caillat. Mr. Schue snuck in one song that's not a duet that that pair would have to make into a duet and that's the song they picked."

"Yeah, I was there when he said the rules, you weren't remember. Can you just tell me who the blackmailer is?" Sam asked getting really annoyed.

"Yeah yeah don't get your lips in a twist." Santana said and Sam rolled his eyes. "It's Sue. Actually I'll show you all the pictures and the videos." Santana said as Sam sighed at hearing who it is. "And we will have a word with Sue because we blackmailed her to stop."

Sam sighed again in shock. "I can't believe this." Sam punched into the air. "Sorry." Sam panted.

"As long as it's not a person it's fine. Oh and also don't punch anything that's mine or I will ends you."

Sam chuckled a little. "Now show me these pics, whatever they are." He said and they went upstairs to her room and closed the door and sat on the bed. Santana was actually happy to be with someone instead of all by her lonesome so she rested her head on Sam's shoulder as they looked at the pictures and watched the videos. Sam was pissed seeing all this and he was very stressed. After they were done they turned their heads to look into each other's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked.

Sam began to cry lightly as he shook his head no. He almost had this pleading look in his eyes as he looked into hers. They were both so lonely and stressed so they quickly pressed their lips together. Sam laid back on the bed and she laid on top of him. They made out passionately on her bed. She just had sex with Finn but she wanted more and she was so depressed and lonely that she needed something like this; she needed to feel wanted. It was basically the same situation for Sam; his life was just plain shitty. Santana took her shirt off and then she took his shirt off and kissed his six pack.

"I'm going to give you the best blow job ever." Santana whispered and unbuttoned and pulled down all of his clothing. She instantly put his member in her mouth and sucked fast.

"Uh Santana." Sam moaned but that moan turned into a cry. "Stop Santana."

"You're a guy who is getting his dick sucked and you are asking me to stop?"

"Yes. This isn't right. We are both doing this for the wrong reason, because we are in bad places in our life. This might just make us feel worse. I think we are both going to regret it. No offense but I already do. You are great for telling me all of that information, even though I'm still mad that you kept it from us, but still thanks." Sam said as he stood up and pulled his pants up.

"I slept with Finn earlier and maybe he kicked me out because he got that text you got that told you to blame Quinn and I for those pictures. I just thought I'd tell you because if you really wanted to reclaim your manhood and get over what you and Finn did then you would just nail me right here." Santana said as she kneeled on her bed and put her arms around Sam from behind, rubbing her arms up and down his hot bare chest. "C'mon, get over Finn by sleeping with me." She breathed on his neck, which made him shudder. He wanted so bad to turn around and devour her. "Think about it, the first and last person you did it with was a boy. You're not gay right? Turn around and prove to me that you are straight." Santana whispered and kissed Sam's neck, which sent shivers down his spine and his boner began to grow. He couldn't take it anymore and that last comment made him think; he's only had sex with a boy. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down and turned around and hopped forcefully on Santana. He ripped her bra off and quickly took her jeans and panties off. "Whoa boy, get a condom on." Santana said and he quickly got one on and instantly shoved himself into her very roughly as she moaned. He humped her very fast and hard as they both moaned and groaned in pleasure. He bent over and kissed her as he still went hard. He put his face in between her boobs and motor boated her quickly. "Oh God Sam!" Santana moaned. Minutes later he was still thrusting his hips as fast as he could as her bed creaked and they both moaned and were all sweaty.

"Uh, here I…" Sam moaned loudly and an amazing feeling swept through him as he shot his load into the condom. Santana had her orgasm as he had his. He panted as he pulled out of her and laid on his back.

"Well you are definitely straight… or at least bi." Santana panted as she giggled lightly as he chuckled not so sure what he was.

He took off his condom and went to the toilet and flushed it and returned to bed. Santana smiled and put his quickly deflating dick in her mouth to clean any remaining sperm off and out. Sam bent over and kissed her lips. He surprisingly didn't regret that… he felt very good actually. "Thank you." Sam whispered.

"Damn it Sammy Evans you know how to fuck a girl. I'll tell Finn that when I tell him I did you too."

"I'm sorry what?" Sam asked as any remaining good feelings and his smile disappeared.

"This is to get back at you and Finn. I'm still blaming you for taking Brit away from me just cause I can. And I like being a bitch."

"That's because you aren't with Brittany. Santana don't tell him, he will be pissed for reasons you don't know."

"Oh please, I know he has feelings for you. That's why I'm doing it, to cause drama."

"Because you are bored and pretend you don't have a damn life without Brittany." Sam yelled.

"Yes trouty. Also I wasted my time finding out who your blackmailer is, I didn't do that for free."

Sam sighed in anger as he got his clothes on. "When will you stop being a bitch? I just wanted a break and what we just did made me the happiest that I've been in a while and you had to go right ahead and ruin my happiness. And then you wonder why everyone is pushing you away? It's because you are pushing us away." Sam said and left her room. Tomorrow he was going to take this into his own hands and get Sue reported.

Rachel opened her front door to find Finn. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be in bed with Santana? I was right, you have been having an affair with her this whole time."

"No Rachel, what you saw was a one-time thing. We were both so angry and it just happened. It doesn't matter because I'm done with her."

"I don't know if I can believe you. But I'm extremely tired because I didn't sleep last night and I've had a long day. So you can save your lies for someone else. Goodbye Finn. I'll ask Sam if he can be my duet partner, he will have to be yours and mine."

"Him and I aren't duet partners anymore." Finn said sadly. "We aren't even friends anymore."

"Finn I'm tired of playing nice with you, I really don't care, and like I said I'm tired."

"I haven't been having an affair."

"I don't believe you. And you had Sam lie to me too so I'll be his duet partner and you can just leave." Rachel said and closed the door and locked it. She leaned against the door and continued bawling her eyes out. Finn turned around as a tear streamed down his cheek. He was sick and tired of this secret and the shit it caused. He didn't want to talk to either Quinn or Santana but he would rather talk to Quinn so that's where he went next.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Artie asked Quinn.

"No, I mean it doesn't hurt so much anymore physically but it's scary. Sam is someone who could beat me up and I'd be defenseless against him; most boys actually. I was so scared as I saw that firm hand come at me." Quinn began to cry.

"It's going to be ok. I can understand that, domestic violence is no joke; it's terrifying. But I'm here for you. Let's go early and just enjoy the time together and try not to think about it too much." Artie smiled.

"Thanks Artie." Quinn smiled. "I'll try." Then a loud knock on the door made Quinn jump. "That sounded a lot like when Sam pounded on the door." Quinn shuddered.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Artie said and opened the door. Finn walked in.

"Oh, are you two going out or something?" Finn asked.

"We aren't a couple." Quinn paused. "Did Sam tell you?" Quinn asked hoping he was here to comfort her.

"We aren't friends anymore. Tell me what though? I was actually here to ask you who…" Finn paused as he remembered Artie was there. "Can you come outside for a few minutes?" Finn asked and Quinn nodded. They walked outside and shut the door. "I want to know who the blackmailer is. I got a text that said you and Santana knew all day. Is that what you thought Sam would have told me? That he found out who the blackmailer is?"

"He slapped me." Quinn spat out.

"What, really?"

"I'm guessing he got the text that you just mentioned and came here in rage and slapped me." A tear streamed down her face as she spoke.

"Wow that doesn't sound like him. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm not saying it was the right thing to do because it wasn't but you understand why we are angry right?"

"Yes I do. And I'm sorry but it was Santana's idea mostly. Sue is the blackmailer and Lauren is helping her and principal Figgins is being threatened into helping somehow. If you want to come in we can go up to my room and I'll tell you all we found out and show you the pictures and the videos we took of Sue admitting everything." Quinn said as she smiled and he smiled that half smile of his. He followed her to her room after she told Artie they would be down soon. Artie felt a little jealous as they walked up the stairs.

After she told and showed him everything, he sat on her bed amazed. "Wow. And she hasn't stopped so are we going to have to report her?" Finn asked.

"I don't know Finn. I didn't really want to ruin someone's life but maybe we will have to."

"Quinn we are mad at her for the blackmailing but we found something else that's really not what we want her to be in trouble for."

"So. I mean I know it's not the best strategy but it's what we have. She's in possession of child pornography and to be honest she will probably delete everything but we have pictures and audio proving she had all that stuff. I know we want her to get in trouble for the blackmailing but that's going to be harder than giving them proof that she has child porn and sending her to jail. If we tell Figgins that she was blackmailing us, which he already knows anyway, than she will just figure out a way to stay in that school. And anyway if we do that she is blackmailing Figgins somehow so it won't work. That's why we had to threaten her with the higher authorities."

"Good points! Well we will figure it all out. Thank you Quinn for helping with all of this. It's really cool!" Finn smiled as he put his arm around her.

"Well I really care for you." Quinn said and smiled at him. She went in for a kiss but after their lips met he pulled away.

"I can't."

"If it's about Sam, him and I aren't together anymore. And anyways you two aren't friends anymore."

"Well I still care about him a lot." Finn yelled as he stood up. He hoped that didn't sound too obvious.

"But I love you!" She said as she stood up and attempted to kiss him again. He turned away quickly and ran down the stairs.

"She's all yours man!" Finn said as he patted Artie on the back and left. Quinn ran down the stairs but gave up on chasing after him.

"Sorry about that Artie." Quinn said and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's fine. Everything ok?" Artie asked.

"No." Quinn muttered.

A few hours later Sam and Finn were both moping in their respective rooms. Sam couldn't talk to anyone after that incident with Santana. So he went straight home, instead of talking to Blaine. He went right upstairs after seeing his parents moping in the kitchen and half smiled as he saw his siblings having fun, knowing they were oblivious to the horrible things going on in the world around them. But after moping in his room for the past few hours he decided, friends or not, he needed to do something so he called Finn, who answered with a smile when he saw the name on the screen.

"Hey Sam." Finn said.

"We aren't friends but this involves both of us so I think we should tell each other what has been happening today." Sam said feeling he could cry at any second.

"Of course man, I agree." Finn said, bummed out about the fact that they aren't friends but at least he was talking to him. They talked about what they found out for a while; not mentioning the sex with Santana or the kiss Finn shared with Quinn, and they hung up. Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of Sam and him doing it on the stage. He felt his growing member in his pants as he looked at the picture.

Sam too took that picture out, which he stole from the kitchen earlier, and looked at it and actually smiled. He too felt his erection in his pants. He took off his clothes and laid on his bed. He began to stroke his dick as he looked at the picture.

Finn laid on his bed naked too and also stroked himself as he looked at the picture. He had strong feelings for the blonde boy and he wished that blonde boy felt the same but at the moment he was enjoying the picture and the memories.

Sam quickly put the picture away, denying that he had any sort of feelings for Finn and trying to fight even the thought of him. Sam kept jerking but he tried thinking of girls. He moaned Quinn's name and thought about her for a few minutes but it wasn't keeping him satisfied. Then he moved on to Santana, while he was mad at her, she was still hot. But after a few minutes of imagining her he still wasn't ready. He didn't want to but he wondered if thinking of Finn would help, it is what got him started.

Finn was still staring at the picture and thinking of their first time having sex and the other times as well. "Sam!" He moaned as he felt himself getting closer to shooting his load.

"Finn!" Sam moaned thinking of Finn.

Minutes went by of both of them in their separate rooms moaning each other's names as they though of one another. Then they felt that indescribable feeling and both shot their loads.

"FINN!" Sam moaned loudly as he shot his huge load of cum all over his six-pack, his hand, and his penis as he twitched and jerked in pleasure. Even though he was just imagining it, that was the first time Sam didn't just think about it as sex; he thought of it as much more.

_I hope you enjoyed that! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! Next chapter is going to wrap up a lot of this blackmailing storyline and then about a month will go by in the story between chapters 23 and 24. I'm really excited for the next chapter, new secrets will be formed! _


	23. OUR SECRET

_This is the longest chapter BY FAR just so everyone knows. _

Finn and Quinn walked into McKinley high school early in the morning, even before a lot of the teachers got there. "Quinn I know that I walked out yesterday but to assume it was alright to kiss me, especially with the situation with Sam, was wrong. And I want to thank you for still helping me with this this morning even though I didn't let you kiss me." Finn said.

"You're welcome and about the kiss, I'm sorry, it wasn't the right time."

"Well I'm sorry but we aren't going to make a right time."

Quinn sighed as she heard the boy she truly loved… and wanted to boost her popularity say that. That was like a smack in the face; it was equal to the smack Sam gave her. "That's what you say now Finn, but first loves are forever."

Finn sighed and was silent for several seconds. "Not when they do something like what you did."

"Am I ever going to find someone that loves me?" Quinn raised her voice.

"Shhh, Sue could be here! We need to talk to principal Figgins." Finn said ignoring her question.

"I asked you a question!" She said even louder.

Finn quickly turned around to face her. "I hate to be harsh but not with the way you act."

"Please love me! I'm done with Sam trust me, I used him for my popularity." Quinn began to cry.

"Oh and you wonder if you are going to find someone that loves you. Quinn, I did love you, you were my first love but you aren't going to be my next or my last or anywhere in the middle. I know that's harsh but you hurt me with what you did last year and the way you are acting this year. I'm happy to be your friend but we aren't going to be more. You will find someone that loves you like I once did and Sam once did… I would just stop worrying about being popular and just worry about being yourself."

"But being popular is me."

"No don't say that. When you weren't on top last year you were yourself when you were with the Glee club not with the Cheerios. During Dream a Little Dream of Me I glanced over and saw you comforting Artie, that's the Quinn you are, comforting the Glee club members and being a part of that team, that's the Quinn I want to see more of."

Finn had some good points Quinn thought to herself. Artie has been great the past few days comforting her so why not return the favor? They finally sing their duet today but she hasn't been half as nice to him as he has been to her, she's been nice but not super out of her way nice. "You know what, this blackmailing thing isn't the only thing that ends now… me trying to be that popular bitch ends too. Well I'll try at least." She smiled at Finn, hoping this would impress him because popularity or not she still loved him.

"That is the Quinn I like!" Finn exclaimed and patted her back.

"Let's stop this bitch right now."

"Oh I don't see that happening!" Finn and Quinn turned around to find Sue walking towards them.

"Well we do!" Quinn said. "We warned you! Now I've come up with a plan that will make Figgins feel safe enough to end this, he won't have to worry about whatever you are threatening him with. Once we show him all the evidence Santana and I got he will know we have more on you than you do on any of us. Then he will end this." Quinn smiled.

"Well the only thing I see happening is the whole school seeing a secret of one of you two. I'll give you a hint, he is so tall he plays the beanstalk in every movie made about Jack and the beanstalk and he's a boy so that should make it easier to guess. And the other person is a fish with blonde hair. In case you are too blonde to get it Q, I'm talking about Finn and Sam's secret. If you look around the classrooms I have set up a TV where the morning announcements will play, like in old schools. Everybody will see a five second clip of what went down in the auditorium and then some other pictures, like Frankenteen and big ass lips leaving that supply closet at the hospital."

"It all ends now because we are going to talk to Figgins."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that slutty Q. I ensured him he should stay home today!" Sue smiled thinking she defeated them. Quinn and Finn got scared for a minute and looked at each other wondering what to say next.

"And we ensured him not to." Sam said as Santana and him rounded the corner with Principal Figgins. Quinn and Finn smiled as they saw their heroes in a sense come around the corner.

"Oh I see, the little fishy swam over to India and then hitched a ride on big boobs, who also had to float across the water, to get to Figgins. This was just my last hurrah, I knew I was defeated, although I don't like to admit failure, but I wanted to out Sam and Finn before I was truly done with everything."

"Too bad you already are!" Lauren walked around the corner and said.

"I agree with Ms. Zizes Sue, this is over. I know the reason I agreed to cover it up was because I didn't want parents getting angry when they found out students were having sex in my school, two male students nonetheless, and I knew about it. That's even worse then me letting the water snakes live in the pipes because I don't want to pay someone to go through our pipes and get rid of it. So yes children, be careful when you go number two, or one because you never know when the snake is going to attack. And yes children one more thing, Sue saw that Finn and Sam were in the auditorium together and decided to show me it. She told me if I don't do as she says then she will tell the school board that I knew about the sexual relations of so called Sinn so I thought I had no choice… until Santana and Sam showed up this morning and showed me that they have enough to get Sue fired and arrested. But as much as Sue abuses me I don't want to ruin her life like that… but I will if you don't stop this right now!"

"Damn it you guys are ruthless. Zizes when did you turn on me?" Sue asked.

"Well it all started when I got a little visit from Fabray and Lopez and they basically threatened me like they are threatening you so I decided I'm already hot with or without being the head cheerleader. And even though I doubt they would tell Puck I really like our connection and look forward the day he tries to get with me. So I went into your office with the key you gave little bitch one and little bitch two and I erased your whole computer and camera footage and then I took the remaining cameras down."

"You bitch!" Sue said.

"Sue I am sorry but I will no longer allow you to talk to the students that way." Figgins said angrily.

"Well the show must go on as you gleeotches probably regularly say so I'm sticking with my plan and I'm outing the sin of Sinn."

"Then you will be arrested." Figgins said.

"Oh you are going to be miserable the day I find something else to blackmail you with." Sue yelled at Figgins.

"Well you are going to be miserable as long as we have these videos and pictures, which we will have forever for the next time you step out of line." Santana said.

"So don't expect to find anything to blackmail Figgins with and be able to keep it because we won't let you." Quinn said.

"But what about these TVs I had my Cheerios work hard on to install?" Sue asked.

"Keep them." Figgins said and then grinned. "But they are coming out of your budget… as are the plane tickets for New Directions to fly to the city of New York."

Finn, Sam, Quinn, Lauren, and Santana cheered.

Sue was enraged. "This will not stand! I will find a way to torture each and every one of you Glee kids so don't think any of you are safe." Sue yelled. "This war is not over, this is where world war Sue really begins." Sue stormed away in anger as a weight was lifted from Sam and Finn's chest. They were finally done with the blackmailing.

"It's finally over!" Finn smiled as he walked to Sam.

"Yeah!" Sam said and tried to look into Finn's eyes and feel the friendship he felt 24 hours ago but he couldn't; he was just to scared that he was too close to loving him to allow himself too. Last night though he felt something in his heart instead of just his dick, but he couldn't give in, he wanted to be straight and he wanted the pain inside to go away. "But are friendship is also still over." Sam finally brought himself to say.

A feeling of sadness swept through Finn as he heard his once best friend say those words. He knew that Sam didn't like him because of his feelings but he hoped that ending this blackmailing thing would change something between them but it didn't.

Santana, Quinn, and Lauren just stood there watching this go down. "Damn, I could use a razor blade that's hidden in my hair to cut the sexual tension between you two right now. Seriously I bet if I tried to walk through the middle of you two right now I would bump into some force that's called sexual tension."

"Thanks Santana! Now there is a lot of awkwardness." Finn said.

"Not as much as there is sexual tension." Lauren said and high fived Santana.

"Changing the subject, Santana, what made you change your mind and help?" Quinn asked. Finn was glad she did because he was about to cry if someone didn't take the attention off Sam and him.

Santana sighed and hugged Quinn. "I've been pushing too many people away the past few days! And Tina called me last night and told me that you and Brittany came up with this idea to get Brit and I back together. I'm definitely going to accept whatever that idea is and be her friend again." Santana smiled and then let out of the hug. Quinn knew that wasn't true but she figured Tina wanted to get Santana more friends so she wasn't going to argue. "We use to be friends and then we had a falling out because of my summer surgery…"

"Boob job!" Quinn giggled and Santana did too.

"Yes my boob job! But we worked together on this blackmailing thing so I do consider you a friend again. Sam you were right yesterday, I do care about you Quinn."

"I do too!" Sam said looking at Quinn who didn't smile or make eye contact with him.

"You cared so much you left a mark on my face." Quinn said still not making eye contact with him.

"Yeah trouty mouth, usually there's a different mark when you want to show love." Santana said.

"I'm so sorry for that! It's something I'm going to regret for the rest of my life..." Sam said and then glanced at Finn and thought to himself how it would be so much easier if they didn't sleep with each other; it was definitely an experience he liked at first but it ruined a lot of things, yes he would probably still be losing his house but the other stuff happened because of them doing it. "Among other regrets." Sam said as he glanced at Quinn and then back at his ex best friend as he said regrets. Finn sighed quietly as he looked to the ground; his best friend hated him right now.

"Sam it doesn't matter." Quinn said.

"I heard what you and Finn were talking about earlier. You said I was just for popularity. I must really like you if I'm willing to give you another chance after hearing that."

"You aren't the one giving me a chance, if it was anything I would be giving you a chance because you are the one that hit me. So don't pretend like you're better than me because you are not Sam Evans." Quinn raised her voice.

"Don't pretend like I was only for popularity just because you want Finn's enormous dick inside you." Sam yelled.

"Ok now there is more awkwardness than sexual tension." Santana said. "But luckily I'm here to make it worse."

Sam stared at her and sent her a look as to say please don't. He knew she was about to tell Finn they slept together. "Santana, you said it yourself, you have been pushing away too many people, don't do this or you will be pushing away two more." Sam said.

Santana ignored that comment and looked at Finn. "Finn, you are losing someone that is great in bed. Sam was on fire as he nailed me last night not long after you and I did it. At first he didn't want to but when I told him that you and I did it he went for me. I also had to ask him if he was gay but he instantly proved his straightness to me." Finn's heart sank as he heard this.

"Is that true Sam?" Finn asked.

"Why does it even matter to you, we aren't friends." Sam said rather loudly.

"Quinn let's just let them fight it out. C'mon Zizes you too." Santana said and took Lauren and Quinn into a nearby classroom so she could still hear the fight.

"You know damn well why it matters to me. I made that very clear to you in the locker room yesterday." Finn yelled.

"Dude you didn't have to have feelings for me."

"Oh I'm sorry let me control who I fall for… oh wait I can't. Did you ever think I wish I didn't have these feelings? When we first started this I didn't have feelings for you, it was just sex and I wanted it to stay that way but it didn't. But we can still be friends. Kurt had a crush on me last year and we were still friends, and now we are brothers, so I don't understand why we can't stay straight friends."

"Because we aren't straight god damn it." Sam yelled and froze as he realized he just screamed that he wasn't straight.

"Did you just say we aren't straight?"

"I meant you!" Sam said. Finn knew what he heard, Sam definitely has feelings somewhere inside for him. "Finn, we can't be straight if we did what we did, straight guys don't do that."

"But you have admitted it was fun." Finn said.

"That doesn't make it right Finn, GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT WE ARE NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN." Sam screamed.

"It was right though." Finn yelled back and Sam couldn't take it anymore; he leaped at Finn and forcefully kissed his tall ex friend. The kiss felt amazing, it was kind of like an angry kiss, this yelling made them excited so Sam went for it. He did what deep down inside he has wanted to do, kiss Finn Hudson without any sexual motives… just romantic ones. Several seconds went by of them locking lips and fighting for dominance with their tongues. Their hands couldn't stop moving all around each other's bodies; one second Sam's hands would be on Finn's ass and the next second they would be on his head and upper back. Finn loved the way this kiss made him feel, it made him feel like everything was right in the world. He loved the way the blonde's mouth tasted minty fresh and loved having his hands on his body. Sam backed up after several seconds.

"Shit! Stay away from me!"

"You kissed me."

Sam stared into Finn's eyes and began to cry. Finn hugged him and the blonde teen cried into his ex friends shoulder. Sam loved his face pressing up against Finn's body; he loved the smell of his deodorant. But after a few seconds Sam pushed Finn away and ran down the hall. A tear streamed down Finn's face as he watched his ex best friend run away from him. Santana walked over to him.

"Aw, don't worry, you will be ok." Santana said.

"Why Santana?" Finn said through his tears.

"That's what I do. You guys stole Brittany from me. You especially because you kissed her twice. So this is getting back at you. May you guys never piece together your pathetic friendship." Santana snickered.

"Actually it was the best friendship I've had in my life, even before the sex, that first month before the sex started was amazing. I didn't really have a true friend since Puck so it was great. Now it's ruined. I love him with or without the sex."

"Good, because that's similar to the way I think of Brittany. We were friends for so long before we started the sex and I just love her in every way possible. So I'm glad I put that pain that I've had on you."

"But you are getting her back today. Who knows when I'm going to get Sam back."

"Finn I'd be lying if I said I hated you because I think you are kind of a good friend but this is who I am. I'm a bitch, deal with it."

"But can't you see we are all fighting for you not to be."

"Yeah and I'll try… eventually."

"I look forward to the day when you get a taste of your own medicine." Finn said.

"And I'll just feed that all back to you… well I'll try, I might have to get a ladder to get the spoon up to your mouth." Santana laughed and walked away.

"See you next Tuesday." Finn whispered but knew it was too mean to say to her out loud.

Sam sat at the piano bawling his eyes out over Finn. Right now he was more confused then ever about his feelings for Finn, but he knew he had them. Blaine and Kurt walked in and froze. Sam looked at them and quickly wiped his eyes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"This is really weird but I like to come here in the morning sometimes before anyone is here and just sing in this choir room. I miss it! It brings back great memories and that's how I deal with me missing it."

"Yeah and I think that's good so I come with him." Blaine smiled. "Are you ok Sam?"

"No. Not even a little bit. Blaine things have gone even more downhill since I saw you last. Actually a minute after you left my house I caused an accident that my siblings were a part of. And now Finn is no longer my friend and Quinn is no longer my girlfriend… again. Oh and my parents are losing our house so pretty soon I'm going to be homeless."

"Wow. Well do you need to talk?" Kurt asked.

"I just told you everything in a nutshell."

"Well this is the first time I'm hearing you and Finn aren't friends anymore. He did what he did because he cares for you. I know screaming it around town was risky but it was so you would talk to Blaine."

"I'm sorry what?" Sam asked.

"Oh he didn't tell you. I assumed that's what you were mad at him for." Kurt said. He knew he was in trouble now.

"He didn't tell me what?" Sam asked sternly. "C'mon Kurt I'm tired of the lies and the secrets. The only secret that should have stayed hidden in a dusty vault was Finn and I doing it the first time. And then we never should have done it again. Now you tell me what you know."

Kurt sighed and took a deep breath. "Sam I really shouldn't, ask him, he told me yesterday that when he decided to tell you his feelings that he would tell you this as well but he should be the one to tell you."

"Tell me now or I swear to God I will tell you something that you would rather not know. It will hurt you, so I suggest you tell me what Finn did." Sam said. He was about to tell Kurt that Blaine gave him a blowjob that day they had the talk.

"I've said too much already." Kurt said hesitantly.

"Blaine gave me a blowjob." Sam spat out quickly and walked to the exit bumping into the both of them as he walked by. Kurt was shocked while Blaine was angry. Blaine grabbed Sam's arm forcefully and pulled him back.

"How dare you? You just said you were sick of these lies and yet you spit one out to protect yourself." Blaine yelled. "You came to me to talk but you were too depressed with your life so you pulled your junk out and wanted me to blow you."

"You are the liar." Sam yelled.

"Shut up! I've been trying to help you. I don't like when people make up lies about me. I didn't give you a blowjob because I have more respect for myself than that. I'm not going to lie, I have a crush on you but I'm not some whore."

"Are you saying that I'm a whore?"

"No Sam, you knew Finn when you two did it, I barely knew you when you tried to throw yourself at me."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Wow, so you didn't give him a… right?" Kurt asked.

"No." Sam and Blaine said.

"Well anyway Finn and I led you to that moment." Kurt said.

"What?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well we wanted you to scream it around town to the suspects so you would eventually get to me. And I purposely asked Blaine out for coffee so he would be around when you came to yell at me at Dalton. We wanted him to hear you so he would feel the need to talk to you and help you… so maybe you would be more open to being gay eventually." Kurt said as Sam and Blaine stared at him in utter shock. "I only went along with it because I totally want you two together." Kurt giggled but it was no time for a joke, even though he was serious.

"Kurt, that's not like you." Blaine said as Sam rolled his eyes and left the choir room. "Sam." Blaine said trying to comfort him even though he just made up that lie.

"Later Blaine." Sam said as he bumped into Rachel.

"Sam, just the guy I was looking for. I came in early to lessen the chances of me running into Finn on the way in. I really dislike him right now."

"Join the party." Sam said.

"Party, I wanna go!" Brittany walked in out of nowhere saying.

"Brittany what are you doing here so early?" Rachel asked.

"I thought today was daylight savings time so I set my clock ahead an hour, and then I got confused because I suck at reading clocks no matter what time I set them too. But I'm glad I'm here early, I need to practice my big number for Santana. Oh and in case you are confused like I was, big number does not mean 20 here, it just means a big musical number. She's going to come back to me and Glee club!"

"Yay!" Rachel and Sam said sarcastically.

"So Rachel since I bailed on being your duet partner, which I'm still waiting for a thank you for… you know because I'm so much better than you, who is your new duet partner. It's not like you to miss a competition."

"I'm working on asking Sam right now!" Rachel said.

"Girls, this is the worst fucking…" Sam started but saw Finn walking around the corner. "Best fucking time for this." Sam said and grabbed Rachel's cheeks and gave her a kiss, which turned into them making out.

Finn saw that and his heart dropped. "Oh hey Finn, this is the best fucking time for this." Brittany smiled at Finn as he approached. That kiss felt amazing to both of them. Sam used Rachel to make Finn jealous but he found that the kiss was so much more than that.

"Sam I know what you're trying to do." Finn said as he rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't trying, it worked, I can see it in your face."

"So now you're back to crazy make my life a living hell Sam. Great!"

"Nope just this once… maybe. I can't believe… Rachel and Brit can you please go so Finn and I can talk."

"Sure, which way is the auditorium again?" Brittany asked.

"I'll take you to it and even though I hate her I would love to see your performance for Santana." Rachel said as she walked off with Brittany.

"Why, so you can learn to be amazing like me?" Finn and Sam heard Brittany say as the two girls walked off.

"I can't believe you used our secret to get closer to me!" Sam said.

Finn froze in fear. "You weren't supposed to find out about that. How did you find out about that?"

"Um, your partner in crime Kurt told me."

"How did he find out?" Finn wondered.

"You both made me yell at all the suspects and then him so Blaine would hear and talk me into being ok with being with you." Sam said.

"Oh… that. Yeah, but I just wanted you to accept…"

"Accept what?" Sam interrupted. "I'm not gay."

"You just yelled that you aren't straight."

"Wait don't try to change the subject, what was the other thing that you thought I meant?"

"Well I forgot Kurt and I were in on that so I thought I just knew."

"You're lying."

"Dude if we aren't friends than I don't have to tell you anything. Actually right now I'm mad at you for making out with the girl I love." Finn shot back.

"Or are you mad at her for making out with the boy you love?"

"Don't pull some psychology crap on me. It's always been hard to stay mad at you but I think I'll be mad at you for a while for making out with her."

"That's great because we won't be friends for a while." Sam said and walked to the auditorium to find Rachel. Finn angrily punched a locker, which busted open… it was Santana's locker. He looked through it and found his camera in there.

"Hey Shrek, what are you doing in there?" Santana asked as she walked to him.

"Shrek?"

"Yeah because of your disgusting boobs and you're a monster."

"What are you still doing here?" Finn asked ignoring her insult.

"Well since I was going to accept Brittany's proposal anyway I thought why not come back to school today and stay all day."

"Why do you have my camera?"

"Well to be honest I wanted to see if you had any pictures of you and Sam doing it on here so I stole it from your locker. I did find one picture that I found interesting." Santana said and grabbed his camera and went to the picture she was referring to. Finn's heart pounded as he knew exactly what picture she meant. She pointed at it and he froze because now she knew what nobody but him knew.

"Rachel!" Sam said as he walked into the auditorium. "Didn't Brit come in here with you?"

"Yeah, but she wanted to wait until she could practice with Tina and Puck. I love that she let Puck join even after he tried to make out with Tina. But they didn't have duet partners so they joined forces for a song to bring back Santana. Do I have a duet partner now?" Rachel said and looked at Sam with flirtatious eyes.

"Yeah you do!" Sam said almost instantly. Rachel could be the new thing in his life that's actually good. They smiled at each other and hugged. The day went by super slowly because everyone was either excited about something or so freaking depressed. Santana was excited to see what Brittany had for her, Finn was nervous now that Santana knew more about what he didn't want anyone to know about, Rachel and Sam were happy with their newfound duet partners, while they were still pissed about Finn. Quinn was excited because she decided she would give the one guy in her life that has been there for her a chance, after their duet today she was going to kiss Artie Abrams, not in front of everyone just out in the hall or something. What Finn said to her about being herself when she comforted people was true, so she decided she would comfort Artie and maybe by being herself Finn would give her another chance. But one thing they were all happy about was that the blackmailing crap was over.

Finally it was time for Glee club. Sam and Finn sat on opposite sides of the room from each other. Sam was so pissed at Finn but at the same time he wanted to kiss him; the same with Finn.

"Ok guys, today I know we have Artie and Quinn's duet. What If, are you ready guys?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Hells yeah Mr. Schue." Artie said and wheeled to the front of the room accompanied by Quinn.

"Great! Hit it!" Mr. Schue said.

Artie starts singing. "I see you standing over there, you look around without a care, I pretend you notice me I look in your eyes and what ya see. Is it made up in my mind, am I just wasting time, I think this could be love, I'm serious. What if we were made for each other, born to become best friends and lovers, I want to stay right here, in this moment with you, over and over and over again. What if this could be a real love, a love, a love, yeah."

Quinn sings. "I write our names down in the sand, picturing all our plans, I close my eyes and I can see you, and you ask, "Will you marry me?" Is it made up in my mind? Am I crazy just wasting time? I think this could be love, I'm serious. What if we were made for each other, born to become best friends and lovers, I want to stay right here in this moment with you over and over and over again."

They both sing. "What if we were made for each other, born to become best friends and lovers." The song ends as everyone applauds. Sam and Finn are both trying to contain their sadness because that made them think; what if they were born to be best friends and lovers. Santana and Brittany sat there as well. Santana went to Glee hoping Brit would have done whatever it was she was going to do by now but she hadn't. That song was sweet though, it made Santana and Brittany also think what if. Brittany motioned at Tina and Puck and then lastly at Santana.

"That was excellent Quinn, and Artie, you are hot. But I have something to show Santana in the auditorium so Santana, Puck, Tina, and I need to be excused." Brittany said.

"Ok, well Sam and Finn have dropped out, so did Puck and Tina and I'm guessing Rachel and you Brittany so I guess we are done with a fail of an assignment."

"No Mr. Schue, Sam and I will be doing a duet tomorrow so you will all be graced when we save this assignment." Rachel smiled and said.

"Great! I didn't mean it to be rude by the way."

"It's fine Mr. Schue." Sam said.

Minutes later Santana was cheering at the performance of I Want You Back By Jackson 5. She was almost in tears because of it. Brittany walked down to hug Santana, which hug they did. Santana grabbed Brittany's face and kissed her lips and stuck her tongue into her best friends mouth. "It feels like it's been forever but it's only been a few days." Santana sobbed. "I love you, let's not put any labels on it, let me just say that I love you. That performance is one of the best things to happen to me in my life… you are one of the best things to happen to me in my life." Santana kissed Brittany again.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for this break and I'm sorry for kissing Finn."

"Don't mention those things again. I wanted you back since the moment you let me go but I was just too stubborn to forgive you. That's the biggest regret of my life, letting you walk away from me."

"Well I'm so happy to have you back as a friend and in the Glee club." Brittany smiled and hugged her best friend again. Santana didn't like the sound of the word friend but didn't care, she had Brittany back; it was all she ever wanted and more. She would figure out her feelings and label them later, right now they were friends and that's what's important.

"Let me just talk to Tina real quick." Santana said and Brit kissed her cheek, that soft wet kiss made Santana shiver in delight, and walked out with Puck. "Thanks Tina. You tried helping me in the mall the other day and I lied, I enjoyed singing Call Me Maybe with you. All you and everyone wants from me is to be nicer so maybe with Brit back in my life I can try harder to be." Santana said and smiled.

"That's what I like to hear Santana, at least you're trying. I care about all my teammates believe it or not. Not only is being a part of New Directions something special, being a part of it with all of you guys makes it special." Tina said, which made Santana smile.

"Yeah, I'm excited for the rest of this school year… and then senior year." Santana said and hugged Tina. There was that spark again, the one she felt at the mall. As they backed out of their hug Santana, almost under impulse, kissed Tina's lips. Tina and Santana backed out as fast as it started. "I'm so sorry Tina."

Tina was confused and began to walk out.

"Tina." Santana said and ran up to her.

"Why did you do that?"

"It just happened, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry I think I just really appreciated what you did so I just kissed you. I'm so sorry it will never happen again. I've just been really confused about feelings lately… lesbian feelings. No offense, but this could also be a good thing for you, I didn't feel anything during or after that kiss. Maybe it's because I'm only in love with Brittany but thank you because that kiss did teach me a lot."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, um, but we are never going to mention this again right. It was just extremely awkward and I don't want Mike to find out about it."

"Oh yeah I totally understand, I want to keep it from Brittany as well."

"Good, so it's our secret?" Tina half smiled at her but wanted to get out of there because it was awkward.

"Our secret." Santana said and they both went back to the choir room, Tina sat with Mike and kissed him and Santana walked in to find Brittany and sat next to her.

Artie and Quinn were out in the hall talking. "We did great!" Artie exclaimed. Quinn didn't say anything and bent over and kissed his lips. "Whoa." Artie said in shock.

"I just wanted to try that. But I understand that you are with Brittany still so I'll back off."

"And it stays our secret?" Artie asked.

"It's our secret don't worry." Quinn smiled but was a little sad Artie wanted to keep her a secret.

"Quinn!" Artie said before she walked back into the choir room. "I liked the kiss. I'll be honest and tell you that I have had a crush on for the past week but I'm with Brittany, who is head over heels for Santana but is still with me. That kiss was unexpected though and I do not want to be a cheater so that's why I want it to stay a secret… not because I'm ashamed of kissing you. You're beautiful Quinn." Artie smiled at her.

"Thank you Artie. I understand, and you aren't so bad looking yourself." Quinn smiled and they went back into the choir room.

"Let's congratulate Brittany for getting Santana back!" Will cheered.

"And thank you Tina and Puck for helping me." Brittany said and smiled at Puck and then at Tina and lastly at Santana.

"No problem Brit!" Tina said. "We are happy to have you back Santana!" Tina smiled at her, she just accepted the kiss and wanted to move on and so did Santana so she smiled back.

"Well I was bored so I helped a little." Puck said and smiled at Santana who returned the favor.

"My baby did it!" Artie clapped as Brittany sat next to him and hugged him and kissed him. Santana's smile disappeared as she watched the couple, as did Quinn's. Santana needed to stop being mean so she wasn't going to try to come at Artie because she wanted to be with Brittany too much to ruin it.

"You guys can actually go home now. Rachel and Sam do you think you will be ready tomorrow?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well we haven't practiced yet because I just asked him but yes we will be ready." Rachel smiled and Sam nodded. Finn sighed, he was really getting pissed that Sam and Rachel seemed so happy all of a sudden and he was also pissed that Sam kissed her in front of him earlier to make him jealous.

"Great! See you all tomorrow." Will said and everyone left.

"Sam, should we go to your house or mine to rehearse?" Rachel asked Sam on the way out of the choir room.

"My house is pretty depressing so yours." Sam said as he smiled. He was actually very happy to be working with Rachel, a true friend. Finn watched them walk away together in envy. He understood they were both mad at him but Sam knew what she and him meant to him.

"Thank you for doing this duet with me! After catching Finn in bed with Santana I… I was so upset; surprisingly I got a full night of sleep last night though. But I deserved that, I can't explain how much it hurt me when you guys accused me of blackmailing you."

Sam felt awful about that. And after hearing Rachel say all that, he wanted to tell her that Finn and Santana did only do it last year and yesterday, that there was no in between, but he also was mad at Finn and didn't want to tell her that because she would probably forgive Finn and crawl back to him eventually; he wanted this one good thing in his life so he decided to not tell her anything that would clear Finn's name. "I'm so sorry about that!"

"It's ok, I know Finn probably manipulated you into lying to me. And I knew you both were over exaggerating the secret for it to only be that you two went out instead of rehearsing for the play."

"Yeah! He manipulated me all right. I am so sorry for lying to you; you are the only thing good in my life right now… you're my only friend." Sam smiled at her. It was true, everything else in his life sucked, he only hoped it would get better.

"Thank you! You're a great friend Sam!" Rachel smiled and hugged him. Sam saw Santana talking with Brittany and frowned but then remembered he was hugging someone special so he smiled again. "At least now I know I will never see you in bed with anyone else." Rachel laughed. Sam just frowned. "Sorry that was horrible, too soon to joke I know."

"It's fine." Then he remembered something from the time they did it at Finn's house, the picture that they found after the shower of them sleeping naked in Finn's bed. It said 'Imagine if Rachel or Quinn got a copy of this; then they would definitely know!' He never knew what happened to that and he didn't remember Santana mentioning or showing any pictures of it on Sue's computer. "Rachel, how about you go out to my car and I'll be out in a minute? I have to… go pee." Sam said and Rachel looked at him strangely.

"Ok, see you in a few." She said and walked out of the school. Sam walked to Santana.

"Santana can I please talk to you for a second."

"One. You didn't talk Sam, I thought it would be easy seeing that you have such a big mouth." Brittany said.

"Alone Brittany."

"I'm not alone you two are with me." Brittany said.

"Brit, I'll be outside in a minute, I can't wait to see what he has to say." Santana crossed her arms and said.

"Probably a lot, you are always telling me how big his lips are." Brittany said.

"Brit, I really need to talk to her."

"Ok, see you soon." Brittany said and smiled at Santana and left.

"What is it big lips?"

"When you went through Sue's stuff did you find a picture of Finn and I lying on his bed naked?" Sam asked and a light bulb went on in Santana's head. She's seen that picture before but not on Sue's computer; on Finn's camera.

"Sam, we are done with that shit. Remember when we stopped Sue in the wee hours of this morning? I remember that, you came to my house to wake me up, even though you were still pissed at me and you convinced me to help. You told me you wanted this to be done and that you could use one of the two girls that found out about Sue, and seeing that Quinn wouldn't go anywhere with you, you settled for me. But then Quinn was of course already here so as a team we defeated Sue. Yay team! I thought out of everyone you would be the most happy that this was over. I know I am, now I can enjoy Brittany, which is all I've ever wanted. I think I might just be overjoyed but I'm going to actually be nice, so listen up." Santana said and stepped closer to him, grabbed his hand and put it on his heart. "Find that person that makes you the happiest person alive and hold that person; weather it be Finn, which I don't get, but if it is hold him." Sam rolled his eyes. "If it's Rachel, which I get even less, hold her. If it's Quinn, who is pretty cool actually and I had an amazing bitch hunt with here, then hold her… after she forgives you for hitting her, if she forgives you. If it's Brittany… stay the hell away from her. If it's me, I'm taken because I've found my person that makes me the happiest girl alive, that person is Brittany. Ok now I'm gonna go back to being mean, move out of my way before I punch you anywhere but the face because I know those lips will just make my fist bounce back so fast my arm gets dislocated." She said and Sam chuckled.

"Thanks for the advice. I mean I'm still angry at you but Brittany is making you nicer… kind of."

"Will everyone stop pushing me to be nicer, especially you because I can just hear it louder coming out of your mouth, it probably has something to do with the echo from your lips. I'll try being nice, maybe tomorrow… or never." Santana said and began to walk away to find Finn. Sam sighed and went outside to Rachel.

Finn was in the locker room sitting on Sam and his bench just thinking. Santana walked in. "I found you, I was trying to smell failure, coach Sue taught me how last year."

"Let's fuck right on this bench." Finn said because he didn't want this to be the bench Sam and him fucked on, he wanted it to be anybody else because he needs to forget being with Sam because it seemed it was never going to happen.

"Excuse me?"

"Suck me… or I'll eat you out or fuck you I don't care Santana I just want you."

"No Finn because I know you don't… and I don't because I have Brittany now. But I can ruin your life more if you like." She smiled and took out Finn's camera. "Why would you put this back in your locker? I know the story, I don't know why though."

"What story?"

"Oh please, this picture wasn't on Sue's computer and Sam said it came with a note from the blackmailer." Santana said and put air quotes around blackmailer. "Why was it on your camera then?"

"Santana stay out of this." Finn said sternly with tears in his eyes.

"How about if you tell me why you have that I will let you have one last hoorah on this bench?"

"No."

"You took the picture, but why did you send a note with it as well?"

"None of your business."

"Then I'll just tell Sam where I saw that picture." Santana said and Finn freaked out as she got up and walked away.

"Please don't tell him Santana!" Finn pleaded as he went in front of her and knelt to the ground begging. "Please! I don't want to lose him even more. You have Brittany, you have gotten back at us, don't do this! I did what I did for him because I care about him, he already knows half of it now with the whole getting him to yell at Kurt so Blaine would hear thing and that's all he needs to know right now; that's all I want him to know right now. Come here and sit down and I will tell you the story, as long as you promise not to tell Sam. Brittany is what you wanted and you have her, so please just listen."

"Fine, but it's only because I don't want to hear your blubbering and begging anymore." She said and they went to the bench and sat down.

"Thank you. First of all, I'm sorry for telling you to have sex with me just now. We shouldn't have had sex at all yesterday, maybe even ever but that's not what's truly important right now. I took that picture you saw on my camera, I got up put the 10 second automatic timer on and laid next to Sam pretending I was sleeping. Then I got up and printed the picture out and hid it near our clothes. Ok so before I go any further you need to know something, so Kurt and I wanted Sam to yell at everyone about the blackmailing so he would eventually get to Kurt and Blaine would hopefully hear the secret and talk to Sam about it to make it seem ok. I know it was a long shot but it worked the way I wanted it too. So Kurt was not home yet after I put the picture there so I just got under the covers with Sam and slept. When we woke up a few hours later Sam wanted me so I ran to get the condom and I looked at my phone to check if Kurt was there yet and he wasn't. So we went at it again and Kurt still wasn't there after that so I suggested we take a shower so Sam wouldn't find the picture too early. After the shower we laid down naked for a little longer until I saw the light on my phone light up so I went to get dressed as Sam did and I saw that Kurt was just getting there. Sam found the picture with the note on the back and got pissed thinking it was you and stormed out while getting his clothes on, which Kurt noticed, which was the plan. Oh by the way I told Kurt this secret the night of our parents' wedding. But don't you see why Sam can't find out about this yet. If I tell him when and if he reciprocates feelings for me then he will like me to much and think it was cute but if I tell him while he's angry at me than he will be mad at me for even longer. So please promise you won't tell!"

"Wow that's all a lot to take in. You and Kurt are devious… like me. I'm devious because I had no intention of not telling Sam." Santana said and Finn sighed in anger.

"Please don't tell him." Finn muttered trying not to cry anymore. "The reason Brittany took a break was because you were being mean to people. Think about it this way, what if you were me and Brittany was Sam? Wouldn't you do anything to be with her?"

"Yes but thank God I'm not you and she's not Sam."

"But that's not the point, I'm saying don't do to me what you wouldn't want done to yourself. Please don't tell Sam, I'm begging you. Like I said I'm going to tell him if he ever has feelings for me."

Santana thought for about five seconds and responded. "Fine, and this time it really is so you can stop blubbering like seriously I never thought boys cried as much as you and Sam have the past few days. I understand that Sam's mouth is losing his anemone and he caused a bus accident that his siblings were in but still you two crying is getting exhausting."

"I'm getting sick of it too! So you aren't going to tell him?"

"I believe I just said that."

"I love you!" Finn said as he stared into Santana's eyes who blinked them rapidly thinking what he just said was weird. "Not like that, I meant like oh you got me concert tickets, I love you kind of thing. Thank you so much." Finn said and hugged her, burying his head into her shoulder.

"You're welcome." She said and hugged back. "By the way, I thought you guys were mad at each other for a while back in October."

"We were, well he was mad at me, but he told me he was being melodramatic afterwards. Then we became friends again and then we had sex the other night. Which there is a secret to that too. You know the other day at the mall when you pushed Rachel and stuff?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry but I don't regret that."

"Well I was at lunch with Sam and I took a bathroom break but I really went out to his car, I know he leaves it unlocked a lot because he forgets to lock it, luckily it was unlocked and I found a note. He put the gold shorts under the seat, well they were on the seat with the note… and a pair of condoms. The note said ready for round two, which is why I got mad when you said that. So he was meant to find that in his car but I took it to my car and went back into the mall to Sam. Then when we left I quickly got home and ran upstairs and put the gold shorts with the note on my bed, opened the window, and ran back downstairs to wait for Sam. The reason I did that was because we were both talking about how stressed we were so I thought if he saw those on my bed we would do it. I also thought about getting rid of the shorts and the note so it wouldn't stress him anymore but I really wanted to do it with him again. But sometimes I do think of scenarios of how any of this could have gone differently; like when I first saw him getting changed right in front of me duets week, what if I didn't get the urge to suck him and this never started. I didn't know what came over me that day, I mean he's really hot but I was straight before I met him, even before that day when I saw him naked I was straight. But when I saw those perfect abs on that perfect body of his, I instantly wanted to experiment with him. You've seen him naked, although I'm not happy about that, so you have to know what I mean. Have you ever seen someone that looks that perfect?"

"Brittany. But I know what you mean. I wasn't sure about being a lesbian all my life but when I saw Brittany I knew that she is what makes me happy even though for the longest time I wouldn't admit it and even now I don't think I'm ready to admit it to the world. You're secret is safe with me. Thanks for unloading all of this on me; it makes me feel like I'm not a bitch and that I'm really your friend."

"Thanks for listening. And thanks again for keeping this secret, you are really cool when you want to be." Finn gave her a half smile and another hug.

"Do you need me to stay because I'm pretty sure my vagina is going to grow a vagina if I have to listen to anymore of this."

Finn chuckled lightly. "You can go, thank you so much again. I think I'm just going to stay here and think. By the way this is the bench Sam and I did it on our first time."

"And you let me sit on it?" Santana said and smiled to which Finn smiled back. She left the locker room and Finn got ready to take a shower. He climbed in the shower and began breaking down crying. He thought about what he said to her, what if he never started this thing with Sam, would it have started another time? Then he thought what if it had started but after the auditorium he stayed in the locker room instead of leaving. Then he pictured it; he pictured it being that day after the auditorium and he was just in here waiting for Sam. Sam would walk in after getting changed in the auditorium to find Finn smiling at him naked in the shower. Instead of Sam calling it off like he said he was going to he runs over to Finn and leaps in for a kiss, with his clothes still on. The tall teen would rip off his shirt and kiss his soaking wet chest as the blonde moaned. Finn would pull down his best friends pants and sit him on the side of the shower cell and lick his member through his wet white underwear which was see through with the water on it. Finn would pull those down and swallow his erected cock whole as Sam begged him to go faster. The quarterback would swallow every last drop of his friends magnificently sweet tasting cum as Sam finished his orgasm. But all those things are what ifs and what didn't happen. Finn opened his eyes and those fantasies disappeared; he opened his eyes and he was alone, crying in the shower stall.

The next morning Sam and Rachel were in the auditorium bright and early, before most of the teachers were there, practicing their duet. Since Rachel and Finn never sung Don't Go Breaking My Heart Mr. Schue put that on the song list and Rachel picked that so they decided to do that. Sam couldn't handle doing It Takes Two after what happened with Finn. "Rachel can I tell you something?"

"Of course. Unless it's that I haven't been an absolutely brilliant duet partner."

"It's actually the opposite. With you in my life again, things are starting to look up for me. Sure there are a lot of bad things in my life but I'm going to get through them somehow but at least I have a great friend." Sam said and smiled at Rachel.

"Well I am here for you. Let's practice a few more times, I know music makes me happy and I can tell it makes you happy too." Rachel said and the music began.

After they were done with their most perfect try at this song yet they stared into each other's eyes. The song ended with them in each other's embrace so it was pretty hot. Sam looked into her eyes in pure joy and felt his heart pound as he went in for a kiss. She could smell his minty breath as her heart pounded as well. She was excited to kiss him and so was he. His lips finally met hers and a spark swept through their bodies as they held each other and kissed gently. Then that gentle kiss got a little rougher as it turned into making out and fighting each other's tongues for dominance. They let out of the kiss as they opened their eyes to the beautiful sight in front of them; each other.

"So what does this mean for us?" Rachel asked.

"It means that I'm going to take you to a beautiful restaurant that's not Breadstix and I'm going to treat you like the special lady you are." Sam smiled as he rubbed his fingers through her beautiful hair.

"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face as bright as ever.

"If you want to be."

"I do! But what about Finn. I know we are both against him right now but this will really hurt him, I already hurt him with Puck, and as much as I hate him right now for sleeping with Santana, I don't want to hurt him like that again."

"The same with me actually. I know someday we will be friends again but it won't be for a while but at the same time I don't want to hurt him. I know I kissed you in front of on purpose yesterday but that was just in the anger of the moment." Sam said.

"So what do you want to do?" Rachel asked hoping he would say keep their relationship a secret.

"We can secretly date if you want. But we would have to be very secretive." Sam said and kissed her on the forehead. "But god do I want to."

"Ok. So it will be our little secret." Rachel said and smiled. Sam smiled and then frowned because he knew he heard that before and that didn't go well. But at least now he is with a girl so he was happy with that.

"Our little secret." Sam said as he brushed his forehead against hers. She kissed him again in pure happiness.

"Let's practice a few more times." Rachel smiled and he chuckled.

About an hour later when students began arriving to school, Finn had already texted Santana, Quinn, Lauren, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam to the auditorium for a talk. Sam and Rachel were still there rehearsing as Sam got the text. "Well Rachel, I think it's time for us to get to class." Sam said.

"Aw but I really like this." She smiled.

"I do too. You're amazing." Sam smiled and kissed his secret girlfriend again.

"See you in Glee club later when we blow everyone's socks off with this performance." Rachel said excitedly as they left the auditorium. Sam watched her and made sure she walked away before turning around and reentering the auditorium for the talk. Finn bumped into him on the way in. Puck was coming around the corner in the hall and saw them walking into the auditorium. He was sick of this, they have been weird lately, they lied about whatever happened in the locker room when he walked in to get them and they have just been depressed. Quinn also came to him crying about something so he knew something was up with them. He decided to follow them and find out so he went around to back stage.

"So what are you going to say because I really don't feel like talking to you?" Sam asked.

"I'm not only talking to you I'm talking to Santana, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, and Lauren too. They are all coming." Finn said. He had a lot of time to think about what he was going to say, although it will be short, because he didn't sleep at all last night. He was so mad at Sam and mad that he doesn't have him at least as a friend. Also he couldn't stop replaying things in his head and thinking about what would have happened if he did something different or didn't do anything at all. "I am sorry Sam, sorry that I have feelings for you and…"

"Just stop, where I let you apologize is when I'm ready to forgive you."

"You can't blame someone for having feelings for you."

"It's the fact that I'm not gay that bothers me and I don't want to become gay. You were a great friend and maybe some day we will get back to that but that's all I want. Blaming you is the best thing for me right now so I'll remain mad at you for as long as I please."

"You are so frustrating."

"Why? Because I don't want to sleep with you or be in love with you. You can't always get who or what you want Finn. So just give me some time and I will hopefully calm down but until then can you just shut up about it."

"You are so frustrating because you are against me for liking you, which is something I really can't control." Finn said and sighed. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Sam yelled. "Because the longer you keep this up the less chance of us becoming friends ever."

"Sorry, I'll stop talking to you about it but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop thinking about it and you day in and day out. It's going to tear me up inside, hell it already has." Sam stood on the stage with his back towards Finn listening. A tear streamed down his face because it was tearing him up inside as well. He wanted to turn around and get back with his best friend, or kiss him like he did yesterday but he was afraid of the stares and what people would think of him if he was gay. He would be opening himself up to a lot more bullying. He felt there was something wrong with being gay to everyone else but in his heart he knew that's not true. "I guess we will just remain silent until the others get here. I told Kurt and Blaine to come last night so they would leave earlier. And just as a best friend… I miss you man. I hope you know that. I know I'm mad about the Santana thing but it's not the person I'm mad about, it's the fact that you slept with her because you wanted to prove you were straight so bad, and it seems you are getting with all of the girls I get with. But I'm willing to put that behind us when you are ready." Finn said facing the back of Sam's beautifully blonde head.

Sam thought about how it sucks even more because he is secretly dating Rachel; the girl Finn loved the most. He didn't want to open himself up to possibly falling for Finn or he might just forgive him and apologize right now. He was also tired of this on and off shit so right now he just needed some time away from him. "Didn't you just say we are going to remain silent." Sam muttered trying to make it sound like he wasn't crying.

Finn nodded in sadness.

Blaine and Kurt walked into McKinley talking. "I'm sorry for not telling you about what Sam did, you know about him pulling his manhood out in front of me. He was in a bad place and everything and technically you and Finn sent him to me so it's all your fault." Blaine joked and Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah I guess we did."

"And no offense but we aren't even dating." Blaine said.

"I know but it's just you were someone that I have looked up to and admired since I met you and I knew you had more respect for yourself than that." Kurt said although he wasn't happy to hear they aren't dating; he knew they weren't but he wished they were.

"I do and that's why I didn't." Blaine smiled at Kurt as they walked into the auditorium.

"I was surprised to hear that though. I'm actually not much in the loop anymore with Finn. He said thank you for my help and everything but not much else since then."

"Well at least he cared enough to tell you the secret in the first place."

"Yeah I'm so thankful for that." Kurt smiled as they walked onto the stage to find Sam facing away from Finn as they were both silent.

"Hey Kurt and Blaine." Finn said to them.

"Hey Finn." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Hey Sam." Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt, hey Blaine." Sam said.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Blaine asked.

"I've been better." Sam muttered.

Santana, Quinn, and Lauren were walking in from backstage. "We did a good job with this bitch hunt didn't we Quinn?" Santana asked.

"Hey!" Lauren said because she was one of the bitches they were hunting.

"Well Lauren it's your own damn fault for being a bitch." Santana said.

"Yeah Lauren." Quinn said. "But we did do good! We are better when we work together."

"The unholy trinity is back together." Santana said and hugged Quinn.

"Aw you guys are already including me." Lauren said.

"No. Brits, Quinn, and I are the unholy trinity." Santana said.

"Well eventually maybe." Lauren said. She had another reason she betrayed Sue but she didn't tell anyone because it would make her seem weak, it was because she wanted to be included and feel special in this club.

"So what's this meeting all about?" Quinn asked and then saw Sam obviously in pain and rolled her eyes thinking he was going to apologize to her again. Puck walked in and hid behind the stage, he had to wait until Santana, Quinn, and Lauren walked in for the coast to be clear.

"It's for the secret that everyone on this stage knows. As you guys know this secret has caused a lot of problems." Finn said and glanced at Sam who looked up briefly at him. Damn right it caused a lot of problems Finn and Sam were thinking. "But that blackmailing crap is over now so that's something that's really good. I want to ask one thing of all of you and seeing that it's caused so many problems I'm hoping you will do it. Please will all of you keep this secret for us? Can it be our secret?" Finn asked.

"Our secret." Kurt said.

"Our secret." Blaine said,

"Our secret." Quinn said.

"Our secret." Santana said.

"Our secret." Lauren said.

Sam and Finn looked at each other and nodded as they muttered the two words. "Our secret!"

_The next chapter will be a month later from this. Don't worry I won't be waiting a month to write it though! Sorry this took me a lot longer than I wanted it to. And I want to tell everyone that I was planning that Finn planted the note and him taking that picture since I wrote that part. I thought I would say this but I never call anyone the c word or any swear word for that matter, C U Next Tuesday was just for this fiction. And if you didn't get the C U Next Tuesday thing, just look at the first letter of each word. __**Brocation **__fans, this took me a lot longer than I planned so I haven't been working on Brocation but I should have the next chapter up tomorrow (8-30-12). _


	24. Friendship

_What has happened in the past month: (read in the Glee narrator's voice) Days after Quinn and Artie kissed, Artie noticed Brittany was paying more attention to Santana than him so he broke up with her and days later started secretly dating Quinn. Puck has been trying to figure out what secret Finn was talking about to the others in the auditorium and he has been continually asking Quinn and Santana about it, but they won't give him an answer. Rachel and Sam are still secretly dating and Sam and Finn haven't talked at all because Finn has decided to give him space and time. Santana and Brittany are not dating because Santana doesn't want to put any labels on her or the relationship, she's just really happy to have Brit back as a friend and a lady kisses partner, and Brittany also doesn't want to put any labels on them (especially because she can't figure out how to work her label maker). Tina and Santana are still friends and have never mentioned the kiss they shared in the auditorium. Quinn and Santana are also still friends even though they haven't been on any bitch hunts lately… or on the Cheerios. Santana is the only one Quinn told about her secret relationship with Artie so I guess it's their secret… kind of like Sam and Finn have their secret that is driving them crazy but they don't talk about it, I guess there are just a lot of secrets. Secrets, secrets, secrets. That's what you missed on... Our Secret. _

Santana is singing to the Glee club in the choir room. "Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave, if I show you then I know you won't tell what I said, cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." The Glee club slowly clapped to be nice but was actually really freaked out.

"I liked it!" Azimio said. "For a performance in a Glee club! And that's not saying much, but at least it was talking about killing. Seriously coach when can we be done sitting in the Glee club?"

"After the championship if you want to leave you can. But the Glee club and the football team need to learn to get along." Bieste said.

"And with that, Santana that was good but why did you choose that song?" Will asked. Sam and Finn both looked at Santana hoping it was just a song and she wasn't planning on telling anyone the secret.

"So it's about a friend that tells her friend a secret but she tells so the first friend kills her. Since this is zombie week because we are doing Thriller for the halftime show, I thought I would sing that. The friend comes back to life as a zombie and kills her friend." Santana said.

"That would so happen." Brittany said and Santana smiled at her.

"Ok." Will said kind of freaked out.

"At least it was better than when Puck and Berry sung Need You Now." Santana said.

"Yes it was." Finn and Sam said. Sam said it because he was secretly dating Rachel and wasn't fond of Puck singing a duet with her. Finn said it because he was still in love with Rachel. Rachel smiled at Sam quickly because she knew he was just a little jealous of her duet with Noah.

"I agree with that too." Dave said.

"Looking to push more people out of this school Karofsky?" Puck asked rather loudly.

"I'm not trying to cause more trouble, I'm just injecting my opinion." Dave said.

"Calm down both of you." Bieste yelled.

"Well we are done for the day anyway. Zombie camp continues tomorrow." Mr. Schue said.

"This camp is almost as good as summer camp." Brittany said. Santana giggled as her and Brittany walked out of the choir room. Santana loved the past month of being friends again with Brittany; it was even better for Santana that they both were single just in case she wanted them to be more.

"Santana I need to talk to you." Finn and Sam said at the same time. They took awkward glances at each other.

"Well this is awkward for you two now. How about I talk to both of you at the same time so I can get you two talking again." Santana said.

"No it's ok, Sam can talk to you. I'll talk to you later." Finn sighed as Sam was silent and staring at the ground. Finn walked off and sighed again. He didn't know how long this silence between them was going to go on for. He wanted so bad to at least be his friend again. He knew somewhere that Sam wanted him too; he knew it because Sam kissed him in the hallway, Finn didn't start the kiss, Sam just kissed him. Finn doesn't really have many friends now; Rachel is pissed at him, rightfully so, Sam is obviously mad at him, Santana never really was his friend, and the rest of the Glee club are his friends but they don't hang out that much. He actually has gotten closer to Puck the past month, and he has been hanging out with Kurt and Blaine, however Blaine and Sam have also been hanging out. Finn was kind of lost in his life right now, his family life was the best part of his life; Sam seemed to be the new Glee stud, Sam and him aren't even talking, he has romantic feelings for Sam, and Rachel hates him. He had to get through this week with the football players in the Glee club and win the championship and maybe that will put him on top.

"Santana I wanted to make sure you weren't planning on killing me." Sam said to Santana out in the hall.

"How dumb are you? Of course not, what I said is what I meant; it's about the friend coming back and killing her friend for killing her. Don't worry trouty mouth, I am going to keep your secret. We all have secrets, I have some that I want to keep… everybody does." Santana said. Quinn walked up to Santana and looked at Sam.

"Hi Quinn." Sam muttered. "Santana and I are talking, can you give us a minute?"

"Ok but Santana I need to talk to you." Quinn said and walked away and stood across the hall waiting for her.

"That was very awkward. How are you two doing?" Santana asked.

"Well I'm sure she talks about me a lot." Sam kind of joked.

"Sometimes. She's mad that you two ended the way you did, I mean you started cheating on her with her ex boyfriend. So yes she is still pissed at you, oh and you hit her so there's that too. Ok now let's get back to the ridiculous question, no I'm not planning on killing you." Santana said. "Now go so I can talk to Quinn." Sam rolled his eyes and walked away.

Life had been no cakewalk for Sam for a while now. Finn told him a month ago that his mom thought that picture of them doing it was a fake so he told his parents that Puck did it as a joke and they bought that but that barley took any of the stress off the family, they had been living in a motel for a while now, the whole family is jobless and they are still paying the medical bills for the Stacey and Stevie's light injuries that he caused. He lied to the Glee club, everyone thinks that his dad got another job and they are still living in a house. He couldn't deal with the embarrassment of being poor and the fact that the kids in this school would make fun of him for it, the ones that know the truth are Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn; and they have agreed to add that to the secrets they are keeping for him. Quinn found out because they go to the same church and Kurt and Blaine found out because he's a pizza delivery boy and delivered a pizza to Dalton one night and they were shocked that he had that job. Out of those three, the only one he would have told on his own was Blaine. Him and Blaine were in a disagreement over the Finn situation but, like Finn, Blaine just doesn't talk about it; he wants to give Sam as much time as it takes. Sam, while he missed Finn's friendship, was getting over Finn sexually and it was about time.

"What is it Quinn?" Santana asked as she walked over to her new bff.

"You aren't thinking about telling people that Artie and I are dating right?" Quinn asked.

"Why does everyone think that song had any meaning whatsoever? No I'm not going to kill you or Artie or tell anyone you are dating him."

"Good. I never told you this but I haven't even told him you know."

"That seems like a very healthy relationship." Santana said sarcastically.

"What do you know about healthy relationships?"

"Hey I love Brittany." Santana said discreetly.

"I didn't really mean her, like pretty much any relationship you had was about sex."

"You had sex with your boyfriend's best friend and then pretended it was your stupid boyfriend's baby. Does that say healthy to you?"

Quinn giggled in agreement. "I love that we can still get at each other's throats but be friends still."

"Best thing about friendship." Santana agreed.

"But about Brittany, you aren't even ready to put labels on your relationship but you love her?"

"Yes, I'm happy her and Artie are not together and I'm happy he gets even more torture by being with you." Santana smiled and Quinn smiled as well. "But I don't want to accept those feelings yet and call myself a lesbian. I don't want to go through anything Kurt or other gays and lesbians go through. I know I'm a bitch but I'm not ready for that."

"Well I hope you will eventually be ready for that. You and Brit are a great couple and best friends so you deserve to be happy with each other."

"Thanks Quinn. Anyway back to Artie, is he pissed that you are so embarrassed to be with him that you have to keep him a secret?"

"No. But I'm doing this to impress Finn because he wants me to be down to earth Quinn."

"Yeah… dating a cripple to impress your ex boyfriend who you cheated on definitely sounds healthy." Santana said sarcastically.

"No it's not just that. Artie is a sweet boy and I care for him but I need to wait for the right moment when Finn forgives me for making a move on him and then I will go public with our relationship proving to Finn that I have a heart and bam whatever happens happens. But I don't want to hurt Artie, this isn't about getting Finn back, it's just to get Finn to see me the way I am."

"Well it's still a crazy plan and I had a lot of resentment against Artie for keeping Brittany away from me but don't hurt him to become popular again."

"That's the point Santana, this is to prove that I'm not popular."

"Because you are dating a kid in a wheelchair?" Santana asked surprised.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that since I'm dating someone who isn't very hot or popular, people won't think I care about being popular anymore."

"Well I still care about it kind of. Whatever you want to do with Artie, it's your choice. Anyway do you miss the Cheerios?" Santana asked.

"Kind of but Sue was too much to deal with." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Q, Q, Q." Sue said and paused.

Santana and Quinn just looked at her waiting for her to say something else. "Is that all?" Santana asked.

"Well it's more letters than Brittany can say." Sue said.

"Take that back!" Santana said forcefully.

"When you take back your boobs." Sue said. "I know it will be hard for you to see watermelons go but… I just lost my train of thought. Now I know how Brittany feels."

"Ms. Sylvester, leave Brittany and Santana alone." Quinn said.

"Or what, are you going to sing me a song about how it sucks to be you but you are ok with that… or are you going to have another baby, or borrow one of Santana's boobs, to fight me."

"We are done here." Quinn said and grabbed Santana and began to walk away.

"Q and sand bags, I'm here to offer you your positions back on the Cheerios." Sue said.

"Oh, do you suck without us and Brittany. I didn't get her to quit just so we could join back up. Hell no." Santana said.

"Don't you two want to be popular again, we both know the Glee club still sucks so what is really interesting in your life… other then hiding the fact that two of your male friends have done the deed."

"We are not on that team, that's what makes our lives interesting." Quinn said.

"To answer your question my Cheerios don't suck, I just miss having you two as my stars. You two were once popular, don't you want that back?"

"Yes but not if it means we have to join the team of a woman who tried to break apart our favorite team." Santana said.

"I did nothing to the lesbian community." Sue said and Santana gasped. "What? Your favorite team is that right?"

"That is none of your business. Just like Sam and Finn wasn't your business, hell none of our lives are your business." Santana said.

"Tell that to Schuester, he seems to be in your personal lives more than hair gel is in his hair."

"But him and Glee club we can respect." Quinn said.

"That's like saying it's ok to respect Satan."

"It's not alright to respect you though." Santana said. Sue gasped as the two girls walked away.

"I will destroy that pathetic club harder than I've ever destroyed it before." Sue yelled down the hall. Quinn and Santana ignored her as they walked away.

Sam walked out of the boy's bathroom and bumped into Mercedes. "Why so down?" Mercedes asked him as she saw the pain in his face.

"Oh no reason."

"Sam you look horrible. I know we aren't best friends but we are in the Glee club so we are friends."

"That makes no sense, just because we are in the same club doesn't mean we are friends." Sam said and Mercedes was offended. "Oh I didn't mean it like that, just in general. You are a cool girl." Sam half smiled at Mercedes who smiled back.

"Thanks. Well if you want to talk, just let me know." Mercedes smiled and walked away. She looked back at Sam and smiled. She has always thought he was cute from the moment she saw him but she didn't have a chance with him. Mercedes walked away thinking about Sam, even thinking about what it would feel like to have a boyfriend.

Sam looked back at Mercedes walking away and smiled. He was happy to be in the Glee club and have the members support him and be his friends… well for the most part. He left the school with a smile on because he was going to meet Blaine at the Lima Bean for coffee.

"Hey Santana." Finn said as he walked up to her on the way out of school.

"Hey Frankenteen, please tell me you aren't going to ask if I have any plans to kill you or tell your secret."

"Uh no of course not. I was just seeing how you were. We don't talk much and I feel like we should be friends." Finn said, he really was going to ask her if she was going to kill him but he changed his mind when she guessed he would.

"Sure but can we be the same way we have always been, barely talking to each other?" Santana asked.

"I guess. But first, thank you for keeping the secret." Finn said and hugged her. Brittany walked over as they let out of the hug.

"You are welcome." Santana smiled, distracted by Brittany walking over.

"Hey Santana and Finn. Wow Finn did you get even taller?" Brittany asked as she looked up at his face. Finn cleared his throat, he was one step above Santana and Brit on the stairs on the way out of school.

"Nope." Finn said waiting for her to notice.

"Are you sure? Have you been taking Viagra? I heard it makes you bigger. But it doesn't work on girls." Brittany said and then whispered, "I think it's sexist."

"Nope I'm just standing on a step."

"So am I and I'm not taller." Brittany said.

"Let's go to Breadstix Brit, we haven't been there in weeks and I don't want to be late for our reservation. Bye Finn." Santana said and grabbed Brittany's hand and walked down the stairs with her. Brittany waved back at Finn.

"Oh crap he's getting taller." Brit said and then they stepped down another step. "And taller." Then they stepped down the last step. "And even taller." Brit said as she looked up at Finn from a few steps down. "I bet he took the whole container of Viagra." Brit whispered to Santana who giggled, Finn heard it too and chuckled.

"Let's go and later I'll tell you what Viagra really is." Santana said as they walked off.

"I know what it is, it makes men big." Brittany said.

Finn watched them go off smiling and he couldn't help but smile himself. They were true friends and Santana loved Brit as more than a friend, kind of like him and Sam and how he loved Sam as more than a friend. He then thought that he couldn't let life go by, he needed to make more friends. "Hey." Finn yelled. "Can I go with you to Breadstix?" Finn asked. Santana rolled her eyes before turning around as Finn walked down the steps.

"OMG he's his regular height again… I think he took die-agra this time." Brittany said.

"Do you really want to go?" Santana asked.

"Yes. I was serious we should be friends."

"Ok." Santana muttered. Quinn walked out and over to them.

"Sorry about that, are you ready to go to Breadstix?" Quinn asked.

Santana smiled at Finn. "Still want to go?"

"Yes. If that's ok with you Quinn." Finn said, he knew Santana did this on purpose but he didn't want to skip it because Quinn wanted to go and she was still in love with him. If anything they should be friendlier to each other as well.

"Of course!" Quinn smiled at Finn as they headed to Breadstix.

At the Lima Bean, Blaine and Sam were sitting down with their coffees. "So Sam how was school today?" Blaine asked. Each time he asked that he was hoping Sam would say something about Finn but he never did. It was getting tiresome pretending there wasn't the Finn problem between them. Blaine kind of liked Sam, as a friend and as more but he also thought Finn and Sam would be cute together. He really wanted to bring it up but each day he thought about it he would just think about doing it the next day.

"Ok." Sam said and then Blaine sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." Blaine said finally deciding to come out with it.

Sam sighed. "Blaine you have been great, ignoring the Finn thing so please continue to do that."

"No, not anymore. Sam, sometimes a friend doesn't need to ignore problems, sometimes they need to talk about them. So I'm done not talking about Finn…" Blaine said but Sam interrupted.

"I kissed him." Sam spat out.

Blaine was shocked at what he just heard. "What?"

"I kissed him. We weren't having sex, he didn't start it, we were actually arguing in the hallway and I kissed him." Sam said.

"How was it?"

"I fucking liked it so much. I'm so embarrassed and confused. And now that it's been a month I feel like I'm no longer sexually attracted to him which is so good, but look how that worked out when I thought I wasn't sexually attracted to him before. But still every time I see him I can only think about the bad parts in our friendship." Sam said.

"That's not good. Here tell me right now, the good parts of your friendship with Finn. I'm not going to judge you or tell anyone, just talk to me."

"I can't." Sam said.

"Remember what I said, sometimes you need a friend to talk to you about this stuff, so let's do that, talk about him." Blaine said.

Sam paused for a second and swallowed hard. "I like how he helped me get into the best club in the world, I like that even when we were mad at each other he stayed with me and didn't say a word, I like his friendly smile and his laugh, and how he is so nice to me even though I'm a jerk to him. I like him being my friend but I also like that even though I say I do, friendship is not where I want it to end."

"Wow, that rhymed."

"That wasn't even on purpose. But don't tell anyone. And I'm not saying I have feelings for him, I'm saying that I like the sex I just don't want us to have feelings for each other because I don't want to be gay."

"I told you I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thank you. And I'm so sorry." Sam said and Blaine looked him in the eyes, wondering what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry for trying to put my dick in your mouth, and I'm sorry for yelling at you all those times. And I want to thank you for not talking about Finn for a while… and talking to me about him now, both those things helped." Sam said.

"You're welcome and it's fine." Blaine said and smiled across the table at a vulnerable Sam. He knew bringing it up would help Sam, and he must have wanted to talk about it because he spilled it out faster than Blaine thought he would. "And from now on, look at Finn and think of those things, the good things, and then you two will eventually make up and become friends again." Blaine said as Sam nodded. "Until then, I am happy to be your friend."

"I'll try thinking about the good things, and thank you. You will still be my friend even if Finn and I make up." Sam smiled as Blaine smiled back. "So, are you and Kurt coming to McKinley for the championship and our Thriller performance?"

"Yes we are. I'm excited to see the halftime show… and the game." Blaine said as they both chuckled.

"Blaine, I need to tell you something." Sam said.

"Sure what?"

"I'm in a secret relationship." Sam said and Blaine looked at him, curious to whom it was. "It's Rachel. We've been dating for about a month in secret."

Blaine was speechless for several seconds. "Wow, talk about drama. You are with Finn's ex."

"Blaine, you can't tell anyone, you are the first person I've told. Kind of like you know my secret about being homeless and sleeping with Finn, you need to keep this secret."

"Of course I'm going to keep your secret but you do realize how bad that could be if Finn finds out?"

"Of course I do. But Rachel was the best thing about my life a month ago and she continues to be one of the best things, you're a best thing." Sam said. "I love how talented she is and just the way she makes me feel. And Finn might find out next week… on Valentine's Day. We have been talking and she thinks it would be romantic if we told the Glee club on Valentine's Day so we might. Plus it will be a month and a week so I'm sure Finn will be more over me and her so it would be the right time."

"I don't know if there is ever a right time to tell your ex best friend who is in love with you that you are dating his ex girlfriend who he is also in love with still." Blaine said.

"Yeah but we are both getting tired of sneaking around and going to restaurants that aren't Breadstix or Lima bean so we thought Valentine's Day would be the best day."

"Well I wish you two luck." Blaine said.

The next couple days went by quickly for everyone as they awaited the big game. The Titans won the championship game, thanks to Sam who got the football team to play after they quit because they were sick of being in the Glee club.

"Sam you did it!" Finn said and hugged Sam, who hugged back. Then they both remembered they were suppose to be mad at each other so they backed out quickly. The hug felt great to both of them though, but neither would admit it. Santana and Quinn hugged as Puck walked over to them.

"Hey ladies, I think since we won you owe me an answer." Puck said and they rolled their eyes because they knew he was just asking what the secret was like he has been for the past month.

"We don't owe you anything. Sam is the one that got the team to play again, you could have but you were too busy trying to ask us what the secret is when we have no clue what you are talking about." Santana said. "So please get out of our way, Sam is the real hero in this. And even if you were the hero we still wouldn't know what you were talking about and we definitely wouldn't owe you anything."

"Yeah Puck, just stop asking because we don't know what you are talking about at all. Now move, I may be mad at him but I want to congratulate Sam and the rest of the team." Quinn said.

"That's not you." Santana added as Quinn and her walked to where the team was holding Sam up in the air. They cheered the team and Sam on as the crowd finally ended their applause. Puck sighed as he looked out at his teammates and friends having a blast. He has been so into finding out this secret the past month. He has been hounding Quinn and Santana for answers and they swear they know nothing but he knows what he saw and heard. He decided he would go to the next people that were on the stage; he has skipped asking Finn or Sam because he knew they wouldn't say anything because he thinks it's about them and he is going to skip asking Lauren because if Quinn and Santana won't nudge for him then she certainly won't. There are only two more people who were there that day in the auditorium; Blaine and Kurt. They are both into dudes so maybe he could use some of his manly charm to flirt them into telling him; not go gay but just persuade them with his looks. He looked up into the stands but Blaine and Kurt weren't there anymore so he decided he would go to Dalton tomorrow and flirt with them until he gets what he wants.

The team got changed and left the locker room. The halls were empty except for Quinn and Santana. Artie wheeled around the corner so nobody from his team would see him and his secret girlfriend. "Hey baby!" Artie exclaimed as he rolled into Quinn's arms. They kissed each other as happy as can be.

"Great job in the game and the halftime show." She smiled as she sat on his lap.

"I'll be waiting outside. Artie, we called Breadstix, the Glee kids and hopefully the team are going for the victory party." Santana smiled.

"Oh Santana I didn't see you there." Artie said and tried to back up.

Quinn cleared her throat. This was the best time to tell him that she knew. "Artie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but I told Santana about us." Quinn said.

"Oh, well that's ok." Artie said smiling. He was actually happy that Quinn wasn't ashamed of him and told Santana.

"And Artie, don't worry, I think you two are cute and I'm not going to tell anyone." Santana smiled.

"Thanks Santana. And I'll see you at Breadstix." Artie smiled as Santana walked away.

"Sorry about that." Quinn said, still sitting on Artie's lap.

"It's ok. The fact that you are ok with sharing this is amazing. It's good to know that you aren't embarrassed to be with me." Artie said and kissed her again.

"I'm really not." She smiled.

"It would be nice if we could tell everyone."

Quinn hesitated. "I don't know yet."

"Valentine's Day sounds perfect if you're ready by then, it's just a few days away." Artie said.

"I like you a lot Artie, so I will definitely think about it. But now I want to go to Breadstix and celebrate the amazing victory of the Titans." Quinn said as she stood up.

"Me too, I'm starving… and thanks for considering it."

"Of course." Quinn said as she began to push him and kiss him from behind.

"Hey trouty." Santana said as she caught up to Sam in the dark hall.

"Hey Santana, what's up?" Sam said.

"Congrats!" Santana said and stopped him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. He immediately pulled out of the kiss.

"Stop. First of all, if you are so in love with Brittany, why would you do that? And second, I'm not available to date."

"Really, because last I checked you're single because you hit girls and yes I love Brittany as more than a friend, everybody in Glee seems to already know but I'm not ready to be a lesbian. And I'm sorry if you are so revolted by me, that sense of leadership really turned me on… that and the fact that you are a sexy champion now."

"I'm not revolted by you. And whenever you are ready to come to terms with it, we are ready to accept and support you all the way. And I am not single, but I can't tell you who. You are actually a nicer person than you and everyone gives you credit for, just thought I'd tell you that."

"Who is the girl?" Santana asked as Sam walked away. "If it is even a girl." Rachel was standing in the shadows listening to this. She was happy Sam didn't cheat on her, not that she thought he would. And she knew Santana was mean but she didn't understand the joke about him secretly dating a boy.

"Nobody Santana, just drop it." Sam said without turning around.

"I can keep a secret Sam, you know I can."

Sam sighed and turned around and walked up really close to her. "I like this girl so much, she's like the best thing in my life at the moment. Don't mess it up." Sam said and paused. "It's Rachel."

Santana gasped. "Wow, that's going to get you on Finn's good side." Rachel looked down in thought, she was thinking about Finn and how mad he would be.

"Oh trust me, I know the complications. And whoever said I wanted to get on his good side?"

"You wanna be his friend again, I know it. I mean look at us, you obviously want to be my friend or like being my friend because I'm horrible to you and you are still friendly to me."

"Well you helped me a lot in the past and like I said you are nicer than you think. I just like being around you. And I'm happy to be your friend."

"Me too! You know the other day I went to Breadstix with Brit, Quinn, and Finn and he has been trying so hard to be our friend, I like him and I consider him my friend but you don't seem to try to hard, you just are my friend. And I think he's trying too hard because you aren't his friend. You two should make up, I don't know how to put it any simpler. You guys are both a mess without each other's friendship."

"It's not that simple. There are so many…"

"Complications? I know, but you and I have a lot of complications that on paper would make it look impossible for us to be friends, but we are anyway. Kind of like Glee club, on paper we all have different things about ourselves but we are still a team and we accept each other. So try to make it right between you two, be his friend again… because I know he wants to be yours. I know that I don't want to be mad at Brittany ever again, because being her friend is just too amazing." Santana smiled.

"Wow, are you an alien that took over Santana's body?" Sam chuckled.

"Shut up!" Santana said and rolled her eyes.

"I guess not." He chuckled again. "No but seriously, that was very good advice. Thank you." Sam said and hugged her and she hugged back.

"Anytime, unless it's after dark in Lima Heights, but if it has to be at night, bring a bullet proof vest." They both laughed. "And I don't use manners much but I'm sorry for kissing you, like I said your leadership turned me on."

"That's fine. I just really don't want to mess things up with Rachel and thank you for respecting that." Sam said as they pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah, I figured I would respect her relationship this time around. Anyway, just so you know, if I can't ever have Brittany and I had to pick one boy to be with… it would be Finn." She said and giggled. "Just kidding, it would be you Sam."

"Thank you, I don't think I could say the same while I'm in a relationship."

"That's fine. I don't ever want to not have Brittany anyway." She smiled. "Ok, I hate being late for a reservation at Breadstix so I'm going, see you there champ!" She said and hugged him again before turning around and walking away.

"You are an amazing friend Santana." Sam said.

"Ok enough with the mushy gushy, I'm pretty sure my vagina grew a vagina which grew another vagina and had her period all while we were talking just now."

Sam chuckled. "Oh please just admit it, being nice and friendly isn't that bad." Sam said and she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you guys leaving?" Tina asked as she walked from around the corner with Mike's arm around her. "I can't wait to get there, you both did such a great job." She said as she looked at Mike and then Sam. "And Sam you are of course the champion."

"Yeah dude, at the very last minute before the game started, you convinced the other players to join in on the game and the halftime show." Mike said.

"And we can't forget our cheerleaders!" Tina said as she glanced at Santana who nodded a smile back. They both of course had their kiss in their minds but it didn't distract from their friendship.

"Congrats Cheerios!" Sam said and clapped.

"Yup! See you at Breadstix all star." Mike said and pounded fists with Sam and walked away giving Tina kisses.

"Brittany and Quinn went together, mind if I go with you?" Santana asked as she followed Tina and Mike.

"Of course not." Mike said.

"You are more than welcome!" Tina said and kissed Mike on the lips before getting released from under his arm. "You were probably just at Breadstix."

"A few days ago Brit, Quinn, Finn, and I went."

"Are Finn and Quinn together again?" Tina asked.

"No, he was just an awkward fourth wheel." Santana giggled.

"Aw." Tina said.

Rachel walked over to Sam who was standing there thinking. "Thank you." She said which broke Sam's train of thought.

"For what?"

"I've been standing over there listening to what you and Santana were talking about, and you said I meant a lot to you." Rachel smiled.

"Oh yeah, well you do mean a lot to me."

Rachel smiled and grabbed his cheeks and kissed his lips. She stood there kissing him for several seconds, their hearts fluttering.

"You're not mad I told her right? She can keep a secret."

"I'm not mad at all. You care so much about me and it flatters me so. And I care so much about you. But she was right about the complications with Finn. If we decide to definitely tell the Glee club on Valentine's Day then we need to be prepared for his anger if that's his reaction. But right now I'm just so happy to call you mine, you passed the Santana test, Finn sure didn't."

"He did it with her when you two weren't together." Sam immediately said, jumping to Finn's defense like it was second nature. He knew that he decided to not tell Rachel that Finn wasn't cheating on her with Santana but he wanted to be completely honest with her... for the most part at least. "And he wasn't cheating on you at all while you two were together. Santana manipulated him into sleeping with her again but you two weren't together during that and that was the second and last time they have done it. So I want you to know that he did not cheat on you." Sam said, he thought about telling her the real secret and how Santana and him slept together too but he wanted to clear Finn's name for now, his first step to making things better between Finn and him per Blaine and Santana's suggestion.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked, she was confused as to why Sam would tell her that her ex was innocent while he's dating her.

"Because you deserve to be told the truth, I didn't want that to be kept to myself and then a similar thing to what happened with Finn and you happen to us." Sam said. Although he was still lying to her about some things, he still told her something that made him seem honorable, and the other secrets are better kept away from her.

"Thank you for telling me. I believe you because you and Finn aren't friends so there is no point for you to tell me and lie about it. Thank you so much."

"Let me guess, you are going to run back to Finn?"

"No of course not. But you are, I think you two should be friends again, like Santana said. He isn't happy without you and I wish I could at least be his friend, and maybe now I can but you two had a great friendship going on; I think it's time to rekindle that."

"Everybody is telling me we need to be friends again."

"And everybody is right." Rachel said smiling. "Give it a try, it's not fun seeing either of you miserable." She said and kissed his lips again.

"Thank you Rachel, give me a little more time away from him, I'll think things through, including our announcement. And if I became his friend and we announced that we are a couple, imagine how hurt he would be."

"You're right, but what if he didn't mind? You would have him and me. But I will give you more time to think. Oh and congrats on the game tonight." Rachel said and kissed and hugged her boyfriend.

"Thank you, I've been saying that a lot lately." Sam said as he held Rachel tight.

"I know. Well let's get to Breadstix, you're the man of the hour." Rachel said as they held hands. They walked, hand in hand, out the entrance where they slowly let go of each other.

"Finn can I talk to you?" Santana said as soon as she got in Breadstix.

"Yeah sure." Finn said and walked across the room with Santana. On the way over he walked by Kurt and Blaine. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Finn asked as he stopped for a second.

"Pretty good, but Puck keeps giving us these looks." Kurt said.

"Yeah, he's like flirting with us." Blaine said as he looked over at Puck who was nodding and winking at them.

"Weird, I'll talk to him later."

"Please do, I'm afraid he's going to do some of those body rolls." Kurt said as he twirled his hair with his fingers.

"That turns me on!" Santana said. "Anyway, lady Hummel and lady Warbler I need to talk to Finn, enjoy the celebration."

"Oh yes of course. Finn congratulations!" Kurt said.

"Yeah congrats man!" Blaine said.

"Thanks guys, Sam is the real champion though." Finn said and Santana grabbed him and pulled him over to the side.

"Speaking of Sam, I want to talk to you before he comes, and not in the way you want him too by the way." Santana said and Finn faked a smile.

"What do you need to talk about? The hug we shared after the game tonight?"

"Now I do, I didn't see that."

"It was awkward and so stupid. It felt great though."

"I think that was Quinn's reaction when she had sex with Puck anyway you need to talk to him. I told him to give you another shot and some deep crap about friendship. So let me give you some deep crap about friendship. It's one of the most amazing things in this world." Santana said as she exchanged a glance with Brittany, who smiled and waved. Santana blushed as she smiled and waved back. "Sam and you were great friends, or at least you could be. And that is all you two have to agree to, being friends. Just take that step and start with that. It can be what makes your life great or just ok, you decide."

Finn stared at her in deep thought. Of course he wanted to be Sam's friend again, but he was giving him space until he talks to him. "I'll see what happens. You know I want to be his friend again, more than anything but I don't want to continually make him angry with feelings he knows I have and he might have too."

"You will never know if you don't try. Now let me go and eat some breadsticks and I'm here if you need help." Santana smiled. "Yuck, I think I'm on my fifth vagina having her period." Santana said and walked away. Finn looked at her weird wondering what she was talking about. Then he heard the door open and turned around and saw Rachel walk in.

"Hey Finn!" Rachel said. He was surprised she was being like this, nice to him.

"Hi." Finn said and smiled awkwardly.

"I know you two aren't friends but Sam told me the truth, that you were never cheating on me with Santana while we were together. I just want to say sorry and that you have a great friend in Sam, you both just have to open yourselves up to it." Rachel said and smiled as she patter Finn's arm and walked away. Finn couldn't believe what he just heard; Sam was being a friend again. Then Sam walked in and was high fived as he walked in by his teammates. Sam walked by Finn.

"Congrats Sam!" Finn said.

Sam turned around and half smiled. "Thanks Finn." Sam said and walked away again. Sam still had his grudges and just when Finn was thinking he didn't give a shit about him he found out he might still, but those few words they shared could mean something; that they were headed back to friendship.


End file.
